The Sound of Silence
by mis138138
Summary: Diana Braddock can't yell. With everything she's been through since the end of the world and before, she could really use it. A transformation from "orphan" 17 year old to a girl you don't want to f**k with. Daryl helps out with that. OC/Daryl. Warning! Future content of smut, rape, violence, swear words, and s**t. Crap Summary, I know but take a look to see if you like it.
1. Chapter 1: Yesterday Always Dies

**AN: Hello people! I don't own the Walking Dead (I wish I did so much though D:) All I own are my original characters you find along the way.  
**

**WARNING! This story will contain sexual content(like smut and shit [you know you secretly love it] ), rape(later down the line, unfortunately it's necessary for character development), violence(:D It's Walking Dean, man!), foul language at times(like fuck, bitch, shit, ass, etc.), and anything else that can be offensive (I guess)  
**

**You have been warned! So don't say I didn't say a damn thing!  
**

**Some key reading notes:  
**

**_"Insert a pick up line to Norman Reedus here!" Italic means thought or flashback (We have those in the story a lot)_  
**

**__"You're thinking of Norman Reedus naked." is regular, obviously. Unless I do something weird to a word to emphasize it.**

**Bold has no meaning except of Author's notes like this.**

**Enjoy the story and Please Review. I love hearing thought of others. It keeps me happy and sane and not wanting to go crazy. **

Chapter 1:

"Can you look after Carl for me?" Lori asked Diana. Diana looked over at Carl who was coloring with Sophia at their tiny table.

"Of course I will," she nodded. Lori walked off with a plastic basket of dishes. Diana would do anything to get out of dish duty.

It had been two weeks since the outbreak happened. Diana Braddock lived with her twin brother Paul, mother and father that traveled around a lot. They had been living in the same neighborhood as the Grimes family since she was twelve.

When the outbreak happened a walker managed to break into her house and bit Lily. All Diana could do was cry nonstop tears as she was beating the thing dead She yelled over her mother. Paul was visiting Atlanta for a field trip at school during all of this. It might have the last time they saw each other.

Once Lily came back, Diana didn't know what to do, so she ran. She ran to the only friends she knew. Lori allowed her into her house with open arms. Shane took her, Lori, and Carl out of the city and to Atlanta, or what was left of it.

Ultimately, they are now in this camp up in the mountains waiting for some kind of help to arrive. The few people she got along with at the camp were Amy, Andrea, Carol, Sophia, Glenn, Dale, Jacqui, and a little girl she grew to love, Violet . Everyone else she didn't care about.

She found Jim creepy but she pitied him at the same time. Diana didn't really like Carol's husband, Ed, either. She always saw bruises on Carol but no one ever said anything. Then there were the Dixon Brothers. These two, Diana only had one encounter with the youngest and it didn't leave on a good note.

Lori came back making her lose her thought, "Did Carl behave?" This was such a routine that would always happen whenever Lori left Diana to baby-sit.

"Yes, he did. He always does," Diana smiled. Lori looked over at her son then back to the seventeen year old babysitter.

"Can you help me out with the laundry?"

"Yeah, I'll help."

Lori gathered Andrea, Amy, Carol and Jacqui; each had to carry a basket and go around collecting everyone's dirty laundry. Diana was kind of clueless on how this process worked so she asked Amy what to do.

"Just get your laundry and ask around. Simple as that," she smirked.

"Okay but who do I ask? Hi, can you give me your used underwear, stranger?" Diana joked. Amy looked around until her eyes fell on to a tent that was more distant from the others, "How about the Dixon guys."

Diana looked over there with horror, "Umm… I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on, they won't bite."

"Says you! For all we know they're cannibals!" her voice slightly raised. It's not like she could yell even if she tried.

"Just go up and ask them for their dirty clothes," Diana moaned, not wanting to go anywhere near these strangers, but she had too. She needs to do her part for the group. Diana found these two so intimidating that she was afraid that if she looked at them they would skin her.

She reached the tent but it seemed like no one was home, Diana sighed in relief, but then jumped as she heard rustling in the bushes. Out popped the taller brother that had a little bit of brown hair on his head and a biker look to him. Behind him was a man that was a little shorter and had more hair but his eyes were squinting. Maybe the sunlight was in his eyes. He was carrying a cross bow in his hands.

"What do you want?" the younger brother asked in a grouchy mood. She didn't know if it was from their encounter weeks ago or just from now. Diana unfroze but only to hesitate her next words, "It's, umm, laundry day and I came by to ask if you ne-need anything to be cleaned."

The younger brother walked into his tent and pulled out some clothes and threw it in her basket. The older brother started looking at her like she was food.

"_Oh God he is a cannibal!" _Diana thought.

"How old are you?" He asked looking at her still. Diana got nervous and started to feel sick, _"Nope, just a pervert." _"Too young to go through this bullshit life," she answered.

He started circling her looking at her up and down, "Aren't we all? Judging from your body, I'd say seventeen or eighteen?"

"Judging from yours I'd say you're too old for me," Diana had trouble letting those words out, but she meant them.

"I don't think age applies to da world anymore, honey pie," the older man smirked.

"_EW!" _Diana laughed nervously, "Yes, but there's still morals, right?"

"Do I look like I have morals?"

She wanted to puke. This ugly old man was putting the moves on her. Then the younger man interrupted his older brother's attempt of seduction, "Come on, Merle! You always have to try an screw anythin' that has two legs? Kid's too young."

Whatever pissed off that guy, Diana was thankful that he was in a grouchy mood.

"Maybe you're right, Baby Brother. 'Sides," Merle looked down at Diana's face, "you're too ripe for my any how."

Diana pretty much ran away from the tent and over to where the ladies were. She threw her basket on the floor and got on her knees to start washing. Amy smirked over at her, "How'd it go?"

"Next time you talk to the perverted old guy."

Amy started to laugh. Andrea came into the conversation. She looked over at Merle, who was laughing for some reason, in disgust then over at Diana, "He didn't!"

"Yeah, but his brother saved my skin by being in a pissed off mood," Diana looked back to the tent and saw Daryl looking at her. Then his brother waved a hand in front of him so he could listen to him.

Next few days Diana avoided going near the Dixon tent. Whenever she passed by Merle he always winked at her giving her the shivers. She never wants to hear any pet names like "honey pie" or "baby doll" ever again. Daryl would always look at her to see which way she was headed. Diana guessed he was just curious or was just checking up on who was around.

One day she was with Carl and Sophia, the two wanted to play by trees. Diana told Lori that she will watch them. When they walked past the Dixon tent Daryl popped out glaring at her. Diana turned away and focused on the two children, _"What the hell does he always look at me for!" _she thought . Carl brought along his handball to play catch.

"Why are you so scared of the two Dixon guys?" Carl asked innocently.

"Aren't you?" Diana said back looking around the area they were in.

"No, I don't mind them."

"I do," Sophia let out.

"Me and Sophia are on the same page here."

"They're part of the group so they can't be bad," Carl tried to defend.

"Carl, you're young and there are things you don't understand. Like one, people. They are not always good or honest. And I don't hand out trust like candy."

"Well you trust me?"

"That's because I've known since you were in pull-ups, kid."

"Well do you trust Sophia?"

"Yes, because she's a child that I know is a good person."

Sophia smiled over at Diana, catching the ball, "Then why don't you trust Merle and Daryl?"

"Okay, Daryl I have little to no beef with, even though he has a staring problem, but Merle? Let's just say he's very creepy."

Carl frowned, "Just give them a chance. They'll come around."

"_Ahh Carl. So innocent but naïve. So sweet, but clueless to the true nature of people. If only he knew that in the world that we live in right now is filled with people willing to kill one another for food crumbs. I really hope he never experiences that," _Diana thought to herself. She shook her head at the pessimistic outlook she had on the world. Diana really did wish to think like Carl again. To be a carefree child seemed like a sweeter deal than being a melancholic loser.

Carl stops and turns to Diana, "Catch!" He threw the ball over to her but missed making it go passed Diana and into some bushes.

"What the hell, Carl? You almost hit me!" Diana raised her voice out of surprise. Her throat began to hurt and all she did was rub it with her hand.

"I'm sorry! I said catch."

"Not the time or place for 'think fast'."

Carl slouched his shoulders, "I'll go get the ball."

"No you won't! You will stay here. I'll get the ball," Diana looked back at them before walking into the forest trees. She stepped on a twig making it snap. Diana could see the ball in plain sight and the base of a tree.

When she approached the tree she heard a groan causing her to jump. Diana peaked behind the tree only to see a walker standing there. She backed up quickly only to trip over one of the roots and her ass hit the ground.

The walker turned to see her and started to limp over to where she was. Diana's fears overwhelmed her to the point where she was choking on her voice to scream. But Diana could not scream. She never can, not anymore. These days, Diana was lucky if she could yell at someone with her horse as hell voice. She was scrambling on the floor trying to get away from it. The walker fell in front of her and was crawling. Its face was rotted away and an eyeball was missing. The walker grabbed on to her ankle and tugged on it causing her to quietly yelp.

"_OH GOD! THIS IS IT! I'M GONNA DIE HERE BECAUSE OF A FUCKING BALL!"_

Then an arrow shot through the walker's forehead causing it to fall flat on its face. Diana was breathing heavily and looked behind her to see where the arrow came from. To her surprise it was one of the two men she feared, but at least he was the better brother.

Daryl walked over to her with a pissed off face, "What the hell you screwin' 'round out here for?"

"I was watching the kids and-," Diana terribly trying to explain herself, but stopped when Daryl interrupted, "It doesn't matter whatcher doin'. Just don't be so stupid to come out here by yourself or next time I won't be here."

Diana's mouth hung open. Then he walked up to the walker and yanked the arrow from his head. Daryl turned around and headed back through the bushes, "Don't tell no one 'bout this," he ordered over his shoulder. All Diana could do was nod after she got back up on her feet. Before she left, Diana took one look around to see where the ball was, but it must have gotten lost during the commotion.

"_Great job."_

She walked back to where she left Carl and Sophia. "What happened?" Carl asked noticing her hair was messed up with leaves and twigs in it. Her cream colored skin had dirt and grass stains on it.

"I couldn't find your ball," Diana walked right past him, "We're leaving, now!" she ordered.

**'Member what I said 'bout Reviews? Okay enough Daryl voice. Thank you for reading, will update soon. I know nothing really happened in here, but it will be made up in the next.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Every Step You Take

**AHHH! I'm so done with today! I wanted it to be over around 8:00 am! I'm just so glad to be home so I can update this chapter. I don't own Walking Dead (If I did I'd want Daryl and I'd share him with everyone whose read this).**

**If you need the key thingamajig it's in Chapter 1. Enjoy the story or Daryl because we all know you came to see him haha.  
**

Chapter 2: Every Step You Take

The next couple of days Diana felt humiliated whenever she past Daryl. Diana was sitting next to the fire with Carl since Lori had to finish up with some chores. She could see Daryl and Merle cleaning whatever animals they caught from their hunt.

"Do you miss Paul?" Carl asked throwing a twig in the fire. Diana felt Daryl looking over, eavesdropping.

"Of course I do. I'd give anything to know where he is," Diana answered saddened.

"Do you think he's still alive?"

Diana smiled, "I don't think, I know he is. It's like uh 'twin telepathy'."

"Twin telepathy?"

"Yeah, you never heard of it?"

Carl shook his head, "Well, some people think that when twins are born, like me and Paul, our minds are connected. I know what he's thinking and he knows what I'm thinking or we can sense when one another is still around. So I sense he's still alive, probably looking for me, but being smart and keeping safe at the same time."

"That's silly," Carl said. Diana looked over at him confused, "What is?"

"Twin telepathy, you sound like the Wonder Twins."

Diana smirked, "How do you know we're not? Maybe we have the rings and everything," she said with sarcasm

"Where's your ring then?"

"Paul has them both and when he finds me I'm going to turn into a shark and eat you up!" Diana started to tickle Carl's sides causing him to start laughing. Lori came back and walked up to the two, "What did I miss?" she smiled.

"Just me teasing Carl."

Daryl got up and walked over to his tent, while Merle walked off in the other direction. Diana took a deep breath and headed toward Daryl.

"_Here goes nothing."_

When Diana reached the tent she looked inside to find him, "Excuse me?"

Daryl got out and walked outside. He was only a six inches taller then her but yet it seemed like so much more. Maybe that was just her self-esteem making her shrink, "What?"

"Um, I wanted to thank you… for the other day."

"Okay, so?"

Diana looked at him confused, "So thank you?"

Daryl nodded, "Jus' be more careful out there. Wouldn't want to upset yer parents by turnin' up dead."

Diana's face frowned, "My parents aren't alive." Her voice broke a little. Daryl suddenly felt like crap, "Then who's that lady and cop you're always 'round?"

"Lori and Shane? They're family friends and Lori and Shane aren't married."

"Could of fooled me with the way he looks at her," Daryl was slightly taken back. He thought Diana and Carl were their children, if not somehow related to the family.

"I noticed that too. Shane is one of their friends. No, but Lori's husband died right before the outbreak (lucky man)," she whispered the last part. When Daryl winced at her like that, she knew he heard it. Maybe it was time to leave before a lecture came out, "Any way, thank you again."

Diana was about to walk back to her part of camp. It dawned on Daryl right there. No one ever thanks him much, not even Merle. No one forced Diana to show gratitude either.

"Hold up!" he called and ran back in his tent to fish something out. Diana waited there for him when he came out, but this time he had something in his hand.

"You might wanna keep this with you next time you're wandering 'round," Daryl gave her a hunting knife that's blade was six inches long. The handle was black with the tip being silver. The blade itself must have been curved at the top judging from the black case that covered it.

"It use to be mine, but I don't have a use for it now since I have three others."

Diana looked at the knife and back up at Daryl, "You don't need to give me this," she said humbly.

Daryl slightly smirked, "Yeah I do, 'sides ya need it a lot more." There was a quiet moment before Diana spoke, "Thank you, really."

"Yer welcome." She started to walk away from him.

"Hey wait up!" Daryl called again. Diana spun around quickly and waited to hear what he had to say, "Never caught yer name."

"Diana, Diana Braddock. Some people just call me Di though," she smiled at him.

He nodded, "Daryl Dixon. See ya around," he waved at her. She knew his name already, but it felt nice to be properly introduced. Diana nodded and walked off only to inspected the knife once she was alone.

The next day Diana walked into the woods to collect some berries, this time she was ready for whatever was waiting around the trees. She carried her knife with her the entire time. She knelt down and started to get the berries. Diana didn't know much on berries, but she knew one rhyme her mom told her that helps out. _Hairy veins, no friend of mine_.

Besides, Lori said she also knew a way so even if she picked poisonous berries, they wouldn't reach the dinner plate. The bucket was half full when she heard a twig snap.

Diana got up and pulled out her knife quickly. She stood there holding it and looked around for the person sneaking up on her.

"Give ya the knife for a day and yer all ready to go Rambo on me," Daryl said as he came from behind a tree.

"Jesus Daryl! You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?"

"I was just checkin' up on ya is all."

"That's nice of you, but I'm covered remember?" Diana showed the knife to him.

"I know, I wanted to be sure."

"Is that why you followed me the other day when you saved me?" Diana asked

"That's why I follow ya a lot," Daryl reassured. Diana lifted an eyebrow, "Stalker," she joked.

"Yeah, any ways need help out here?" Daryl offered. Diana shook her head, "No, I'm just about done here," she picked up the bucket, "but you can escort me back to camp, my protector," Diana mocked.

They started to walk. Diana saw a deer gallop in the distance, "Look!" Daryl caught sight of it, "Gotta hunt that later, then we can cook us up some venison."

"I wish I knew how to hunt."

"Ya never went huntin'?"

"Well, when me and my brother were six my dad took us, but when he shot a rabbit I cried and ever since he never took us again," Diana confessed.

"Then why do ya wanna hunt if ya cry when a rabbit dies?" Daryl asked completely confused.

"I want to bring more to the group then just berries," she held up the bucket, "that's so lame."

"At least ya bringin' something," he smirked. He went into the bucket and pulled out a couple of berries.

"Don't eat that! Lori needs to check them."

"Why?" he shrugged

"Because they might be poisonous."

"These ain't poisonous. I eat from that bush all the time," he popped them in his mouth.

"Oh…" Diana took one out and popped it in her mouth. "So are you from here?" Diana broke the ice.

"Why do you wanna know?" Daryl took another berry. _"Is that a barrier I see?" _Diana could feel how far away he was even thought he was just a few inches to her left, "I'm curious."

"Are you?"

"No actually. I was born in Las Vegas."

"No shit?" Daryl looked at her, "So what did ya go to a party school or something?"

Diana laughed, "If you're trying ask if I learned how to pole dance, no I didn't. My parents divorced when me and my brother were six. My mom moved us to Atlanta when we were ten."

Daryl glanced at her letting her continue, "My mom didn't really like living there. For two years she would always say, 'The city is no place to raise a kid!'" Diana put her hands on her hips like her mother use to and shook her finger. She had to take a moment to recover from that. Thinking about her mom now gets to her so easily.

"So we moved up to a small place called King County and that's where I met the Grimes family."

"That's a nice little tale," Daryl squinted his eyes.

"I guess. What about you where are you from?"

Daryl's thought hard on his answer, "Not far from Atlanta."

Diana and Daryl reached the campgrounds and took off in their separate directions. Daryl went to his tent and Diana went to Lori.

"Are you sure these berries are fine?" she asked inspecting them.

"I'm positive," Diana smiled to herself, " In fact, I'm so sure I will have someone a care for eat one," Glen was walking past them. He waved to them, "Hey Glen wait up."

Glenn turned around, "Yeah?"

"Have a berry," Diana tossed one to him and he caught it. He popped it in his mouth, "Thanks!" Glenn walked off. Diana turned to Lori smiling.

"Okay then. I'll get started on dinner then," Lori started to cook the fish Andrea and Amy brought back with them from fishing.

"I'm gonna visit the girls," Diana walked in the RV and saw Andrea and Amy there.

"Hey kido," Andrea greeted.

"Hey ladies," Diana found a spot next to Amy at the table.

"What's up?" Amy asked her.

"I have a question for you guys," Amy and Andrea looked at each other. Diana continued, "How do you know if a guy likes you?" Diana was blushing so she threw her head on the table to hide in her arms.

Andrea and Amy were giggling, "Who do you like?" Amy asked.

"It's a secret."

"Well do you like this mystery guy?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"What did he do that sent that message?" Andrea asked.

"He follows me around," Andrea laughed as Amy put her hand on Diana's back, "I think you have a stalker more then a crush," Diana looked up, "I don't mind him following me, it makes me feel safe. I'm asking if that's a sign that he likes me."

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe he just wants to see that you're okay," Andrea smiled to her.

"I don't think so," Diana looked down as she saw Glenn walk in with a little blond girl.

"I found someone wanting to be with you," Glenn picked up the tiny girl and put her on the table where Diana could see her.

"Hey Violet. What were you up to today?" Diana took her tiny pale hand and started to play with the fingers.

"Glenn tripped!" the small girl giggled.

"That must have been hilarious."

"Yeah haha," Glenn mocked laughing. They've become so close over the few weeks of knowing each other. Glenn and Diana only really met when they both walked up to Violet one day when she was alone. Her dad just left her outside of the tent and wandered off.

At first Diana was pissed off, but then started to understand he was still in so much pain from losing his wife. It was then her and Glenn said that they would switch off on looking after the small blonde.

Diana looked over at him then decided to ask a serious question, "How do you know when a guy likes you?"

Glenn started to stammer, "Uh I've never had a guy like me before so-."

"No! Like what do you do if you like a girl?"

"Oh I was never good at that. Maybe talking to her?" Glenn was so clueless.

"Would you stalk a girl?" Diana tilted her head.

"No way! I want her to like me. Not think I'm a total weirdo."

"This is no help," she got up and took the little girl with her. Diana was going to figure out Daryl Dixon some way, some how. It was a matter of when she would.

**AN: Okay so Daryl is stalking Diana (not really, "Jus' checkin' up on her is all!"), but it's okay it's Daryl! Diana's starting to think he's okay. Updates will be soon so fear not! Oh I made the cover photo by the way (Well I just took an image and slapped "the Walking Dead on it) but yeah, let me know what you think of it and the story. I'm outtie! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Demon Days

**AHHHHHHHHHHH! I felt like making a high pitch yell for no reason. I'm sort of in a very loopy state right for some reason. **

**I own nothing! Gah! I heard an awful rumor about Daryl dying in the next Episode! I will cry if that happens. I'm praying to AMC that won't happen and it is just a rumor otherwise that is suicide on the show's part! You don't kill Fan Favorites!  
**

**Any whore... Enjoy the chapter. I've been updating like every day and I need to slow it down a bit otherwise I'll be out of chapters and you must wait days on end! (Hopefully it won't come to that)  
**

Chapter 3: Demon Days

The next day, Diana was in the tent she shared with Lori and Carl sleeping. Carl would switch off from sleeping on both cots. Some nights he was with Lori, other nights it was with Diana. Last night it was with Lori. Diana heard a whisper from the other side of the thin fabric wall.

"Wake up, kid!" it said a little loud. Diana's eyes opened and searched for the source.

"Come on, Prom Queen," it sounded again with a mocking tone. Finally Diana lazily threw her feet over the cot and walked outside. When she rounded the corner, her eyes meet with the bluest pair of familiar eyes.

"Get ready," Daryl said as he tossed her a peach. Diana almost let it fall, but she caught it.

"Why? It's like, well I don't know the time, but early," Diana yawned.

"I know, but I want to take you with me on a huntin' trip."

That woke her up, her eyes were more awake and big, "You what?"

"I said I want to teach you how to hunt."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"You said you wanted to know and I figured it'd be useful," Diana tilted her head at him.

"Go on, get dressed, but dress cool. It gets hot out there. And eat your breakfast."

"Okay Mom! But wait up a sec," Diana tore a piece off the peach and ate it.

She started to run off to another tent. Daryl called out, "What are ya doin'?"

"Spreading the goods!"

When she got to the tent, Diana gently called out, "Violet. Violet," the six year old came out. Diana always thought she had the rosiest cheeks you would ever see. The little girl had the blondest hair and greenest eyes.

Diana knelt down and gave the rest of the peach to Violet, "Here eat this, sweetie."

"Thank you. Are we going to play today?" she asked innocently.

"I can't today, Glenn will though. I'll play with you tomorrow."

"Okay," the little blond then hugged her. Diana hugged her back and held her there for a little bit. Daryl was looking at them from where he was and smirked to himself.

Diana ran back inside her tent to get ready. She threw on some shorts, her hiking boots, and a green tank top. Diana threw her hair back in a sloppy ponytail then ran outside.

"Okay, let's go." Daryl nodded and handed her a bow and a quiver full of arrow.

"What the?" Diana mused as she held the items.

"You're gonna learn how to hunt with this. I found it in a bunch of stuff I packed. I would give you a cross bow, but I don't have an extra," his face slightly frowned.

"Alright then, I know a little something on archery."

"Do ya?" Diana tossed the quiver over her shoulder.

"Yeah they taught it to us in gym sophomore year," they began walking.

"How old are ya," he simply asked.

"Seventeen, but in a few months it'll be my-," Diana stopped and choked back on her words, realizing that she might not even make it to her birthday.

"What's wrong?" Daryl looked at her with concern.

"Nothing, just reality settling in. So any way, about this, what are you going to show me exactly?

"Well, for now you can have that bow, I don't need it. I'm gonna teach ya how to track, how to aim, how to clean animals, and how to shoot a gun," Diana was looking at Daryl. Hell, he looked more excited than her about this.

"Why do you care if I know all this?"

Daryl smiled, "Don't know. Guess cause I wish someone taught me. I had to teach myself everything."

Diana nodded. She looked up top of the RV and saw Dale sitting there.

"Going out for a bit, Dale," she called out. Dale lifted an eyebrow, "And what are you two doing?"

"I'm gonna learn how to hunt. Maybe start bringing some descent food to cook," she smiled.

"Okay, then just be careful," Dale looked at her, then at Daryl. They both walked in the woods until Daryl held up his arm, signaling a stop.

"What is it?"

"Look down and tell me what you see," Daryl said with his eyes to the ground.

"I see dirt," Diana sarcastically answered. Daryl looked at her, "Kid."

"I'm just joking, I see foot prints," she crouched down to get a closer look, "It's tiny, like a squirrel."

"Yeah that's right," Daryl was a little impressed.

"It was just here, maybe three running off in that direction," Diana pointed to the left.

"Damn, that's pretty good. How can you tell?"

"Well there are three squirrels in that tree over there," they both looked at the tree. Daryl let out a grunt, "I thought ya knew from just lookin' at the foot prints," Diana let out a laugh.

"Well, the track lesson failed today. Now teach me how to aim right," she got her bow ready.

"Hold the bow up like this with yer hand to yer ear like this," Daryl fixed her position. He was right behind her holding her arms up with his hands. "Ya gotta make this easy like breathing," Her heart was thumping so fast that she was scared he would hear it. Diana could feel him breathing on her. She was never this close to him before. He aimed her right at the middle squirrel.

"Then take a breath in and release," Diana did as he said and shot the little rodent in the face. Her face was in shock, "I shot one," she whispered.

"Don't go cryin' now because ya killed a squirrel," he drawled. He didn't shed any sympathy when it came to his food.

"No, I'm happy. I mean it sucks for the little guy but I got one!" Daryl walked over to the dead creature and picked it up. He pulled out the arrow.

"Yeah, ya did. I think ya might be a natural. Remember, if ya ever think that aimin' is hard jus' think of it as pointin' then shootin'," Diana turned away but looked from the corner of her eye; Daryl was still staring at her. That made her smile.

The rest of the day they shot 12 squirrels. Daryl carried them all on a rope. He decide to just be forward and say something to her that he's been wanting to for a while, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She lifted a brow.

"Ya know for what. That day I found ya on da side of da road," he drawled.

"You don't need to."

"Still, it wasn't my place to do that."

Diana looked ahead and thought back to that moment on the side of the road. It was nearly a choice she would have regretted.

_

_Diana slipped out of the car and as soon as Carl fell asleep. They meet the Peletier family early that day, meeting a sweet mother and daughter. The husband was sadly a disgusting pig. She placed a jacket right over Carl so he can be warm._

_Diana could still hear the bombs drop over and over in her head. All of the gasps and tears people made as they witnessed it. There was nothing anyone can do about this. No one can stop whatever was taking over, not even the government. Instead they bomb the cities they once protected. It was all too much for Diana. Her mother's death, now this?_

_When Diana left the car, she didn't leave empty handed. Hidden under her shirt was one of Shane's guns that he brought with him. Out of all the people to be stuck with in the end of the world it had to be him. It made her sick. Diana walked along the side of the road until she felt the best place to walk out. Lori wasn't back with Shane yet, who knows maybe they won't come back._

_Diana hit the edge of the forest trees and sat down criss-crossing her legs. She took out the gun and started to hold it up to her head. As she did she was sobbing. Sobbing how she wouldn't see her mother again or never see her twin brother because he might be dead. She cried at all the awful things in her life that had happened to her. Abandonment from her father. Being robbed of her innocence one awful night. Making a huge mistake to someone she once loved._

_Just when she was about to pull the trigger, there was a twig snap. It startled her to where she attempted to aim the gun at whoever was behind her. It was a red neck looking man holding up his crossbow at her. He most have gotten in a defensive mode since she pointed a gun at him. His eyes were squinting as he looked at her with a pissed off face._

"_What'ch think ya doin'?" he hissed. Her hand started to shake as Diana was aiming at him. She just looked at him and grew an angry face, "None of your business! This is my own problem!"_

"_Killin' yerself? That yer business?"_

"_Like I said, this is my problem."_

"_Takin the chicken shit way out? What's da matter? World to hard for ya? Guess what, princess, it is for everyone now." He stared her down and opened his mouth again, "Stupid girl! Maybe you don't deserve to live."_

_She set her arm down still griping the gun, "Go ahead and shoot then. It doesn't matter to me which way I go. If you're so pissed off at someone you don't know and are judging them, then it won't mean a thing if you kill me."_

_He just scowled at her. Examining where she was getting at, "Ya think I'm some cold-blooded murder?"_

"_It's not what I think. It's what I hope you are just so it's easier." She put the gun back in the hem of her shorts and walked up to him, "Shoot me."_

_He looked at her as she pressed up against the end of his cross bow, "Do it! Let's see who the real chicken shit is!"_

_He shook his head, "I'm not gonna kill ya."_

"_Damn, looks like you're the chicken shit. All bark but no bite?."_

"_I'm not gonna kill some kid I don't know in cold blood!" Diana got her gun and pointed at her head again, "I will."_

"_No you won't! You still wanna live."_

_She stared into his bright blue eyes, "_He doesn't know you! Pull the trigger to prove it_," she thought to herself. All that pain from the past few days building up in her. All that anger she felt at this total stranger and at everybody that's done wrong to her. Every bad feeling she's ever had built up in her stomach. Surprisingly, Diana found herself not being able to do it. Maybe he is right. She put the gun to her side and let out a grunt._

"_Told ya so."_

"_Shut up! Just get out of my life you stupid hick!" Diana stormed back to the car leaving behind the mystery redneck._

__

Diana was now back in the forest with Daryl. What seemed like years ago was in reality a few weeks. It's amazing how time ceased to be in the world. It use to control everyone and everything with, but now? Diana looked over at Daryl feeling awful for her hurtful words against him, "I'm sorry for calling you a stupid hick," she said.

They were just outside the camp grounds. Daryl looked to her and shrugged it off, "Don't matter. Ya'll were angry is all."

"No, but that was just terrible. It just shocks me on how we are friends now."

"Friends?" he questioned. _"Guess not yet."_

"Acquaintances? Whatever, point is we talk now."

"Yeah, did piss me off though."

Diana sighed, "So what now?" trying to avoid the topic of a stupid memory.

"It's time you learn how to skin and clean. Once we get back to the camp, I'll show ya."

"Sounds good to me," Diana gave a fake smile, "_Sounds disgusting!"_ she thought to herself.

**Next chapter will have guttin' and shit! So yeah, there will be Shane hate in this story. So if you like Shane, I'm sorry, but Diana hates, not me (well I don't like him that much, let's just say I cheered when he *spoiler* died in the show). Anyway, Update soon, like tomorrow or the next day. Thank you for reading.**

**PEACE!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Our Lips Are Sealed

**AN: DFKHSHFHSDVBSV! I'm going insane!** **Okay Chapter...(what is this?) FOUR!**

**WARNING! This chapter does have some smut! But don't worry! It's not like that! I know someone was saying they are going to fast, well I can honestly say they do not do it in this chapter.  
**

**Okay that needed to be said before someone is reading it and is like, "Whoa what's going here!? Didn't sign up for dis shit!" (Even though I gave you a fuck load of warnings about the story!)  
**

**(Sorry for saying fuck and shit)  
**

**(That too...)  
**

**Okay Enjoy the Chapter! I own diddly squat!  
**

Chapter: Our Lips Are Sealed

When they reached the camp, people were looking at them. Dale waved to them and Diana waved back.

"Got something after all?"

"Yeah! I thought I wouldn't hit anything," Diana said. Dale laughed, "You and me both," he joked.

Daryl set the squirrels on the table outside his tent and sat down, "Sit," he ordered. Diana did as she was told. "Ya do half and I'll do the other half. I'll talk ya through."

Diana took out her knife. She chopped off and slit in the areas she was told to. When she did she gave the squirrel to Daryl and he'd pull the skin off. Diana's face looked a little sick, but she shook it off. She had to. They continued until all the squirrels were skinned.

Next was removing the organs. Daryl told her to cut open the "tummy area". It was just like dissecting a frog in biology, except this was to eat and it was more disgusting. Daryl picked up the squirrel and the organs fell out. Diana looked away for second and saw Carl. His mouth was open wide.

"You really didn't have to see that," she said to him. Carl turned around and slowly walked back to camp baffled. Daryl looked up to see who she was talking to.

"So how you guys so close if you ain't related?" Daryl asked after the third squirrel was gutted.

"I babysat him. He was adorable when he was little. When I was twelve I'd baby-sit Carl whenever Lori and Rick were busy. I lived one street away from them. I'd order pizza and we'd stay up late watching TV. I never told Lori that. To her, Carl always was in bed by nine o'clock eating his vegetables, but the pizza always had mushrooms so it wasn't a lie," she smiled.

"Sounds fun."

"Did you have a fun babysitter?"

"No, I had Merle occasionally," his voice was monotone. _"That must have been terrible."_ she thought.

"Speaking of, where is he?" She just finished opening up a squirrel.

"Ya missed good ol' me?" Merle's voice came from behind. Diana's eyes widened as Merle came into view._ "Fuck!"_

"What are ya doing here, princess? Keepin' Darylina company?" he asked.

"Ya can leave if ya want. I can handle the rest," Daryl said to Diana. They just completely ignored Merle.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll come get ya tomorrow morning," she got up and wiped her hands on a towel.

"Same time?" Daryl nodded. Diana left the two Dixon brothers and went back to her side of the camp.

"Da hell was that about?" Merle said once she was out of ear shot.

"Nothin'. I'm just taking her out huntin' is all," he continued to work. Merle looked back to Diana. Violet ran right up to Diana and she picked her up as if they were playing air plane. When Merle looked back to Daryl he was staring at her. Then he noticed Merle and put his head down.

"Ya wanna screw her, don't ya?" Merle laughed.

"No! I just wanna teach her how to survive is all," Daryl got defensive.

"In bed ya mean," Daryl narrowed his eyes at his brother, "What happened to 'she's too young'?" Merle mocked in a girl voice.

"She is too young and I don't sound like that!"

"Whatever ya say baby brother. I don't blame ya for wantin' to poke around in 'er. I know I do."

"Best stop talkin' like that about her."

"Aww, Darylina cares about his little girlfriend," Daryl stood up in frustration, "You know what! I don't even care," he left to go hang up the squirrels. Merle was laughing as he pissed Daryl off.

Something Daryl would never admit to anyone on the face of the Earth is that he dreamt of her. She would appear in his dreams smiling at him wearing a pink, lacy bra and panties. He pictured her wearing knee high pink socks with her hair down. Diana would always be on his cot waiting for him. He would always lay down on the cot looking at her dead in the eye.

She would whisper things in his ear, anything that turned him on. Her hands would make their way to unbuckling his belt. She would slowly start jerking him off, getting him all hard. Then she would slide down to his waist opening her mouth. The only thing that would happen was right when she had her mouth around him, he knew he was dreaming and would wake up. Only to have Merle laugh at him for being stiff.

Daryl wasn't the only one guilty of having wet dreams. Diana was having them too. She would dream of them in the woods together and he would tear at her shirt to rub his hand against her breast. She would think she wouldn't like any of that but she was wrong. Her body betrayed her like that for him. She wanted him touching her. Daryl would push her against a tree holding up one leg grinding against her. Diana would bring down her bottoms, which would always change from pants to shorts, so he could get in. He would then make her bend over a log. Right about here she would know it was dream so she would wake up feeling moist.

So they were both guilty of thinking of bad thoughts. Would they tell a soul, no. Never in what could be their short life.

Next few days Daryl continued to take Diana out hunting. When they returned Merle started to tease Daryl. Diana would leave after helping Daryl skin whatever they caught. She learned how to track finally, and not "cheat" as Daryl called it . She also learned more about gutting. It did make her want to vomit, but she held it in. Daryl would smirked to himself from her reactions. She can't hide her emotions at all.

Diana was outside with Carl, Sophia, Violet and a few other kids in the camp. They were playing tag all together. Diana did tell the older kids to go easy on Violet. Diana looked away from the kids and saw Daryl, he looked over at her and she waved. Daryl decided to walk over.

"Hey you," she greeted.

"Hey, you babysittin' today?"

"All the moms are out doing chores and they asked me to watch over the kids. Anything to skip a chore you know."

"You seem to be good at it," he attempted to make conversation. Normally he doesn't like talking.

"Well, my former occupation does come in handy," she looked back to the kids then at Daryl again, "You know before all this I wanted to be a pediatric nurse."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I was never able to make friends my own age. The only people who talked to me were little kids and teachers. I'm happy when I take care of children or babies. It's a weird calling or something."

"It ain't weird."

"What about you? What did you do before all of this? I have to hear it."

"Why do ya 'have' to hear it?" Daryl's face was confused.

"You seem like you were the friend that was just waiting for the zombie apocalypse to happen. Like all your supplies was packed in the garage," Diana laughed. Daryl chuckled. It had been a while since one of those came out.

"Di?" Both Diana and Daryl looked down at the little blond, Violet. She was wearing a purple sun dress that Diana put her in this morning. Her hands were up as in she wanted to be held. Diana picked up the small girl.

"Daryl, this is Violet. Violet, this is Mr. Daryl."

"Hello, Mr. Daryl," her voice was friendly as she waved at him. Daryl smirked, "Hello there. Yer real pretty."

"What do you say?" Diana looked at Violet, "I know," she flipped her hair back. That got Daryl to chuckle again.

"Good girl. Now, what's up?"

"I fell down."

"Are you hurt?" Diana looked at her. Violet nodded, "Where you hurt, sweetie?"

"My knee."

"Can you look at her knee for me?" Diana asked Daryl. He nodded and lifted her dress over her knee. There was a scrap on it that was dirty. Daryl grunted at the mark.

"We need to clean that up," Carl ran by, "Hey, Carl!" Diana's voice raised to get his attention. She shook her head from the throb in her throat.

"Yes?" he look up at Daryl then at Diana, "I need you to run to the tent and get the first aid kit under my cot, please."

"Okay!" Carl was excited because he was needed. Diana looked around her and found a lawn chair. She place Violet in it. Carl ran back, "I found it!" he passed over the white box that had Superhero stickers all over it.

"Thank you," she knelt down to get a better look at the knee. Daryl was standing next to the chair, "You still here?" Diana asked as she got an alcohol wipe and cleaned off the knee. Violet made a face, "Yeah, I know it hurts at first but it will get better," Diana promised.

She took out Neosporin and put some on the scrape. Diana tickled Violet's side to make her smile. After, she took out a Spider-Man band-aid and put it on Violet's knee, "Okay you're now strong like Spider-Man or should I say Spider-Girl?" She smiled at Violet, "Just be care."

"Thank you," Violet reached out to give her healer a hug.

Carl up came and took Violet's hand, "Let's go play." They both ran off with the other kids. Daryl was looking at Diana, "What?"

"You were good there," He smirked

"Please, anyone can take care of a scrape. Well maybe not Glen, he'd get weird out by the blood."

"You brought a comfort to it. It was like you were her mom or something'."

"If I ever have a kid, I hope it turns out half as cool as Violet."

Shane was walking by, he looked at Daryl then over at Diana, "Hey, Lori wanted me to come get you."

Diana looked over to Daryl, "I'm babysitting right now, Shane," Daryl stared back at her. She refused to look over at Shane; she hates him for a lot of reasons. One reason was during one of Daryl's hunts he told her about how he thought he saw Shane and Lori together "doing the deed".

"_I don't want you turning on your friends, I mean, what the hell kinda proof do I have?" he said sharpening a stick into an arrow._

"_No, I've had an idea about it too. I just hope Carl doesn't find out until a little while. That could be terrible. And he's no friend of mine. To be honest I never liked him. Even when he would hang around them before this hell. Before a lot of things."_

"She needs your help though," Shane said with his hands on his hips. He looked at Diana then over at Daryl, trying to figure them out.

"I'm sure Lori can handle whatever is wrong," she whispered looking off in the distance.

"Would you mind lookin' at me?" Diana acted like she didn't hear him. She turned her head back at Daryl, "Di?" Not even a glance.

"Look at me!" his voice raised. She didn't flinch, but Diana did glare at him, "What!"

Shane sighed, "Come on, I'll get Andrea to look after the kids," Shane held out his hand. Diana looked over at that dirty, rough hand. _"He's offering his hand? What the fuck is he thinking?"_

She just walked past him. After clutching his fist in aggravation, Shane nodded to Daryl then turned to follow her.

"What the hell was that!" he hissed in a whisper once they were away.

"What was what?"

"Your attitude for one!"

"Excuse me, but you're not my dad," Diana spat as she kept walking. Shane grabbed a hold of her arm yanking her back, "What gives!" Diana saw Daryl from a twenty yard distance, his stance changed to almost protective mode. He was slowly starting to walk over.

"You never acted out like this before! Whenever Lori needed you, you came running!" Shane hissed. Diana just scowled at him. "I think your attitude has been badly influenced ever since you started hanging around them Dixon boys."

"I only hang around Daryl and he doesn't influence anything bad. He teaches me how to survive! He doesn't try and make a move on me or anything to make me feel uncomfortable unlike some people I know."

Shane huffed, "I don't want you hanging around him anymore. I'm sure Lori wouldn't mind either."

"First off Lori is her own person and I'm sure who my friends are the least of her worries. Second, who the hell do you think you are? Your opinion doesn't matter at all to me! This is none of your concern!"

"This isn't _my_ concern. This is the law," Shane looked at her darkly. She knew what this was about. It had to do with how she was still a "minor" and how Daryl was older and looked hostile. Apparently Shane hasn't looked at the world around them or himself.

"Where the hell was this a year ago! I don't remember you being a complete honest to God lawman. News Flash, 'Officer!' That crap doesn't matter anymore! The law has been eaten away by the dead!"

Daryl was now right behind Shane, "Problem Di?"

Shane looked at him up and down, "Daryl, do me a favor and go 'bout your business."

Daryl's eyes winced at him and his nose flared, "How 'bout you? Seemed like everythin' was fine 'til ya came along hollerin' at the girl."

"I ain't Hollerin', I'm just keepin' things in check."

"How 'bout you let go of her and screw off somewhere. You do that best right?"

Shane's eyes got huge. Before anything could get more out of hand Diana just cut in, "Daryl, I'll see you tomorrow," she looked right at Shane in spite when she said that, "Shane, just leave me alone!" Diana took her arm back and ran off to the tent holding her throat. She didn't come out all that day.

Lori walked in quietly with a plate of food. Diana was laying down with her back to Lori. Diana heard the plate set on a little table next to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"You mind telling me what's wrong?" Lori spoke softly. Diana got up and looked at Lori.

"Shane just trying to keep the law in check while being a hypercritic douche."

"What?"

"Shane was telling me that I can't see Daryl anymore. He thinks he's a 'bad influence', but he's not."

"Okay, I'm gonna be the first one to say this. Sweetie, Daryl is an older man and you're a young lady."

"I'm glad you told me that. I thought I was a boy for a second," Lori ignored the sarcastic comment, "Along with being a young lady, you're also very pretty and very vulnerable."

Diana lifted an eyebrow. Lori raised her hands, "Let me finish, you always hang around him and are always talking to him. Now I don't know Daryl's mental history or his dating life before this, but he might take this a different way then you wanting to be friends."

"Are you trying to say that Daryl wants to take advantage of me?" Diana looked down at her feet.

Lori made sighed, "Well, he does keep a close eye on you all the time, but I am grateful for that because I know you're safe. It's just the way he looks at you."

"Maybe I like the way he looks at me," Diana countered as she stared right into Lori's eyes.

Lori's face was shocked, "You what?" Diana's mouth was shut.

"I thought you were scared of him? At least that's what Carl told me."

"I don't like Merle. Daryl has never attempted to 'seduce' me and that's why I like him. He has enough respect to let me make my own decisions," Diana looked away. Lori straightened herself, "Well, I'm not your mother and it is your life. If you like this man, then by all means go after him."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that."

Lori smiled as she stood up, "Lori," Diana called out.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell Shane to fuck off. He's not my father and he sure as hell ain't Rick. I'd listen to Rick because you two guys are the closest thing to have parents in this screwed up world," she started to shed a light tear. Lori walked back and put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "I'll tell him to go fuck himself if you want," she gently smirked.

"Thank you."

Diana has never told anyone the actual reason why she hates Shane so much. Not Daryl, Violet, Andrea, Amy, Glenn, Lori, Officer Rick, Carl, Ryan, her own mother, not even Paul. No one needs to know why. It won't change anything, he still did his crime. He still got away with it. She still lost her only friend at the time. The only boy she did ever see herself with.

**AN: Okay that's over with. Sorry for my awkward sex dreams they have (Well I'm actually not) but yeah. Oh and Basically whenever Shane comes into the picture Diana's gonna kinda be like "SHANE! WHY YOU NO SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!"**

**Yeah, Oh and what do you guys think of Violet? I kinda wanted Diana to be a teen mom at first, but just changed it to being a stand in mom for Violet instead because that would be really weird. **

**Anyway Reviews are welcomed with opened arms. Thank you FanFicGirl10 for always reviewing. You are like Daryl level awesome to me. Okay Good-bye now. Update soon! CHOW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Melt With You

**AN: Okay people! I got a super long chapter for y'all! It's twice as long only because I could not find a way to split it up, so yeah, lucky you guys. This is a weird chapter I must say. Nothing bad, just strange. I blame American Horror Story (I started watching season 1 yesterday [Good show! With a twisted mind like mine and a twisted show like that, it was a match made in heaven/hell])**

**Any hooker! Enjoy the chapter!  
**

Chapter 5: I'll Melt With You

The next day Shane called a meeting. Everyone was there. When Diana passed Shane she rolled her eyes at him. Lori told him to back off so now he was. Diana walked to stand by Carl and picked up Violet.

"Hey Vince," Diana greeted.

"Hey! How's it going?" Vince tried to look happy to see her, but he was exhausted. It must have been nightmares again. He had brownish blond hair and dark green orbs for eyes. He was rather tall and lean. "Any idea on what this is about?" she asked.

"No. Shane just called everyone in to meet him. He did wake me up just when I was about to fall asleep," he said.

"That's Shane for you. Always being Officer Poopy-pants," she was bouncing as she looked at Violet, making her laugh. Diana looked from across the crowd and saw Daryl. Daryl looked over to her and saw Violet wave. He smiled to himself.

"What was she a pregnant teen?" Merle called his brother's attention.

"It's not her kid! She just likes lookin' after her," Daryl corrected Merle.

"Oh that's how it is. Well She'll never care for you like she cares for that kid. Not like I do, baby brother. Girl's and toilets have one thing in common. Wanna know what it is?"

"No."

"With out the hole in the middle, they'd be useless!" he started to laugh loud.

"Shut up! The guy's talking!" Daryl turned his head away from his brother. He loved Merle but there were moments, a lot of them too, where he just wanted to smack him.

"Okay now that everyone's here I'd like to make an announcement. We need volunteers to go out into the city to gather supplies. We are running low and we need more people to go with Glenn so there will be enough."

"I'll go," Morales offered. His family looked upset by his departure.

"Count us in," Jacqui step up. Right behind her was T-Dog who lifted his hand.

"I'll go too," Andrea stepped up. "No!" Amy cried, "Amy, I have to do this!" That was heartbreaking to Diana. She didn't want Andrea to leave either.

"Let me go," Everyone's head turned to the red neck who said that.

"Merle? You seriously wanna go?" Shane said. Daryl even looked surprised to his brother's actions. "Yeah. I gotta do my part for the group too."

"_Wow, maybe Merle ain't so bad," _Diana thought to herself. Then she had a series of flashbacks on how he'd wink at her and would block her path when she tried to go back to her tent. _"On second thought, maybe not,"_ she shook her head.

"That's very generous of you. Okay if no one else wants to go, then will the volunteers follow Glenn and I. We will tell you the plan," Shane walked off with Glenn.

Merle was getting ready to go until Daryl pulled him back, "What do you think you're doin'?"

"I'm just gonna do my part, Darylina," he smirked.

"Bullshit, you don't do things like this."

"Well, your worthless ass don't but who knows. Maybe it'll get your little princess to like Merle more," Merle chuckled and walked away. Diana was walking passed Merle to get to Daryl. Merle stepped in front of her. Diana sighed, she was still holding Violet.

"Hey there pretty lady. I'm going off to do good deeds."

"Whoop-dee-fucking-do. Now excuse me," Merle stepped in front of her again when she tried to walk past him. Violet was looking at him, "That's a cute little girl you got with you," Merle started to tickle her chin and making baby noises. Diana smacked his hand away, "God! Go away Merle!" Diana walked passed him and toward Daryl.

"I can't believe you two are related," she said when she reached him.

"That's my kin you're talking about," Daryl warned.

"I know but I don't understand how you're so cool and he's so… Merle. It's like you got the better genes," Diana said.

"I did," Daryl joked. She let out a light chuckle.

"Do you have her today?" Daryl asked nodding at Violet.

"Yeah, me and her are going to chill out today. Wanna hang out with us?" Diana asked.

"I got to hunt."

"Do that later. Besides Violet tells some funny stories, don't you?" Diana snuggled her nose into Violet's face making her giggle. Daryl looked around, "I guess I could hang out for a little bit."

"Yeah!" Diana cheered. The three of them walked around the camp grounds and saw the volunteers leave. Violet was switched off from being held. Daryl would carry her on his back piggy-back style; she loved that. Daryl would tell them about the birds that flew by and Violet told her stories. They both laughed at Violet's re-telling of "the Three Bears"

"Baby bear had nun chucks with him?" Daryl laughed.

"Yeah, and he hit Goldilocks in the face with them," Violet explained.

"Well I like that story way better than the original. Yours more exciting," he said over his shoulder to her. Diana was smiling at them both. She combed back Violet's blond hair and saw that she looked sleepy.

"I think sweetheart needs to take a nap."

"I'm wide awake," Daryl answered.

"No not you, the Goldilocks you're carrying," Diana went behind him and cradled her in her arms.

"Ya best put her to sleep. I'm gonna go out huntin'. Make sure she don't get hit in the face with nun chucks," Daryl smiled. Diana smiled back at him then she looked up and saw dark clouds coming their way, "Be careful out there. It looks like it'll rain."

Daryl nodded then took off to his tent to get his gear. Diana walked over to Dale's RV and opened the door.

"Well hello there," Dale greeted with Amy sitting with him at the table.

"Hey there. Is it okay if Violet takes a little nap in here? It looks like it will rain soon," Diana asked with the tiny girl unconsciously clutching to her. Dale smiled at Violet, "Of course. Just lay her on the bed in the back."

Diana walked back there and gently placed the little girl on a pillow. She got one of the blankets nearby and covered Violet. She took off her backpack that had supplies for when she would take care of Violet for the day. It had crayons, paper, the first-aid kit, a can of food, a bottle of water, Violet's stuffed cat, Mr. Freckles, and a book filled with all the bedtime stories that Dale gave them. Diana was looking down at her, admiring how adorable she is and took out Mr. Freckles to sleep with her. Her hand caressed the small face and with that she left the room.

"If you're not too busy would you like to stay and chat?" Dale asked.

"I'd love too," Diana took a seat next to Amy, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Just a funny memory you had. Like I was talking about how when I was five, I was scared of Andrea's dog, Lucky. 'That dog was the sweetest thing in the world' she said. He would go up to me and lick my face but it always scared me," Amy laughed.

"My brother use to be scared of clowns. I didn't mind them, but he would be freaked out by Ronald McDonald," Diana laughed.

"What happened to your brother, if you don't mind me asking?" Dale asked.

"Paul? He was on a field trip to Atlanta when things hit the fan. I don't really know what happened to him, but I do think he's alive. I can feel it. When I left my house and thought my mom was," she stopped for a second, "fully dead, I started to write a note on the walls. I remember writing, 'Going to find the Grimes', then my mom she came back," Diana tilted her head down trying to hold in her tears.

Then she just shook it off, "After I found Lori and Carl I wrote another message and put it on cardboard. But it wasn't words. It was a drawing of a butterfly. He knows that I'm obsessed with them. I always made sure to write a message wherever I left just so he could follow behind me."

Dale and Andrea were silent then Dale spoke, "That's pretty smart. At least he has a trail to find you. Where do you think he is?"

"If he's smart, which he sorta is, he would have joined a group like I did. I don't care if he never finds me just as long as he's safe. I hugged him when he left saying, "Be safe and don't be stupid." Little did I know that would be the last time I see him."

"What was he like, your brother?" Amy was resting her head on one hand just listening to her.

"Paul had shinny blond hair believe it or not."

"But your hair's dark brown. I don't get it?"

"I know! It's weird. You'd think for twins we'd look the same, but no. He has more of my dad's genes while I have more of my mom's. But we have the same eyes. Our mother's eyes. He was more social in school. He'd always go out to parties and dances while I normally stayed at home and baby-sat Carl. One thing that always stuck out in Paul was that he was always trying to help people. He was the kind of kid you found walking old ladies across the street and climbing trees to save the neighbor's cat. He wanted to become a firefighter ever since we were kids," Diana smiled to herself.

"Your brother sounds like a good guy," Amy said to her. The three of them looked outside and saw the rain falling hard. Everyone in the camp was away in their tents.

"Looks like the rain just started," Dale said. Diana gazed outside, "I'm gonna go to my tent real quick."

"It can't wait 'til the rain's done?"

"No, I got to go now," Diana stood up and started to walk outside. The mud was so slippery that she tried not to fall. Diana was continuing to walk in her hiking boots. She was wearing shorts and tank top with a thin, blue hoodie covering her up. She remembered that morning was a little chilly. Diana got her foot stuck in the mud as a flashback of her and her brother's blowing out the candles on their birthday cake, they were turning four. She pulled her foot out and continued.

Diana slipped to fall on her knee when another flashback of them at the age of six when their dad left them. She tried to lift herself up but fell down once again. Her next memory was when they were ten and it was of them playing on the swings. Diana was almost up and in the middle of the camp when she slipped and fell on her ass. She though about one of her worst memories with her brother. It was when they argued for an entire year about one of their friends, Ryan, and a misunderstood mistake. Diana shook that horrible thought away. Finally she just gave up on trying to move. She couldn't move.

She laid there thinking the last memory she had with her brother.

_Diana and Paul hugged one another, "Be safe and don't be stupid!" Paul looked at her with a smirk, "Born Five minutes before me and it's your duty to be a worry watt. I'll be okay, Di!"_

Diana closed her eyes and let out a tear, "_Where are you Paul?"_ The rain continued to hit her face and the cold mud was underneath molding her frame. She drifted off into a slumber state.

Diana woke up to a worried voice, "Di, are you okay?" she lifted her eye lids and saw Carl's scared face.

"What happened to the rain?" Diana got up and there was mud all over her. She could feel it all on her face and in her clothes. Falling asleep in mud was pretty dumb on her part. She looked around and saw people staring at her as they continued doing their business. The people that were there besides Carl were Lori, Amy, who was smiling, Dale, Carol, Sophia and Violet.

"It stopped," Amy said still smiling, "Why did you come out here?"

"Did you slip and hit your head?" Lori asked.

"No. I don't know why I came out here. I was just being stupid," Diana said, "I need a bath though," she looked down at herself, "And you need to get back to your dad," Diana looked at Violet who giggled.

"Why don't you go take a shower in the RV. I'll make Violet something to eat and then you can take her back," Dale offered.

"Sounds good," Amy helped her up while Dale picked up Violet.

"I'll go get some clothes for you," Lori said. She walked off with Carl. When two people have a relationship like Carl and Diana have, questions start to rise as worry helps lift it.

"Mom? What happened to Diana?" Carl asked once they were away.

"I think she had a meltdown,"

Lori looked back at Diana with a worried look. In a way, this was killing Lori to see the "daughter she never had" like this. Falling asleep in mud? That's so animistic and very unlike Diana, or any person for that matter. They were in the tent gathering clothes. Lori took a pink t-shirt, blue jean shorts, some under clothing that she hid from Carl, and Diana's blue sneakers.

Diana was in the RV and removed all of her muddy clothing in the tiny bathroom. She felt pretty bad for getting Amy's shirt dirty. Diana had to borrow it for the day. She started the water, yeah it was lake water, but it was better than nothing. There was no point in checking the temperature since it was always a little cold. She got use to it.

Dale made Violet stale crackers with a can of beans and corn. It wasn't much but it had to do. Violet was eating when she started to ask Dale questions.

"What happened to my mommy?"

Dale looked at her a little confused, "I don't know sweetie. I never met your mother."

Violet's face look mad, "Yes you have! We found her in the mud, remember?"

Dale came to a surprise when he realized she was talking about Diana, "Diana isn't your mom, Violet. She's too young to be one."

"She takes care of me like my old mom use to."

"What does she do?" Dale sat across from her.

"She dresses me, feeds me, plays with me, tells me stories for when I go to bed, she carries me around, and fixes my boo-boos," Violet smiled as she was attempting to count on her fingers.

"Diana does all of those things for you?" Dale asked with a grin.

"Yeah! Sometimes when she can't find my daddy she takes me to her tent and I sleep there. And she never forgets Mr. Freckles."

"Where's your dad go? Or what does he do all day?" Dale's face was saddened.

Violet got a little shy when he asked, "He's in his tent laying down or he goes to the lake. I think he's still sad about my other mommy. He always talks to her but she never answers him," Violet looked at her food, "All done!" she pushed the plate away and smiled up at Dale. He attempted to smile back.

Diana got out of the bathroom in her dry and clean clothes. She had the muddy ones in a plastic bag with her shoes and threw them out the front door.

"Come on Violet. Get your stuff it's time to leave," Diana got her backpack and opened it up she tossed in Mr. Freckles and Violet's crayons. Violet grabbed her drawings and left with Diana.

"Bye Grandpa Dale!" Violet waved.

"Bye Violet," Violet grabbed Diana's hand as they walked off. Violet held up a colorful picture to Diana, "Look! I drew about what happened today," Diana took the picture. She saw her standing next to Violet who was on Daryl's back. All of them were smiling on a hill surrounded by trees. Even the sun had a smile.

"That's cute," she was about to give it back, "I made it for you," Diana smiled at her, "Thank you. I'll put it with the other ones you made me." Which were like a lot. Diana always got a daily drawing from Violet. Most of the time it would be about what she did, almost like a journal entry. Violet colored herself purple while Diana was pink. Mr. Daryl was a dark blue now.

It was almost going to be sunset from the looks of it. Diana opened up the tent to Vince's. To her surprise he wasn't there. Just then Diana could hear a beeping noise. No, it was a car alarm. Diana turned around and picked up Violet to gather with everyone. She could see a red sports car driving up as the alarm became louder.

Glenn got out of the car only to be yelled at by Amy asking about Andrea, then Shane getting after him for driving such a noisy car here. Diana did have to agree with him on that, it was dangerous.

Then another vehicle pulled up. It was a big, white van. Out came Andrea and Amy pretty much tackled her, Jacqui and T-Dog came out. Morales went to his family, they were grateful to see him alive and well. Diana looked over and saw Lori take Carl to the side. She was kneeling down and saying something. _"Poor Carl. He misses his dad," _Diana thought to herself. She wanted to cry.

The next person out of the van was someone she never expected to see. Speak of the Devil, it was Rick. Alive and not a walker. The first person he recognized was Shane, the two long time best friends. The more powerful moment was his face when he saw Carl and Lori. It was unexplainable for words. It was confusion, happiness, relief, and love all wrapped into one. Carl and Lori looked over at Rick and as soon as they saw him, they all ran to one another. They were all embraced together while everyone just stared at the reunion.

Rick was crying when he looked over at Shane and smiled. Then he turned to look at Diana, tears were in her eyes as she smiled at him. He nodded and continued to hold on to his family.

They were all sitting around the campfire. Violet was laying on Diana's lap as Diana was sitting next to the Grimes and Glenn. It was relaxing. They listened to Rick's tale of how he got here. It was scarier from just hearing it. Having to wake up with out a clue what has happened is something that should not be wished upon anyone.

Then Carol's husband, Ed threw on more fire wood. _"Dumb shit!" _Diana thought, _"Keep the fire down so no walkers come by. Bad enough that alarm was here." _

Well not to worry, Shane got after him for that. It ended with Shane putting out the fire. _"The only time he's actually useful."_

"Have you giving any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked. Diana looked over at him immediately. He finished, "He won't be happy that you left his brother behind."

Diana had to admit that she was sad for Merle. Sure he was nothing but a sexist asshole to her, but no one deserves to be handcuffed on a roof dying from dehydration, starvation, walkers, heat stroke, or cold stroke?

"It's my fault. I dropped the key. It's on me," T-Dog guilt fully said.

"I handcuffed him. That makes it mine," Rick was equally guilt ridden. Glenn stepped in, "Guys! It's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy."

T-Dog sighed, "I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him."

"We could lie," said Amy. Andrea continued, "Or we could tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed," she said to Lori, "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind it is no body's fault but Merle's."

"And that's what we tell Daryl?," Dale clarified. It sounded so harsh, "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?"

Every one was quiet, "Word to the wise, we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

Diana picked up Violet and they left the group. She didn't want to hear anymore. It only made her worry about her own brother. Was he in a warm bed tonight? Did he eat today? Did this world make him change? Was he handcuffed to a roof? When they reached Vince's tent he was getting ready for bed.

"Hey Diana."

"Hey, stopped by earlier but you weren't here."

"I was down by the quarry again," he frowned. Diana changed Violet into her pajamas and gave her Mr. Freckles. "Good night, Vince," she said as she left.

"Hey wait up," Vince followed after her out of the tent.

"What's up?" Vince looked nervous, "Thank you for taking her with you. Not just for today, but for the past few weeks. I know I haven't been the best dad-," Diana interrupted.

"I'm sure you're a good dad. It's just you've been through a lot. Everyone has and I don't mind taking her with me everywhere," she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. Vince looked in the tent then back to Diana.

"If anything happens to me-," Diana cut in, "Don't," Vince put his hands on both of her shoulders, "If something happens to me, will you please look after her."

Diana's eyes were watery, "Of course. You don't even need to tell me." Relief washed over him, "Thank you," he went back into his tent leaving Diana there with a cold feeling.

Diana walked around for a while on the camp. Since Rick's back she decided not to go back to the tent. Let him be with his family for one night, he deserved that. The only empty tent she knew of was the Dixon tent.

"_Well since Merle is handcuffed to a roof in Atlanta, maybe it would be nice to give his brother a surprise for when he returns," _she smiled to herself. She looked up and saw Shane was up on top of the RV. He seems too focused on the Grimes tent to noticed her. _"Quit bugging them and get your own family." _Diana snuck behind the RV then continued on to the tent.

No one was home. She climbed in the tent anyway. Diana went to the cot that smells more like Daryl, fresh grounded dirt and woods. It had a comfort to it when she inhaled. She took off her yellow hoodie and shoes and crawled under the covers. She closed her eyes and dreamt.

_Her dream was of Merle yelling and crying on the roof and walkers were there eating him. They were all just tearing into him from different angles. Then something strange was happening to him. Merle's face changed into Paul's. Paul was now crying and yelling while being torn open. The walkers' faces that were eating changed into people here on the camp. It was from Rick to Shane to Dale and Daryl. Diana could see herself throwing the key to his handcuffs down a drain and walking down a stairwell as one more blood curdling scream was released._

Diana woke up gasping for air and breathing heavily. It was morning out. Diana saw her clothes from yesterday on Merle's bed. She walked over there to change into them and got her sleep clothes together. _"Who put my clothes there?" _she thought to herself. She walked out and saw Rick talking to Carol.

"That's very kind. Thank you," Rick said he looked over at Diana. "Hey, it's good to see you," he approached her.

"You too, coming back from the dead and all," she hugged him. When they released he had a worried look on his face, "Is your mother here?" Diana frowned looking down and shook her head, "No."

"I'm sorry. Paul?"

"We got separated before the outbreak," she tried to keep her voice steady, but was miserably failing.

"Carl told me last night that you've been staying with them for the past few weeks. What happened to you last night?"

"I slept over at a friend's tent. I look after her a lot," she lied. Diana noticed that Carol glanced over at Diana and saw through that lie, _"She did my clothes!" _

"You could've slept at the tent with us," Rick said bringing Diana's attention back.

"I know, but I didn't want to bother your first night back with your family."

Rick put a hand on her shoulder and pointed his finger at her like a dad does to their child, "You are our family. If you weren't before you definitely are now."

Diana smiled at him, "Thank you," Rick smiled back and walked off to go talk to Glenn while Diana made her way to Carol.

"Good Morning, Miss Diana," she smiled.

"Hey, um did you wash my clothes?" Diana asked shyly. Carol looked down and answered her once she looked back at her, "Yes and I delivered too."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I saw you sneaking around last night," Carol paused before continuing to a whisper, "Did you do 'something'?"

Diana's face was shocked then she quickly shook her head, "No, he wasn't there. Don't get me wrong I wanted to, but I was all by myself."

Carol started to giggle, "Will you let me know when you do."

Diana began to laugh, "Ms. Carol you will be the first."

Then they heard children screaming.

No matter how often you hear a child scream, it's not something to get use to. Diana and Carol darted off to where everyone was running. When she saw Carl was okay she kept running with the guys. Only bad news was she didn't have her knife with her. They saw a walker devouring a deer that had familiar bows in it.

Diana couldn't help but notice that the deer looked like the one she saw with Daryl in the woods one day. Andrea and Amy were standing next to her when she decided not to go any further. The walker stood up and all the guys were beating it. Dale then chopped off it's head and Diana cringed.

"That's the first one we had up here," Dale said. Diana did her best for no one to see her face. _"More like the second,"_ she thought to herself.

"They never come this far up the mountain."

"They're running out of food in the city, that's what," Jim said. The bushes began to rustle and everyone braced themselves for the next walker. Out popped Daryl Dixon from behind the bushes. Diana loved the next words that came out of his mouth, "Son of a Bitch! That's my deer," he walked up to it, "Look at it all 'nawd on by this ," he started to kick the shit out of the walker, "Filthy, Disease-Bearing, Motherless, Proxy, Bastard!"

Dale took a breath, "Calm down son. That's not helping."

Daryl got pissed off and walked right in Dale's face, "What do ya know about it, Old Man! Take off that stupid hat and go to "On Golden Pond!"

"Calm down! It was just a deer!" Diana told him. Daryl went back to the deer to pull out his arrows, "Been trackin' this deer for miles," he complained, "Gonna drag it back to camp. Cook us up some venison," he stopped and looked up at Diana then continued to blabber on.

"What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I would not risk that," Shane said. Daryl looked at the deer corpse and sighed, "That's a damn shame."

"_Did they just agree on something? Weren't they about to beat the shit out of one another the other day?" _Diana looked at Daryl, "I got us some squirrel. About a dozen or so. That'll have to do." Diana rolled her eyes at him, but she was smiling. Guess she was skinning later.

Daryl looked down and saw the walkers eyes open up and was trying to bite something. Amy was disgusted, "Oh God!" Then the blond sisters left.

"Come on people. What the hell?" Daryl shot an arrow into it's head and took his arrow back, "It's gotta be the brain. Don't cha'll know nothing?" and he walked off.

"_Wait! Merle's not here!"_ Diana tried to catch up with everyone that was trying to tell him. He was ignoring everyone and calling out for Merle.

"Daryl, why don't you slow up a bit. I got talk to you," Shane said.

"_This is gonna get ugly," _Diana was standing next to Lori. Daryl looked at Diana then to Shane, "About what?" Daryl said clueless.

"About Merle. There was a problem in Atlanta," Daryl looked around at everyone. His blue eyes fell on Diana's but she looked away, "He dead?"

It took Shane a second to answer, "We're not sure," Daryl became frustrated, "He either is or he ain't!"

Rick stepped in, "No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it."

"Who are you?"

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes," he mocked, " You got something you wanna tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal, he's still there."

Daryl turned to take a few steps back, "Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!"

When you put it that way, "Yeah."

Daryl's eyes were watery, but then he exploded. He threw the squirrels at Rick and missed. Shane then tackled him to the ground. "Look out!" Diana tried to yell but choked back, "_Damn it! That's right, I can't yell!" _T-Dog understood what she was trying to warn, "Watch the knife!"

Daryl continued to throw a few more swings but the end result was him getting head locked by Shane. Diana was over behind Rick now.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?" Rick had to repeat himself. Daryl glanced at Diana and she nodded. He looked back and was then released. Rick was on the floor telling him it wasn't on a "whim". He did it because Merle doesn't work well with others. Then T-Dog tried to lighten the burden.

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key and I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl said to him as if he was stupid.

"I dropped it down the drain," Daryl looked down on the floor and got up, "If that's suppose to make me feel better, it don't!"

"Maybe this will. I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him-with a padlock."

"It's gotta count for something," Rick tried to make the situation not as bad. It was.

Daryl was starting to let the tears out. Diana wanted to go over there and make him better some how. Things must really be bad if one of the toughest people she knows is starting to cry.

"To hell with all y'all!" he yell at everyone, "Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him!"

"He'll show you," Lori said dragging everyone's attention to her. Daryl went back to his tent to rest for a second. He let out more tears. He heard the zipper to his tent come un done and saw Diana.

"What you doin' here? Go away! I don't wanna talk to anyone," he turned his head away. He won't scare her away.

"You seriously gonna talk to me like that?" Diana said in an assertive voice, "I stopped by to check on you." She took a seat next to him. Her voice became calm, "I know what it's like to have a missing brother. People think I'm crazy because I say that he's alive out there when all signs point to dead, but I don't listen to them. You know why?" she looked at Daryl and he looked at her, "Because I know my brother. I know for a fact he's out there. And if you know your brother, then you can feel that he's alive somewhere. And that's all that matters."

It was silent for a few moments. Daryl was processing her words. He then started to talk again.

"Did you sleep in here last night?" Daryl asked looking at her. Diana sat up straight, "How'd you know?"

"I could smell your scent in my pillow," Diana blushed. "Can I ask why?"

"I was looking for you."

"You were? What for?"

"To see if you wanted to-," Diana didn't finish but her face was fully red. Daryl lifted an eyebrow then he finally understood.

"You wanted to do that with me?"

"Maybe," she attempted to hide herself. Daryl smirked, "Damn, now I wish I never went huntin'," Diana quickly looked at him then pressed her lips to his. Her hands were gripping his hair as he pulled her closer in him. They continued for a few more minutes until Diana heard Carl's voice.

"Diana? Where are you? Mom wants you!" she pulled away and looked into Daryl's blue eyes and he was staring at her brown ones, "I gotta go," she smiled at him. "Are we gonna finish what you started?" he said to her.

She laughed, "No, I just came in here to get you horny then leave."

"Tease," Diana got up and walked to the door, "To be continued," she smiled one last time and left.

"What's up Carl?"

Carl's eyes got huge when he realized what tent she came out of, "I thought you were scared of them," he whispered.

"Where'd you get that idea," she turned back to see Daryl still staring at her. He smirked and she turned around. What on Earth have they fallen into?

**AN: KISSING! So yeah, weird situation to have that in, but you all know it had to happen sometime. So now we start to go into Season 1 and the main Series. So much is now in store for Diana now. Reviews always make my day. Like no kidding I start to make weird squeak noises while jumping up and down**

**Okay, anyway Updates will be soon. ZOMG WALKING DEAD MID SEASON FINAL TOMORROW! D: I will mostly likely post after I regain consciousnesses from the episode. Anyway, See you guys! 3  
**


	6. Chapter 6: In the Dark of the Night

**AN: So what do we have like 3 months to wait for the next episode of the Walking Dead? This is gonna kill me! UGHHHHHHHHH! Fucking Daryl, making me worry about him! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
**

**So anyway. This Chapter doesn't have any Daryl in it except one part. YOU: BOOOOO! *throwing tomatoes at me*  
**

**Hey! Hey! Calm Down! I don't like it either, especially with that fucking Mid Season cliff hanger, but it's part of the story. And where'd you get tomatoes? Any way you can tell me the Reviews when you're done.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter! I own nothing!  
**

Chapter: In the Dark of the Night

The one's going back to Atlanta were, Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, and Glen, not out of kindness. Shane and Lori weren't to happy about it. Diana and Violet said good-bye to everyone.

"Can we go to the quarry?" Violet asked.

"Sure, let's go get your bucket." They walked passed Dale and waved, "We're gonna go to the quarry today."

"Have fun you two. Be safe."

When they got there they saw Shane and Carl with buckets. Shane was splashing around. _"What are they doing? Probably catching frogs like Carl told me. Gross." _Diana also saw Andrea, Amy, Carol, and Jacqui washing clothes. Ed was by a car smoking a cigarette.

"Now I want you to take off your shoes and pick up what ever rock you think is pretty and put it in the bucket."

"Why not seashells?"

"Cause there are none. We're at a quarry not the sea."

"Okay," Violet took her shoes off and was picking up different kinds of rocks. They walked by the ladies and waved. There Violet found a pink rock.

"Di?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are birds made?" she asked watching one fly over them.

"Their born that way. What do you think?"

"I think they are like fish," she threw her hands in the air. Diana laughed, "Why are they fish?"

"Because the water has fish and the air has birds. So they were made to be opposites. Like boys and girls. There's always an opposite," she smiled after she said that. Diana looked down at her, _"This girl believes in yin and yang." _

"Okay, how do they fly?"

"Grav-vit-tee allows it," the youngster attempted to say.

"What's gravity then?" Violet thought for a second, "It's the thing that keeps up to the ground so we don't fly away into space."

"What's in space?" Diana tried to quiz her.

"You asking too many questions," Violet said making Diana laugh. The first thing they saw when they looked up was a horrible sight.

"You don't tell me what!" Ed yelled and he smacked Carol in the face, _"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" _Diana ran over to them and tried push Ed away like the other girls, but then Shane came and pulled him out and threw him to the floor and just whaled into him.

He was punching the shit out of him. Violet began to cry because she didn't understand what was happening. Diana then covered her eyes and ran off.

"Why was Officer Poopy pants beating up Sophia's dad?" Violet asked once they were near the camp and taking a rest.

"Because Sophia's dad is a jerk and Shane was putting him in his place," Diana explained.

"So it was a good thing?"

"Sometimes violence is a bad thing, it mostly is. But there are times where you need to fight back to protect people who are in trouble. That's what Shane did. He was protecting Sophia's mom by beating up her dad."

"This is confusing," Violet snuffled and whipped away her tears. Diana picked her up, "I know it is, Violet. I know."

Diana was with the group around the fire when Andrea and Amy came by with a crap load of fish. Violet was having her hair braided by Diana. She wanted her to look pretty for dinner.

"Even in an apocalypse you're worried about looks?" Carol asked.

"Just because I look like a muddy mess doesn't mean little Violet here has to," Diana smiled.

"Speaking of messes, have you and 'you know who' gotten any further?" Carol asked. Diana smiled, "Well earlier today before he left we kissed," They both laughed while Violet said, "Ew! Kissing!"

"That's right. Kissing's gross." Diana mocked a serious face. "Then why did you kiss Mr. Daryl?" Violet casually said.

"Shh!" Diana looked around to see if anyone besides Carol heard that. Coast was clear, "How did you know it was him?"

"How many other guys do you like here? I'm not dumb. You always look at him with lovey dovey eyes," Violet mocked.

"Shh!" Carol couldn't help but laugh. Diana looked at her, "See what you started. Now I won't hear the end of it," She waited for Carol to calm down a little.

"Carol can I ask why are you curious about my love life with, um, 'you know who'?" Diana started on the next braid.

"I don't know. I see him and I feel bad. Like he doesn't have anyone to care for him. Then I saw you so full of life and care giving. It just seemed like you could bring out the light in him."

Diana smiled at Carol, "The most ironic thing in that statement is when I first came here, I felt dead inside. I might as well have been one of those things out there. Then I met everyone here. I met this little bundle of joy. She really brought out that care giving side. Looks like I have you to thank, Violet," She tickled her neck causing the little girl to laugh.

Diana smiled at Carol, "Thank you for not freaking out over the age thing."

"You're not to young or old to love someone."

"How old do you think he is?" Diana asked. Her and Carol were thinking about it until Dale came in.

"I don't want to alert anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem," everyone's eyes were on Dale. He pointed up to Jim. Jim looked like he was digging.

The group decided to go see Jim and talk to him. _"Why are we gonna bug him?" _Diana thought, _"If he wants to dig holes let him. Everyone has a way with coping with death."_

"Hey Jim?" Shane called, "Why don't you hold up? Give us a second, please?"

"What do you want?" Jim said. He looked exhausted.

"We're just a little concerned is all," Shane continued.

"Dale says you've been out here for hours.

"So?" It didn't seem like a big deal to Jim, "So why are you digging?" Shane asked, "What are you heading to China, Jim? What?"

Jim tried to chuckled it off, "Doesn't matter. I'm not hurting anyone," he continued to dig.

"Except maybe yourself. It's a 100 degrees today. You can't keep this up," Dale's face was written with concern.

"Sure I can! Watch me!" He dug up another scoop. Lori stepped in, "Jim they're not gonna say it so I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring my son, Carol's daughter, and the girl Diana watches."

"He's not scaring me!" Violet yelled out. Diana covered her mouth to hid her smirk. This whole thing is just ridiculous to her.

He stopped to looked over at the three, "See? They got nothin' to be scared of. I mean what the hell people I'm out here by myself. Why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone."

"_There he goes back to digging again,"_ Diana squeezed Violet in comfort.

"We think that you need to take a break. Why don't you go get yourself in the shade, some food. Maybe, I'll tell you what, maybe in a little bit I'll come by here and I'll help you myself, Jim," Shane offered, "Just tell me what it's about. Why don't you just go a head and give me that shovel."

Jim stopped again and looked at Shane, "Or what?"

"There is no 'or what'. I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you to do it, please. I don't wanna have to take it from you."

"If I don't then what?" Jim asked again, "Then you going to beat my face in like Ed Peletier aren't cha?" That seem to have stung Shane, "Ya'll seen his face, huh? What's left of it. See now that's what happens when someone crosses you."

Shane looked pissed, "That was different, Jim."

"You weren't there! Ed was out of control and was hurting his wife," Amy explained.

"That is their marriage! That is not his!" Jim pointed at Carol, "He is not 'judge and jury'. Who voted you king boss, huh?"

"Look I'm not out here to argue with you, alright. Just give me the shovel," Jim backed away, "No. NO!"

Jim got the shovel and attempted to swing at Shane, only to be tackled by him. Jim was yelling at him, "You got no right!"

"Stop it!"

"You got no right!"

"Jim just stop it! Hey hey hey! Jim! Jim! Nobody is gonna hurt you!" Shane tried to reach him but Jim was off planet.

"That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is," Shane was cuffing him, "I told that to my wife and two boys. I said it a hundred times. It didn't matter. They came outta nowhere. There were dozens of them. Just pulled them right outta my hands," Diana's eyes grew big and she looked over to see if anyone else was like her. Lori was, "You know the only reason I got away 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family."

Everyone sighed at such a shocking story. Diana felt so horrible for all the times she thought Jim was being creepy. She didn't know how he got here or what he went through.

Jim was tied up to a tree. Diana figured it was a form of time out. She was at a table with Lori, Carl, Carol, Sophia, and Violet. Diana knew Violet would draw them next to the quarry, and by quarry it was a big blob of blues. She drew Shane and Carl and a frog in the blob of blue. In the background there was a stick figure tied to a tree. She figured it was Jim.

"Sorry if I scared your boy and your little girls," Jim apologized.

"You had sunstroke. Nobody's blaming you," Lori said.

"You're not scared now, are you?" Jim didn't mean to scare them. That's the last thing he wanted.

"No Sir," Sophia said. Violet was done with her drawing, "Can we go put it with the others?"

"Yeah let's go. Later Jim," Diana waved to him and he nodded. Violet let go of Diana's hand and ran down the small hill to where Jim was. When she was in front of him Shane was about to shoo her away until he saw her fall on her knees to hug Jim.

"You don't scare me Mr. Jim. You're to good to be scary," Jim closed his eyes and made a soft smile. Diana was pretty sure he would have hugged back if his arms weren't tied to the tree. Violet finally got up and waved at him, "Bye."

"Good-bye Violet," Jim nodded at her. Everyone watched as Violet ran back to Diana, grabbing her hand to leave. Violet might not know it now, but she just did the nicest thing for Jim that he needed.

They walked into the Grimes tent. Diana dug under hers and Carl's cot and took out a book. It looked like a photo album. Diana asked Glenn for one during one of his runs. She's put all of Violet's drawing in it so far. She opened up to the last place she left off. Diana put the picture in and shut the book.

"Di?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"I made another picture for Mr. Daryl," Violet pulled out a folded up piece of paper from her green dress. She handed it to Diana and she opened it. The drawing was of Daryl himself. He had with him his crossbow and a bunch of squirrels in the trees around him. Diana smiled to herself.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Violet asked looking a little shy. Diana pulled her in for a hug, "I'm sure he'll love it."

Later on. Sophia asked Diana to give Ed some water. Diana wasn't happy about it but she fetched a bucket. She walked in and had a rag on it.

"Why don't you come outside with everybody?" Carol offered. Diana saw his face and tried not to look disgusted. His face was like one of Violet's drawings, it had so many colors on it.

"Hell with them people. Wouldn't piss on them if their heads were on fire," Ed said. Diana looked up at him and shook her head as she placed the bucket down next to the bed. Sophia was getting ready to leave when Ed grabbed her arm, "Hey! Why don't you stay here. Keep your daddy company."

"Ed, she wants to join in," Carol got her daughter out of there. Diana sighed.

"You got something on your mind?" Ed's voice was aggressive. Diana glared at him, "Yeah I do. Like how grateful I am that I don't get my face beat to a pulp for being a dumb ass."

"What you say?" Ed got up a little.

"You heard me. God, you're just trash from the bottom of the barrel, aren't you?"

"I don't deserve to hear this from a little bitch like you!"

"No! You deserve a turd sautéed in piss!"

"Excuse me?"

"In other words you don't deserve anything good that happens to you. And you sure as hell don't deserve your wife and daughter!"

Diana looked from the corner of her eye and saw Carol covered her mouth from either shock or hiding her laughter.

"You need to show me my right amount of respect, little girl," Ed threatened.

"I am, Pig!" she left the tent. Diana darted off to the fire clutching her throat. It took a lot out of her but it needed to be said. People looked like they were hiding away something. Diana looked up at them and saw everyone looking at her.

"What?" she threw her hands up.

"Nothing," Lori said as everyone went back to their business.

Diana doesn't normally like fish, but it wasn't that bad. Everyone was listening to Dale's speech on how time is important. Even Vince was there. Diana didn't care about it any more. All it did was just hurry you up or slow you down.

"Psst!" Vince whispered to Diana. She looked over at him.

"I'm going to my tent to get something really quick. It's for Violet," he looked excited.

"What is it?" Diana asked. Vince just smiled, "I found it in the quarry and fixed it up just for her."

"Okay, but what is it?" she whispered still curious.

"You'll see," Vince got up and headed over to his tent.

"You are so weird," Amy said to Dale. Everyone laughed. Then she announces that she needs to pee to Andrea.

Violet was sitting close to Diana, enjoying her fish. "We're out of toilet paper?" they heard Amy say. Then the worst night ever started with a scream.

Everyone was running around so fast. Diana grabbed her bow and arrows to start shooting at any walker that came near them. Violet was screaming and crying at the same time as gunshots and beatings were happening. She was clutched around Diana's waist as people were getting eaten.

Diana could hear Amy's yelling as she was being bitten. She was crying at how this all happened so fast and how so many people were dying. She heard Shane's yell for everyone to regroup. Diana carried Violet with one arm and ran all the way up there. She continued to shoot three more walkers.

Suddenly the guys were back. Daryl shot a walker that was right next to Diana. She didn't even see it there. Diana reached the RV along with everyone else. She stopped shooting and fell to the ground holding on to Violet and they both started to cry. Diana looked around and saw Andrea crying over Amy. As more tears kept streaming down her cheeks she looked around more and saw a familiar body that wasn't there when all hell broke loose. Over by some bushes was Vince clutching on to something as he died.

**AN: Man that's sucks Vince is dead! And like a lot of other people at the camp... like Amy D: Any way, along with tell me where you got your tomatoes, let me know what you thought? Like when Violet hugged Jim :D or Diana yelling at Ed, moments like that.  
**

**Muwah! *kisses* See you later!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Killing Them Softly

**AN: Is it February yet? No? Darn. Okay then. Well here is Chapter 8 for you guys. It's somewhat shorter than the rest. I had to even it out from Chapter 5's long one.  
**

**Thank you to all that love this story. I had no idea people actually would. It makes me feel so happy and appreciated. Any way enough of me feeling all warm inside. On to the story. **

**Oh and Daryl is in this chapter a lot so it makes up for yesterday. I own nothing. Enjoy ;) **

Chapter 8: Killing Them Softly

Part of Vince's stomach was bitten off. In the daylight it was better to see him. Violet was clutched on to Diana as they were next to his body. They didn't know what they were waiting for. Him coming back to life or him coming back to dead.

Daryl walked up behind them, "You guys okay? You hurt?" Diana just shook her head. He was about to walk away until Diana called him, "Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hold Violet for a second," he did as she asked and held on to her. Diana bent down and grabbed what Vince had been holding. He had a golden locket wrapped up in his hand. Diana opened it up and saw what looked like Vince but younger with a beautiful woman and a little baby in there arms.

"What is it?" Daryl asked.

"It's a locket he found. He added a picture in here. This is what he went back to get for Violet."

Diana was still holding it, "Violet it's for you. There's a picture of your Mom and Dad and you as a baby in here."

Diana gave it to here and she was holding it. It was half the size as her hands. Diana took it back and put it around Violet's neck.

"Your dad loved you so much. I know in the last few weeks he didn't show it a lot, but he did," Diana snuffled, "But it's okay. Now he's with your mom and they're looking after you, okay sweetie."

Violet nodded as she started to cry again. Daryl gave her back to Diana.

"I'm gonna go take care of a few things," he said. Diana continued to look at the dead corpse. Daryl set down the arrows that she shot last night with her. Diana was a little worried now. She was responsible for this little girl. It was pretty much in Vince's will.

Daryl came back a little later with a pick ax and seemed sort of angry. Diana looked at him and understood what needed to be done. She covered Violet's eyes and got up to turn away.

"Sorry," he said right before they heard the head get squished. Diana turned back and saw him pull the ax out. It was disgusting. She looked at Daryl and tried to give a weak smile, letting him know that she was okay. They all walked over with the rest of the group when they started to hear snarling by Andrea.

Amy was one of them. It looked liked she was trying to take a bite out of Andrea, "I love you."

Then a gunshot filled the air followed by Andrea crying. Everyone grew silent once again. Diana was still holding Violet at the funeral. Daryl stood right next to them. He took Diana's free hand and held it. Diana glanced down; she was too depressed to actually enjoy that moment. They saw all the corpses go into their graves. They watched as Vince was placed in his and Andrea putting Amy in hers. If Diana could make a list of the most saddest sights, this would have been number two to her. She lost another friend last night. How much longer will the list get? Who will be next to leave her?

After the funeral Diana and Violet went to go find Daryl. He was by his truck.

"Hey."

"Hey," Diana adjusted Violet a little more.

"So are you gonna have her with you at all times?" he asked.

"Yeah. Vince wanted it this way and I wouldn't let anyone take her away from me."

Daryl nodded, "I'm sorry 'bout your dad," Violet didn't respond.

"She hasn't said anything since last night," Diana told him, "I don't blame her," they were quiet for a moment, "You held my hand."

"Yeah. So?"

"So I'd like to say that was nice of you. Trying to comfort me during that," Diana continued, "Also thank you for saving my life. Three times now."

"No need to thank. Come on let's go get with every one else," Daryl held out his arm and Diana stepped forward. He placed his arm around her and they walked off. If you saw them from a distance, You would have thought they were a family.

Daryl didn't want to leave Diana's side and Violet didn't want to leave Diana's arms. They all sat together when Rick and Shane told everyone about leaving to the CDC. It didn't matter to Diana as long as she was with the group. Morales' family decided to leave.

Everyone finished packing their belongs and were ready to go. Lori opened the door to their car and looked to Diana, "You going to ride with us?"

Diana looked back and saw Daryl waiting at his truck, "No, we're gonna ride with Daryl. If that's fine?" Lori smiled at her, "Go ahead. It would make me feel better that you're with him."

Diana smiled back and got in the truck. "We ready to go?" Daryl asked.

"I think so." With that they took off. Daryl looked over at Violet, "How's the kid holdin' up?"

"Still the same as the last time you saw her. Clutching my shirt for dear life and not talking," she looked down at the girl that was asleep. He looked at Diana, "How are you holding up?"

"Peachy keen," her voice was not so, "I heard about Jim. When did he get bit?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. Just last night I hear. Almost put him out of his misery myself, but Rick stopped me."

"Poor man. It sucks that he had his family taken from him, now this. I'd shoot myself," Daryl looked at Diana. Wrong choice of words, "Almost did."

Diana let out a light laugh. Daryl gave her a worried look, "Hey that shit ain't funny. You got a lot more to live for now," he nodded to Violet. Diana shook her head, "I know. I don't think I'm like that anymore. Besides, we both know I don't have the guts to do that."

"It's nothing' to do with guts. You're too strong willed to lower yerself."

"Thanks," Diana scooted over a bit so she could kiss his cheek. When she pulled back they heard a silent "Ew!" They both looked down and saw a Violet looking at them with tired eyes.

"Kissing's gross," she pouted and Daryl and Diana both chuckled.

They stopped to discus about Jim and his plans for the remaining hours of his life. Jim wanted to be left by the tree. No one had any arguments. Violet did want to give him a picture she drew. It was of a bird flying in the sky. Violet drew that the day her Daryl and Diana were walking around the camp grounds.

"I drew it for me, but I want you to have it," Jim nodded at her and said thank you. They all left him there. It seemed more peaceful that way.

"That was nice of you," Diana told Violet when they were back on the road.

"I hope he keeps it," Violet was sitting between Diana and Daryl.

"He will," he smiled to her.

"Mr. Daryl?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"How old are you?"

"Old enough. Why?"

"Mommy wanted to know," Violet looked up at Diana. Diana's reaction was shock. She then brought Violet in a little closer, accepting her new name. Daryl looked over at Diana, "Why'd you want to know how old I was?"

"I was curious. I did just finish K-I-S-S-I-N-G you."

"Well, just know that I was a teenager when I saw Terminator and Temple of Doom," he smirked.

"Jesus that's old!" Diana smirked at him, "Doesn't matter though. Won't stop me from fu- Umm 'kissing' you," she covered up her words carefully. Something about Daryl that just brought out her more mischievous side. She would never have said this to anyone else or Ryan. Daryl lifted an eyebrow, "That so?"

Diana nodded, "Gross!" Violet said still thinking they were talking about kissing.

"Yes your mother is," Daryl said, "Just curious though, have you ever 'kissed' before?"

Diana got a saddened look, but right before she was about to answer they pulled up to a building and stopped, "Are we hear?" Diana asked.

"I think so. Get yer stuff."

Diana threw her backpack, knife, bow and arrows on and carried Violet. There was nothing but dead corpses around them Violet tightly grabbed Diana's shirt as she saw them.

"Violet, baby, cover your mouth," Violet did as she was told. Diana covered hers as well with her free hand. The group was huddled together as they made their way to the door. Looks like no one was home. Rick refused to believe that.

"Walkers!" Daryl shouted. Diana put down Violet and got her bow and arrow ready. Violet held on to her waist behind her. The group was panicking, but Daryl managed to shoot the walker down.

"You lead us wrong!" Daryl shouted.

"He made a call!" Shane defended.

"He made the wrong damn call!"

Shane walked over to Rick trying to tell him this was a mistake.

"_Where would we go? We're low on gas, ammo, food! Damn it!" _Diana started to tear up, _"IT'S GETTING DARK AND THERE'S NO WAY TO PROTECT OURSELVES!" _Diana tried to keep a leveled head. _"Keep it together! She's counting on you to be the sane one here!"_ Diana took it deep breaths and said to Rick, "Whatever you're gonna do, do it now, Rick!"

Everyone was starting to leave until Rick shouted, "The Camera! It Moved."

"You imaged it," Shane said.

"It moved."

"It's an automated device. Look around this place! It's Dead! You need to let go Rick!"

"I know you're in there! I know you can hear me! Please, we're desperate!" Rick begged at the camera. Shane continued to try and get Rick away. Diana picked up Violet not knowing weather to flee back to the cars or stay there.

"Please help us! We have women, children! No Food. Hardly any gas!"

"Rick!" Lori yelled.

"There's no where else to go! If you don't let us in you're killing us!" he banged on the door, "YOU'RE KILLING US! YOU'RE KILLING US!" Shane finally dragged him away. Then the door opened up and everyone was quiet. Diana looked in the blinding white light.

**AN: And then they all lived happily ever after, except Shane :) No that's ridiculous, there is no happy endings for the Walking Dead. I have to say this part in the series was chilling to me. How Rick was yelling at the camera. I remember seeing that the first time feeling so scared for them.  
**

**Okay Thanks for reading! *pulls out a gun* Now review! I'm just kidding you don't have to. But if you do let me know what you thought, what did you like? Any way, bye guys! Will update soon!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: It's Getting Better

**An: Hey Everybody! Got a new chapter for you! Warning, does contain smut in it. Also a flashback of Diana's is in her, so don't read this and be like, "What the f**k? What happened to them outside the CDC?" (of course, I'm sure you've seen the episodes, so you know)  
**

**Okay, moving on. Enjoy and I own nothing!  
**

Chapter 8: It's Getting Better

_Diana was over her mother's body. She just finished screaming herself horse. So much tears came out of her eyes and yells that she had no idea existed. All she could was curl up in a ball next to her mother. All night she could hear people screaming and crying like Diana did just a few moments ago. What made it more terrifying was when their screams were silenced, then flesh being torn and devoured._

_She looked around and saw her permanent markers on the end table next to the couch. Diana was on auto pilot. Her hands picked up the markers and started to write big letters. She knocked over a few pictures of her family._

_When she was finished the message read out "Going to the Grimes". Diana dropped her marker and started to pack up her clothes in a hurry. She threw whatever would fit in. It was all of her basic clothing. She ran and threw in her tooth brush and any other toiletries. Diana dropped her bag in front of the door and walked to one of the pictures on the walls. It was of her mother, Paul, and her. Lily always loved getting professional photos taken of them. Diana folded it up and stuffed that in her back pocket._

_Diana crouched down next to her mother and started to sob. The huge bit mark on her shoulder stopped bleeding as did the one under her wrapped up arm. Then when she regained control of herself she slipped off Lily's mother ring. The stone was a blue topaz because her twins were born in December. Diana only swore to wear it when she became a mother herself. She was still over her body when she heard a moan come from Lily. Diana screamed as she saw her dead eyes. Her arms reaching for her. _

_Diana didn't have the strength to kill her. All of her adrenaline was pumping so fast she darted to her bag and picked it up. Diana booked it out the door and slammed it shut. Someone else can kill that corpse but not her. Diana was running around the streets. Just running past anyone being chased or being shot or being eaten. She ran until she came upon a familiar house._

The light went off and the group walked in. Everyone did not let their guard down. Diana shut the doors going in and set down Violet once she was back with the group. Daryl was standing near them. They all heard a gun click and turned to see who it was. There was a man there.

"Any one infected?" he called so they can all hear.

"One of our group was, but he didn't make it," Rick said. The man continued, "Why are you here and what do you want?"

"A chance," the man stepped closer, "That's asking an awful lot these days."

"I know," every one was quiet. It wasn't the awkward silence you get when you don't know what to talk about anymore, but when you're too scared to say anything.

"You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admition," the man continued to walk toward then slowly.

"We can do that," Rick spoke for everyone.

The man put his gun to his side, "You got stuff to bring in you do it now. Once this door closes it stays closed."

Only a few ran to get the bags. Diana was about to run out but Daryl stopped her, "I'll get the bags." she just nodded and held on to Violet's hand. They all ran back in shortly after and the doors were shut. The man's name was Dr. Edwin Jenner and he lead the way to the elevator and they we're all bunched together.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl noticed.

"There were plenty around left. I familiarized myself with one," he explained, "But you look harmless enough," he looked down at Carl with a smile, "Except you. I'll have to keep my eye on you."

Diana squeezed his shoulder. They all exited the elevator and were walking down a hallway.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked.

"You clausetrophobic?" Jenner turned around to look at her.

"A little," He turned back, "Try not to think about it." They entered into a dark room. "VI, bring up the lights in the big room," Jenner commanded.

The lights turned on and there was an entire station with monitors and one big screen on the wall. Diana was amazed by the sight.

"Welcome to Zone Five," Jenner walked ion to the deck, Rick started to question where everyone was. Jenner just answered, "I'm it. It's just me here." Then he introduced them to the computer that was controlling everything, "I'm all that's left. I'm sorry."

Diana has never given blood in her short life, but when Jenner said that he needed it for her to stay there she was about to give him a gallon. When Violet was up, Diana held onto her hand, but she wasn't scared or didn't even make a noise at the pain. Daryl patted her on the back, "Kid's tough as nails."

Everyone had to agree that they were starving. No one's eaten in days. So at dinner time, it was a feast. No one looked at Diana weird when she asked for wine. Dale convinced Rick and Lori to allow Carl to have some wine only for him to think it was nasty. Everyone had a good laugh. Diana had Violet sitting next to her as she ate. Daryl was leaning on a cabinet behind them drinking from the bottle.

Daryl was getting Glenn drunk. He wanted to see how red his face could get. Rick made a toast to Jenner for allowing them there.

Shane had to ruing the mood by asking what was happening with the world. Like why was Jenner the only one left. He just said everyone left when things got bad. Except him. He talked about how a lot of people "opt" it out. Suicides. _"That was a cheery topic," _Diana thought.

Luckily Glenn read her mind, "Dude you are such a buzz kill, man."

The housing area couldn't get any better. Diana and Violet got their own room. They jumped on the bed bouncing up and down cheering, laughing and just having fun. Daryl walked in and just leaned on the door way, watching them and smiling to himself. Diana stopped when she saw him and whispered loudly in Violet's ears.

"Look, it's Mr. Daryl."

"No it's not! That's Daddy!" Violet smiled. Diana's eyes went wide and looked over at Daryl. His reaction shocked her. His eyes were soft. Violet ran over and hugged him and he couldn't help but hug back. He looked up at Diana and gave a small smirk. At that moment she knew she would spend the rest of her days with that man.

"Violet, lets get you a bath and off to bed," Diana said.

"Okay Mommy," Violet ran off into the bathroom to get ready. Diana walked up to Daryl, "Think you'll get a good night's rest?" he asked.

"I will after we finish what I started," she smiled at him. With that she pressed her lips to his and threw her arms around his neck. His hands fell to her waist and held her there. He pulled away, "Meet me in my room once she's asleep," he whispered in her ear. Diana nodded and walked into the bathroom to bath Violet.

Hot showers are one of the best creations. They can do so much with in a short time span. Relaxation, Calmness, Tranquility, Romantic Mood, Joy, Pleasure, Escapism, Comfort, Purity, but most of all getting rid of oders. Diana wrapped Violet up and put out one of her pajama dresses on her. She gave her the most loving hug she could give. Diana carried Violet off to bed and started to comb out her hair.

She tucked her in, gave her Mr. Freckles and started to read her a story.

"Mommy?" Violet's voice was a whisper. Diana looked at her, "How come you don't scream?"

Diana tilted her head, "What brought that up?"

"I was remembering the night my old daddy died. You weren't screaming like me."

"Well, it hurts me."

"It does?" her green eyes got huge. Violet didn't like hearing about her "mommy" in pain.

"Yeah, I screamed all my screams away the night things went bad. My voice still hurts now."

"It will go away one day Mommy," Violet touched her hand.

"I hope so sweetie. Go to bed. I have to go check on Mr. Daryl-."

"You mean Daddy!" Violet interrupted. Diana smiled, "Yeah, Daddy. Will you be okay?"

"I have Mr. Freckles. He can protect me," Diana kissed her on the forehead and gently shut the door. Her heart rate went up as she walked down the hallway. She knocked on the wrong door a few time and covered it with, "I just wanted to say good night," and she'd walk off. Diana finally reached the right door. She knocked and heard a, "Come in."

Diana found Daryl sitting on his bed. He had a bottle in his hand and a smirk on his face. She shut the door as he stood up.

"Find da place alright?" Daryl's hands were on her waist.

"I only interrupted a few people. Glenn almost tripped over himself when I knocked on his door," she smiled up at him. Daryl laughed, feeling proud that Glenn will have a hangover tomorrow. Diana put her arms around his shoulders and started to kiss his neck. He reached for her leg and pulled it up to his waist as he pressed her against the wall. Diana started to undo his vest and tossed it over next to the bed.

The next thing to come off was her shirt, then his pants. He was just wearing plain white brief, but it looked good on him. Daryl picked her up and placed her on the bed and started to undo her shorts. He was kissing and sucking on her neck, while Diana just smiled into his shoulder while being pinned to the bed by his weight.

His beard was prickling her neck causing her to giggle a few times. He then unclamped her bra and shortly after both their underwear flew off. He would kiss down her stomach then reach to breast and back to her face. Diana looked down to below his waist and saw he was large and hard. Before he entered her he looked her in the eyes and asked, "You sure?"

"Oh yeah. Now get going," her voice became seductive. Daryl didn't argue. The first time penatration hurt her causing her to say ouch. Daryl instantly pulled out.

"Are you 'kay?" His eyes got wide.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just hurt a little. But it's fine. I liked it," she blushed. Daryl shook his head, "Well when you wanna stop, I will. It does hurt at first, but it gets better-," Diana cut him off with a hungry kiss. With that he re-entered her again, then again. She threw head back once a rhythm started. His thrusting increased when she told him to. He would go harder and deeper. Daryl was surprised at how rough she wanted him to be. He wanted to go gentle for her, but she would tell him not to.

Her back arched when they were getting close, sighing his name. Her nails dug into his back. He grunted as she would moan and tried to move with him. Finally he released inside of her and he fell to her side. They were both covered in hot sweat. Diana looked over at him and kissed him on his lips saying thank you.

"Thank me, no way. Thank you," he smirked at her. Diana rolled her eyes at him and got up to get to his shower. Needless to say Daryl snuck in and stared at her for a few minutes. When she saw him, she made him get in there and they begun round two. Her breasts would hit against the shower wall as he was thrusting from behind. After they finished she fell into his arms and she rested there until they felt clean enough.

Diana tip toed out of his room and tried to get back to her's. She snuggled up next to Violet; re-thinking the events that just happened to her. Diana reached over on the nightstand and took out her mother's ring and put it on. They may not be blood, but she is now a mother for the six-year old blond.

**AN: Not just once but twice! I hope that makes up for the wait. Let me know what your thoughts were on the chapter, like about Violet be a tough ass kid or Diana's flashback. There will be more of flashbacks in the story later.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore

**AN: Here's another Chapter. Enjoy it. I own nothing.  
**

Chapter 9: Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore

Diana dressed Violet up in a yellow shirt that had a bumble bee on it and white jean skirt. Diana got in her blue jeans on and wore her turquoise spaghetti-strap with a black hoodie over her. They went down to breakfast and sat next to the Grimes. They grabbed some powdered eggs, made by T-Dog, and cardboard looking bacon with a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

Rick was hung over along with Glenn who looked like he was about to yack a boot. Daryl wasn't there surprisingly.

"Where's Daddy?" Violet asked. Diana looked around, "I don't know, sweetie. Probably just resting. He's exhausted." Diana smiled to herself. She knew why.

Shane walked in with this ugly scratch on his neck, Diana just looked at it but then ignored it once Jenner entered the room. Rick started to ask him questions.

Jenner took everyone to the computer room and asked VI for footage of TS-19. Their was an x-ray of a brain. There were so many lights inside the brain.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked'

"It's a person's life," Jenner told him, "Experiences, Memories, it's Everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you. The thing that makes you unique. And Human."

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl asked.

"Those are synapes. Electric impulses inside the brain that carries all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does, or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death."

Rick walked up to get a better view, "Death? That's what this is, a vigil?"

"Yes. Or rather the playback of the vigil"

"This person died? Who?" Andrea asked not moving her eyes from the screen.

"Test Subject 19," Jenner's voice was saddened. Diana walked up closer holding Violet's hands. Daryl moved a little closer as well.

"Some one who was bitten and infected…," Jenner continued, "and volunteered to have us record the process. VI scan forward to the first event."

VI jumped to the first event. The stem in the brain was rotten away, "What is that?" Glenn asked.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shut down, then the major organs," the brain went black, "Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be… gone." Everyone's head goes down from the depressing mood. Sophia looked up at her mom, "Is that what happened to Jim?" "Yes," Carol answered. Diana shed a tear for the fallen members of the group. Vince, Amy, Jim, people were leaving too fast with out a proper good bye.

Andrea started to tear as well and Jenner looked at her. Lori told him that she lost Amy. Jenner walked up to her and tried to give out comfort, "I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is." Violet squeezed Diana's hand and she looked down to she the five year old near tears. She kneeled down and hugged her.

"VI scan to the second event," Jenner ordered the computer. While it was scanning Jenner explained that resurrection time varies from three minutes to eight hours. TS-19 was two hours and one minute seven seconds.

The screen showed little red lights flickering in the stem area, "It restarts the brain?" Lori asked.

"No just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive." Rick walked near Jenner, "You tell me."

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark, Lifeless, Dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part. That doesn't come back. The you part. Just a shell. Driven by mindless instinct."

The human that was on screen started to move around, violently. Then a beam shot through it's head. It made a few people jump including Diana.

"God. What was that?" Carol asked.

"He shot his patient in the head, didn't you?," Andrea answered for him. Jenner shut down the main screen and work stations. Andrea accused him of not even know what it was, the infection. He gave out various possibilities, but non that were certain. Andrea refused to believed that. Some one had to know something. Jenner told them about how there's no way of knowing with out communication and how he's completely in the dark.

"So there's nothing? Anywhere? That's what you're really saying, right?" Andrea's eyes were stinging. She was angry. Everyone was. Jenner was silent.

"Man I'm gonna get shit face drunk, again," Daryl said. Diana has never felt so empty and hopeless before.

Dale then asked what happens to the clock in the back when it reaches zero.

"The Basement Generators, they run out of fuel," That was all he said. Diana stood up and asked, "And then?" Jenner just walked off.

"_WHAT THE FUCK!" _Diana squeezed Violet close, not know what will happen.

"VI what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked.

"**FACILITY-WIDE DECONTAMINATION WILL OCCUR,"** the computer answered.

Rick, Shane, Glenn, and T-Dog went to the basement while everyone else went about their business. Daryl, Diana, and Violet went back to his room. She told another re-telling of Little Red Riding Hood. It was nice and relaxing. Daryl was surprisingly a calm drunk around the two. He'd take a swig every now and again for someone claimed they were gonna get shit faced drunk. When she finished she asked them a question.

"I know you guys aren't my real Mommy and Daddy but do you not like it when I call you Mommy and Daddy?" Daryl looked at Diana and she looked back at him.

"We don't mind it, Violet," Daryl looked at her, "It just shocked us at how much ya think of us as."

"We still love you like a Mommy and Daddy are suppose to love you, though," Diana kissed her on the cheek. Daryl smirked at them.

"I know Mommy is young to be one, but have you ever been a Daddy?" she looked at him with her big green eyes. Daryl took a breath, "No, Vi, I can't say that I have-."

"Violet," she interrupted, "VI is the machine Dr. Jenner talks to."

Diana held in a giggle. This six-year old sounds like a little teenager with wanting to be called a proper name.

Daryl held a smirk, "Okay, Violet. Anyway, an uncle? Possible. Who knows if Merle has a kid out there, but me, no. I've never been married and I've only," He looked up at Diana, " 'Kissed' a few girls, including Diana-."

"Mommy!" Violet corrected. Daryl nodded, "including Mommy, but those other girls don't matter now." Diana smiled at him.

Suddenly the air conditioner stopped. Daryl looked up and checked it out.

"It stopped workin'," he said. Diana's heart began to beat fast for she fear something terrible was up ahead. Daryl took a drink out of his bottle. Next the lights went out. Daryl leaned his head out, "What's going on? Why's everything turned off?" he asked, the Jenner past by taking the bottle and taking a swig himself. He said the energy is being prioritized. Zone five is shutting itself down.

Diana carried Violet and followed out with the rest, "Hey, What does that mean?" Daryl asked. He started to get pissed, "Hey, Man, I'm talking to you! What do you mean it's shuttin' itself down?" More of the group gathered. Diana was jogging to keep up, "How can a building' do anythin'?" Daryl asked not believing what was happening.

"You'd be surprised," Jenner said still pacing away. Everyone walked in the monitor room. The building is trying to keep the computers running until the last possible second.

"We've reached the half hour mark. Right on schedule." Everyone was staring at Jenner. He gave the bottle back to Daryl after him swiping it away. He told them about the French and how they were the last ones to hold out that he knows of. They stayed in the labs until the end.

They were close to a solution, but what happened to them is the same thing happening here. Running out of Juice. Since the world runs on fossil fuels the generators can only last so long. Rick ordered everyone to get their things so they can leave.

The alarm went off. Just when everyone was about to run out the doors shut. Everyone's eyes became huge. Jenner locked them in. He sat down and begun to record a video journal.

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl was darting at him. Rick and some of the other guys stooped him from almost killing the man.

"Jenner, open that door now!" Rick demanded for everyone's release.

"There's no point. Everything top side is shut down. The emergency exits are sealed."

"We'll then open the damn things!"

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that."

Diana clutched Violet and tears fell down her eye.

"It's better this way," Jenner said.

"What is? What happens in 28 minutes?" Jenner turned around and ignored Rick.

"WHAT HAPPENS IN 28 MINUTES!?" he yelled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THIS PLACE IS?!" Jenner yelled, "We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weponized Smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! STUFF YOU DON'T EVER WANT GETTING OUT! EVER!" Everyone's eyes were on Jenner. No one could say anything. What could they say? There was anger and fear flooding the room.

Jenner sat down and regain his calmness, "In the event of a catastrophic power failure- in a terrorist attack , for example- H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"H.I.T.s?" Rick was standing right in front of him. Jenner asked VI to define, "**H.I.T.s are high-impulsive, thermo baric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration that any know explosive except nuclear. The vacuum pleasure ignites the oxygen at between 5,000 degrees and 6,000 degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures desired."**

Diana's tears started to fall faster at explosion. This can't be how it ends for her, for Violet, for the group. Lori and Carol where crying with her. All three of them just hugged their kids as they too sobbed while everyone else felt completely helpless.

"It sets the air on fire," Jenner said, "No pain. An end to sorrow, grief, regret. Everything."

Diana leaned up against one of the desks, clutching Violet in a hug. They were sitting between Carol with Sophia and Lori with Carl. Her eyes were red from all the sobbing she did. Her cheek were wet and shinny. Violet carried the same look. When Daryl looked at them he exploded inside. He refused for everything that he worked up to end like this. He threw the bottle at the door in anger. He will find a way to get them away from here.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Him and Shane got the idea on getting axes to try and chop the door down.

"This is how we go? Not by a walker, not by a human, but by a fucking computer?" Diana had a covered her face as Carol shut her eyes. Jenner tried to convince them that a short and brutal life is worse that this. _"He doesn't know anything for a smart guy." _Diana thought.

Nobody wants to turn into a walker, but no one wants to die either with a chance at life. Shane looked exhausted, "Can't make a dent."

"Those doors are designed to with stand a rocket launcher," Jenner clarified.

"WELL YOUR HEAD AIN'T!" Daryl was about to chop his head open and Diana wouldn't care if the scientist did get split in half. But Dale and Rick stopped him. They still needed Jenner to open the door after all.

There still was hope, but Jenner refused to believed that. And he convinced Andrea that as well.

"This is our Extinction Event," he casually said.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Carol cried with a broken voice, "You can't just keep us here!"

Jenner leaned in close to her, "One tiny moment, a millisecond. No pain."

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" Carol got up with Sophia and they walked somewhere away from the nut ball. Daryl continued to hack away at the door. While Shane snuck away for a minute.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?"

Shane came back with his shot gun getting ready to blow off Jenner's head if he didn't open the door, but Rick was trying to get him to stop. Shane yelled at the top of his lungs and Diana covered Violet's ears. He started to shoot aimlessly at the monitors. Rick managed to take the gun out of his hands and knock him to the floor. It calmed him down for the moment as everyone remained silent looking at Rick to see what they do now.

Diana was staring at him as he tried once more to get Jenner to release them. Rick was telling Jenner that he had hope when everyone else gave up.

"Not Because I wanted too. I made a promise to her." He pointed to the screen. Everyone suddenly realized that TS-19 was Jenner's wife. He said she was more intelligent than him, she could have found a cure if she was never bitten. But she didn't have a choice. Jenner did and that's all everyone wants. End of the world or not, we all want a choice, a chance.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can," Lori begged. Jenner opened the door. It was unbelievable that he was willing to do this now with less than 5 minutes.

Everyone bolted as soon as the doors opened. Jacqui wanted to stay. T-Dog was about to break for his closest friend, but he had to leave her. If that's what she wants then he must respect that. So did Andrea, Diana nearly yelled for her to join, but Dale stayed with her. Hopefully he could convince her to come with them. Diana carried Violet as they ran to get their belongings and out to the lobby area. Topside was still closed.

The guys tried everything from attempting to smash the window with a chair, shoot the window out, to hacking it away. Nothing worked and time was becoming short.

Carol ran up to Rick, fishing something out of her pocket, "Rick I have something that might help. Your first morning at camp when I washed your uniform I found this."

Carol pulled out a grenade and everyone's eye became large. Everyone ducked and took cover. Diana cover Violet's ears once again waiting for the explosion. Daryl climbed over both of them for protection.

_BOOM!_ the window was broken. Every ran outside. Walkers were there, but Daryl managed to Chop them while Shane and Rick shot the other walkers in the way. Everyone got to their cars. Diana and Violet went to Daryl's truck and hid in there. They saw Dale and Andrea make it out at the last second.

The entire building was in flames with a wink of an eye and it crumbled to the ground after the huge explosion. Andrea and Dale ran into the RV and they all started to drive away as the building was burning in an inferno.

**AN: Okay I'm gonna slow down on the updates. Instead of everyday, it's gonna have to be every other day or every two days. I need more time to write. I just wanted to get Season 1 done with, Season 2 will be updated soon though. Reviews are always nice. See you later guys.**


	10. Chapter 10: Desolation Row

**AN: Chapter 10 already? Season 2 has started? I'm asking questions like a lunatic? This has a little smut in it, but it's not that bad. This chapter is long, like 8 page worthy. So please Enjoy. I own Nothing!  
**

Chapter 10: Desolation Row

Diana woke up in Daryl's arms inside the truck. He was without a shirt, but that wasn't a surprise to Diana. They did have a night together. Daryl did talk about how he felt wrong about his feelings for her.

"_I don't want anyone thinking I'm forcing you to do this. Last thing I need is to get in trouble."_

"_It's the end of the world. No one will care if we have sex together."_

"_That all this is to you?" Daryl looked a little upset._

"_Of coarse not. It's just everyone seems to be pairing up. And I think it's clear that we are together. So it's inevitable for us to get physical."_

_This still didn't sit well with Daryl, "I don't know-"_

"_If it makes you feel any better, you can always tell them I came on to you. I forced you or whatever."_

_She did come on to him first. Daryl smirked and Diana leaned in to kiss him. It then got heated enough to where they became clothes less as Diana was straddling him. His hands were holding her back as she would ride him up and down feeling him enter and leave her._

Diana put on a shirt over her tank top and some shorts. She put on some flip flops and hopped out of the hot truck. Diana had to check on Violet. Dale asked for her to sleep in the RV last night in hopes she would get Andrea to smile or some reaction. But the six year old didn't have much luck.

"Mommy!" Violet ran up to Diana with her arms up. Diana bent down and picked her up. It's been two weeks since the CDC incident. It's been a couple weeks of decisions, scavenging, preparing to get out of here.

"How's my girl doing? Sleep okay in the RV?" Violet nodded really fast. Daryl walked over to Rick so they could talk about a plan. Diana set down Violet so she can go play with Carl and Sophia.

"What's for breakfast?" she said in a sarcastic way as she reached Carol.

"Well, if we can get a fire started, I was hoping to cook some of these canned beans with some of that weird bacon from the CDC."

"You managed to smuggle some bacon?"

"Yep. Now T-Dog needs to hurry up with gathering that wood."

Diana looked over to see from a distance T-Dog with a crap load of wood in his hands. She thought it best that she should lend a hand out to him.

"Need some help there?" she said once she approached him.

"Hell yeah," T-Dog gave her a little less than half of the wood, "Ready for bacon and beans?"

"Yeah, Carol is actually a good cook. So I know it's gonna taste wonderful."

She smiled as she readjusted her grip, "You got yo'self a looker," T-Dog nodded his head toward Daryl who was staring at Diana. He smirked after he checked her out making her blush into all forms of colors. She tried to hide it, but failed miserably.

"What chu got going on with Mr. Redneck over there?" he teased.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what's up with you and Carol," she fired back.

"Aww we playing that game now?" Diana noticed how close those two were getting.

Diana looked back over at Daryl who would glance at her from time to time. She didn't know what drew her to him. Maybe it was the way he looked out for her or that she felt safe when he was near. Almost as if nothing terrible would happen to her as long as he was right there. Even when Diana wasn't looking he still kept a close eye on her wherever she went.

She wants to go play with the kids, he's on it. She wants to go to the RV, he made sure she was there. She had to take a piss, he was behind a tree making sure she gets back safely, he wouldn't look at her pee, that's just gross. Regardless, he knew where she was at all times of the day and she didn't mind it.

Violet on the other hand was always watched by both of them. It wasn't that hard to keep track of her when she was almost ten yards away if not less. It was the most odd family, the three of them. You got Daryl, who's the rough redneck always keeping everyone in check. Diana the young mother that was sweet but could be just as sour to any threat. Then Violet that just brings life to anything she touches.

They weren't blood at all, but they didn't need it to love each other. Diana lit the fire wood so Carol could get started on breakfast. Everyone was getting hungry real fast.

"Is it almost ready? I'm starving," Carl said as he sat next to Diana. She turned and ruffled his hair, "Don't start eating brains, just yet. She's almost done."

Carl tried to fix his hair again, "You should be fine cause you have no brains."

Diana looked at him, "Oh is that what you think?" She started to tickle his sides causing him to giggle, "Stop!"

"I don't know how. I have no brains remember?" Diana continued, "Okay you do! You do!" Diana stopped and pulled him into a side hug. Carol gave the two there breakfast and ate. Everyone was just about done with theirs when Rick walked up to the center of everyone with his hands on his hips, "Can I get everyone's attention for a moment?"

Everyone in the camp looked over to Rick to see what he had to say.

"I know things have been hard on everyone lately, but we need to pull ourselves together. We will be heading out to go to Fort Benning today. So everyone needs to get ready to go. We should leave as soon as we can."

Everyone just nodded and got ready to go. Daryl's truck wouldn't start up. Diana was standing on the outside of his door.

"What's wrong?"

"Damn thing won't start! I'm outta gas."

She frowned, "Looks like we're bunking in the RV then."

"Nah, you and Violet got ahead, I'll ride Merle's bike."

She looked over at the tarp that was on the truck bed. Daryl got out and pulled it back to show the black motorcycle.

"Have fun."

Diana looked out from the RV at Daryl riding his bike. He was off in his own world driving down the Atlanta highway. She just smirked at him from her seat at the table by the window. Violet was sitting across from her coloring. Diana dressed her up in her purple dress before they left. Andrea was sitting next to her observing what she was making, Dale driving, Glenn looking at a map for directions, T-Dog was in the back of the RV, and Shane was just sitting on the counter on the "kitchen".

Diana glanced over in his direction when she felt his stares, "There a problem?" Shane just shook his head, "Nope, no problem."

"_Sorry if this goes against "the law"_, _but there's not a lot of room for you to talk," _Diana winced her eyes at him and turned her head to Violet who picked up a black crayon.

"What is she drawing?" she asked Andrea. Andrea tilted her head, "I think it's a-," Violet covered up the paper, "Don't tell her!"

"I think it's a surprise," Andrea assured Diana. Violet set down the crayon down as she finished her final touches. She held it up to show, "Look! I drew Daddy!"

Diana took the picture and saw the blue stick figured Daryl riding the all black motorcycle. There was a lot of green to show grass and purple for… the road? She gave it back to Violet with a smile, "It looks really nice."

Violet grinned and started another drawing. Diana got up and went to get her bag that had the book of all Violet's drawings. There was so much in this album now. Diana flipped through to look at some of the ones that had Daryl in it. They were of him either with a squirrel or he was with Diana and Violet.

Diana suddenly felt they were no longer moving. She closed the book and got up to see what was happening. Everyone was looking out the window to see an entire highway blocked off by so many cars. Cars that were abandoned during the outbreak. Diana remembered how crowded the streets were.

"Any way we can go around it?" she asked.

"No, everything is backed up for miles," Dale answered.

"Maybe we should just go back," Glenn looked at the map.

"We can't spare the fuel."

While Dale tried to pull in to the small spaces, Violet gently yanked on Diana's shirt.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Diana frowned, "We're kinda stuck right now but everything will be fine." She looked back out the window to look at dead road. There were memories on this place. Bad ones. Diana wouldn't be surprised if it was haunted.

Suddenly, under the RV's hood smoke spewed out with a bursting hiss. Everyone pulled over and got out of their vehicles.

"I said it! Didn't I say it a thousand times?" Dale complained, "Dead in the water."

"Problem Dale?" Shane asked. _"Did you not see what happened?"_

"Well, if it's a small matter of being stuck in the middle of no where with no hope of-," Dale stopped as soon as he saw Daryl grab something in the back of one of the many abandoned cars. Everyone soon realized what a gold mine they landed on, "Okay that was dumb," he said.

"Can't find a radiator hose here," Shane pointed out the obvious

"Bunch of stuff you can find," Daryl drawled. T-Dog walked over to another car, "We can fuel out of these cars for a start."

"Some water."

"Food."

"This place is a graveyard," Lori said. Violet clutched up next to Diana. She looked down rubbed the frightened girl's shoulder. Everyone looked over at Lori. It was silent because, well, it was true.

"I don't know how I feel about this," as if she said nothing important, the group split up and went gather what ever they could use. Diana went back in the RV and got her bow and quiver. She got her knife holster and put it on her side. Violet was piggyback riding on Daryl's back. He didn't mind it at all.

"Gonna look around?" he asked. She nodded, "Yeah I'm gonna stick with Lori and Carol. Might as well look after them just in case."

He set down Violet next to him, "Don't need to worry 'bout ya do I?" he had his finger curled under Diana's chin. She smiled, "No, I'm covered remember?" just as she once did she held up the knife he gave her.

He smirked at her and leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the lips. They departed away and walked over to catch up with Lori, Carol, and the kids. They walked past a lot of cars, some that had dead people in it. Violet was lucky she could barely see over the window.

Diana opened up a car and found a coloring book on the seat. She grabbed it and gave it to Violet to hold, "Now you can color something else."

Violet was smiling as she looked through all the pages. Diana looked back in and saw something on the car floor. It was a woven leather bracelet. She reached down and grabbed it.

"Some forgot their bracelet," she said to Violet, but the girl wasn't listening. Violet was too busy examining her book. Diana put the lost object around her wrist and shut the door. They continued their walk.

Carol was holding a shirt against herself trying to see if it fit, "Looks nice," Diana said when she approached them. Lori looked back to see. Carol started to fold up the shirt, "Ed never let me wear nice things like this."

Diana frowned when she said that, _"At least that asshole isn't here now."_

Carol grabbed the bag, "We're gonna need clothes," Carl was with Sophia drifting off.

"Carl," Lori pointed to her eyes, "Always within my sight, alright?"

"You too, Sophia," they both nodded. Diana looked over at the moms, "Don't worry, I'm watching them like a hawk."

Lori smiled at her. Watching over Carl was a habit you can't shake to Diana. She walked past to him and ruffled his hair, "You're not leaving my sight. Neither of you," she pointed at Sophia.

It was starting to get hot. Diana set down her quiver and bow so she could put her hair in a pony tail. Carl looked at it, "You're lucky you get to carry around a weapon."

"Lucky or sad? World shouldn't be so dangerous to where it's part of survival to carry a weapon."

Carl picked up the bow and felt the string, "I still say lucky." Rick ran by, "Get down now!" he whispered. Her and Carl started to panic. Diana turned over to see what was wrong and saw the entire road was cover with walkers heading their way.

"_Oh shit!"_ She started to motion to Carl to get under the car. Violet was getting scared, "What's wrong?"

Diana held her finger to Violet, "Shh!" she whispered, "Just get under this car and don't move! I'll be right there."

Diana turned around and looked for Sophia, the girl had her back turned. Diana looked back and saw the walkers getting closer. Adrenaline washed right through her causing her to dart over to Sophia, "Get down!" Diana dropped to her knees and brought Sophia with her.

They were under the car as Diana protected Sophia. Both laying side by side looking out. The twelve year old was clutching on to her arms. Diana looked under one of the car's and Violet was alone.

Her face was scared as she didn't know what to do, "Mommy," was whimpered. Diana put her finger to her mouth again. Violet's eyes were huge as the walkers were passing by.

"_Be quiet Violet, just stay there."_

Violet let out a tear. Diana had to clutch her own mouth from making any noise. She was hating leaving Violet under there alone. Sophia grabbed tighter onto her. When the walkers were now passing them.

Diana slowly reached down to grab her knife just in case, but felt that it was missing. Her eyes got huge and she was looking around for it. Her knife fell off a couple cars down as she looked to where she placed her other weapons.

"_Nice one, moron! You have no weapon with you!"_

Finally, it seemed the herd was now gone. Everyone was looking at one another to see if it was safe to get out. Violet looked too Diana shaking. She was started to get out from under the car so she can run back to her "mommy" and never leave her side. Violet was almost all the way out when a hissing groan came from above.

Violet started let out cries. Diana looked over and saw the walker was trying to crawl under.

"No!" She tried to get out but Sophia was holding her in place. For a little girl, she had quite a grip. Diana's breathing increased when it was getting close to Violet.

Violet then backed all the way out and got out from under the car and started to run down the hill off the road as two walkers chased her. Rick then got out from his car and followed after them. Diana broke free of Sophia's grasp and got out. She was running over to the edge where Violet and Rick took off.

"There's two walkers after Violet!" she cupped her hands to her mouth as Lori was holding her there. "Let me go! I'm going after them!"

"No!"

Diana started to cry in fear of not knowing what will happen. Daryl ran beside, "What happened?"

Diana was having a hard time breathing, "Walkers. Are chasing. Violet." Daryl took her in his arms, "Rick followed after her," Lori told him. He nodded and held Diana there as she sobbed.

"We got to go help him," Glenn said and started to walk down with Shane following. Daryl nodded and let go of Diana, "Take her," he said to Lori.

"No! I'm going with you!"

Daryl shook his head, "Stay here in case she comes back. She'll need ya," with that he left to go look for Violet

Diana was pacing back and forth waiting for them to come out. She saw Glenn and Shane come out from the woods only to grow angry when they didn't have Violet with them.

"You gave up!"

"Daryl and Rick on her trail. They wanted us to come back to tell you," Glenn said. Her heart was racing so she just fell on the ground. Shane put his hand on his hips, "While they're doin' that we need to clear the road so we can get out. Once they find her we'll be outta here."

Diana ignored everything he said and looked out at the woods, "You going to be okay here?" he asked her. She didn't say anything, but she gave him a look. It was a mean one for sure. He then just walked off and started to help out with everyone. Glenn place a hand on her shoulder as a sort of comfort. He then got up and left.

Diana stood up after a while and walked over to Dale, "Why aren't we all looking? Wouldn't it be more faster if we did instead of moving cars?"

"We need to clear enough room so I can turn the RV around and head down a bypass Glenn found a few miles back."

Shane walked over with his shot gun, "It'll be a hell of a lot easier than going through this mess."

Diana looked over at him, "Were not going anywhere until I get my Violet back!"

"Hey, that goes with out saying," Lori told her.

"Rick and Daryl are on it. Just a matter of time," Diana might have hated Shane, but what he said made her feel a little better.

"Couldn't be any sooner for me. I'm still freaked out from that herd that passed us by or whatever you call it," Andrea offered water to Diana, but she shook her head and walked back to her spot on the edge. Carol was right next to her, "How you holding up?"

"Not good. I'm still shaking. I just want them to come back already!" Carol frowned, "So do I."

"Everything was going pretty okay for us. I mean besides the CDC."

"I know. I saw how the three of you were together."

"I just…" she stopped and took a breath in, "I just want it to back to that now."

Carol took in Diana for a hug, staying that way for a long while.

It was hitting sunset now.

Diana ran her fingers through her hair and left out a sigh. She then felt a light touch on her back. When Diana looked back to see who it was, Andrea was right there trying to give a soft smile.

Diana wanted to but, she didn't have it in her, "It's getting dark. They're still not back."

"They'll find her." She just nodded at her. Andrea walked back to the RV.

"_At least Andrea is smiling now. Even under such circumstances."_ She squatted still looking down. She then heard rustling on the grass. She shot up to see Rick walking up the hill followed by Daryl, but no Violet.

Diana started breath heavy again on the verge of tears, "You didn't find her?"

"Her trail went cold," Rick said, "We'll pick it up again first light," assured her.

"You can't just leave her out there on her own! To spend the night alone in the woods!"

"Out in the dark is no good," Diana looked over at Daryl, "Jus' be trippin' over ourselves. More people will get lost."

Diana started to cry out, "She's six! My little girl can't be out there on her own! You didn't find anything?"

Rick was trying to calm her down, "I know this is hard, but I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there."

Daryl stepped up, "We tracked her for a while."

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody," Rick was telling the whole group. He looked back to Diana who was still having trouble keeping calm, "I've asked him to oversee this."

Diana was breathing steady for the moment. She looked over at Daryl. Diana looked down and saw his clothes were dirty. There were red stains all over him.

"Is that blood?" she whimpered. Daryl looked down at himself realizing this isn't helping her stay calm, "Oh God," she inhaled starting to hyperventilate and fanning herself.

"We took down a walker," Rick said.

"Oh no! A walker," tears were stinging her eyes again. Rick was trying to get in her line of vision as Diana was wobbling back and forth.

"There was no sign it was ever near Violet."

"How could you know that?" Andrea asked. Lori put a hand on Diana's shoulder to hold her place. Rick tilted his head in a skeptical way. He looked over at Daryl who then said more unsettling words.

"We cut the son of a bitch open, made sure," his eyes were on Diana. Her breath held and she suddenly collapsed on the ground. The women gasped at her fall. Diana managed to sit up and Daryl was right by her side kneeling. Everyone was quiet as Diana started to sniffle.

She finally looked up at Rick, "How could you just leave her out there to begin with?" her voice was cold, "How could you just leave her?"

Rick's voice turn devastated, "Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off. It was her best chance," he explained.

Shane was behind him, "Sounds like he didn't have a choice, Di."

"How was she suppose to find her way back on her own? She's just a baby. My baby!" Diana said in his face as he got down to get eye level with her, "It was my only option. The only choice I could make."

"I'm sure nobody doubts that," Shane told him.

"My little baby got left in the woods," her voice broke. Daryl wrapped his arm around her and she started to cry on him. Rick, already feeling so guilt ridden, got up. He looked down at Diana, the daughter he never had. The sobbing, young mother one last time before he walked away to go wallow in self-loathing.

**AN: Violet in the woods? How will this end? Will she have the same fate as Sophia once did or will it be different with who her "Dad" is? I know the time frame between Season 1 and Season 2 is a couple of days, but I wanted to make it a couple of weeks instead. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think please.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Like A Prayer

**AN: Hey everyone! So I have another chapter is up. I hope you like it. GAH! I'm gonna die since there's no new Walking Dead episode tonight! Oh well, enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 11: Like a Prayer

Rick unwrapped the arsenal of melee weapons on the hood of a car, "Everyone takes a weapon."

Diana had her knife on her side with the quiver on her back and the bow in her hands. These weapons will not leave her hand at all today, not again.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need," Andrea complained, "What about the guns?"

"We've been over that," Everyone looked at Shane, "Daryl, Rick, and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles."

"It's not the trees I'm worried about."

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by. See then it's game over for all of us."

Diana shivered at the mention of herd. She hated that word. It was the very thing that has them all in this situation now. Shane continued his rant to Andrea, "So you need to get over it."

Daryl then spoke once everyone had a weapon with them, "The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark," Daryl walked next to Diana who eyes were puffy and red from the night before.

"Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you but always stay with sight of each other," Rick instructed everyone.

"Let's do this," Diana said starting to walk off.

It was more humid today than it was yesterday, hotter too. Sweat was dripping down Diana's forehead as she walked in the woods. The long grass was cutting her caves with each step she took. But none of that effected her. All that her mind was set on was trying to find her little girl so they can get out of here.

She kept up real well with Daryl as he was leading everyone. Diana had an arrow ready just in case of anything happening. They began to approach a tent that was all by itself.

Daryl had everyone stop and look ahead. Rick then had the group get down, it could be dangerous.

"She could be in there," Shane said.

"There could be a whole bunch of things in there," Rick told him. Daryl, Shane, and Rick all got up and walked over to the tent, while everyone else stayed back. After a few moments, Rick called over Diana. When she came to them she saw Daryl was by the tent holding a knife.

"Is she in there?"

"We don't know? Call out softly. If she's in there, yours is the first voice she should hear," Rick told her. Diana nodded, "Violet? Violet Sweetie, are you in there?" Daryl was getting ready to strike whatever bad thing could come out of the tent.

Diana tried again, "Violet, it's Mommy. Violet we're all out here. Daddy's out here too," Daryl looked back at Diana only to see her face frown again when no one answered, "It's Mommy, Violet."

Still nothing. Rick gestured for her to stay in her place. He and Shane walked over to the tent as Daryl unzipped the door open slowly. When they opened it, there was someone sitting in a chair. Daryl climbed in to investigate.

Getting worried, Diana called out his name, "Daryl? Daryl?"

He climbed back out, "It ain't her," Diana put her head down realizing Violet was never in there. Lori stroked her arm, "What's in there?"

"Some guy. Did what Jenner said and opted it out. Ain't that what he called it?" Diana flinched back.

_DING! DING! DING!_

Everyone looked around to see what that was. It sounded like a bell being rung. The group started to run off to where it was coming from.

"What direction?" Shane asked.

Rick pointed a head of them, "It think it came from that way. I'm pretty sure."

"Damn, it's hard to tell out here."

"If we heard them then maybe Violet heard them too!" Diana said.

"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others," Glenn adjusted his bag on his shoulders.

Andrea was beside him, "Or signaling that they found her."

Rick starting to speed up a head of everyone, "She could be ringing them herself. Come on!"

They came out of the woodland area and looked ahead of them. There was an open area that was a graveyard. Further on it was a white church, but there was no bells, Shane pointed out. Rick ignored it and still headed over to it. Everyone was running now to get inside. Diana was going faster than everyone else. If Violet was in here, she will be the first one to see her. She stopped right when she was in front letting some people pass her up.

Rick and Daryl were at the door keeping quite. Then a gentle push was all that was need to open the doors. Diana looked inside and saw three people sitting down. They turned to look at the new comers and let out a snarl. It was right there she realized they were walkers and this was another dead end.

Rick, Shane, and Daryl cleared it out like nothing. Diana walked in the church feeling empty. She could hear Daryl talking to the Jesus Crucifix, "Yo J.C. Taking any requests?" Rick cried out Violet's name in desperation.

"I'm telling you Rick, it's the wrong church. There's no steeple," Shane said again.

_DING! DING! DING!_

Everyone ran back outside to see where that bell was coming from. Daryl was the first out. When they reached the side of the building, they saw an intercom and power box. It was an automatic timer, not a manual bell. Glenn pulled out the wire to stop the noise.

Daryl was catching his breath, "A timer. It's on a timer." Diana sighed at the disappoint she was feeling, "I'm going back inside."

Diana was standing at the front of the church. She was looking up at Jesus and he was looking down at her. It was somewhat eerie to her. Diana hasn't stepped in a church for a few years now. She use to go all the time with her family when she was little. They stopped going shortly after her parents split up.

"Forgive me Father. I know I've stopped believing in you now and again for sometime. The first time was a stupid reason. My dad left, so what? I thought my parents loved each other. Only to find out he was with some woman on the side. The second time should be more understanding to you."

Lori was sitting behind her. The Grimes family did know all about this one. Diana continued her talk with God.

"I remember being so angry at you, for letting something like that happen to me. I don't want to be that person, but I never did anything to deserve that!"

"Now this third time that I stopped believing you was because you took away my mother. The one woman that I always loved and you took her. How can you be selfish like that?" she spat. "You separated me from her kinda like how you're separating Violet from me."

"You may hate me, but what did Violet do to you? She's a child, you know like how everyone on the Earth is your child. I know a lot of us are rotten, terrible, and may have deserved this, but not her," Diana let a tear, "Do what you want to me, I can take it, but leave her out of it. She's so scared and alone right now," She wiped away the steam that was starting.

"You want me to believe in you again, I will for her. I'll do it. Just please bring her back to me alive and safe."

Jesus looked at her, but said nothing. Diana put her head down in her hands beginning to let out small sobs. When she turned around she went to sit with Lori and put her head on her shoulder.

Everyone was outside waiting for the next plan of action. It will be getting dark soon. Diana was sitting next to Carl and Sophia. She would have figured they would stayed back with Dale and a very sick T-Dog. These little kids weren't the frighten little children she once knew. They were getting braver. Shane walked over with a plan, "Y'all gonna follow the creek back, okay? Daryl, you're in charge. Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough."

"Your splitting us up?" Daryl questioned, "You sure," it didn't sound right but whatever helps find Violet faster.

"Yeah, we'll catch up with you."

"I wanna stay too," Diana looked over to her left and saw Carl step up. Out of everything that's happened that moment really warmed her heart.

"I'm her friend." Everyone looked down at the brave young boy. Lori and Rick thought about it for a moment before agreeing to let him stay. Diana dropped down and hugged the boy, "Thank you," she held his hand, "You're really brave for this, Carl."

Carl smiled at her. He noticed her new bracelet, "That's pretty cool. I didn't know you had that."

She looked at, "I found yesterday when I was with Violet," she took it off of her wrist and put it around his, "Maybe something good will come your way. Maybe it will bring her to you."

"Thanks. I'll try my best," he told her. She nodded, "I know." Diana stood up and headed off with the group. Instead of saying good-bye to Rick as well, Diana glared at him. He put his head down and everyone split apart.

"It amazes me how you can still be thoughtful with everything goin' on," Daryl was walking next to Diana. She tilted her head at him, "What?"

"With Carl and the bracelet. It was really nice of you," she just shrugged, "Just because I'm feeling shitty doesn't mean he needs to."

"Hey," he stopped her, "You're not alone in this, okay. I'm worried too."

Diana took in a deep inhale and then nodded. They continued to walk off into the woods together.

Another day without finding her. Another day on giving up. Diana became aggravated at how they were just going back, "So this is it? Turning in for the day? This is the whole grand plan?"

"I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups," Daryl said.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks. I see you have a gun," Andrea was bitter about how Dale and everyone forbid her from carrying her own.

"Why, you want it? Here, take it," Lori pulled out the gun and offered it to her, "I'm sick of the looks you're giving me."

Andrea's mouth fell open, but she took the gun. Lori sat on a log, "All of you. Sweetie, I can't image what you're going through," she was speaking to Diana now, "And I would do anything to stop it. You know that. But you have got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him."

"When Violet ran he didn't hesitate, did he? Not for a second. I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way he did or made the hard decisions that he had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently."

Everyone was quiet. Diana glanced over at Daryl, but he didn't say anything either. No one did, "Anybody?" Lori asked. It was still silent.

"Y'all look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect. If you think you can do this without him, go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you," she took a drink of her water and started to get ready to go. Andrea gave back the gun to her, "We should keep moving."

Everyone started to head off once again, but now it was more quiet with all the tension strangling them.

**AN: Okay let me know what you thought of everything. Just so no one bashes me, I do what I do for a reason. So I'm sorry if you don't like it. It all comes together in the end. I'll update again soon, so later!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Ties That Bind Us

**AN: The search continues! Along with other stuff from the series going on. We'll see the effect it has on Di. Please Enjoy this chapter!  
**

Chapter 12: The Ties That Bind Us

Lori was falling behind the group looking back behind them. Andrea stopped, "You worrying about it?"

"It was a gunshot."

"We all heard," Daryl told her.

Lori turned to face them, "Why one? Why just one gunshot?"

Daryl shrugged, "Maybe they took down a walker," Diana looked at him with weird look. _"Shot just one walker?"_

"Please don't patronize me. You know Rick would not risk a gunshot to put down one walker. Or Shane, they do it quietly."

"They're not stupid, Daryl," Diana told him in a more calmer manner.

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked.

Daryl needed to get the group under control, "There's nothing we can do about it anyway. Can't run around these woods chasing echoes."

"So what do we do?" Lori asked.

"Same as we've been. Beat the bush for Violet, work our way back to the highway."

It sounded reasonable, "I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV," Andrea said. Everyone walked ahead of Diana. She was looking down at the ground worrying about Violet.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through. I know how you feel," Andrea told her. Diana looked up at her, "I guess you do. Thanks."

She looked ahead of her and thought about Violet being alone for another night, "Just thinking about her being alone. Not knowing is making me sick," her voice broke, "I just keep hoping and praying that she doesn't end like Amy."

That was thoughtless, Andrea's face flashed some hurt. Diana instantly started to regret what she said, "I'm so sorry, I did not mean to say that. I'm such an awful person."

Andrea shook her head, "We're all hoping and praying with you. For what it's worth."

It seemed like she forgave her for the moment. Diana heard footsteps approach them, "I'll tell you what it's worth. Not a damn thing. It's a waste of time all this hoping and praying," Diana's face turned baffled. She could not believe what Daryl just said to her, "'Cause we're gonna locate Violet and she's gonna be just fine."

That calmed her down. For second there, Diana was about to punch him if he didn't clarify what he meant. "Am I the only one Zen around here? Good Lord," He turned to walk off. Andrea smiled over at Diana. And they walked off.

They searched for another hour as it was getting darker. Everyone stopped while Daryl spoke, "I think we should call it."

Diana sighed and kicked some dirt. Still no sign of Violet.

"Let's head back," Lori said.

"We'll pick it up again tomorrow," Diana told her.

"Yeah we'll find her tomorrow."

Sophia walked beside Diana and held her hand. When she looked down at the girl she saw her with a few tears.

"I miss her too, kid. But Lori and Daryl are right. We'll find her tomorrow being just fine," She knelt down and hugged her. Diana looked around her, "These woods are never ending. How much farther?"

"Not much. Maybe a hundred yards as the crow flies," Daryl answered. Everyone was getting tired. "Too bad we're not crows," Andrea said. She was walking slightly off, "Oh!" she got stuck in some webs, "As the crow flies my ass!" Suddenly a she yelled as a walker was attacking her.

Diana turned to see where she was, "Andrea? Andrea!" Everyone ran over to where she was. By the time they found her, life seemed to have gone into slow motion.

Andrea was on the ground screaming as the walker was above her. Then out of the woods was a horse galloping with a woman on it. It ran right by the walker and the rider smashed its face in with a bat.

The girl had short brown hair, "Lori? Lori Grimes?" she asked.

"_How does she know Lori?" _Diana thought. "I'm Lori."

"Rick sent me. You got to come now!"

"What?"

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot," Everyone was speechless. Diana could feel her heart starting to break.

"He's still alive but you've got to come now," Lori was trying to gather her thoughts together, "Rick needs you. Just come."

Without a second thought, Lori dropped her stuff and started to run over.

"Whoa whoa whoa. We don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse," Daryl tried to stop her, but she ignored it. The mystery girl looked over at Glenn, "Rick said you have others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?"

"Uh-huh."

"Back track to Fairburn Road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. The name is Greene. Hyah!" They road off in the woods leaving everyone behind. They heard wheezing from the walker that was hit. It got up startling Carol and Sophia. Daryl aimed his cross bow at it, "Shut up!" after taking the arrow to the head, it did. Everything went black for Diana.

"Shot? What do you mean shot?" They were back at the highway.

"I don't know Dale. I wasn't there. All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori," Glenn panted.

Diana could not believe what was happening to them. How can everything start to crumble in the span of a few days. She was lifeless at the moment. Daryl had an arm around her. After Lori left with the girl she fainted. They climbed over the small break to get on the rode.

"You let her?" Dale asked Daryl.

"Climbed out of my asshole, man. Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name and Carl's."

Dale looked over and saw Diana's face was paled, "What happened to her?"

"Gotta ask?" Daryl spat.

"I heard screams. Was that you?" he asked Andrea. She was so done with him, "She got attacked by a walker. It was a close call, "Glenn said.

"Andrea, you alright?"

Andrea just turned and sighed at him. Shaking her head was the only gesture she could do without wanting to yell at him. So she climbed in the RV slamming the door.

Everyone was talking about a plan on either they should stay on the highway and wait for Violet or go to the farm to help with Carl.

"We can't just leave," Diana told the group.

"Di, the group is split," Dale told her, "We're scattered and week."

"What if she comes back and we're not here?" Carol said looking over at Diana, "It could happen."

"If Violet found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful," Andrea told everyone.

"Okay, we got to plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to make a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV," Daryl said.

"If the RV is staying, I am too," Dale wasn't going to let his RV out of his sight. Andrea, Carol, and Sophia were fine on staying.

Daryl looked over at Diana who was hunched over, trying to stand. She was in such a fragile state. Violet, her "daughter", her responsibility was missing. Then there was Carl, the boy she helped raise like a brother has been shot.

"I don't know what to do?" Diana said. "I'm not gonna leave Violet out there alone, but Carl's hurt. I jus-just-ugh!" Diana quickly turned away and ran behind a car to throw up. That has been wanting to come out for a while. Everyone got scared.

"You okay?" Daryl asked her he knelt down next to her.

"No! Nothing is! This is the worst week ever!" she fell back and sat down. Diana let the tears roll again.

Glenn looked at everyone, "Well if you're all staying then I'm-"

"Not you Glenn you're going," Dale told him, "Take Carol's Cherokee."

Glenn huffed, "Me? Why is it always me?"

"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on, but most important, you have to get T-Dog there. This is not an option. That cut has gone from bad to worse."

Everyone looked over at T-Dog who was at the end of the RV, "He has a very serious blood infection. Get him to that farm. See if they have any antibiotics because if not, T-Dog will die, no joke."

Daryl got up to go get something from his bike. Diana looked up and saw he had a rag and a plastic bag with different drugs in it.

"Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle," he threw it at Dale, "Why'd you wait till now to say anything? Got my brother's stash."

He was shuffling through the bottles, "Crystal, X. Don't need that. Got some kick ass pain killers," he tossed the small orange bottle to Glenn, "Oxycycline," that was tossed to Dale, "Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion."

"_Gross!"_ Diana turned around and threw up again. She wiped her mouth after she was done. Daryl turned to head back over and help up Diana, "Take her with you too."

"No!" she cried.

"Yes! You are feeling all kinds of sick. I don't need to keep you here only to worry. Carl needs you with him. So it's best if you go."

He looked at her, her eyes were glossed over. Looking at him with such a sad feeling. Her face was turning a little more pale then it was before. She wasn't healthy, not at this moment. He could feel her skin shaking and was slowly burning up when he put her hand on her cheek. She had a fever or some type of flu.

"I don't want to leave you," she whispered.

"You have too," he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to Carol's Cherokee. He placed her in the seat. Glenn and Dale put T-Dog in the back seat. Daryl buckled her in to make sure she was okay.

"Daryl," she whimpered.

He knelt down in front of her and she placed a hand on his cheek, "I'll find her," he said. He kissed her on the forehead then closed the door. Glenn got in and they drove off.

**AN: Okay I know a lot of you hate me for making Violet go missing. Like I said though, I do what I do for a reason. Reviews make the world go round!**


	13. Chapter 13: It's A Very, Very Mad World

**AN: Sorry about the late update. Been going through some ridiculous crap and haven't gotten the chance to post a new chapter.****  
**

Chapter 13: It's A Very, Very Mad World

Such an open area was being passed by the widow. Diana didn't know if it was like this before the end or after. She had her head leaned against the glass as they drove to the Greene Family Farm.

T-Dog was completely out of it as Glenn would look over at her every few seconds. Diana felt the looks, so she finally decided to speak up.

"You have a staring problem."

"I'm just worried."

Diana let out a light few breathes that weren't exactly considered laughs, "You're worried about me?"

"It would be crazy not to," his tone was a little choleric. Diana turned to look at him, "I'm the least of your worries. Focus on getting us to the farm. Want to worry about someone, worry about Carl or T-Dog or Violet! Not me," she turned back to look out the window.

"It's my fault we're in this," her voice lowered.

"You don't really think that do you?"

"Glenn, she was my responsibility, mine to look after. I should have been there with her!" she started to tear up.

"Hey hey hey!" Glenn was trying to make her feel better, but he still needed to drive. He tried to look at her face but she was hiding it from him, "Look it's not your fault. You can't control when a herd is gonna pass by. She has Daryl looking for her so it's only a matter of time until she's found."

She finally looked at him and wiped away her eyes. Glenn's mouth pulled into a smile as he held in a laugh.

"What's so funny," Diana lifted up an eyebrow at him. Glenn shook his head, "Nothing, just You and Daryl."

"What about me and Daryl?"

"I never would have thought a girl like you and a guy like him could make something work. I mean, you get him."

"I just took the time to talk to him."

They were driving up to the farm now. It was so open, probably more huge during the day. The house was an average size, but look huge compared to the night. Diana got out of the car slowly as Glenn helped out T-Dog. When they approached the balcony, "So do we ring the bell?" Glenn asked. T-Dog and Diana just looked at him like he was joking, "I mean it looks like people live here."

T-Dog started to walk up the steps, "We're past this kind of stuff, aren't we? Having to be considerate."

When they were on the balcony they heard a voice causing them all to look in the direction it came from, "Did you close the gate up the road when you drove in?" It was the girl from the woods sitting on a chair, resting her chin on her knees.

"Uh, hi," Glenn greeted, "Yes we closed it. Did the latch and everything," she put her legs on the floor and leaned in letting out a breath. Diana didn't know if it was annoyance from how there are more people here or relief. Maybe both. Glenn continued, "Hello. It's nice to see you again," she didn't say anything, "We met before briefly," Diana looked at him.

She's not a fool, but something was telling her that Glenn kind of liked this girl. He's not this awkward around any of the other girls on camp. T-Dog though was tired of beating around the bush, "Look, we came to help. There anything we can do?" he grunted from the pain in his wound. Maggie got up and looked at him with worry, she noticed the Band-Aid, most likely thinking it was a bite. Diana would if she was in her shoes.

"It's not a bite," he assured her, "I cut myself pretty bad though."

"We'll have it looked at. I'll tell them you're here," the girl looked over at Diana and saw how sickly she looked, "Are you okay?"

Diana looked up at her, "Peachy keen," Glenn then started to pull out the medicine in his bag, "We have some pain killers and antibiotics. I already gave him some. If Carl needs any," he offered out to her.

"Come on inside. I'll make you something to eat," the girl let them inside the house. Diana took a deep breath in not knowing what to expect.

When Diana walked in the door she found the room Carl was in, "Oh God," she breathed covering her mouth. He was a sickly pale with sweat all over his body. He seemed to be asleep, but he looks like he had been suffering a lot.

"Hey," Glenn announced their presence.

"Hey," Rick said back. His arm was wrapped in bandages from giving blood to his son.

"Um we're here, okay?"

"Thank you Lori," Lori got up and walked up to Diana, placing an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort the girl from seeing such an awful image.

"Whatever you need," T-Dog said. Rick and Lori nodded, understanding their friends were here for them. The two men left to get T-Dog healed up.

She guided Diana back to the bed and she just sat next to Carl. She was swallowing big gulps to hold herself together. Diana was staring at his unconscious body and how his face was rested when she just laid down. A few tears dropped down when she tried to move a piece of hair out of his face.

Hershel was inspecting the gunshot that was covered up. He explained what has happened to Diana. Shane was out getting supplies with one of Hershel's' friends, Otis, and if they don't get back soon, they will operate with out it. But there is a high chance Carl will die.

If you think about it, Carl might be lucky if he passes. No longer having to deal with all this pain and suffering around them. And Diana wishes she could join him.

_They were driving back from the hard ward store after picking up Herman. Herman was a very close friend of Lily's. He broke his leg when he fell off the store's roof trying to fix the sign. So Lily offered to drive him to and from. Diana could see that they liked each other very much, they probably would have started to date if they were given more time._

_Diana was in the backseat texting Paul the interactions the adults had._

_Paul: Has he asked her out yet?_

_Me: No. But I think he may work up to it._

_Paul: He needs to man up!_

_Me: I know. How's Atlanta?_

_Paul: Pretty boring. Wish I stayed home._

_Me: I wish I went._

_Paul: Wanna trade?_

_Me: Maybe next time._

_Diana put down her phone and looked up to see where they were. They were a few streets from home. Herman lived a few houses down from them. They first met when Lily was having trouble trying to put the front lawn's fence together. Herman was walking by and offered to help her out. Ever since they became such good friends. Paul and Diana knew Herman was the perfect man for Lily since their dad left._

_They pulled into his drive way. Herman lived alone. "Thank you for taking me home, Lily. Have good day at school tomorrow, Diana."_

"_Thanks, Herman. Get well soon," Lily was out of the car and was helping the man out of the car. Diana looked out the window and saw Mr. Coffee walking along the sidewalk. He was wearing pajamas's as if he'd been bed sick for a while. Diana observed he had a limb to him, _"I thought he was in the hospital?" _He saw Lily and Herman by the opening gate and looked like he was speeding up to them._

"_Lily, I've been thinking. Do you think when I'm able to walk around on my own that you'd like to have dinner with me?"_

_Lily put her hand to her mouth out of flattery, "I thought you'd never ask," she smiled. Diana pulled out her phone and texted Paul_

_Me: He did it!_

_Paul: Bout time!_

_Diana looked up and saw that Mr. Coffee was a few yards behind Herman. Lily looked over at him._

"_Oh Hey, Mr.-" Mr. Coffee grabbed Herman by the shoulders and bit into his neck. Lily screamed as the flesh tore from his neck and dangled out of his teeth. Diana ran out of the car, "What the fuck!"_

_Mr. Coffee threw down Herman and grabbed a hold of Lily. Diana was trying to pull back her mother from the crazed old man. His teeth sunk into Lily's forearm tearing off a chunk. Lily was making a blood curdling scream. Diana finally pushed Mr. Coffee back and he stumbled back, falling head first on the picket fence._

_Lily was holding on to arm crying at the pain. Diana unbuttoned her blue, plaid shirt. The shirt underneath was a white tee. She wrapped it around Lily's arm who then crawled over to Herman's body. He was dead._

_Lily was weeping over his body as Diana was standing up. She was looking around her and suddenly saw people running away from others and neighbors eating each other. She covered up her mouth and turned back to Lily._

"_Mom we have to go!" Lily looked to her, "But Herman! We need to do something!"_

_Suddenly Herman's eyes opened up slowly. "Mom," she gasped. Lily looked back and saw Herman, "Herman! Oh my God! I can't believe it!" Her hands were on the side of his face as she kissed him on the forehead, "Diana! Call the ambulance! We need to-," Herman pulled her face down and bit her on the shoulder. Lily cried out in pain again._

_Diana just pulled her mom away and kicked away Herman's arm, snapping it. She helped carry her mom back home. Along the way Lily was weeping at what they were seeing. They saw the family that lived across the street from them. The children were eating their parents guts. _

_Diana put her mom on the couch and locked the door once they were inside. Lily got up holding her wound to walk over to Diana. Something was telling her, that there wasn't much time left for her._

"_Mom sit down! You're injured!"_

"_I know sweetie. It's just-," she stumbled and fell on the floor. Diana was by her side trying to help her back up, "No! Just leave me here. I'm actually comfortable," Diana let her mom lay on the floor._

"_We have to stay put. I have to call Paul! What if this is happening in Atlanta!" Diana's eyes got wide. She pulled out her phone when Lily put down her arms. The look on her face was getting pale, paler than when she gets sick. Her temperature was burning up with a fever._

"_Diana, you're my precious girl. My little angel. You and Paul were the best things that I've done."_

_Diana's eyes were watering, "Mom why are you saying this? You're not going anywhere! Not if I can help!" _

_Lily let out a tear, "We both know that won't happen. We knew this day would eventually happen too. I'm just sorry it came too early. I didn't get see a lot of things in my life."_

_Diana was letting the tears pool over. Lily caressed her daughter's face, "I'd say the exact thing if you're brother was here. I might not have gotten to see you become adults or been able to be a grandmother. I might not have seen you get into college or walk stage on graduation day. But I did get to see you become wonderful people. You're the best children a mother could have."_

_Diana held onto her hand, "I knew that the very moment I found out you two were hiding in my belly," she lightly laughed, "I'm sorry things didn't work out between me and your father. I'm sorry for all the problems you've had in your life. Promise me that you can live on past this."_

_Diana was stuck, she nodded once, "Don't worry about me, baby. I don't think I could have lasted in this Mad World now. Just know that I have and always will love you."_

"_I love you too, Mom. I love you too." Lily took her hand and kissed the top of it. She closed her eyes, letting go of life at that moment. Her breath stopped._

_Diana's eyes looked over her, "Mom?" she shook her hand, "Mom!" a cry came out, "MOM! Ohhhh no! Please don't go!" She started breath heavily as she threw her head on Lily's chest._

_A whimper came out, "Mommy," her whole body was shaking from feeling cold inside, "Come back Mom!" Lily laid there lifeless as the motherless girl cried loudly. Cursing at everything, even God for taking away Lily to leave her alone in this very, very Mad World_

Diana gasped awake waking up next to Carl. She realized she was on the farm as soon as she saw the room she was in. Hershel was asleep in the chair he was in as Carl was laying there next to her and she was alone with him. She leaned to get a better look at him.

"Carl, I can't believe this is happening. I've been there watching out for you the day we met," his face made no reaction, "You followed me around a lot, you still do," she looked on his wrist and saw the bracelet she gave him.

Diana caressed his face, "If anything happens, I'll follow you. Some one needs to look after you and I won't leave you alone," she kissed his forehead, "I love you, little brother."

Then, startling her out of the mood, Carl began to cough. She got up from the bed when Rick and Lori entered. Hershel was over Carl checking him. He was awake, breathing heavy.

Lori and Rick were over him trying to talk to him. Diana stood back and watched what was happening, "Where are we?" he asked. Lori was petting his hair back.

"Hey, Little man," Rick leaned in closer to his son, "That's Hershel," he introduced, "Diana's over there looking over you," she covered her mouth with one hand and waved over with her free one.

"We're in Hershel's house. You had an accident. All right," Carl must not remember getting shot, but that doesn't mean he can't feel it, "It hurts, a lot," he was having trouble breathing.

"Oh baby, I know. I know," Lori started to cry. Diana was trying to stay strong, trying.

"You should have seen it," Carl got a weak smile on his face.

"What?"

"The Deer. It was so pretty, Mom," his first thought wasn't about being shot, but it was about a deer he saw. Maybe there is hope for a lot of things, "It was so close. I've never been…"

He then stopped talking. Carl's eyes stared off into space. Everyone's smile dropped to sudden panic.

"Carl?" Rick called his son.

"What's happening?" Lori looked to Hershel. Carl jerked violently and was shaking. Lori and Rick were going to try and stop it until Hershel got up, "Don't. It's a seizure. If you hold him down, you could hurt him."

His shaking increased faster and such awful noises came out of him, "You can't stop it!" Lori became terrified.

"He just has to go through it," Carl's arms were all over the place. Diana lean against the wall, not believing what she was seeing. She slid down as tears came out of her eyes. Rick and Lori held on to each other, staring at the horror their son was going through as they sobbed.

Carl suddenly stopped and laid there lifeless again with small breaths.

"His brain isn't getting enough blood. His pressure is bottoming. He needs another transfusion."

"Okay, I'm ready!" Rick started to get his arm prepared.

"If I take anymore out of you, your body could shut down. You could go into a coma. Or cardiac arrest."

Diana stood up, "Then take it from me!" Everyone looked at her, "What's your blood type?" Hershel asked.

"O negative," she ran and sat down in a chair next to the blood pump. Hershel got it ready and stuck the needle in her. She felt the blood exit her veins.

"_You're not dying, Carl!" _she started to get a little dizzy after her took out a good amount, but Diana didn't care. She looked up and saw Rick and Lori smiling at her through their tears.

"Thank you," Rick said. She smiled weakly at them before passing out in the chair.

"_Daddy? Daddy?" a small voice was heard far behind Diana. She was laying in a lawn chair with a blanket over her by the fire. No matter how close she was to it, she still felt cold, no she felt dead inside. There's no hope for anything and life is just another lie._

_Diana glanced over at a tent distant from the rest and saw an angry redneck look at her._

"Fuck off, you inbred trash,"_ she thought to herself. That man had interrupted her attempt at suicide a few days earlier on the highway. The thing is at the moment, Diana wasn't sure if it was good or bad that he did._

"_Daddy?" she heard again. Diana turned around wanting to know who was neglecting their child, or if another person died._

_When she looked behind her she saw a small girl with blond, straight hair that had a purple ribbon set as a head band. It matched the purple flowers on her yellow sun dress. Diana noticed no one was around her and that she was alone outside of a tent. She got up from her chair and walked over._

"_Umm Is everything okay, little girl?" she tried with such a confused voice._

"_I can't find my daddy! He just left me alone!" Diana cringed, she hates neglectful parents._

"_Do you want to come over her with me until he gets back?" the little girl nodded. She held up her hand for it to be held. Diana was a little surprised, but took it anyway, "So what's your name?"_

"_Violet."_

"_That's a pretty name. I'm Diana, but some people like to call me Di."_

_They got back to the fire and sat down, "How old are you, Violet?"_

"_I'm six and a half."_

"_The big six. I remember being six, it was awful," Diana mumbled. Violet frowned, "It is for me too."_

_Diana felt crappy for the kid. She didn't need to press more on to her by reminding them about the global situation, "Violet, you're really pretty."_

"_Thank you," she whispered. Diana shook her head, "No, don't say thank you. Say 'I know' because it's pure truth."_

"_I know," she giggled. That brought a small smile to Diana's face. It was the first smile in a few days. An Asian boy walked up to them, "Uh hi. I saw this little girl all alone and was coming over her to check on her, but you beat me to it."_

"_Yeah I guess I did," she muttered._

"_I'm Glenn," he stuck his hand out._

"_I'm Diana and this is Violet," she introduced shaking his hand.  
_

"_I've been meaning to meet everyone, but I've been busy."_

"_You're the boy that runs into town to get supplies, right?" Glenn nodded, "Yeah, that's me."_

_Diana bit her lip, "Do you know where Violet's dad is?"_

"_I saw him walk off somewhere, but he looked upset."_

"_Daddy's always upset," Violet shyly said. Diana and Glenn frowned._

_Diana motioned her finger in a come here way to Glenn so she could whisper something in his ear, "This kid's dad is probably insane from what's happened. Help me keep an eye on her just in case he does something funny."_

_Glenn nodded. Diana looked back at Violet, "Hey, sweetie. Do you want a piggy back ride?" Violet's eyes lit up and she nodded. Diana got the girl and carried her on her back walking around camp._

Diana woke to Hershel talking about Carl's fate. He's losing too much blood between Rick and Diana. Carl was swelling, internally bleeding and they can't wait any longer for Shane and Otis to get back. They must make a choice.

"Now I need to know right now if you want me to do this. Because I think your boy has ran out of time," Diana looked over to Rick and Lori, anticipating their answer.

"You have to make a choice," Hershel told them.

"A choice?" Lori questioned.

"A choice," Rick turned to his wife, "You have to tell me what it is," her hand went on his cheek as her voice broke, "We do it."

They hugged each other and Diana looked over at Carl, _"This is it." _

Hershel and Otis' wife, Patricia, got a slab in the room. He was instructing everyone what to do as far as getting the IV and preparing to lift up Carl. He was now on the operating table and Hershel was getting his operating gear ready. Lori looked down at Diana, "You don't have to watch this."

Diana shook her head, "Yes I do," just as she said that, a truck was heard approaching. Everyone looked up and out the window.

"Oh God," Rick said. Everyone, but Patricia went outside to see who it was. Shane got out of the truck with a bags of supplies. Diana stood on the balcony looking at them, _"Didn't he go with someone?"_ It then hit her that the man Otis didn't make it.

"We say nothing to Patricia," Hershel told everyone, "Not till after. I need her," He ran back in the house with the stuff. Diana wasn't too thrilled to see Shane, but he did save Carl's life. She walked back in the house and sat at the dining room table.

Diana didn't realize every time she sat down that she would sleep. It was from lack of eating combined and a great amount of stress with giving up blood that's been making her drowsy. She felt her shoulder shaking and when Diana woke up, Glenn was over her.

"Hey," he smiled. She rubbed her eyes, "Hey. Did I sleep again?"

"Yeah. Guess what," she exhaled, "What?" _"What news could you possibly bring?"_

"Hershel did it. Carl's stabilized," Diana's eyes got huge and so much relief was let out. She jumped up and hugged Glenn, "He did it. So he's going to be fine?"

Glenn nodded his head, "He's going to be just fine."

Diana walked out and went to the room Carl was in. Rick and Lori were sitting down next to Carl's bed, happy that he will live. She stood there in the door way until they saw her. They asked her to sit with them. It's been quite a day for them, but this small victory with Carl was enough to make Diana happy for now.


	14. Chapter 14: She's Not There

**AN: Okay, Hi every one! Back here with a new chapter. Warning! Will contain smut. So don't say I didn't warn ya. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you those that are still reading and actually like the story.**

**Okay on with the show. Here it is!  
**

Chapter 14: She's Not There

Everyone was outside gathering rocks for Otis' funeral. Diana thought about Violet when they were gathering rocks at the quarry. She would have loved to do this with her. A loud roar could be heard in the distance. Diana looked up and realized that was a motorcycle engine.

Coming up the road she could see the RV, a silver car and Daryl on his motorcycle driving up. Diana put the rest of the rocks she had with her in the wheel barrel and started to walk with everyone.

She didn't care who was there, as soon as she reached Daryl she threw her arms over him and hugged him. He hugged her back as everyone watched. The two groups informed each other on what has happened since their departure. After, Dale and Rick hugged, as did Carol and Lori, T-Dog and Andrea. It would have been perfect, except Violet wasn't there.

Everyone gathered together for Otis' funeral. There was a large stack of rocks and people would say something nice, placing a new stone on top. Hershel read from the bible saying a few verses. Diana took a rock, she didn't know this man or had the pleasure to, but he helped save someone she loves. That earned him a high amount of respect for her.

Diana stood next to Daryl as he wrapped an arm around her. Shane spoke for Otis, saying with out him none of this could happen.

After the funeral Diana saw everyone gathered around a map and getting ready to do a search party for Violet. She changed out of her clothes wearing knee high socks with hiking boots over so no grass or dirt will cut her legs up. She wore blues jeans and a pink tee shirt. She walked out past Rick and saw Daryl walking to the forest.

"Daryl, wait up!" Diana was running to catch up to him. She had her usual hunting gear with her. Daryl turned to look at her and shook his head, "No way. Absolutely not."

"Don't give me that! I'm going with or with out you whether you like it or not!" she was in his face when she snapped at him. He gave her an icy stare, "Alright then."

They were walking through the woods, each step they crunched the grass below their feet. Diana's eyes were all over the place, inspecting what ever was behind each tree or bush. It was over two hours they were out there. Daryl was in front of her as he knelt down to look at the dirt for any sign of tracks. Diana stopped where he was, "Anything?"

His fingers touched the dirt and he inspected it, "I think these are small foot prints," he stood up in the direction they were going, "That way. West."

Diana's heart started to race, they found a trail to follow.

"Do you think she's down there somewhere?" they followed the path.

"I'm willing to bet she is."

"We'll find her before dinner. I can give her a bath. She's gonna need it. Lord knows what kind of germs are out here," Diana rambled on.

"Don't tell me you're a germ-a-phob," he moved some leaves out of his way.

"Are you kidding? They probably started all this," a small giggle was heard. Diana stopped in her tracks, "Did you hear that?"

Daryl turned to look at her and saw her wide eyes, "No, what was it?"

Another giggle was made, "That! Violet!" she called out. Daryl tried to hush her, "What are ya doin'?"

"She's running around here! Violet!" Daryl put his hands on her shoulders, "Stop it! There's no one there!" Diana stared into his eyes. There was a rustle in the bushes next to her and from the corner of her eye, Diana could swear up and down she saw blond hair run off.

Diana jerked out of Daryl's grasp and ran after they blond yelling her name, "Violet!" She darted off running with Daryl running behind her, "Diana!"

Far ahead of her, Diana saw the little blond running. She was fast, fast like a cat. Diana was going as fast as she could after her with all the adrenaline she could gather. Violet made a sharp left, as did Diana, only hers was too sudden she slipped on the leaves. When she got up she heard a groan.

A walker was in front of her trying to grab her.

"I don't have time for you!" she yelled at the walked and tackled him down. She pulled out her knife, stabbing it in the head. Daryl caught up to her, but stopped when he saw her on top of the walker.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Diana glanced over at him, she could see the steam leaking out of his ears. Before she got the chance to answered him, she saw Violet wave at her.

"Violet, NO!" the girl darted off again to the left. Diana got on her legs and ran back after her, "Damn it, Violet! This isn't a game!" trying keeping up to the giggles she kept hearing. Diana had so much momentum that she tripped down an unseen hill tumbling all the way down.

"DIANA!" Daryl yelled as he slid down to get to her. His way wasn't clumsy. Diana laid on the bottom of the hill and looked up at the blue sky. Daryl crouched next to her, "Anything broken?"

"I don't think so," he helped her up. All she had were a few scratches and scrapes on her arms.

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna kill you!" he growled at her. Diana wrinkled her nose and winced her eyes, "I'm sorry, but I was chasing after Violet!"

"No, you were being stupid and chasing nothing!"

"I SAW HER! HOW DID YOU NOT SEE HER? SHE THINKS WE'RE PLAYING WITH HER!" she threw her hand to her eyes, rubbing away the tears, "She doesn't know what she's doing!"

Daryl let out a deep breath. He put his hands on her hips and held her, "Oh my God! I'm losing it! I'm seeing things! Violet's smarter than that. She wouldn't run!"

"Shh, shh, shh," he hushed her. Daryl looked around to see where they were. His eyes fell upon a house up ahead, "What ever you were chasing sure did lead us to that house."

Diana looked over to see what he was talking about and her breath went still, "Could she be in there?"

"Let's find out. Maybe we will get her back before dinner," they walked up to the dusty, old house in the middle of the forest.

Daryl got his cross bow ready and held up to shoot at whatever. Diana was behind him with her bow prepared.

"Call out to her," Daryl whispered.

"Violet? Violet are you in here?" nothing was responded, "Violet, I followed you here. No more games. You're really making Mommy and Daddy worry."

Daryl searched the living room area and saw nothing. They both walked in the kitchen and saw the pantry cracked open. Daryl nudged Diana and pointed at it.

"Violet? You in there?"

"Vi," Daryl tried, "Violet, come on out!" Daryl approached the door and held on to the handle. Diana glanced at him and he nodded, signaling he is going to open it all the way. When he did there was some opened up food laying on top of a blanket on the rotting, wooden floor. Diana sighed.

Daryl crouched down and inspected the food with a quick whiff. He flinched back after smelling it.

"Couple days old. She could have been here. Like you said, she ain't stupid," Diana clenched her teeth, "Bull shit! I saw her run this direction! She's here somewhere!"

Diana searched the second floor, finding nothing but broken windows and furniture. Daryl was outside looking around. He came across a white flower. Diana stomped downstairs and outside.

"VIOLET!" Diana leaned against the outside wall and slid down, feeling so bitter. Daryl looked down at her and set his stuff down and joined her.

"Daryl, I saw her. She was right there in front of me, but she was too fast," Diana face palmed herself.

"I don't know what you saw, but I didn't see it. She probably was way a head of you 'cause I couldn't see her. Hell, you were too far ahead of me. Can't image how fast she was."

Diana shut her eyes and let a tear escape. Daryl wrapped and arm around her shoulder, "Hey, if she out ran us both, then there's hope she's a live out there."

Diana smiled up at him. They got up and left to go back to the farm. Diana doesn't know what she saw all she knows is that Violet has to be out there. She hated leaving her out there another night, but it was going to be dark soon.

When they got back to their camp site, Diana walked into the tent she shared with Daryl. She decided to straighten the place up.

"_We're going to find her soon. I should make room for her."_

Diana got their bags off the bed and moved them to the floor across the area. Diana reached for Violets backpack and was about to place it on top of hers when something fell out in the middle of the floor.

Diana looked down and saw something that swelled up her heart. In the middle of the tent was a purple ribbon that Violet once wore when she first met her. She clutched it in her hand as she curled up in a ball on the bed crying.

Daryl walked in the tent and saw Diana with her arms wrapped around her knees. He saw the purple piece of cloth in her hands and knew what happened. He did take note that the tent was more neater. He had something behind his back and placed it on the table.

Diana looked over and saw what it was. It was a beer bottle with a white rose in it, "Pretty flower," she whispered.

"Ya think so? It's a Cherokee Rose," Diana tilted her head at him. Daryl took a breath in, getting ready to tell her a story, "The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared."

Diana's mouth opened a little at the sad tale. Daryl continued, "So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow where the mothers' tears fell."

She let out a tear from her red, puffy eyes for the mothers who were in a situation much like hers. Daryl walked up to her and cupped her face, "I'm not fool enough to think there's any flowers blooming for my brother. But I believe this one bloomed for our little girl."

"Thank you," she looked up at him, Daryl wiped away the small stream on her cheek, "I think she's really gonna like it in here-," Daryl was about to compliment what she did to the tent until he was cut off by her.

She pressed her lips against him, hard. His hand fell to her waist as if he was shocked by her reaction. His lips were some what gentle when they moved against hers. Daryl had no idea what was running through her head. Just from being depressed one minute to suddenly wanting him.

Diana pulled him down on top of her on the cot starting to unbuckle his belt. His hands went down to hers and just held them, "What are you doin'?" he was kissing her neck as he breathed out his words.

"What does it look like?"

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why?" Diana moved her head back so she could see him, "I need it. I don't want to feel empty," her hand slipped down his pants and wrapped around his hardness. He let out a grunt and went back to kissing her.

He helped her pull down her pants to reveal pink underwear and knee high socks, "What?" she asked when he was looking at her bottom half. He took her shirt off and saw her pink bra and he just stopped and stared at her in shock.

"Mind telling me what you're looking at?" he just shook his head and smirked, "Nothing, you look beautiful is all."

"Then get back over here to prove it," he brought his head down to her belly and was giving light kisses. His hands were foundling her breasts as he kept making a trail to her underwear. He put his hands on her knees to separate her legs. He took his shirt off and threw it to the side of the cot, then pulled down his pants.

Diana got back on her knees and kissed him. His fingers undid her bra as she gripped the hair on the back of his head. She pulled down his briefs and start to play with his cock. He tried to hold a grunt behind his teeth.

"You gonna play with it all day or you gonna do something else," he teased. She lifted an eyebrow and gave him a mischievous smile. Her head went down to lick the tip of his penis. She then placed all of it in her mouth and started to bob her head back and forth.

"Ah Lord!" he gripped the hair on the back of her head and started to move her. Diana nearly choked a few times because he almost went down to far. She then was pulled off and looked up at him, "That better?"

"Not yet," he put her on her back and pulled down her panties. Daryl's hand was on the back of her knee as he hooked a leg to wrap around him. He stared into her brown eyes when he entered her, seeing them close in pleasure.

"Look at me," he told her. She opened them back up and he thrusted into her. Diana rocked her hips back and forth with him. Her eyes never leaving his icy, blue ones.

"AH! Daryl!" she cried out as he went faster. He grunted again and again hitting right in her spot that was making her moan. Her hands tightened around his shoulders when she felt herself getting close. Her back arched more into him as he came.

Daryl was still on top of her staring at her eyes. He brought his head down and kissed her on the lips, "I love you," he whispered. Diana gasped looking back at him. When she didn't say anything, he fell to the side and laid there, "Forget it. It was stupid to say," he sounded angry.

Diana sat up and looked at him, "No it wasn't," she turned his head so he could look at her, "Daryl, I love you too," with that she pressed her lips to his. After all this, for some reason she still felt empty inside, as if she wasn't real. Close to being dream like. It like she's not there.

**AN: So how did you like it? How did you like Diana actually going out there to look for Violet? How did you like the forest scene? Tell me in the Reviews. Thanks for reading, see you guys later!**


	15. Chapter 15: That Awful Sound

**AN: Okay, nothing happens in this chapter, but it needs to be done. I saw Hobbit today and my God! It is awesome. Ian McKellen you are such a bad ass! Speaking of Bad Asses, how 'bout that Norman Reedus? I swear every time that man is seen an ovary exlpodes.  
**

**Any way on with the chapter. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 15: That Awful Sound

Diana laid right next to Daryl. She was still awake after another night together. The soft blanket covered their bare bodies. She tried desperately to feel something. How can she? Violet was out in the woods, terrified, hungry, cold. Diana could never focus on anything, not even when Daryl was around.

"Why can't I feel you?" she whispered softly as she stared at his peacefully rested face. She really tried to feel something. When Daryl was inside of her she couldn't feel the excitement or joy of it anymore. Did she not love him after all, no. She does love him, but she just doesn't have the sense to feel it.

Her hand slid on his chest, lightly, getting a soft grunt, "Don't do that. Tickles."

She smiled slightly, but not enough to fully make her happy. Daryl opened his eyes slowly and looked at her with his bright blue eyes, "Why ain't you sleeping?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't," a mild sick feeling entered her gut. Daryl could read what was bothering her, "It's Violet."

Wasn't a question, but a known fact. Diana just nodded and looked away from his eyes.

"Hey," he called to her. When she looked back Daryl moved his head in a come her motion. Diana got closer to him and their lips touched. It wasn't a hungry, passionate kiss filled with lust. It wasn't a kiss you give when you're seeing someone again or a normal "How was your day" one either. This was a gentle, silent, empathic kiss.

Diana just rested her head on his chest for a few more moments until he got up.

"I got to go meet up with Rick on findin' her," he got up and but on his pants. She just watched him get ready for his day. He threw on a wife better grabbing one of his few shirts that have sleeves and the crossbow that was set on a small table . Daryl looked back to her one last time and smirked to her. When he left, Diana found herself staring at the rose he gave her yesterday. Maybe it's time to start listening to the tale and have some hope.

Diana got dressed in a dark green, striped tank top with blue jeans and her black converse. She walked outside into the light and saw Carol starting laundry.

"Got nothing better to do," Diana whispered to herself. Carol had a washboard and a big tub filled with water and soup.

"Hey Carol. Need help?"

"Absolutely," Carol handed her a load of laundry to start cleaning with. It took an hour for them to finish washing the clothes. Carol wound talk about how she misses her washer and dryer. Diana would respond with a "me too". Now they had to hang them up.

"Are you feeling alright?" Carol asked. Diana wanted to just ignore the question. There were too many things to say to that. Diana just finally settled on one answer, "I'm just feeling bitter about Violet not being around. Normally she would be bugging me about wanting to play with her." Diana had to stop herself from continuing before she got the urge to cry.

Carol gave a frown, "I know Daryl is doing all he can sweetie."

"Yeah, I know," she whispered at the end. Carol sighed, but in sort of a let's change the subject way, "I thought of an idea for us girls to do."

"I'm listening."

"I thought that we can cook dinner for Hershel and his family tonight. It's a big kitchen and I'm dying to use it."

Diana just nodded. Carol tried again, "It will help keep our minds off of things." Realization hit her, Carol just wanted to make Diana feel better and all she was doing was blowing her off. Taking a deep breath in and putting on a smile, "You're right. I need to stop moping. When do we start?"

"Let me tell Lori and I'll let you know," as if the devil had ears, Lori came over to them starting to hang up clothes. Carol ran her idea by Lori. She seemed like the idea, but Lori had to extend the invitation since she was the "unofficial first lady".

Diana turned around to see part of the group being rounded up to look for Violet. Daryl was there. Diana slipped away to hear what was happening.

"Alright, everyone's getting new search grids today," Rick laid out a map of the area. Jimmy wanted to join in on the search. That made Diana feel somewhat uplifted. Just hearing about the little farm house Daryl visited gave her more hope in finding Violet. Maybe an extra hand would help.

"I'll help with you guys," Diana stepped forward. Almost instantly Rick, Daryl, Shane, and Dale said, "No!"

Diana was taken back and lifted her hands up in a defensive mode, "Why not? You need all the help you can get and I want Violet back more than any of you."

"I can't let you do that, Di. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you out there. I'm sure Daryl wouldn't either," Rick glanced at Daryl who not only nodded in agreement but said, "No way in Hell would I let you step foot in that forest again."

"I've been in it before. I've been in more dangerous areas then the forest and I've been trained by you to take care of myself."

"Not happening, Diana. Especially after last time. So let's just forget it," Shane said rubbing his nose with his thumb. Diana winced at him, "You don't get a say, so stay out of it!"

Dale walked around the truck and put his hands on her shoulders, "I know you want to find her, I do. But you are in no condition to be walking around out there. I've been looking at you the past few days and you're a wreck. How much sleep have you gotten?"

"None," Daryl said.

"How much sleep has anyone gotten since the world ended?" Diana countered.

"I'm sorry, but I need you here," Rick said, "I need you to be here for Carl."

If one thing Rick knew that would get Diana to stay somewhere, it was Carl. She looked over at Hershel's house then at Daryl. As if she could read minds, she knew Daryl was thinking Rick is right. He always is, "_Damn him_."

"Fine. Have fun out there. Maybe you'll see Daryl's chupacabra," with that she turned on her heel and left. Diana heard Rick ask, "Chupacabra?"

Diana was up in Carl's room. She spent most of the day with him. It was the tenth time he was telling her about the deer, but she loved the story. It was beautiful.

"Oh, I never gave this back. Here," Carl was still wearing the woven leather bracelet on his wrist. He was almost about to take it off but Diana stopped him, "Keep it. It looks better on you than me."

"You sure?" Carl looked up at her.

"Yeah, maybe next time a bunny will come your way." Carl lightly giggled and Diana threw his sheriff's hat on his head.

"So are you and Mr. Daryl. Are you two going to get married?"

Diana's mouth was a little open, "Uh I don't think we can in this world."

"That's too bad. I really wanted to go to your wedding," Diana let out a light breath. Carl was genuine about this. A knock on the door was heard.

Lori was standing in the door way. She was giving the two a light smile. It can go with out saying that all three of them remembered a time when things were much better. Diana would tuck in Carl with Lori or they both took care of him when he was sick.

"We're ready to start up dinner, Missy," Diana pecked Carl on the cheek followed by him going, "Ew!" and leaving the room. Sophia came running up to her, "Hey Diana!"

"Hey miss Sophia, what's up?"

"I was about to visit Carl."

"Have fun with that," she stayed behind to see Sophia nearly tackle Carl in a hug.

"I missed you! Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore, but I think it will leave a scar."

"Cool, scars are sexy."

"Sexy? You don't know what that means?"

"Neither do you! I think it means pretty for adults," Diana rolled her eyes and smirked to herself as she walked down the stairs.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Carol, Lori, and Maggie chopping up vegetables while Patricia was boiling some water.

"What can I do?" Diana took a piece of carrot from Lori's pile and nibbled on it, "You can peel the potatoes with Beth at the table."

Diana grabbed a peeler and started on the potatoes, "So how long have you and Jimmy been together?"

"About a year. We had homeroom and Math class together. One day he just asked me out on a date and we've been together ever since," Beth smiled.

"I sorta dated a guy once, but things didn't turn out so great in the end," Diana was just speaking with out a care now. Normally she would close up at that topic.

"What happened?" Beth got a worried look in her eyes.

"A huge misunderstanding and mistake," she finished peeling her potato. Beth's mouth was open, about to question her response when a loud gun shot was heard.

**BANG!**

All the women in the kitchen jumped from the awful sound.

Diana was the first one out of the door running toward the RV. It was a loud gunshot so it must have been Dale on watch. The rest of the women were just a few feet behind her. It was at that time of day when the sun is setting with the sky turning a golden color while it gleams in your eyes.

Diana could barely see who was in a group out in the field. Diana was next to Dale and Andrea was on the RV, "What happened?"

"I told Andrea not to shoot, but-," Diana saw what could have been the most heart dropping image to her. To start off with Diana couldn't tell if Daryl was a walker or not. He was so muddy and blood was bleeding out of his head as well as his rib. Rick and Glenn were holding up Daryl while T-Dog and Shane were behind them.

"DARYL!" Diana was in front of him is a second. He was unconscious making her panic even more, "We got to get him to Hershel!" Rick ordered and Diana stepped out of the way following them. T-Dog was holding something gold that was the size of golf ball. It caught Diana's eye, knowing full well what it was.

"Is that Violet's locket?" her voice broke. Her knees became weak as she just collapsed to the ground with her eyes still fixed on the locket. Lori came and helped her up so they can go into the house.

Diana sat outside of the room Hershel was patching up Daryl. She was leaning against the wall listening to their scampering around the room. Lori was sitting on a chair waiting as well. Diana told her she didn't need to be here and that she will be okay with out her, but Lori insisted.

Many things ran through Diana's head. Her first thought was the most obvious one, what would she do if Daryl was dead? It seems so irrational, nothing could kill that man. Her next thoughts were about Violet. Daryl found her locket out there, but was that all he found? Did he find her too but as a walker so he brought that to break the news? Then was there a chance of finding her safe and sound?

Rick, Shane, and Hershel stepped out of the room. Lori and Diana stood up waiting for news, "Daryl's going to be fine," Rick looked at the young girl with a sigh of relief. Without a second thought she darted to the door and walked in.

When she opened the door he was laying on his good side facing away from the door. It looked like he was playing with something in his hand. Diana took a seat on the bed not saying a word. He sat up in the bed.

"Didn't do a good job at sneaking up on me," he drawled. When Daryl turned to look at Diana, she was trying hard not to start crying.

"I thought I lost you!" she jumped to hug him from behind with her arms around his shoulders. His hand lifted passed his chest and held on to her smaller one.

"You're not allowed to go out there by yourself any more."

"I know."

"Here you were worried I'd be the dumb one to get hurt out there, but no, it's you!"

Daryl sighed, "I know."

"You scared me so bad today. I almost had a heart attack," Diana whispered in his ear. Daryl turned his body around making a face because of the pain in his side.

"I know that and I'm sorry," he was holding her hands up to his lips so he could kiss them, "The horse got spooked and it sent me off a cliff. One a my arrows stabbed me in the side. Then two walkers came out of no where, but I killed 'em."

Diana made a grossed out face, but then hugged him again. She couldn't hold it in anymore and decided to let the water works out.

Daryl just looked down at her and patted her head, "Don't cry now, ya hear? I'm jus' fine."

"I'm not crying because of that. I'm crying because I just realized how much I'm regretting hugging you."

Daryl got a confused look, "You smell so bad and you're so dirty!" Diana was laughing as she cried. Daryl grunted, "Outta all da damn things."

Diana got up and wiped her eyes, "You found her locket?" Daryl nodded and handed the golden heart to her along with the chain. The locket was in perfect condition, just some mud on it. Diana brought it to her heart.

"We're getting' close. Any day now," Daryl was determined to find this girl. Not just for Diana, but for himself. Finding this girl is all that keeps hope in the group.

**AN: Yeah, boring chapter, but it would only make sense for Daryl not to Diana leave after that forest episode. He has to protect his girl! Let me know your thoughts, not just about finding Violet faster! (Fanfic Girl10! :( [it's okay, you're still awesome! :D])**


	16. Chapter 16: I Feel the Reason

**AN: Hey people! Okay so this chapter starts in a flash back of Diana's and if you're confused, don't worry! It will make sense later. Just wanted to apply it here because it is very necessary. **

Chapter 16: I Feel the Reason

"_Diana, Diana Braddock?" the doctor asked as he came in the room. Diana was on the medical bed sitting up. Her legs dangled off and her arms were to her sides. Lily was standing next to her._

"_That's me," she whispered. The doctor stepped in with his clip board. They were in the doctor's office. _

"_Is there something wrong, doctor?" Lily asked him. It was two days after Halloween night. Diana still had a haunted look on her from that horrible night._

"_Well, as far as being sick, no. She has no diseases of any kind or infection in her vaginal area. But there is something I'd like to bring to attention."_

_Diana sighed at the fact she had no STDs, but Lily's eyes were huge to what was wrong with her daughter._

"_What's wrong with me then?"_

_The doctor took off his glasses and held a sad look, "I'm afraid you can not give proper birth," he let out._

"_What?" Diana's eyes got glossy. He sighed, "You can't have children, is what I mean to say."_

_Lily's mouth fell open, "Are you saying she's sterile?"_

"_No, but it is highly advised you do not conceive children. If you do, it could be dangerous for you."_

_Diana's eyes were watery. Her life long dream was to have a child of her own one day._

"_I don't understand, doctor?" Lily said trying to process the words._

"_Child birth for you could be fatal at any moment in your life. You have a certain nerve in your brain that is weak and can hemorrhage if you try."_

"_Is it possible that it won't pop?" Diana's voice broke. The doctor frown, "It's a very low possibility."_

_The drive home was quiet. Diana had been staring out the window since they left. Lily leaned in a little to see her._

"_Hey," she tried._

"_Hey," Diana answered back with a grief voice._

"_Don't let this ruin things for you. Maybe it's just not meant to be. There's still adoption, Di."_

"_But I wanted to have my own baby," she looked over at her mother, "That experience of giving life. Now I can't because I might die."_

_Lily sighed, "Don't look at family as just "blood". It's a bad way to view it. Family is about love and I'm sure if you adopt one day when you're grown up, you will love the child as much as I love you," she smiled at her. Diana let out a weak attempting one._

Diana woke up from her memory as she laid in the cot all alone. Sleeping alone is one of two feelings. It can be so great and heavenly because you have an entire bed to yourself. Free to kick or snore loud all you want. But if you're like Diana, sleeping alone is a nightmare.

Sure, before the world ended she was use to it only there was one factor missing, Diana hadn't met Daryl. She got so use to waking up with him next to her and now without him here, it was alien.

Diana put on her black tank top and grey shorts. She made a sloppy ponytail out of her hair while she put on her black hiking boots. Diana just helped out Carol a lot in the morning as far as doing chores. Sophia stopped by and hugged her good morning. Diana and Carol watched as Sophia ran off to go visit Carl.

"I never really thanked you," Carol said looking over at Diana.

"About what?" she cleaned out the blue plastic bowl in her hands.

"For saving my little girl on the highway."

"All I did was pull her under the car with me. Anyone could have done it."

"But you did. I know the result wasn't good with Violet running off, but you saved someone in return. Who knows what would have happened if you weren't there."

Diana stopped cleaning for a second and thought over her actions from that day, "Maybe Violet wouldn't have gone missing. Maybe I just screw things up."

Carol gave her a worried look, "Don't say that. You can't help everyone. My little girl looks up to you as a hero."

"Violet was my responsibility. And I lost her. Who knows if she's even out there still running around."

An unsettling feeling erupted in Diana's stomach. She could feel all of her worry and fear make it's way up her throat. Then again it could just be vomit. She turned around behind a tree and bent down letting everything out. Carol got startled in the process and ran to her side holding her shoulders so she wouldn't fall over.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" her eyes got huge.

Diana spat out what else she could, "Peachy keen."

"Are you sick? Did you catch a bug?"

"I don't know. Probably. Probably not. This isn't the first though."

"What are you talking about?"

Diana stood up and sat on a lawn chair wiping her mouth, "It's just when I start to worry about Violet, I get sick. I don't know why."

"You should talk to Hershel."

She shook her head, "No. Hershel will tell Daryl and he already has enough to worry about."

Carol frowned, "But he wouldn't want you to suffer."

"I'll handle this. This isn't his problem. It's mine." She got up and walked off.

_Later that day she tried to take a nap. When she did manage to fall asleep, she dreamt of running through the woods in panic. Diana had a feeling on what though. When she got to an open area she saw the house her and Daryl searched in. It was in the middle of the forest but looked like people were living in it. Diana opened up the door and saw a flight of stairs. Everything was weird, there was this pull she felt that made her go up and into a room._

_In the room was a cradle, but what caught her sight was the girl rocking it. It was her dressed in a strange Victorian gown. The gown was earth tone colors of greens and browns. She looked up at herself and smiled slightly. Diana was so confused at the sight of seeing herself outside of her body. _

_Then she felt a small push from her leg and a blond little girl in a purple dress ran up to the dream Diana. The real Diana wanted to cry from the sight of seeing Violet perfectly fine and happy sitting in her dream self's lap. They both invited her to look in the cradle. Just when Diana peeked inside she heard a clank from pots and pans._

Diana woke up feeling nauseated. She quickly looked outside to see what the noise was. Glenn stumbled over the pile of dishes her and Carol cleaned this morning. T-Dog and Andrea were laughing at him. She only got fifteen minutes of sleep.

"Freaking klutz," she mumbled to herself. When Diana got ready to leave she made it an objective to visit Daryl and Carl today. First up was Carl. He was getting better each passing day that he could stand up now, but not for long periods of time.

Some people mark off victims of gunshot wounds as mature enough for anything, but Carl was still a little kid in some ways. Being tickled under the arm always got him laughing or hearing the most cheesiest joke. Those were the moments that made Diana think of the days everyone said good bye to. It seems to be a long time ago.

Diana was now visiting Daryl to see how he was doing. He still was bed rested. She sat down next to him on the bed.

"Hey," her smile was a little uneasy. Daryl just glanced up at her and nodded. Diana tilted her head at him and made her way so she was laying right next to him. Her eyes were red, not from crying, but from lack of sleep.

"Why haven't you been getting' much sleep?" Daryl's drawl was a little irritated. Diana made a look to him, "Seriously? You're mad cause I haven't slept right?"

"I ain't mad, but it bugs the hell out of me that you haven't."

"I've been worried sick about you, smart one! If you haven't notice I kind of love you."

"You "kinda love me?" he was teasing her.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure on it yet, that okay?" she played back.

"No it's not," he started to kiss her neck making her giggle. Daryl then grunted loud. Diana's eyes got huge.

"Are you okay?"

"My side, just moved wrong is all."

Diana got up to help him lay down right again, "Maybe we should wait before we start messing around."

Daryl nodded at her, "That sucks."

She smiled down at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead before she left to go out of the house. When she was outside she drifted off from walking back to her tent, but instead leaned against a tree and started to throw up. This has been going on for more than three weeks now and Diana didn't know what to make of it. She would try not to vomit when anyone was around or wake really early or wait really late to do so.

"Diana?"

Diana turned around and saw Andrea standing just a few feet away from her with Dale's rifle around her shoulders. She wiped her mouth, "What?!" her voice was angry.

"Are you okay? You don't seem well?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that as if they've forgotten everything that's happened?" Andrea took a few steps closer to but stopped when Diana started yelling, "And you of all people should know why I'm upset! You could have killed him you dumb bitch!"

Andrea's eyes got big. She expected that from Daryl, but not Diana, "Di, I'm really sorry. You have no idea how awful I feel."

"I could say that to you. "You have no idea how awful I feel!" If you were to have taken him away from me would you have said the same thing?"

Andrea didn't say anything, "Maybe instead of trying to impress people with your gun skills you should start listening to them before you actually kill someone. Just be lucky your shitty aim saved his life!" Diana walked off not saying another word to her, ignoring the throbbing pain in her throat.

The next day Diana sat by the fire at the camp just staring at the flames. Daryl was suppose to come back to the tent by tonight. There was that. Glenn was slowly walking up to her, "Di?"

She looked up at him, "Hey."

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Diana just stood up and walked right next to him, "If you're here to speak for Andrea you can forget it. I'm not going to apologize for what I said."

Glenn just shook his head, "It wasn't about that, but she did tell me."

Diana walked into her tent with Glenn following behind her, "Then what's this about?"

"Andrea saw you throwing up and was worried."

"So I puked, seems to be normal with everything going on," she just shrugged it off.

"I don't think so. I've seen you late at night sneaking off."

Diana froze up, "What have you seen?"

"You nearly hacking up your insides," Diana just turned away and walked over to her cot to sit.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, I mean Carol said you vomited yesterday while doing dishes. And Andrea just thinks your sick, but I don't think that's the case." She shot her face over to look at him.

"It's not my business to say this, but it's obvious you and Daryl have been sleeping together, right."

Diana just nodded.

"I'm no doctor, but I think you're pregnant," she looked down to her belly where it possibly might hold a new life in. Diana stood up an shook her head, "No I'm not. I shouldn't be. In this world? I can't be, can I?" her voice broke. Glenn was slowly nodding but he was terrified to.

"How do I even know?"

Glenn placed his hands on her shoulders, "I can make a run into town for you today. I'm going anyway I'm sure picking up a test wouldn't be any trouble," he was whispering the word test like it's a bad word.

Diana nodded fast, "You can't tell anyone about this yet. If you do I'll- I'll," she had to breath in but got an aggressive look and stole a line from someone she loved, "I'll stomp your ass!"

Glenn pulled his head back for a second, "Wow so there's more you got from Daryl than just the chance of being pregnant."

Diana wrapped herself in her arms as he left. This can't be happening to her. What's going to happen if she is? The doctor told her she wasn't able to, or at least highly advised not too.

Diana pretty much bit off all of her nails as she waited for Glenn to return. Lori walked by her but stop as soon as she saw how nervous and scared she looked.

"Are you okay?" Diana will seriously punch the next person who asks her that, "Just worrying about Daryl," she managed to fake her feelings.

Lori nodded, "He's going to be fine. I bet he'll be moving around in no time," Diana loved Lori for being there since the beginning of all this mess. Lori really stepped up to take care of the lost orphan girl, nothing could repay that.

Diana just gave a small smile, "Thanks, I'm just a wreck though. Sleeping alone at night is pretty weird now."

"I bet."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Lori looked around before talking, "Me and Rick heard you two the other night. You're only one tent down," she smirked while Diana was turning into a beet, "We we're trying to be silent."

"Don't feel embarrassed, it happens sometimes. I'm sure you've heard me and Rick on accident."

"I know but it's really embarrassing especially in these days," Lori laughed, "Daryl is always worrying that he might get in trouble for being with me or everyone is judging him."

Lori rolled her eyes, "He doesn't need to worry anymore. I think the whole group knows of this, but what can we do? Arrest him?"

"You've been okay with this the entire time?" Diana tilted her head. Lori let out a breath, getting ready to confess her thoughts, "At first, no. If things were like they were I think it goes without saying everyone would have reported it or done something. But now, it just doesn't matter. I really thought at first he was using you."

"What changed your mind?"

"I saw that he really does care about you. The day you went hunting with him, Dale told me. I got worried for you. I didn't know if he was going to try anything on you, but you came back happy. I realized that he wasn't that type of person. He waited for you to make the move first."

"He would never hurt me like that. Everyone thinks that he's this careless, hot-headed, stupid red neck, but they just don't know him. He's sweet, thoughtful, smart. Daryl's someone I need to live again. Now this whole Violet thing. This is tearing me up."

"We'll find her, sweetie."

"I don't know, Lori. Something is telling me otherwise and I hate myself for that," with that the conversation was over. Diana got up and left Lori to stand there by herself. She walked around aimlessly for a little bit. When she saw Andrea, the blond turned away in shame. Diana did feel guilty for saying those things to her, but she was in no mood to go say sorry just yet.

A hand touched her shoulder causing her to jerk around and pull out her knife. Glenn flinched letting out a loud gasp. Diana put down her knife, "Say something next time or else you'll get hurt!" she hissed.

"Sorry. I got you your things," Diana pushed the small brown bag back in his larger bag, "Not here! You crazy?"

"Then where?" She looked around and saw the RV, "Follow me."

At the RV, Sophia and Carol were outside. Carol was reading a book of Dale's while Sophia was coloring on a small table. When she looked up she jumped and ran to Diana hugging her around her waist, "Diana!

Diana just smiled down at her and patted her head, "Hey Missy. Hi Carol."

"Hey you two. What brings you to the RV?"

Glenn looked at Diana, looking to see what she would say, "We were walking around and I had to make a pit stop to the bathroom. Where's Dale?"

"He's walking around somewhere. We were gonna go visit Carl. Please, go in. You know where it is."

"Thanks," Diana and Glenn walked in the RV. He gave her the brown bag once they were outside the bathroom.

"I don't have to pee though," Diana said once she was sitting on the toilet holding the stick under her.

From the other side Glenn just said, "Try to go."

"I can't pee on command," right when she said that she trickled a little, just enough on the stick.

"Okay, I went. The tip thing is pink?"

"I think it means it's absorbing your pee."

"Okay, now what?"

"You have the box."

"You have the box," Diana mocked. She took the box and looked around to see what it said.

"**Set down the Test Stick on a flat surface. Please wait for your results after 3 minutes.** This is going to be the longest three minutes ever," Diana placed the stick on the sink and waited there.

"Glenn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?" she was waiting for a response, "Because I got you the test."

"What I mean is, why do you care?"

"I don't know. You sort of remind me of one of my sisters. She was nice and could make anyone she knew love her. Even the jerk that she got pregnant with. He made her get rid of it."

"That's terrible, I'm sorry," it was silent for a second, "Do you think Daryl will be like that with me?"

Glenn was hesitant, "I don't know the kind of guy Daryl is behind closed doors. You seem to be the only one that knows him. I hope he isn't. It would just be a shame if he was, but I don't think he is. I mean he's been looking for Violet, so that has to say something."

Diana smirked, "It says a lot. He's more of a decent human being than some people on this farm."

"Has it been three minutes?"

"You have a watch," from the other side she could hear Glenn mock her, "You have a watch."

"Check it," he said. Diana looked at the box and searched for the instructions. When she found them, she looked at her stick.

Diana opened up the door and walked out. Glenn looked at her waiting to hear the answer. As he looked at her face, she had her mouth slightly open and all breaths ceased to stop. Her eyes were frozen but her hands were shaky as she handed him the stick.

Glenn took it and looked at it, "I don't know what this means?" Diana didn't move, she didn't say anything, "Diana?"

Glenn squeezed past her and went to the bathroom to get the box. He looked at the symbols to see the meaning.

"**If there is a clear minus sign, you are not pregnant. If there is a clear plus sign, you are pregnant.**"

Glenn looked at the stick and saw there was a small clear plus sign, "OH MY GOD!"

When he ran back out to her, she hadn't moved, "You're pregnant!"

"What am I going to do?" he heard her breath out. Glenn helped her sit down on the seat behind her and he sat across from her.

"Well, to start it off, you can tell Daryl."

"No!"

"Diana, you have to. He's only the father of your unborn baby," she looked up at him with glossy eyes, "Do you even want to have it?"

She was stuck on answering. Diana looked at the pros and cons of this.

Pro:

1.) It was with a man she loved. She's always wanted to have baby since she could remember.

2.) It would be protected. Daryl seemed to be the type of man that would do anything for his family no matter what. He went to find Merle, didn't he?

Cons:

1.) It could kill her. Weather it dies in her or at birth, it will kill her if the baby dies before she does. Or just having natural birth can cause her to die. It's happened to women before in the past, even with medical supplies. Hundreds of years ago it was the number one killer in women. Doctor's diagnoses, not hers.

2.) Noises. Babies cry, and they aren't quiet either. What if a herd of walkers is passing by and the baby cries, everyone she loves will die.

3.) How do you have a kid with limit resources? Once again, it's happened for centuries, but does anyone know how to do that again with the technology we once had?

"Diana?" she snapped out of it.

"I could never live with myself if I killed it before they had a chance to be alive," Diana looked at her belly and placed a hand over it, "I have to go," she got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Just don't tell a soul you hear me?"

Glenn stood in the RV as she left, "Yeah, I hear you."

**AN: Pregnant! Diana is knocked up! Shit is getting real! Sorry, I'm just going mildly insane due to Walking Dead withdraws. I seriously need February to hurry the fuck up! Let me know your thoughts on my thoughtlessness. **

**Just to clear the air thank you to everyone still reading and to those who are new. You have no idea how much my day is made when I get a little e-mail telling me how someone Favorited or is following or Reviewed this story. You guys are great. See ya guys!  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Making Mama So Proud

**AN: WHOO! You just survived the Apocalypse! What are you gonna do now? I'm gonna wait for Walking Dead *goes to a corner and lays down in the fetal position* And I'll keep updating my story as well. Hey guys guess what! Tomorrow I turn another year older! YEAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay that's enough. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 17: Making Mama So Proud

Diana must be going crazy from paranoia. She believes she actually felt her belly suddenly get bigger when in reality, it still looked the same as if she was not pregnant. When Diana left that RV a heavy burden was dragging her down. She stopped in certain places and checked to see if anyone was there before completely walking through.

"You're just crazy. No one can tell this early," she slid down next to a tree, "Of course you're going crazy. Who wouldn't be. It'd be crazy not to go crazy."

"It'd be crazy to talk to yourself as well," Rick walked up to Diana and was towering her from where she sat. Diana got nervous, "You mind telling me what's got you so worked up you actually have to have conversations alone?"

Diana slowly got up, "Just life as we know it, you know?" Her smile wasn't convincing.

"I hear you, but there's more to it than that."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one I know when you're hiding something. Always the same look on how you try not to look at me. You did that a lot when babysitting Carl and I'd ask you if he went to bed on time."

"He never did," she smiled thinking about those days.

"Yeah I know, he'd wake up with bags under his eyes."

"He never told on me?"

"No, that boy can keep a secret. Unlike you though. What's wrong?"

Diana bit her lip, "This will stay between you and me, okay."

"Okay."

"I'm-I'm pregnant," Rick tilted his head and then straightened himself up, "I trust you will tell Daryl soon?"

"I don't know how," Diana managed to say.

"Well, just like you told me."

She started to rub her head, "It won't be that easy with him. With you, it was because you're basically like a father to me, Rick. God! I'm so dumb for getting into this!" Diana just fell on her bottom and wrapped her arms around her legs. Rick knelt down beside her, "Easy, you need to be more careful now."

Diana nodded, "I don't want to get rid of it, but I don't want it to suffer either."

"That's why you give it a chance to live. I know you've always wanted to have a family of your own and this may be the only chance you have for that happiness in this type of world."

She looked up at Rick and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

"When you're ready to tell Daryl, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Rick helped her on her feet again and walked her back to the camp area. Diana walked into her tent and saw Daryl laying down in the cot. Her eyes lit up and jumped down next him.

"You're back!" she was hugging him. Daryl just smirked, "Yeah, couldn't stand being coped up in that house anymore."

Diana placed her lips over him and held the kiss for a moment. When she pulled back he was looking in her eyes as if he knew something was up.

"What?" her voice was just a whisper. Daryl slowly shook his head, "Andrea stopped by today. Came and apologized to me."

"She did?"

"Yeah," he huffed out like he was holding in a laugh, "Said that you yelled at her."

Diana sunk down to lay next to him, "Um, yeah I did."

"You got to know she was only trying to protect the group. Protecting Carl, Lori, Sophia, Carol, you."

"I know. And the more I think about it the more I do realize that I was wrong for yelling. Hell you did look like a walker from a distance though."

"I'm the last person to tell you this, but you should make it right."

"I will, soon. I just need to find the moment to tell him," Diana stopped and realized she said him. For some reason she must have subconsciously started to talk about that she need to tell Daryl about their baby.

"You mean her."

"Yeah, sorry. Long day."

"Don't apologize to me. You need to go to Andrea." Diana looked up at him and knew he was right. Andrea was still her friend or at least still hoped. Diana pecked him on the cheek and got up, "Be back in a little bit."

She walked out the tent and started to look for Andrea. Glenn was by the fire nibbling on some jerky. When he saw her he shot up. Diana walked up to him, "Glenn, have you seen Andrea?"

Glenn just shook his head, "I think she was going to the RV," Diana was about to step in that direction, "Hey wait!"

"What?"

Glenn looked around and whispered, "Have you told him yet?"

"No! He won't find out until I say so." Glenn sighed, "Here take this," he handed her his food.

"What are you doing? I'm not hungry!"

"If you're not going to let Daryl take care of you then someone has to!"

"Stop being a drama queen! Even if I wanted you to take care of me I wouldn't take your share of food and make you starve! I'm not that person."

"We're friends right?"

"I would say so."

"Then promise me you'll tell him soon. Please."

Diana let out a breath, "You worry to much. Fine, I will tell him when I feel ready to. Happy?"

"A little," Diana just gave him a friendly hug and he hugged back, "A little," she imitated his voice.

Diana walked in the RV and saw Andrea cleaning her gun. She stopped when Diana sat down across from her.

"Hey," she started. Andrea just glanced up at her, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you only did what you had to do for keeping everyone safe."

"It was stupid to do that though. And I do feel bad."

"I know, but Daryl's fine. He'll be walking around in no time. And your aim is better than mine."

Andrea huffed, "We can fix that. Rick and Shane are doing gun training today. Wanna tag along?"

Diana thought about for a minute, "Who's going?"

"I think Hershel's daughter and her boyfriend, T-Dog, Patricia, and I think they said Carl too."

"Whoa! Carl? With a gun?" Diana was baffled.

"Yeah."

"Lori is allowing that to happen?"

"I was surprised too. So you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'll join."

Diana shot at the bottle seeing it bust into a thousand pieces. She smirked as she hit her target.

"Nice hit!" Carl said as he was right next to her. He tried to shoot his target but didn't get it. Diana gritted her teeth in a playful "yikes!" way, "You'll get it soon. Just be patient." Carl nodded and continued to shoot. Beth was on her left and smiled at her, "How are you doing so well?"

"I had another teacher on aiming. Different weapon, but same concept. Just make it easy as breathing."

She shot at another bottle making Beth huff, "You're making it look way to easy."

"All you do is point and shoot when you think about it. Try it," Beth listened and erased her mind of any complications of shooting and narrowed it down to just point and shoot. She breathed in and then exhaled pulling the trigger. She managed to barely shoot her can off the top. She nicked it.

"Takes a bit of practice, but you see how close it was?" Beth nodded. Diana shot at another bottle on her part of the fence.

"You're really good," the voice from behind startled her. It was Shane when she turned to see. She rolled her eyes at him, "Piece of cake."

"See you listened to my instructions from earlier."

Diana squinted her eyes and wrinkled her nose up, "Actually no, it was Daryl's instructions. He taught me how to aim before this, not you."

Shane looked like he got slapped and shook his head, "Well take some advice from me. With your aim you need too-."

"I'm good, Shane. Now please, go away and leave me alone. Help someone else," she spat at him. She turned back to her aim position and shot another bottle. Shane was still there, running through what she said in his mind. He then just continued to go check on everyone else.

Beth looked at him and back at Diana, "That was a little harsh."

"Whatever!" she dragged, "Bastard should mind his business and suck it up. It's not like he has human emotions."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Beth lifted up her arms and missed the can again.

"Why does your aim suck, Beth?" her voice raised causing everyone to look at her. She looked around and saw all eyes on her. Rick raised his eyebrow at her, "Everything okay?"

Diana looked back at him and just handed him the gun, "I'm done here." She walked off to one of the trees and rested there. No one walked near her, they were too afraid they would get chewed out next. When it was time to go, Diana was in the same car as Beth. She did feel guilt build up and didn't want the girl to hate her. It wasn't Beth's fault that the presence of Shane just flips her switch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said at all. I was just a little angry," she tried. She shut her eyes but then took a peek to look over at Beth.

"It's fine. Everyone snaps. I'll try to practice my aim more."

Diana shook her head and turned toward her, "No! Your aim didn't get me mad it was just something else that was stupid. It had nothing to do with you. I've just been a screw up on keeping my anger under control," she reassured her.

Beth tilted her head, "Okay, so you're not mad at me or-"

"Not at all."

"Okay," the car stopped and they were now back at the farm. Diana just left the area before anyone would question her more.

Night was approaching and Diana looked at the forest edge. She turned on her flashlight and shined some light into the darkness. She took a deep breath as she gripped her gun tightly. Diana began her walk in the woods.

"_Daryl is going to kill me when he finds out what I'm doing. Like murder! As in stabbing me. Okay I may be exaggerating. He does love me, but Daryl will not be happy though."_

She stumbled over a rock, but quickly picked herself up. Diana flashed the light around her making sure nothing was near her. She walked further through the trees.

"_This is crazy! You are going to get yourself killed! Then Daryl will be really mad! Carl will be upset. And Violet will never be found! Just turn around now, Di!. You can't be reckless anymore! You have a baby in you!"_

She shook her head as she moved forward, _"No! You're going back to that abandoned house! You're going to search through it until you know for a damn fact Violet wasn't there!"_

Diana pushed a branch out of her way but grabbed onto it before she almost repeated history. She dropped her flashlight and watched it roll down the hill she once slipped on. Diana let out a breath of relief, _"Jesus! I was waiting for that damn hill!"_

She carefully went down the _"Death Trap" _of a hill without losing her footing. Diana picked up the flashlight and walked out of the tree surrounded area.

"_There it is," _she looked at the abandoned house. It looked ten times more creepier at night time. Diana opened the door and she looked through were she stood.

"Violet?" her voice called. Nothing was telling her anyone was there. She walked in and shined the light up the stairs, "Violet?" the stairs creaked when Diana walked up them. When she entered the master bedroom it was the same as before. Diana sighed from the disappointment.

"This was a mistake," Diana walked over to the window, "You shouldn't have came out here alone. You should have waited until Daryl is able to walk out here with you."

She looked down at her belly and rubbed it, "I'm not a damsel. I can look after myself. You need to find Violet if no one else will," she looked out the window. Just as she did she saw a small figure by the trees.

Diana booked it out of the house and ran into the wood area. She shined her light all over until it quickly passed by the figure again. In the quick light it was blond and wearing a purple dress, "VIOLET!" she yelled. She ran in the direction of the figure for a few yards, entering an open area that had nothing there expect for grass and some rocks.

"Violet! I don't know if you're actually there or if I'm going crazy, but please. Come with me. I can't take any of this running around, tripping over myself," she exhaled, "This isn't a game. Mommy can't handle this much stress and worry."

She fell to her knees clutching her head, tearing up, "God! What is wrong with me? I'm out here talking to hallucinations."

"What's a hall-oos-a-nation?" Diana heard a small voice ask. When she peaked up, all of her tears rolled down her face. Violet was standing there, perfectly fine and clean.

"Violet?"

"Don't be sad, Mommy. I don't like seeing you cry," Violet's hand was her cheek. Diana grabbed her in for a tight hug, "I love you so much, baby!"

"I love you too, Mommy," Diana closed her eyes, running her hand through Violet's blond hair. When she opened her eyes, she had nothing in her arms. Diana looked around with glossy eyes not knowing what just happened, _"I love you, too,"_ she heard in the back of her head.

Diana let out a scream, realizing she was not mentally stable at all. She got up and grabbed her flashlight, running through the woods. She made it out with leaves and twigs in her hair. She walked out with the flashlight shaking in her hand.

When she reached the camp area, every gasped.

"Where were you?" Lori ran up to her with a worried look. Diana glanced at her and shook her head. She was about to enter the tent until Carol grabbed her wrist gently, "Daryl tried looking for you when you were gone, but Rick and Hershel had to make him stay. So he's pretty angry. Just thought you should know," she whispered and let her go. Diana nodded and entered.

Daryl was sitting on the cot and looked up at her. He stood instantly, "Where the hell you been?" his voice raised. She put down her flash light on the table and looked at the Cherokee rose.

"Di? Answer me!"

"I was in the woods," she whispered. Daryl winced at her, "You were out looking weren't you?" his voice dropped down to a regular voice. She nodded. Daryl scratched the back of his head and sighed, "I thought you were gonna wait until I could go with ya?"

"I had to get out. I went to the house we found. I wanted to be sure she was never there."

"Find your answer?" she looked over at him with a melancholic look, "I don't know."

She put her arms around him and held on. He started to stroke her hair as he hugged her. They stayed that way for what felt like forever, _"If only I was that lucky."_

**AN: I know a lot of you hate me for that tease. Don't worry though, everything will be resolved in the next few chapters! And you guys are probably gonna hate me more, but I will not update until December 26th. Due to my Birthday and I have to go to two Christmas things on two different days (consequences of having divorced parents)  
**

**So Have a Merry Christmas (If you celebrate something else or not at all I am so sorry for offending! Happy Holidays!). Get lots of gifts! Drink tons of eggnog or alcohol (Make it MERRY :D) Get under some Mistletoe (Norman Reedus should get under there too!) And have such an awesome fun time! Later guys! Thanks for reading! **_  
_


	18. Chapter 18: The Sound of Silence

**An: Okay New Chapter! Did you guys have a great holiday? I had a wonderful Birthday and Christmas. The highlight was when my brother got me these Walking Dead posters. **

**One is Red and has the back of Rick on the horse facing a bunch of Walkers and the other is a Blue one of Michonne. Its the same thing but she has the two Walkers chained to her. They were going to get me an orange with with Daryl, but the store ran out, so I'll get it when they come back in stalk. What did you get?**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter. It's been waiting to be unveiled, so here it is.  
**

Chapter 18: The Sound of Silence

Carol was by the fire cooking up breakfast for the group as they were sitting around it. Diana got a plate and gave it to Daryl, he was finally able to walk around for short periods of time.

She started to giggle at her food before she ate it. Daryl lifted an eyebrow to her, "What are ya giggling at?"

She shook her head, "I have no idea what this is?" she laughed at her food. Daryl looked at his plate, "It's eggs."

"Violet would always ask me what her meal was before she ate it. Right now, I looked at my food and I had no idea what it was for a minute."

Daryl smirked, thinking of the little girl, "Well don't worry. She'll be back asking again."

Diana smiled at his comfort. She then put a fork full of whatever Carol just gave her in her mouth. _"Oh yeah, it's eggs."_ Glenn stood up and got everyone's attention, "Um Guys?" No one was fully listening, "So… The barn is full of walkers."

Everyone looked up at him in shock. That got their full attention. Everyone was gathered outside the barn looking at the doors. Wondering how many were in there and why. Diana could hear the moans and groans inside. It made her skin crawl. Shane peeked a look inside seeing them staggering in there. A loud growl was made and Shane stepped back to rejoin everyone.

"You can not tell me you're alright with this," he spat at Rick.

"No I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land."

"This is our lives!" Shane yelled.

"Lower your voice," Glenn warned.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug," Andrea didn't like this idea at all.

"It ain't right, remotely," Shane agreed, "We either got to go in there. We've got to make this right or we've just got to go. Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time."

"We can't go," Rick stopped him.

"Why, Rick? Why?"

"Because Violet's still out there," Diana stepped in.

"Okay," Shane let out a breath like it was a joke. He rubbed his face, "Okay, I think it's time we all start to just consider the other possibility."

"Shane! We're not leaving Violet behind," Rick defended.

Daryl spoke, "I'm close to finding the girl. I just found her damn locket two days ago!"

"You found her locket, Daryl. That's what you did. You found a locket."

It was silent for a moment, "OH FUCK YOU!" Diana yelled.

"Yeah! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Daryl swung his arm.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said!" Rick got in between them, not wanting to have a fight start, "You get a good lead, it's in the first 48 hours!" Shane continued.

"Shane, stop!" Rick told him.

"Let me tell you something else, man. If she was alive out there and saw you coming all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she would run in the other direction."

That was it. Diana pushed Rick's arm out of the way and punched Shane right on the chin. Everyone gasped. "Wanted to do that for a long time!" she shouted. Shane held it there and anger took over him. He was about to charge at her until Rick and Daryl were holding him back. Diana had to be restrained back by Andrea. Surprisingly, Diana craved to get in a fight. Who better then Shane.

It stopped right when Rick told everyone to knock it off and Shane just broke out of everyone's grasp and turned around, "Get your hands off me!"

Diana was scowling at Shane and him at her. Rick looked to Shane, "Look I'll talk to Hershel today. Let me figure it out.

"What are you gonna figure out?!" Shane yelled at the top of his lungs.

Lori pushed him back, "If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land," Rick told him.

Dale's voice raised so everyone can hear him, "Hershel sees those things in there as people- Sick people-His wife, his step son."

"You knew?"

"Yesterday, I talked to Hershel."

"And you waited the night?" Shane got on him.

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did," Dale showed him. His voice become more calmer when he spoke to Rick, "I was waiting till this morning to say something but Glenn wanted to be the one."

"The man is crazy, Rick," Shane pointed at the barn, "If Hershel thinks those things are alive or not!" Rick tried to calm him down but it was too late.

Everyone was yelling and causing a commotion that they stopped and got scared when the walkers in the barn were growling. The chains rattled as they were being pushed. The group was being too loud and the walkers heard them. Everyone stared at the barn doors not sure if it would open.

Diana was done here. She felt too much anger toward everyone, especially Shane. She stormed off in a random direction with Daryl close behind her and Lori with some other group members.

"Diana, wait up!" Lori tried.

"Why? So you guys can leave me behind too?" she spat.

"It's not like that! We would never leave with out Violet."

"Shane would! I'm sure some of the others would too! So don't try and say other wise!" She was still walking.

"Shane is just confused right now. He cares, it's just he doesn't have a good way of saying it," Andrea tried to defend him. Diana stopped and turned to her, "I'm sorry my bull shit detector is going off! Shane cares about no one! Only what's good for him!"

Lori combed a stand of hair back and placed her hand oh her hip, "Di, he's a part of this group. So are you. Whether you like it or not we've all become this sort of family."

Diana mocked laughed, "Well guess what? You're not my family! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS FAMILY WITH A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES AND COWARDS!" everyone was looking at her wide eyed. She looked at each face.

T-Dog looked down in shame, not from her, but from himself. Glenn and Carol's faces were saddened. Sophia looked at her once thought of hero in disappointment. Andrea's mouth was open, they just made up after the whole friendly fire incident. Lori's face was hurt, she loved this girl and hearing those words shattered her. Diana regretted looking at next face. Carl's eyes were watery, she crushed him.

Diana glanced over at Daryl who was staring at her quietly. She shook her head and turned on her heel, walking off. Daryl looked at Lori and she nodded. He followed after her.

"Stop following me, Daryl! Everyone else did."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know! I'm just, walking!" she was hitting the edge of the forest.

"I'm not leaving you. You can't scare me off!" Diana quickly turned to him, "I don't want anyone near me! So just leave me alone!" she threw her arms up. Daryl stayed in his place as Diana continued to go in the forest. She walked until she couldn't contain herself anymore.

She squatted down, crossing her arms. Diana let out her tears and fell on her bottom. She ruined everything she's had with everyone. The group most likely hates her and she doesn't blame them. Diana sat in the woods for a good while, sobbing at everything. There is a limit to how much crap one person could take. She looked around her and realized she was in the open area she saw Violet in. This made her cry harder.

Diana got up after she was done. When she walked out of the woods she found Daryl walking up to her. He left for a while but came back to check on her.

"Everyone still mad?" she asked when she was in front of him.

Daryl sighed, "Yeah, but Rick and Andrea are gonna go look for Violet."

She looked up at his icy blue eyes, "Guess they're not the cowards you say they are," Daryl told her. She nodded, "That was wrong to say. I just can't get the looks I was getting out of my head."

Daryl saw how upset she was, not just from the looks. She had witnessed so much. Violet running off in the woods, Carl getting shot. The night at the camp and many nights before that. He had to make it right.

"Come with me," he said after the moment of silence. She tilted her head at him, "Where?"

"You'll see. Now come on."

They walked along a small pond. Diana looked into the water a few times, but she didn't like her reflection. She doesn't like who she's become.

"You see it?" Daryl asked her.

"See what?" she was looking where he was. He pointed a head of him as they approached what he brought her to see. Diana saw a rose, but not just a regular rose. It was white and stuck out of the ground. The very same rose Daryl gave her so she could feel some kind of hope.

It was a Cherokee Rose. Diana's heart warmed at that moment. She turned her head to Daryl, "I'll find her," he promised. They had a quiet moment as she looked at the rose. Some people might just think it's a stupid flower, but it wasn't. It restored her faith in Daryl. Faith in the world. Faith in faith.

Daryl glanced at her, "I know you didn't mean any of that stuff this morning. I'm sorry you got upset. I'm sure everyone will understand."

Diana smiled softly at him, "How hard do you think my punch was?"

Daryl smirked, "I don't know, but it looked like it hurt," they laughed for a moment. Diana turned her body to Daryl, "Why do you still put up with me?"

Daryl tilted his head, "Why do you put up with me?"

Diana shook her head, "No, you answer first. I know I'm not the greatest person in the world. I snap at the wrong people. I'm annoying, stupid and a cry baby. So why do you deal with me? Why don't you give up?"

Daryl smirked, "You're not annoying. If ya were I wouldn't talk to you. You're not stupid. You're actually smarter than people think. As for cry baby, I'd rather think you're just very caring. It's hard to come by nowadays."

He cupped her face, "You think you're not the greatest person in the world?" Diana nodded, "Ya clearly haven't looked at the world around you."

Diana stared into his blue eyes, "The reason why I put up with you, it's cause you are the greatest person in the world to me. You're my favorite person and I love you," Diana's breath stopped. He leaned down and press their lips together. She pulled back after a moment, "I love you too, Daryl. For everything you've done for me. Keeping me safe, alive. Making sure I still have hope."

She looked back at the rose, "That's why I put up with you," Daryl took her hand in his and they walked off together.

They reached the farm house and saw everyone laying around on the porch. They approached T-Dog, Glenn, and Andrea who was asking where Rick was.

"We were suppose to leave a couple houses ago."

"Yeah you were. What the hell?" Daryl said. He let go of Diana's hand. Carol walked down from the porch, "Rick told us he was going out."

Daryl looked at Diana in disbelief at the people, "Damn it. Isn't anybody taking this seriously? We got us a damn trail," he swung his arm in the direction of the trail. Diana looked over in that direction and saw Shane walking up with a bunch of guns, "Oh, here we go," Daryl said when he saw him.

Shane was not happy. Daryl pointed to him, "What's all this?"

"You with me, man?" he gave a shot gun to Daryl. Diana realized what he wanted to do.

"Time to grow up. You already got yours?" he asked Andrea, "Yeah. Where's Dale?"

"He's on his way," he gave a shot gun to T-Dog, "I thought we couldn't carry?"

"We can and we have too," he was about to give a hand gun to Diana, "Fuck you! I'm not doing this," Shane shook his head at her and went to a spot where everyone could hear him.

"Look, it's one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was suppose to be safe, but now we know it ain't."

He looked to Glenn, "How about you, man? You gonna protect yours?" Glenn looked at Maggie, then at the shot gun. He took it.

"Can you shoot?" he asked Maggie.

"Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight," she warned him.

Carl came down the steps, "We have to stay, Shane."

"What is this?" Lori came out the house to see what was wrong.

"We ain't going anywhere, okay? Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay? He's- Well he's gonna have to. Now we need to find Violet. Am I right?"

Shane took out the smaller gun and crouched down in front of Carl, "Now I want you to take this. You take it, Carl, and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun and do it."

Diana's eyes got huge at what she was looking at. Lori came in and put Carl behind her, "Rick said no guns. This is not your call. This is not your decision to make," she hissed. Diana's never seen Lori so pissed off before.

"Oh Shit!," everyone looked at T-Dog and saw what he did. Coming out of the woods, Rick was with Hershel and Jimmy, but they were not alone. With them were two walkers being guided with on of those pole you use for cattle. They were being guided to the barn.

The group ran over to them to see what on earth was going on. When they caught up to them Shane started again with the yelling, "What the hell you doing?!"

"Shane just back off!" Rick told him. Hershel saw everyone with guns, "Why do your people have guns?"

"Are you kidding me? You see? You see what they're holding onto?" he yelled at the group.

"I see who I'm holding onto!" Hershel tried to correct him.

"Nah, Man. You don't!" he was circling them.

"Shane, just let him do this and then we can talk."

"What you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick! They're not people! They're dead! Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill!" He pointed at the walkers, "These things right here, They're the things that killed Amy!" Andrea got a stabbing pain. They killed Otis! They're gonna kill all of us!"

"Shane shut up!" Rick yelled. But Shane just continued, "Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" he shot the female walker three times in the torso. Rick was telling Shane to stop. Hershel looked at the walker and saw it was still moving.

"That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?"

Diana pulled the hand gun out of Daryl's holster, "Di!" he called to her, "Let's find out Shane! Wanna volunteer?" she pointed it at him. Shane looked at her and pointed at the walker, "You're getting mad at the wrong person! Why is it still coming?" he shot more rounds into it. Diana was holding still holding up the gun.

"That's it heart, it's lungs. Why is it still coming?" **BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

"Shane enough!"

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough," he walked up to it. **BLAM!** The walker fell to the ground. Everything was silent and no one had words.

"Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone!" Diana gritted her teeth.

"Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us!" Hershel was on the ground looking at the dead walker.

"Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live , if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about right here , right now!" Shane turned and ran up to the barn doors. He was actually going to do it. Rick was trying to bring Hershel back to earth so he could hold the snare pole, but he was too far gone.

Shane got a pick ax and started to break open the lock, finally snapping it. Everyone was yelling at him.

"Don't do it!"

"Please!"

Nothing was getting through to him. He grabbed the plank of wood and tossed it to the side. Shane slammed on the door, "Come on! Come on!"

"This is not the way! Please!" Rick yelled.

Shane got his gun ready and aimed it at the door. Then the doors opened and walkers came out growling and snarling. Andrea and T-Dog ran up beside Shane, along with Daryl and T-Dog. Daryl didn't want to, but he had to keep what was his safe. They started to help him shoot at the people who once had lives. People who were once loved. People who died. Walkers.

Shane turned around and shot at the walker Rick still had with him. Diana kept her aim on Shane. When this is done. She will put a bullet in his head. This is the last time he angers her. This is the last thing he will do that is wrong.

"Stop!" Rick begged.

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

The last of the walkers went down. Diana looked over at a crushed, heart broken, Hershel and sympathized with him. This was an awful way of having to show Hershel why the walkers are dangerous.

The smoke cleared up when Diana looked back. From being in the back with Lori, she started to walk up behind Shane. She was getting ready to pull the trigger from three yards back.

Before she had the chance, there was a low growling. Everyone looked back at the barn and looked in the dark. You could hear feet shuffling as it got closer to the door.

Two small feet stepped out into the sun light. The shoes were black little boots. Going up was a dirty, torn, purple sun dress. Diana recognized that clothing attire. Her eyes got watery as she saw the small face that she once loved. Her blond hair had leaves and dirt in the knots that formed.

What stole everyone's breath is that the little girl no longer had green eyes, but they were pale dead ones. Violet was bit on the shoulder and died. She came back as a walker.

Diana put here arm down and looked into the walker's eyes. It looked back at her and a small growl was made, "No," she whispered. Diana dropped the gun and ran.

"NO! VIOLET?" she was sobbing, "VIOLET!" Daryl grabbed a hold of her making them fall on the dirt. She was crying as she looked at her, "VIOLET! NO!" Daryl was holding her tight as she started to breath out heavily.

Violet started to walk to them with a limp. Rick looked at her and over at Diana as Violet was getting closer to them, growling. He had to do the hardest job no one ever wants to do.

Rick stepped up and walked forward to the dead Violet taking out his revolver. He aimed right at her head and held it there. As he held it everyone was thinking of a memory they had with Violet and how she once was.

Carl and Sophia thought of when they would play with her, Glenn thought about the day he watched after her at the camp. Andrea thought of the nights after the CDC she tried so hard to get her to smile. Dale thought of the conversation they had that one day in the RV. Rick and Lori thought about how happy she made Diana when she was around. Carol and T-Dog can remember seeing Violet running around and giggling.

Daryl remembered his time with her as her dad. He thought about when he first met her, wearing the same purple dress. How he taught her some things on birds while giving her piggy back rides.

Diana ran through each memory she had with Violet. From the moment of finding her alone at the camp to having to feed her, wash her, putting a band-aid on her, tucking her in at night. Each drawing she made had so much colors. She remembers combing her smooth hair to collecting rocks with her. She thought about each time Violet cried, laugh, how tight each hug she gave.

Most importantly she thought about when she would here the words, "Mommy" come out of those little pink lips.

All of it was gone now. It went away as that awful noise was heard.

**BLAM!**

A thud was made as the body collapsed to the ground. Diana was wailing as she saw all of it, "Violet!" she whimpered.

No one had words to say. What words could be said? Everyone stood still as the darkness grew over swallowing them whole. If you wanted to know what nothing sounded like, it was this. This was the Sound of Silence.

**An: Okay Let me explain! I know a lot of you, a lot of you really really hate me as of now. I can feel the flames. But let me tell you something. This is the Walking Dead! No one is Safe! Not even little girls.**

**I didn't want to kill Violet, but I did. I saved Sophia because I'd rather have some one who out lives Shane, Dale, Lori, and other deceased in the comics than have an OC out live her. I didn't want Sophia dying at all when watching the show, but she did anyway.  
**

**I am sorry to those that got attached to Violet, but I really feel she was just to precious to live in that world any longer. Diana being pregnant has nothing to do with it either. Violet had to go missing and die because it serves a purpose. Trust me. I do what I do for a reason. **

**Thank you for reading, sorry if you didn't liked what happened. Just don't let this event stop you from reading the rest of the story.  
**


	19. Chapter 19: I Hurt Myself Today

**AN: Hey people! What's up? I'm back with a rather long chapter. WARNING! This is a serious warning too. There is a scene in here containing rape. Just giving you a heads up.**

Chapter 19: I Hurt Myself Today

Every thing was blocked out of Diana's ears. She couldn't hear anything from anyone. Her red, water filled eyes were still looking at the dead body of Violet. "Don't look!" Daryl tried to pull her away from the area. He probably was trying to pull himself as well. Diana stood up and ran over to the little girl.

"It's not real! It's not her! She's not dead!" She cried as she was hugging her. Daryl was trying to get her away from the corpse.

"Di, stop this! There's nothing you could have done," he drawled.

"That's a lie! I could have done everything, but I didn't!" She got up and ran leaving behind everything she once loved.

Diana found herself in the RV sitting down looking out the window when Daryl walked in. He looked over across the table and saw a stuffed cat laying there. Mr. Freckles is what Violet would call him. The doll slowly fell over.

Daryl just sat on the counter looking at the girl with a heavy heart and the shot gun still in his hands. She looked at the doll and adjusted it so it could sit up again. Diana looked over at Daryl with a blank expression, almost lifeless.

A little later Lori came into the RV, "They're ready," she said.

"For what?" Diana looked over at her. Lori gave a confused look, "For the funeral. Come on."

"Why would I go to a funeral? Violet's not dead," Lori's mouth dropped open a little.

"Di, you saw what happened. It's time to bury her," Daryl said trying to reach her.

"Why do you keep saying she's dead? She's right here drawing a picture," she pointed to Mr. Freckles. Lori looked at Daryl and left. Daryl just got up and put his hands on her shoulders, "There's no one there, Di."

Diana looked to the "empty spot" everyone was seeing and started to let out a few tears, "That's right. She died a long time ago. All that hope you tried to give me, it didn't matter. She was already dead."

Daryl's look was devastating. He put his arms down as he starred at her. "It was just another disappoint," she crouched down holding her knees. Diana could hear Daryl's angry huffs when he left the RV.

Hershel was saying a few things out of his bible. Diana just stood there feeling dead much like the corpses they were burying. Daryl was no where near her. He was standing close to the grave. Everyone was crying, Glenn was tearing at the smaller grave. Everyone was torn, Sophia put a flower down next to Violet's crossed sticks. When everyone left only two people remained. Daryl looked over at Diana and saw her walk to the Violet's grave. She put down the stuffed cat.

Daryl watched her walk away into the woods as a small tear came out of his eye.

Diana was sitting by the Cherokee rose bush Daryl showed her earlier that day. She touched one trying to see if it was even real. Nothing did feel real anymore. One moment she is seeing Violet, happy as can be then the next she's gone. Diana peeled off a petal and looked at it. It looked real.

She then reached in one of her pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Diana looked at it and saw it was one of the last drawings Violet made. It was Violet telling a small story.

It had Daryl's blue stick figure body, but had angel wings. Diana's pink stick figure was next to him smiling. There were words on it.

_Daddy was Mommy's secret angel that would save her._

The next part had Violet's purple body with angel wings and was flying above Daryl and Diana.

_I want to be like Daddy so I can save them both from monsters. _

Diana started to cry as she clutched the paper. She pulled out a lighter from another pocket and lit the drawing on fire. As the paper caught flame she threw it on the rose bush watching it burn.

The fire was consuming the plant and paper fast as she continued to stare at it. Something in the fire was hypnotizing. Diana placed her hand over the hot streaks going up to see if she still feels. The flame licked her hand with so much heat, but that wasn't effecting her. Her hand was turning red and was peeling.

Diana then felt a hand on her wrist yank back hers from the flame, "What the hell are you doing!" Daryl stomped on the fire, putting it out. Diana snapped out of her haze and looked up at him.

"Are you kiddin' me? Burning yerself?" he yelled at her. She didn't flinch at all, "Gimme your hand," he took it and looked at it. It was really red, like a bad sunburn, but it will heal. Daryl still didn't like seeing a mark on her, ever.

"Stop being so stupid!" he growled at her. She got up and shook her head, "Why bother? We're all gonna die someday?" Diana walked in an aimless direction from him. Daryl kicked the dirt by his feet and looked down. He saw a burnt piece of paper that had a small drawing of a little angel on it. He bent down and grabbed it. Daryl then put it in his back pocket and left.

Diana was walking past trees and bushes. Every step, a rustle was made until she finally reached one of the areas that had a well on the farm. She hadn't realized who was there, otherwise Diana would have walked in the opposite direction. At least she took her gun with her.

Shane looked over at her with his face wet, most likely from washing it, "Hey," his voice was a soft whisper. Diana ignored it, still walking.

"Diana?" Shane then approached her, "Hey hey hey hey hey," he was in front of her. She tried moving around him but he stuck his arms out so they were on hers, "Hey, are you alright?"

She glared at him. Shane looked down at her hand and saw the burned area, "Come here," she flinched away from him.

"Look, I won't hurt you," Diana shook her head at him. He eventually got her to sit down. Shane got a rag and dripped the cool water on her burn.

"I want you to know that I'm real sorry about your girl."

Diana couldn't believe it, but she muttered, "Thank you."

"How did you burn yourself?" he asked wringing the rag on her.

"With fire," she said monotone. Shane looked up at her and shook his head, letting the question go. It fell back to silence. A moment past until Shane had to speak again, "When I opened that barn I had no idea. If I did.."

He sighed and then scoffed, "Everybody thinks I'm a…"

"Monster?" she whispered. He looked down, "I was just trying to keep everybody safe."

He rubbed her hand with the rag, "I had no idea she was in there."

"I heard you the first time," Shane put down the rag. Diana looked up at him, "Why did you do it?" Shane looked down, "Told ya. I wanted everyone to stay here, but not with those things-."

"Not that. Why did you rape me?" Shane's eyes got huge and he tilted his head in confusion, "I never did that."

"Don't lie to me. I know it was you. You did it." Shane exhaled and Diana's eyes got watery, "I remember the day it happened."

_A storm trooper came running up to Diana proud of his bag of candy being more than half full._

"_Did you score big from that house?"_

"_I got full size candy bars!"_

"_They must have been rich," The storm trooper took off his head mask revealing to be Carl. He had some sweat on his forehead from being in the warm costume._

"_Which house next?"_

"_Yours. Lori wants us to go back," she reached out her arm and waited for him to come forward so she could wrap her arm around his shoulder._

"_It's not even six o'clock!" But it was dark already from day light's saving time. They started to walk in the direction of Carl's house._

"_Yeah I know but I got to get ready to go to a party with Paul and Ryan. Besides, your mom will take you out trick-or-treating once I leave."_

"_You have a cooler mom than me. I bet you don't have a curfew for tonight."_

_Diana shrugged, "Probably not, but hey, Lori can have her cool moments."_

_Diana opened the front door and almost screamed. There was a boy wearing a black, devilish looking mask. It wasn't made of latex, but ceramic because it looked like a masquerade mask. The mouth part of the mask had bright, white, sharp teeth but on the edges it had red. Red was to represent blood that the devil ate someone. The mask had high, round cheeks because it was giving a sinister smile. Around the eye holes it was even a darker black._

_The clothes didn't even matter, it was that mask that stole the attention. The guy could have been wearing rags, but instead it was just a black t-shirt with black dress pants. He was originally 5' 9" but the boots he wore gave him that extra inch._

"_What do you think?" the devil asked._

"_It's creepy," Diana laughed. The boy pulled off his mask to show his grin. He had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes._

"_What are you, Ryan? A demon?" Diana was trying to figure him out._

"_Yeah, but I only had time to make the mask."_

"_You made that?"_

"_Yeah but it took forever, otherwise I would have made a costume."_

_Diana was just impressed he made that creepy mask all by himself. She stepped aside and let him inside. Ryan looked at Diana head to toe, "What are you suppose to be? A Greek woman?"_

_Diana wore a white, elegant, Greek style dress that had no sleeves, went down to her knees, and was cut in a V-neck. In her dark hair was a silver leaf head piece and was pulled back in a bun with strands of hair falling loose. On her wrists were silver bracelets and her feet had brown sandals. The last piece of the costume was a plastic gray bow with a quiver and arrows in it. _

"_I'm Artemis," she smiled and lifted up one leg in a cutesy pose. _

"_Oh the first Tomboy ever, fitting."_

"_Shut up!" she playfully punched his shoulder. They heard someone walking in the hallway from the living room._

"_Dude, where's your costume?" the blond boy asked. Ryan gave a weird smile and put the mask against his face._

"_Ugh! That's disturbing."_

"_Paul, he made it himself. And you're one to talk. You dressed up as a werewolf."_

_Paul had on torn up cloths and brown hairy gloves. He was holding on to his latex matching wolf mask that had yellow eyes._

"_I thought you were going as Little Red Riding Hood?" Paul sounded a little disappointed._

"_I was but decided not to. I like this outfit better."_

"_Are we ready to head out?" Ryan asked._

"_Yeah, Mom said she was going with Lori and Carl so she's going to lock the door."_

_Paul, Ryan, and Diana were walking down the street to go over to one of Paul's friend's house. There will be drinking so everyone had to keep it hush hush. Little kids were running around the streets collecting candy in their costumes._

_A cop car appeared and slowly started to pull up besides them._

"_Hey kids, where you guys off too?"_

"_Hey Rick," Diana greeted, "Just going over to a friend's." Rick was in his police outfit and driving. Shane was in the passenger side, the closer to them. He didn't wear his beige button up like Rick did. He was being a rebel and wore his black police t-shirt that had "King County Police Department" in his left top corner. He was staring at Diana._

"_Don't party too hard, kids. Be safe out there."_

"_We will Officer Grimes," Paul assured. With that he drove off, "That was a little weird," Ryan said._

"_Rick was just being friendly," Diana defended him._

"_Not Rick, Officer Walsh. He was staring at you."_

"_I don't think so. He was just listening."_

"_Well you do look stunning," Diana blushed a little. Paul looked back at them, "If you two want a moment to kiss go ahead, but don't do it in front of me."_

_Ryan got in defensive mode, "Oh no I'm just saying-"_

"_Yeah, whatever, Ryan." Diana giggled at the two. For many reasons, she could see herself going out with Ryan. He was nice and a gentleman to her. And well that, plus she found him attractive and had a crush on him since she first met him on the first day of high school. She loved being around him, making him laugh just so she could see his big smile._

_At the party there were so many people from school it was ridiculous. In fact the whole school was there. Kids were drinking alcohol from red plastic cups listening to all the top new songs. Most of the girls were wearing slutty or naughty costumes. Like Naughty Dorothy from Wizard of Oz or Sexy Cinderella._

_Guys dressed up in either something funny or matched their girl friend's theme. Ryan was dancing in the middle of the crowd with Paul. When those two tag teamed, they could be such a riot. Diana was laughing at them with a red cup in her hand as she stood next to the door way in the room._

_Her phone started to ring. Diana finished her cup, walked out of the house into the cool, dark night and answered, "Hello?"_

"_Di, it's Mom."_

"_Oh hey, Mom. What's up?"_

"_I hate to do this to you, but can you come home? I locked myself out of the house, again," Diana kicked a rock off the sidewalk. It's like every year._

"_Yeah sure. I'll be there soon," when she hung up she checked the time on her phone._

"_9:45" she whispered. When she turned back she bumped into Ryan wearing the black mask. This time she yelped._

"_Oh I'm sorry!" Ryan had two red cups in each hand. He looked drunk._

"_It's fine."_

"_Something wrong?" He used his wrist to lift up the mask, but it fell. Diana bent down to get it and tucked it between his forearm._

"_My mom locked herself out of the house."_

"_Again?"_

"_Yeah, so I gotta go back."_

"_Want me to go with you?"_

"_No, I'll be fine. Just tell Paul okay?"_

_Ryan nodded. A group of guys called him over. "See ya later then."_

_Diana walked off and Ryan gave back one last look to her before she turned a corner. Some where in that moment he dropped his mask again and walked off to the back yard with the group. At that point he completely forgot to tell Paul, Diana left. In the distance was a pair of eyes that saw the chance to let out inner demons of his own._

_Her head started to feel hot at the top and icky. Diana pulled down her bun and let all of her hair fall to rest on her shoulders. The street she was on hardly had anyone living there. If any thing two people lived in two separate houses. A lot of old people use to live on that street, but age came and took them. She readjusted her headpiece when a sudden feeling crept her. Diana turn around quickly to see who was behind her. No one._

_She started to walk some what faster. Her house was ten minutes from the party, she's walked five minutes already. Diana started to hear foot steps now. She whipped her head back again to see who it was, No one again._

"_Who is doing that!" she yelled. Diana stood there for a brief moment. The next moment came right out of a horror movie, a dark black figure stepped from behind a tall hedge and stood twenty feet away. Her eyes became big, but then squinted as she tried to figure out who was there. _

_Due to her slightly buzzed state, all that she could make out was a black mask with sharp white teeth. The mask was smiling in a sinister way. That's when it hit her._

"_Ryan? What are you doing?" She started to walk up to the masked man. He was in front of the Jefferson's old house._

"_Do you know how bad you scared me?" He was now in arms length. The masked man remained silent and just stared at her. Diana let out a nervous chuckle, she threw out a playful punch, "Hey man what's your problem?"_

_She was going to try again but his right hand caught hers. It seemed like his fingers were snakes due to how hard he was squeezing her wrists._

"_Ryan, stop! You're hurting me!" she used her other hand to try and pry it off. His arm did the unthinkable. It reached up and started to choke her by the throat. The masked demon slowly started to lower her on the grass in front of the old house, but not easily._

_She squirmed underneath his weight. Diana's free hand was hitting against him with the little strength she had. Her small yelps of pain were forced past his hand. With a lift of his finger to his mouth, "Shh…." and that one finger went down and dragged across his neck._

_Diana got the message, he'd kill her if she continued to make noise. His hand danced by her left shoulder around the strap. He tugged it down and start to circle his finger around her nipple. She was letting out small, quiet sobs, trying hard to not be loud. _

_He stopped and went under her dress using two fingers to get inside her._

"_NO!" Diana cried, the grip around her neck tightened making her choke again. He loosened the grip after a moment. The masked demon started to undo his belt and pulled it out. He lifted up her dress passed her waist and yanked down her panties. It was rough and violent when he entered her, thrusting in and out like a primal animal._

_When Diana could see through her sobs all see would see was that evil grin and black face. His grunts were deep and his hands felt like sand paper when he touched her. She heard him say something. _

"_Real tight, gorgeous." _

_She was breathing so fast and heavily, it could have been hyperventilation. Everything slowly started to go black. Before Diana slipped under she thought she saw in the corner of the masked demons black shirt, "King County Police Department"._

"The corner of your shirt. At the time I thought I was dreaming that, but now I know for sure it said that," Diana looked up at Shane. He still wanted to listen.

"I woke up a few hours later and no one was there. I had sweat, grass stains, and blood all over my white dress. What I did find was the black mask. I walked home with it in my hand as I cried. I remember my mom wasn't outside waiting like I expected. That's how I knew it was hours later," She glanced up at Shane whose face was emotionless.

_Diana walked inside and found her mother on the phone," "I don't know where she could be, Rick! Paul is out there searching for her. She said she was on her way here around ten. It's already four-."_

_She saw Diana in the doorway looking at her. Her hair was all knotted and tangled with her make up running down her face._

"_She's here!" Lily hung up the phone and ran to hug her daughter, "Where have you been! I've been so worried!" Lily then released her and got a closer look at her. Diana's face was written in horror and tragedy._

"_Baby what happened?" Lily was tearing. Diana looked up at her mom and then at the mask in her hands, "I just want to take a bath."_

_Diana gave her the mask and went to the bathroom and started the tub._

"Paul came home finally. He saw me in the tub and the way I looked. He automatically knew what happened to me. Twin Telepathy, right? When he saw that mask in my mom's arms he grew angry. He yelled and cursed. Paul thought it was his own best friend, Ryan," she wiped away the water in her eye.

Shane had his arms crossed, glancing over at her one in a while. Diana shook her head, "It was said he went to Ryan's house and beat the hell out of him. But Ryan didn't know why he deserved that. He got arrested by you and Rick an hour later. The time came to press charges against him, but I had a little feeling in my gut it wasn't him."

"_Sign it, Di," Paul commanded._

"_No," she whispered._

"_Why? Look what he did to you!"_

"_He didn't rape me!"_

"_I know you think you're trying to protect him because you think you're in love with him. But you're not. Some one who loves you wouldn't do that to you!"_

"_He didn't do it!"_

"_Who else could have? He was drunk and out of his mind. He was the only one that wore the mask. And he was the only one who knew where you were going."_

"I eventually signed it. I didn't know who it was at the time. I thought I was going crazy and seeing things to deny it was Ryan. My brother was so angry at me for that. Paul thought Ryan should have gotten death for raping his twin sister. He got pissed off at my denial and protecting him for his wrong doing, but he was wrong. One day after school, he showed up to talk to me."

_Diana shut her locker and had to go meet Paul in front of the school. She was walking alone in the hallway and was in front of the attendance office when she saw him._

"_Ryan?" a whimper escaped. Ryan stepped forward causing her to flinch back, "No, please don't!" he begged. He got closer to her, "Why does everyone think I hurt you?"_

_Diana remained quiet, "Diana, did you tell them I hurt you?"_

"_No," a tear dropped, "I never said you did it because I don't want to believe you did!"_

_Ryan's face dropped to sorrow and disappointment, "I never touched you! You know I wouldn't do that to you! You know it wasn't me!"_

"_Then why was your mask there when I woke up!"_

"_I lost it! I was drunk and I dropped it somewhere. I know I was wasted badly so how could I pull that off?"_

_His hands were placed on her upper arm. She would have squirmed away, but she didn't. His hands were smooth, gentle._

"_I would never dream of doing such an awful thing to you. I'm so sorry that it was my ask you saw, but it wasn't me. I lov-."_

"_YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" Paul roared in the building. Ryan let go of her, "Don't you think you've done enough!"_

"_Paul, man. I swear to God I didn't-," Paul cut him off by punching him in the mouth."STOP IT!" Diana screamed. Paul continued to hit him again three more times until Diana ran out of the building. Paul gained control and followed after her._

"I heard he moved to Washington D.C. after he was released from jail for six months. Sad that they gave a possible rapist six months in the can," she whispered

Shane shook his head, "It wasn't me. I heard all about that story, but it wasn't me."

"Stop lying! I know you did it. What you called me gave it away!"

Shane had a smug smile, "What do you want a confession?"

"I don't need a confession. A few months after those events Rick threw a barbeque party during summer. He invited me to go and most of his friends from the police department."

_Diana was wearing blue jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt. She hung by the table with chips and dip on it. Rick was at the barbeque pit with Shane, laughing on good memories. Lori sat down next to her, "I hope you're hungry! Rick made a ton of burgers," Lori was putting on some ketchup._

_Diana looked over at the pit and saw Shane looking at her. She got a shiver and slowly started to realize something. Diana grabbed a plate and headed over there._

"_Hey can I get one?" she flashed a fake smile. Carl was running up behind her with a plate, "Me too!" Rick grabbed the plate for his son. Shane took Diana's plate._

"_Here you go, gorgeous," he placed the meat patty on her plate. Diana gasped at his words, "What did you call me?"_

_Shane smiled, "I called you gorgeous."_

_She dropped her plate causing it to fall on Shane's pants. Diana's heart was racing and quickly turned away, just as she did Shane grabbed on to her wrist with his rough hand, "Aren't you going to show good manners and apologize?"_

_Diana's eyes were huge out of realization. She got a quick flash back of that night, "I think you should first," her whisper was low. Shane tilted his head to her and with that she ran out of the Grimes' backyard._

"I've never liked that word after everything."

"Just cause I said gorgeous, you accuse me?"

"Your hands, they're rough. Ryan's were soft," she let out a tear, "You ruined my life. You took away the one guy I should have had a future with. Why?"

Shane nodded, "Why?"

"Yes, why? What did I do to you?"

"You were there. I had a few drinks too that night. I had a need that had to be fulfilled and you were there."

"I was there? You did that awful thing to me because I was there?" her voice grew angry. Shane shrugged, "Yeah, looks like it. Don't act so innocent. You were always giving me cute looks."

"NO I DID NOT! I NEVER LOOKED AT YOU ANY WAY, YOU DELUSIONAL FUCK UP!"

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone? If you knew this long?"

"Because the case was closed by the time I found out! You made sure of it when you arrested Ryan!"

Shane rolled his eyes, "Better him than me. I can promise you it's not like anyone did believe him."

"Want to know the sad thing about this? Ryan was a bigger man than you ever will be. You have to hide behind an innocent kid as he takes the blame for your crime. Everyone is right about you. You monster! You animal!"

Shane didn't care, "You act like a lawman when you are the worst criminal out there! Instead of catching the bad guy, you set up innocent people and hurt them. You act like you know what it means to be a family man when you tear them apart!" she pulled out her hand gun and aimed it at his head. His eyes got a little big, "Hold on a second there!"

"Begging? I remember I asked you for that, but you ignored it. I should blow your brains right now," she put the gun down, "But I won't. I'm gonna promise you something worse."

Shane tilted his head at her, "I'm gonna let you die a horrible way. It won't be from me, it's gonna be from someone you love. They are going to see your true colors as you die and when it comes time for a funeral, you won't get one. You will be forgotten like you were dog shit."

She whispered into his ear, "That, I can promise you, will happen."

**AN: Shit! What did you think of the chapter? I don't know for sure, but I may have made some of you hate Shane. Well, sorry. **

**Oh Hey Guys! One more thing, since Diana is pregnant I was thinking about opening up a poll to see weather the baby should be a boy or a girl. I'll make it soon.  
**

**Okay and on that note I will leave. See you later! I'll update soon!  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Please, Don't Leave Me

**AN: Okay so I totally just noticed my chapters read like James Bond, "20, Chapter 20." I have too much free time. Any way Yeah this has a flash back in it. **

Chapter 20: Please, Don't Leave Me

Diana kept her distance from everyone, she basically isolated herself. Going back to the camp to get her things was strange. Everyone was looking at her. Looks of remorse, looks of pity, looks of sorrow. She didn't need that, not now.

Diana grabbed her duffel bag, packing up what ever was hers laying around in the tent. She didn't know where she stood anymore. Daryl was angry at her. She didn't want to go back to the Grimes, feeling like a burden. She truly was alone.

Diana walked over by a tree and sat there. Her stuff was just laying next to her as she rubbed her throat.

"_I might not have a voice tomorrow," _she thought. Diana laid her head down on the tree bark and slowly fell asleep. As she did, her hand was on her belly, trying to feel that little life in her. What is she going to do? How will she tell Daryl now about their baby. He probably never wants to talk to her again. Her eyes shut.

"_Give it back, Ryan!" Diana had her hand out waiting for him to return her book. Ryan was looking through pages with confused looks._

"_Why do you have a baby book? It's not like you're pregnant… right?" Ryan's face got worried._

"_No! Besides, I've never done that," she blushed. Ryan smiled, "Me neither."_

"_I have a baby book because, well, I like looking at it. I want to be a mom someday," she crossed her arms. Ryan closed the book, "Why? I mean when you ask most girls what they want to be when they grow up, it's like "doctor" or "singer". Ask you it's mother. I thought you wanted to be a nurse?"_

"_I do want to be a nurse, but it's always been mother."_

_Ryan gave back the book and she took it, "That why you love babysitting?"_

_She nodded. Ryan sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, "I want to be a dad someday," he confessed. Diana tilted her head, "You do?"_

"_Yeah, it sounds awesome. My dad did a great job at it, so I think I could do alright."_

_Diana sat next to him, "There's this whole chapter on how baby's can hear and recognize the sound of the father's voice."_

_She opened up the book and showed him. Ryan was reading it and his eyes got a little big, "That's weird, yet cool."_

"_I know right! But it's really touching."_

"_I'm going to just have a conversation with your belly so they could recognize my voice," he stopped realizing what he said. Diana looked at him with a somewhat strange face, but her cheeks were blushing as where his._

"_I mean, my wife when that happens. I said you because you were right here-uhh?" he started to stumble his words. Diana then let out a laugh, "Sorry, I'm not making fun of you. It's just-."_

_Ryan closed the space between them and pressed his lips to hers. Diana never kissed anyone before, so kissing her crush made her feel like she was on cloud nine. Diana dropped her book and when the thud was made, she pulled back._

"_Umm…Sorry," he said rubbing the back of his neck. Diana looked at him, "Don't apologize," she could feel the heat in her cheeks as Paul walked in._

"_What is going on here?" Ryan stood up quickly, "Nothing! Just talking about…"_

_Paul raised an eyebrow, "Halloween, Paul. We were talking about our costumes," Diana saved him._

"_Speaking of, are you coming with us or are you watching Carl that night?" Paul asked._

"_I'll watch him for a little bit, then come back and go with you guys," she answered._

"_Okay, you ready to party it up?" Paul and Ryan were doing a mini mosh pit in her room. She smiled, "Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world."_

"Di, wake up!" Sophia was shaking her shoulder. Diana jerked awake, then groaned, "Ow!"

"Are you okay?"

"No, but I'll live," she groaned. Her back was aching from laying on the hard ground in the most uncomfortable position. The sky was dark and cold, showing small little lights. Diana woke back up from yet another memory. It seems each time she does all of the pain and suffering she lives through is none existent. The hard part is waking up back in this world that no one likes.

"Help me up," Diana asked the little girl. Sophia brought her up, "Now, why did you wake me?"

"It's dinner time and Mom wanted me to find you."

"Okay, food sounds good," she started to slowly walk from her pain, "I hope they made, steak. With peanut butter. Maybe pickles too."

Sophia made a grossed out face, "Ew. Why would you want that?"

Diana shook her head, "Forget I said anything and don't tell anyone you found me asleep by the tree, okay?"

Sophia nodded still feeling confused. When they walked inside Diana found a seat next to Carl and T-Dog. Shane was sitting at the head of the table. He glared over at Diana and she held up her knife. If he tries one move, she will stab him.

Every one was getting seated and wondered if Rick, Glenn and Hershel were back yet. Food was now being placed by Carol and Patricia.

"Carl, I want you to keep your head up, okay," Shane said, "Your old man, he's the toughest son of a bitch-."

"No cussing in the house," Patricia snapped at him. Everyone was still angry at him.

"Sorry."

"Lori?" Carol called in the kitchen.

"She's not in there," Maggie sat down.

"Where is she?" Dale asked. Everyone looked at each other, no one knew.

"Carl, when was the last time you saw your mom?" Shane looked over at Carl, actually starting to worry. Not even Carl knew.

"She was asking me about Rick, told me to look after Carl," Andrea said.

"She went after them?" Dale blurted.

"She didn't say that."

"Gotta be around her somewhere," Shane got up to go look for her, as did everyone else.

"I'll go talk to Daryl," Carol got up and head toward the door. Diana blocked her and gently put her arm in front of her, "No. I'll do it." Carol just nodded and she walked out into the dark field.

Each step she took there was a crunch from the grass. It didn't take long to find Daryl, he's camp was hard to miss. She wanted to talk to him on much better circumstances, but to be honest, she was scared to. When Diana reached him, he was sitting by what looked like an old, brick, single chimney. He had a fire started next to it.

"Daryl?" she called. He didn't look up, he just continued to pick at his fire, "Daryl, we can't find Lori and the others aren't back yet."

"Dumb bitch must have gone out looking for him," he didn't look over still.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, she asked me to go. I told her I was done being an errand boy."

Diana processed that in her head, "And you didn't say anything?" her voice grew irritated. Just as he does with updates, he said nothing. Diana shook her head at him and turned to leave. When she approached his tent she stopped to look at it and turned back to go up to him.

"So what? Isolation from the group? Is that coping? You move over here?" He looked up a little but not fully, "Look, don't do this. Please. I've already lost a lot of people. I lost Violet."

Daryl stood up and walked up to her. It was the first time he looked at her since she was here, "That wasn't my problem neither!" he spat at Diana. He left her in the cool night. She just turned back to the house to tell the others where Lori was.

Not a lot of words could describe Diana's disappointment. She knew for a fact that Daryl was done with the group and with her. Diana sat at her tree thinking to herself. She wouldn't be surprised if he just picked up and left. Diana still needed to tell him that he will soon be a father, but what good will that do?

At this point she doesn't have a clue on what he would do now. Violet's death changed him so much as it did for her.

"You need to tell him," Diana looked up from the tree she was sitting at.

"Paul?" next to her was her own baby twin brother looking just as the day she could remember him last. Gold hair that would never match hers, the same brown eyes, wearing a green hoodie with jeans.

"You're obviously not real at all."

"Just to you I am," he smirked.

"Are you… dead? Is this you as a ghost or something?" Paul tilted his head at her, "How about you look deep down in your mind and see what you feel."

She shook her head after a moment, "I can't feel anything. I use to have a strange feeling that you were alive, but I lost that when Violet went missing. I can't feel a thing anymore!"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Don't fret about me right now. You need to tell Daryl about my nephew/niece growing inside you."

Diana looked down at her belly and back to him, "How do you know about that?"

"I'm a figment of your imagination, smart one. I know everything you know."

"So I'm crazy," her voice was down looking at a spot in the grass, "With everything you've been through, I don't blame you. But hey, you get to see me, right."

"I liked it better when I couldn't," she let out a huff.

"Playing it like that? Okay, but just know that when you see me again, I will do the same. Maybe even embarrass you in front of your new friends about the time at the back to school dance. Tina Erving pulled down the top of your strapless dress and-"

"Spilled punch all over the white bra," they said in unison.

Diana let out a tear, "I miss school dances."

"I miss Tina," Paul pouted.

"I miss punch, party lights, wearing a stupid dress that couldn't let me breath."

"We'll miss a lot of things. But we got to keep hope."

"What good is that?" she whispered.

"It keeps me going. Hope to see you again someday. Hope to move on from this world and to live again. And I'm sure hope is growing inside that belly of yours," he pointed at her stomach.

Diana was silent, "I'm sure Daryl could use a little hope right now. That guys seems to out of it and I think only one person can give that back to him."

She looked right at him, "We'll make that one and a half." Diana glanced over in Daryl's camp sight direction. When she turned back to see Paul, he wasn't there anymore.

"See you soon, Paul." Diana collected herself and got up to walk back to Daryl.

Diana looked around at his campsite. It was messy. As soon as she turned she saw him standing there.

"What do you want!" he shouted.

"I came by to talk to you," Diana tried to keep her voice calm.

"Aren't you a peach," he mocked as he circled her. Diana decided to be forward, "Don't give up, Daryl. Don't let this ruin your hope in people."

"Maybe if you weren't so preoccupied with people and focused on Violet, she'd still be alive!"

Diana tried so hard to keep calm, "Got something else you wanna say?"

"Like what?" Diana just glared at him, "Man, just go! I don't want you here!" Diana tilted her head at him she didn't speak, "You're a real piece of work, kid!"

He paused for a moment looking at her, "What are you gonna do? Make this about my daddy or some crap like that! You don't know jack! You're afraid! You're afraid cause you're all alone! No Parents, no siblings, no daughter! You don't know what to do with yourself." Diana held back the tears that stung her eyes. Each moment was becoming harder.

"You ain't my problem! Violet wasn't mine! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS KEEP AN EYE ON HER!"

"FUCK YOU DARYL DIXON!" Diana yelled, "She wasn't mine either but I still loved her! Answer me this, why does it hurt so much if she isn't related to you at all?"

Daryl looked shocked that she was yelling back, "Don't tell me you didn't feel like a family when we we're driving in the truck. Or back at the CDC. Tell me why it hurts so much when you think of those memories! Why does it hurt when you'll never see her smile or hear her laugh again! Why does it hurt when you'll never get another one of her drawings or have her explain why a fucking bird is made. Or you won't get to dress her up or tuck her in at night!"

Daryl remained quiet and let Diana continue, "Why does it hurt knowing that you won't get to see her grow up! Why does it hurt when you realize she'll never call you daddy or mommy again and how good you felt inside when that happened. Tell me why does it hurt so much WHEN YOU SAW HER WALK OUT OF THAT BARN?!"

Diana started to cry, but then broke out into anger, "Tell me Daryl! Why?" she pushed him, "Why!" she pushed harder, "WHY!" Daryl caught her arms before she pushed again and she fell to his chest letting all of the water in her body flow out.

She pulled away once she was calm again, "I didn't think you had an answer." Daryl's heart became heavy as he looked at the broken girl.

"I'm sorry I yelled and pushed you. I came out here to tell you not to give up hope. But I can't even take that advice. I realize now why you hate me. I thought it was because I reminded you of her. Or how you looked so much for her but she never showed up and it brought back painful memories. But it's not that. It's because I didn't join you here. I left you in you're pain."

Diana glanced up at him for a second. She didn't need long to realize his eyes were stinging. He was holding back, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I shut myself off from everything. Even the one man I love. And I'm sorry for leaving you alone with that burden. Just don't give up your hope."

Diana walked off into the field to leave him behind falling silent. She was letting all of her tears stream again. Her eyes will be swollen red tomorrow. Diana couldn't believe that she was yelling again.

She then heard rustling in the grass. Walker was behind her, she could feel it. Diana stopped, "I don't want to fight," she said as if it understood. She took out her knife and dropped it on the ground. The steps drew closer.

"Daryl's given up. I think I will too," the steps were a few feet away.

"I hope you're the zombie that took her away. Just so I can look at you once before you eat me," the steps were so close to her now, "Make it fast, though. I won't even scream."

Diana lifted her hair and tilted her head so the bite to her neck would be easy. Hands came around her waist and pulled her in as a pair of lips touched her neck. Diana cringed at first thinking this was it, but then she realized the lips were kissing her. She quickly turned to look at Daryl in his blue eyes.

"What happened to not giving up?" he looked a little mad. Diana couldn't speak, "I won't give up as long as you won't either," he kissed her forehead.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" she cried in his chest. He hugged her in place, "We'll figure it out. Just please, don't leave me."

**AN: How did you guys like meeting Paul? (even though he was Diana's chupacabra [figment of her imagination]) I kinda wanted to show you guys him. How did you like seeing Diana's first kiss? (Not sure if you liked that FanFicGirl10.) **

**Lastly what were your thoughts on Daryl and Diana's talk? That was something I wanted to write for a long time. In fact it was the first scene written in this story so i hope it was good.  
**

**Let me know in the Reviews. The poll has been created! Just go to my profile and it's on the very top. Be sure to make a vote!  
**


	21. Chapter 21: The Trail of Blood

**AN: Okay new chapter! Unless you're reading this fifty years from now then I guess it would be New Year! Hope ya'll had a great time as we got rid of 2012.  
**

**Thank you to the viewers all the way in Estonia (Encino Man! :D) and Libyan Arab Jamahiriya. I had no clue those places were real or existed. And of course to everyone else.**

**Oh one more thing, I totally made a mistake in the previous chapter with a name. I called Ryan Paul on accident so I'll fix that today. And if you are reading this and didn't see it, then my work was done :)  
**

**Let's go 2013 with a new episode of the Walking Dead on Feb. 10! Here it is people! Enjoy the chapter.  
**

Chapter 21: The Trail of Blood

Diana shifted herself in the cot, realizing she was alone. She got out of the tent and sat next to Daryl who was picking at a new morning fire.

"Mornin'," he nodded to her. A pain in her back was throbbing, she rubbed the spot.

"Didn't sleep well?" he looked over at her, "No, I've just been sleeping in a bad position."

Daryl tilted his head at her, "How? Aren't you sleepin' on a bed or something?"

Diana shook her head, "No. I've just been falling asleep against a tree."

His voice turned a notch to being annoyed. Not at her, just the fact that she was hurting herself sleeping that way, "You mean to tell me you've been sleepin' outside like a dog?"

"You took the tent and I didn't want to be a bother to anyone. I hate getting the look of pity," she hugged her knees.

"Here," he passed her some cooked squirrel. She started to eat it as if she's never ate.

"When was the last time you ate?" he looked at her.

"I don't remember."

"You gotta stop this shit! Sleeping outside and not eatin'. You asking for a death wish?"

"You're right and it was probably the dumbest thing I've ever done. Considering now."

"What's now?"

Diana bit her lip, "Daryl, I should have told you this sooner, but I couldn't. Everything with the Barn and Violet. It was just too much and I didn't want you to have more on your plate."

Daryl moved to get closer to her, "What's wrong?"

"Daryl, I'm pregnant," she shut her eyes to hid from him. He didn't say anything.

"Can you please say something. I'm shitting my pants right now," Diana took a peek to look at him. He had his hand over his mouth, rubbing it like he was trying to get rid of it. Finally he just got up and scratched the back of his head.

"Okay," he said.

"Okay? That's it? No speech or yelling? Just 'Okay'?"

"What do you want? You're sleeping here from now on and I'm gonna take care of ya."

"But that's it. You don't have anything to say?"

"I know for a fact that I'm the father. I think now I should take responsibility for what we caused."

Diana looked up at him and he knelt down to get eye level with her, "Weather you like it or not, yer stuck with me."

She smiled at him and hugged his neck and he put his hands on her waist, "I guess we go announce the news."

They both walked up to the camp area and found everyone scurrying around. Lori was back now. But Rick, Glenn, and Hershel still weren't.

"The others aren't back yet," Diana's voice turned scared. Shane approached them, "We're sending a search team to go find them and we can use all the help we can get. I could use a wing man." Daryl nodded, "I'll go get ready."

Diana stared at Shane and he turned back to help out everyone else. Diana walked with Daryl back to camp as he got his cross bow and other supplies.

"You should let me go with you."

"Nice try, girl. But it's not happening." They were walking back to the car.

"I don't want you to be alone with Shane."

"Why, cause of the whole Otis thing?" Diana nodded.

"Yeah, and I don't trust Shane at all. He's not a good person. He'll do anything to make sure he gets what he wants. I know, trust me," her voice was saddened. Daryl looked back at her and gave her a suspicious look, "How do you know?"

"I-I can't tell you. It will only make things worse."

"Bullshit," he swung his arm, "What happened."

Diana just looked at him with glossy eyes, "I-he-ra-."

"Daryl are you almost ready?" Carl ran up behind them. He turned to see the boy waiting there. Diana looked down at him too and Carl felt something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

Daryl looked back at Diana, "I don't know. Ask her. You might have better luck than me."

Daryl walked to the car with the rest of the search team. Carl was staring at Diana after Daryl left. She tried to ignore the looks from him and the pissed off redneck.

Rick, Glenn, and Hershel finally made it back before Shane, Andrea and Daryl left. They brought back with them a boy. He was just a few years older than Diana. They had a sack over his face and he had a broken, more like stabbed, leg. His name was Randall.

Everyone didn't like the fact he was here. A lot of people wanted him out of there, possibly dead. He was abandoned, left for dead by his group. The decision was made that once he is able to walk again, they will let him loose far away from the farm.

Diana was brushing the short, blond hair of Sophia. She liked brushing hair, anyone's. She use to love brushing Violet's until… Diana shook her head to get rid of the past memory. She didn't want Sophia to see her cry. Everyone might have gotten over Violet so why open a half way healed wound.

Daryl still seemed pissed off at her. For not talking about Shane and why she doesn't trust him. He sort of avoided Diana for the time being. Sophia stood up, "Thank you for doing my hair."

Diana smiled at her, "Anytime, sweetie."

Sophia waited for Diana to stand up so she could walk with her, "I'm very sorry about Violet. She was really nice and always played with me."

Diana nodded, "I know. She loved you and Carl. I would always hear her say you two were her best friends."

Sophia took her hand and held it for a while. Diana didn't pull it back because she knows Sophia did feel the same way back to Violet. It was all said in her action just now. They walked up to the house so Sophia could be with her mom. When the two hugged hello Diana got a swell in her gut and an ache in her heart. She just looked on to them feeling somewhat envious.

Diana just turned around and walked out of that house before she would breakdown again. Looking back at the mother and daughter, Diana opened the door only to run into a body that was coming in. She felt aggravation rise up to her eyes when she saw who it was. Shane looked down at her. No words were said until Diana spoke up, "Watch where you're going!" She shoved right past him and slammed the door shut.

"_Piece of shit!"_ she thought, _"He's always in the way! He needs to leave already!"_

Diana walked over toward the little shack they were keeping Randal chained up in. Daryl was standing outside with his crossbow slung over his shoulder. He was pacing back and forth looking at dirt. She sighed and walked up to him.

"Things that bad you have to guard the kid?"

Daryl looked up at her and winced his eyes, "What are ya doin' over here?"

"I just wanted to talk," she held up her hands in a defensive mode. He nodded his head, "Talk 'bout what secrets ya keeping' from me?"

Diana tilted her head and hesitated for a moment, "Sort of…"

"Ya either do or ya don't," Daryl stared her down, "I think it best ya do."

"I'm not particularly ready to tell you everything yet."

"Why? I would tell ya anythin' 'bout me.'

"Why haven't you?" she snapped back. Daryl didn't say a thing, "You haven't told me a lot on your life. Why should I tell you anything on mine? I pretty much don't know you!"

She immediately regretted her words after she saw the hurt look in his eyes, "I didn't mean it that way," she tried to cover.

"Then how did you mean it?" he raised his voice at her, "If ya say ya don't know me then why you been sleepin' with me? Why you sayin' you love me when ya don't know me?"

"I do-"

"Clearly ya don't!"

Diana's mouth was hung open as if she was about to say something, but she couldn't. Daryl was burning her with that icy glare, "I didn't have to know you! I loved you the moment I saw you on the side of the highway that night!"

She let out a small gasp, "I never knew that…" Daryl shook his head, "Guess ya never knew me at all," He turned his back on her. She took the hint that he didn't want her there. Diana never felt more shitty in her life. The walk back to Daryl's little camp site was cold. Not as in the temperature outside, but inside of her. She just got whatever was hers. Diana was just glad there wasn't much there, just her big bag. When she found her tree again she just tossed her stuff on the ground.

"How are you going to fix this one?" she heard a voice say. When she looked up Paul was sitting next to her once again. She sighed, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to pop by and ask for five bucks," his voice was sarcastic, "What the hell do you think?"

"I have no idea how I'm going to fix it. I did last time, but I screwed it up, like always. And what sucks more is that I know when I'm destroying something, and I can't help but continue to do damage."

Paul smirked, "That's the thing about us. Although, according to you, I have a shorter temper, so I'm worse."

"That doesn't make me feel better," she shook her head at him.

"As much as it pains me to even speak about that horrible night, you probably should fill Daryl in. As said in one of those magazines you had, "the key to a stable relationship is trust"."

Diana looked at him as if he was stupid, but that was always her look to him, "No!"

"Why" Paul whined.

"Because one, I hate talking about that! I'd rather forget it's entire occurrence , but I can't because I have to look at Shane everyday. Everyday!" her throat swelled as her eyes got glossy.

"I swear to God, when I get my hands on him, I'm gonna chop him up to pieces!" he gritted. She didn't doubt once he actually would. The world has changed and so has it's people. Paul could very well brutally murder Shane. If only he was here now.

"Two, I'm not going to be the one that brings drama to the group."

"Drama? Are you kidding me? He raped you, Di! Make the bastard suffer!" Paul yelled.

"If I tell Daryl, I'm pretty sure he would do the exact thing you want to do to Shane. I won't have that happen because, believe it or not, Shane is useful in this world."

"I say you take that knife and go slit his throat," Paul tried to influence looking down at the holster.

"I'm not a killer," her voice tried to make him realize, "You know that. I couldn't even put down our mother as a walker, much less a living man."

"He's not a man," Paul said, "He's dead."

Diana pulled out her knife and looked at the blade, "Wait for him to fall asleep, Di. Then sneak over near him, grab his head and drag it across his neck. Didn't he threaten to do that to you?"

She put the blade to her side and stared at Paul, "Then tell everyone what?"

"The truth. Tell everyone the truth on what a monster he really is."

"It won't matter, Paul. They'll probably kick me out of here with that new weirdo in the shed."

"If you don't kill him, it's only a matter of time until he decides to do it again. Who knows, maybe it won't be you. Maybe it will be someone else. Maybe he will be sick enough to do it to Sophia or Carl."

Her teeth grind together as he said that, "You know they say you don't stop at just one," Diana felt her fist clench. There was a lot of pressure on her the side of her right leg. She felt something warm and sticky on her hands.

When her eyes fell down to see, Diana saw that she was stabbing the knife into her leg. It wasn't until she saw it that she actually felt the pain, "Aww!" she cried.

Diana searched around for Paul, but he was gone from her sight, "God!" she yelled. It felt like the knife was an inch, maybe two deep and was bleeding. When she looked back up she saw Rick run up to her. He looked down at her and saw the bloody knife in her hand and the bleeding wound.

"Oh my God!" he bent down and helped her up. Her cries of pain made him cringe. It was loud enough that the others heard. Glenn ran to help her on the other side.

"Di! What happened?"

"Let's just get her to Hershel!" Rick ordered. Everyone was gasping at the sight as they made their way to the house. The blood was rolling down her leg leaving a trail.

**AN: What the fuck Diana! You had one job! That was to stop being stupid! Now there ya go stabbing yourself. Daryl won't like this at all. I didn't think she could be such an asshole too.  
**

**Don't forget to vote people! You're opinion can make a difference in this whole story if you just make a choice.  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Something to Fear

**AN: As of right now this story has 9,235 views, 48 followers, 26 Favorites, and 41 Reviews. And I want to thank every last one of you for that. You guys are all tremendous and spectacular! Way to make me feel so happy that this story is liked.**

**Now before I get all fluffy here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

Chapter 22: Something to Fear

"You stabbed your vastus lateralis muscle," Hershel told Diana as he finished stitching her up. He was now cleaning the wound, "Be lucky you didn't hit anything major otherwise there would have been more trouble."

"Why did you stab yourself in the first place?" Rick got after her like a child getting in trouble at school. Diana shook her head and shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I was staring off into space one moment and then the next I find myself in pain," she some what lied. By staring off into space you mean talking to her brother who's not there.

"Stupid move, Di," Glenn told her. He then looked at her hand, noticing the day old burn mark, "What the hell! You burned yourself too!"

Rick looked over at her hand and saw it. When Hershel went to touch it, Diana instantly felt the pain catch up to her.

"When did this happen?" he asked her.

"Yesterday, I think. God, I'm losing track of time. Cold water was applied to it though. If that helps?" she tried. Hershel nodded, "Yes, but you need ointment. I may have some here."

Diana looked over at Glenn who couldn't contain himself any longer, "Diana you have to stop this! Hershel, she's pregnant!"

Diana's eyes got huge when he said that, "Glenn!"

"I'm sorry, but he's right to tell him," Rick said. Hershel was just taken back by everything, "Two? Two girls are pregnant in your group?"

"Two?" Diana looked at Glenn and Rick.

"Lori. Lori is pregnant as well," Rick told her. Diana took in a gulp from the announcement. She then shook it off, "Congratulations."

"Di! You can't keep treating yourself bad! You haven't eaten well or slept properly. Now you're burning and stabbing yourself? Di, let us take care of you!" Glenn said when his eyes grew soft.

Diana swallowed her pride and rested on her elbows, "Okay then."

"Well, you're gonna have to be bed rested for at least a good week or so until you're able to walk around. As for the baby, I'm gonna need you to lift up your shirt a little," Hershel took out a stethoscope and put in the ear tips. He breathed on the diaphragm and looked at her.

Diana grunted and lifted up her shirt, just above her belly. The cold metal touched her skin making a small shiver. Hershel moved it around and made a face.

"I can't hear a heartbeat," he said taking out the ear tips. Diana's heart shattered right there, "Did it…?"

"Oh no! It's just too early for a heartbeat. Normally you can hear it at ten weeks. Looks like you're earlier than that."

"Oh," a sigh of relief washed over her. Diana suddenly remembered reading that in one of her baby books. She put her shirt down and adjusted herself to be more comfortable on the bed.

"Everything heals with time. I know it may seem like forever, but it does. We all learn that sometime in our life," Hershel patted her shoulder before her got his things to leave. What he said made Diana feel a little warm inside.

She looked up and saw Glenn and Rick still there. Glenn crossed his arms at her, "I'm going to find that ointment for you," he left the room still feeling angry at her. Diana glanced at Rick and smiled, "I think he's mad."

Rick didn't have a smile though, but he sighed into one, "I'll have someone bring you some food," he opened the door and walked out.

* * *

On the other side of the wall Diana could hear footsteps approach, but another set get in front of them.

"Where is she?" Diana heard Daryl's voice.

"She's fine, but don't go in there yelling at her. She's in a very delicate state," Rick warned. Diana rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" Daryl's voice dropped down some.

"She stabbed herself in the leg," there was rustling. If she could see it, Daryl sort of flipped out and was about to storm in, but Rick held him back.

"How the hell did that happen!" Daryl tried not to yell.

"She doesn't even know and that worries me. Daryl, you need to look after her. I don't know what's going on in her head, but it's not good. Diana is hurting herself and not realizing it. She could hurt the baby if she keeps this up."

There was silence on the other end. Diana heard the door knob shake. She cover her bottom half with the thin white sheet and glanced over to see Daryl walk in. He shut the door and stood in front of the foot of the bed.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Apparently I'm crazy."

"Stabbing yerself? You got to know that shits wrong!"

"I didn't mean to!" Diana threw her arms up.

"You been saying that a lot lately. What 'bout next time you do something like this, maybe even get yerself killed, what am I suppose hear? "I didn't mean too"?"

Diana clutched her head, "I'm not suicidal!"

Daryl scoffed and shook his head, "I had a nickel for every time you tried to opt it out!"

"I'm not suicidal! I'm just not in control of what I'm doing."

"And that makes me feel better how?" Diana looked down at her belly and place a hand over it.

"Yeah, keep looking at that! Maybe it will knock some sense into you," Daryl scowled at her. She was burning under his icy stare. He then saw she was letting out a silent tear.

Daryl signed, "You crying?"

"No," she lied. Daryl sat over next to her, "Yeah you are."

"No I'm not," her voice broke. Daryl moved the white sheet down so he could see her stitched up leg. His eyes fell on her bandaged up hand and trailed up to look at her face that had a little bit of tears on it. Her dark hair draped over the side of her face that was furthest from him.

Daryl looked down at her belly, trying to see past her green tank top to see if there was something growing, but it is way to early to notice a difference.

"I never knew much 'bout my mom," he said. Diana looked at him.

"She died in fire when I was a kid. My mom liked smoking in bed and one day her cigarette fell on the sheets. Nothing was left from her."

"I'm sorry," Diana whispered.

"I always wondered what my life would be like if my mom was still alive. Would things have turned out better for me? Worse?"

"My mom was my best friend. I could tell her everything and she'd be proud of what I did. When she died, I thought I could never move past it. Still hurts thinking about it."

She let out a breath trying to contain herself, "She was great. I couldn't think of a better person to be a mom."

"I can," Daryl looked at her, "You."

Diana smiled at him through her glossy eyes. She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek.

"Are we getting to know each other finally? Like personal things?" she asked. Daryl smirked, "I think so."

"Okay, um my brother has a short-temper."

Daryl laughed, "Mine too."

"I haven't heard from my dad since I was eight. Haven't seen him since I was six," she thought of how long that was.

"I haven't spoken to my father since I was eighteen," Daryl admitted. Diana's eyes got a little big right there, "Long time."

"Oh yeah."

"My first kiss was with my brother's best friend, Ryan."

Daryl winced his eyes, "Ryan someone I have to worry about?"

Diana laughed, "No, I don't think he's alive. I hope he is, but I'm not in love with him anymore."

Daryl nodded, "Good answer. Mine was with some girl named Jenny," he tried remember.

"Jenny someone I have to worry about?" she mocked.

"No, hope she's dead. Bitch stole ten bucks from me," Diana rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Gold digger I see?"

"Yeah, so you were in love with this Ryan?" Daryl asked her. Diana sighed, "Yes. He was someone I saw myself being with, but something happened."

"What?" Daryl's eyes were looking at her.

"I was raped," she said trying to keep her voice steady, "and he was accused for it," she bit her lip. Daryl's face grew hard, "Did he do it?"

"No, he didn't," her voice was slow, "It was Halloween and he had a mask that he made himself. We all went to a party and I had to go home. Sometime at that moment, he dropped his mask and another person grabbed it."

"That's why he was accused?" Diana could hear a growl as he talked.

"Yeah, because who else would have that mask?"

"You know who though, don't you?" Daryl was staring at her as she nodded, "Who?" water leaked out the corner of her eye, "You gotta promise you won't do anything!"

"Who was it?"

"It was…" her voice broke. This was it, time to come clean. After saying this name, Diana truly won't have anything to hide from Daryl. This name to her was someone to fear, or rather, _something to_ _fear_. A name that took away everything. A name that still is in her darkest nightmares, "Shane."

Daryl stayed quiet for what seemed like forever. Diana peeked over at him and could see him blow up. Daryl got up and knocked over the small table in frustration, "AND YOU'VE BEEN PUTTING UP WITH HIM THIS ENTIRE TIME!?"

Diana tried to quiet him down, "You can't say anything!"

"TO HELL I WON'T!" he was starting to walk out of the room when Diana grabbed his arm, clutching it as it seems, "Don't! I wish you could, but don't!"

Daryl looked down at her brown eyes that were begging him not to. He wanted to murder Shane so much, but he won't. She is begging him to not do it. Not because, she cares for Shane, not because it's out of kindness, but for survival. It took everyone a while to learn this, but strength is in numbers, regardless of what crimes a person committed.

Daryl suppressed all of that anger right there as he looked her in the eyes, "I won't say anything."

"Don't kill him either," she whispered. Daryl grunted, "I'll try my best," Daryl embraced her in his arms. Holding her like he's never did before. When he let go he kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Daryl then left Diana when she was asleep. He walked downstairs and out of the house. Daryl walked up to Rick and Lori who were discussing about Diana's behavior.

"I can't believe this. I really hope she gets better," Lori said, "Please make sure she doesn't do anything to risk that baby," she said to Daryl.

Daryl nodded, "That baby and her are my number one priority now."

"I heard we got someone becoming a dad," Shane's voice was heard as he approached the three, "Congratulations, despite how insane the mother is," he looked at Daryl in a joking way, "Bet that's what started all this, know what I mean?" Daryl scowled at him, then glanced back at the house.

When Daryl looked back at Shane, he clutched up his fist and swung his arm right in that fake smile of his. Everyone around them gasped and Rick got between the two, "The hell is your problem Dixon!?"

"Think you know!"

"ENOUGH!" Rick yelled. Shane wiped the blood from his lip.

"Think 'bout all the shit ya done, dumb shit!" Daryl yelled at him as Shane walked off before more trouble started.

**A****N: Hahaha! PUNCH!  
**

**So I totally watched the New Year's Eve Marathon. And Norman Reedus' beautiful face showed up right before saying a few things on viewer digression. Man does need to cut his hair though.  
**

**Any whore, let me now thy thoughts. Poll will be open for a while. If you have not voted yet, you still can. "Your opinion can make a difference"  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Beating Me Down

**AN: Hey guys, now I know you're thinking, "Mis138138, why you updating a day early?" **

**Well, I'm doing so because this chapter I have for you is very short, like two measly pages. This chapter is very stand alon-ish (actually pretty dark) and did not want to ruin it with adding more.**

**Now that that's said, Here is Chapter 23.**

Chapter 23: Beating Me Down

Diana laid in bed waiting for her wound to heal. A knock on the door was made, Carl and Sophia entered.

"Diana!" Carl got on the bed with her as did Sophia. She wasn't expecting any visitors, especially after her out burst, "Hey guys."

"We've been worried about you," Carl told her. Sophia nodded, "Yeah, it's been boring without you around."

Diana looked down and thought for a moment. She hasn't only been away for a couple of days. Diana's been gone for a couple weeks now. It's time she came back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I love being apart of this family, especially since you guys are in it," she ruffled both of their hair as she smiled.

"It's okay, Di. We can understand why you were always upset."

Carl then hugged her, "I'm really sorry about Violet. I know I didn't say anything at the funeral, but just know we're all here for you."

Diana nodded, "I know. I know," Sophia looked at them. Diana held out her arm and invited the girl to join. The three of them were all hugging. Out of the corner of Diana's eye, she saw a small blond looking at her. When she fully looked over, no one was there.

"_Violet."_

_The sky was grey and gloomy as the grass was dying. Diana ran as fast as she could across the farm. She ran up the porch steps and into the empty house. Everyone was gone. No one was there to be non existent. _

"_Hello?" she cried out. Diana heard footsteps above her. She ran up the steps as her heart raced, "Please be okay! Please be okay!"_

_The hallway was suddenly long and became longer as she ran down it. Diana was in front of a door that was cracked open. She pushed the door only to see such a horror._

_All over the room was blood. When she looked down on the floor Diana yelled. On the floor were two young children she loved dearly. Sophia and Carl were drenched in red. Diana's eyes followed up hairy legs, claws that had flesh dangling from them, dark furred arms. _

_Higher up she reached a long snout that's teeth dripped with skin. Finally it was staring at her with it's big yellow eyes. What she was witnessing was a wolf like monster._

_The wolf leaped toward her digging it's claws in her and ripped her with his teeth._

"NO!" she gasped awake. Diana sat up and felt herself sweating.

"Bad dream?" She looked over at the foot of her bed and saw the monster from her dream. Her heart was pounding in her chest, "What are you doing in here?"

"Stopped by to check on you," Shane said.

"I don't believe you."

"No, I really did. Heard it was a nasty stab wound. Also heard you're pregnant. Life just keeps getting better don't it?"

Diana stared at him, she might not admit it, but she actually was scared, "What do you want?"

"You told Daryl didn't you?" Diana was frozen, "Didn't you?" she nodded. Shane rubbed his nose with his thumb, "He came and punched me yesterday."

Her eyes got wide, "He did?"

"Oh yeah. I put two and two together."

Diana whispered, "He wanted to kill you but I had to talk him out of it."

"I figured that much, it's only fair. Tell you what," Shane pulled out his hand gun and set it next to her on the bed.

"Go on ahead and shoot me. It's eating at you that I'm still alive. So pick that gun up and shoot."

Diana looked at it and shook her head.

"Go on ahead."

"I won't do it."

He grabbed it, "Wanna know why you won't? Let me tell you something- it ain't because you're a good person either."

She glared at him, "It's cause you are too chicken shit. I know you only told Daryl because you're carrying his baby, but you just don't want go through the embarrassment of telling everyone why you killed me."

Diana opened her mouth a little, "You hate thinking about that night and when people ask you why you hate me so much, it only reminds you."

Shane was hovering over her and yanked down the sheets covering her bottom half. Diana took in a deep breath as she looked into his eyes. He looked at her up and down.

"You're still the scared little girl. You act all grown up. Screwin' a guy old enough to be your daddy. Carrying around weapons like you know what you're doing. Takin' care of dead little children."

He took his fingers and dug it into Diana's stitched area, "AHH!" she yelped before he covered her mouth.

"Stop trying to be something you're not!" he straightened himself up. Shane took the rag hanging on the bed post and wiped his hand, "Next time you act outta line or rat me out, I won't stop here," he gave her a devious smile and left the room.

Diana, taking in deep breaths, was trying to gather her mind on what just happened, "So he threatened you," her hand was holding the side of her leg.

"So now what, keep quiet or else?" she looked next to her and saw Paul there, "Told you. You should have just pulled the trigger."

**AN: Yeah, see what I mean. Dark and short, like a penguin. Any way thoughts are welcomed, poll is up still, thanks for reading. See you guys later! **


	24. Chapter 24: Hold Your Breath

**little lighter humor. WARNING! Chapter does contain some smut. **_**  
**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead  
**

Chapter 24: Hold Your Breath

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The door opened and Maggie came in with a tray of food. There was chicken, some mashed potatoes, green beans, a glass of water, and even a bread roll. It was all set up nicely as it was placed on Diana's lap.

"Hope you're hungry," she smiled at her.

"Jesus! There's enough for a whole army. Shouldn't the others be allowed to eat?"

"The others already have their supper. I just wanted to get to you before someone else ate it."

Diana started to cut up her meat and took small bites. Maggie walked over to check on her leg, "It's been almost a week. You seem to be healing up okay. You might not need the crutch."

"Thank God. I need to get out of this house and have some fresh air."

Maggie got a saddened look, "So you don't remember at all how you stabbed yourself?"

Diana swallowed her food. She did say a tiny lie, like not recalling how she had a knife in her leg, but that was only to cover up that she is seeing her brother who some how managed to cause self inflicting pain to her. Sounds crazy out loud, but that's why she has to lie.

"Not at all. Looked over and saw I was bleeding," Diana took a bite of the green beans.

"I wish that happened to Beth, not remembering," Maggie looked down.

"How is she?"

"Her cuts weren't deep, but she still needed to be stitched up."

"I was worrying like crazy with all that yelling I heard."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She's fine now. Like me. Your dad's right, everything heals."

Maggie took her plate once she was done, "Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to take a bath so I could use some clothes," Maggie nodded and left the room. Diana took the crutch and started to make her way in to the bathroom. She took off her tank top and underwear as the tub filled up.

Diana let herself soak for a bit before lathering herself with soap. She lowered herself below the water and sat there. So many thoughts and memories ran through her mind, until she stopped at one.

_It was a couple nights after the CDC. Diana was scrubbing her laundry in the small lake just a little outside the area they were holed up at. Rick wanted the group to leave the area in a matter of days._

"I hate laundry!"_ Diana thought to herself. She was cleaning out a stain from her pink shirt. Violet ate something that didn't agree with her and she vomited on Diana. She wasn't mad when it happened, just worried for the little girl._

_The only thing now is that the stain would not come out no matter how much soap Diana added or how hard she scrubbed._

"_You know what, I give up on this shirt!" she tossed it to the side and took the rest of her clothes. When she got back to the area, everyone was doing their business. Violet ran up to her mom and gave her a tight hug._

"_Mommy!" Diana smiled and gave her a kiss on the head, "Hey sweetie," she looked over and saw Daryl walk up to her. He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You finally back?"_

"_Yeah, I gave of on that shirt."_

"_I'm sorry I threw up on it, Mommy," Violet said._

"_It's fine, Violet. I won't even miss it," she placed the girl down, "Where you been?" Diana noticed he had his cross bow with him._

"_Daddy said he went hunting," Daryl nodded, confirming what the girl said._

"_So does that mean dinner is ready?"_

"_Should be. Been waitin' for you to get back," They walked over and sat down with the rest. When Diana gave Violet her plate of food she looked up her._

"_What is it?" Violet had a look of disgust on her. _

"_It's umm squirrel," she told her with a bit of confusion._

"_Like the animal?" Diana nodded at her. Violet put down her plate, "I'm not eating."_

_Diana looked at Violet with confusion, "Why?"_

"_I'm a veg-a-tear-ion," she sounded out. Daryl huffed holding in a laugh. Diana looked at him with her eyes a little wide from being amused, "No you're not. You can't even pronounce it."_

"_Yes I am!" Violet sat up straight to make her words stand._

"_Since when?"_

"_Since this morning," Diana let out a few breaths, "Eat your food, Violet. I think now is the wrong time to choose to be a vegetarian."_

"_But I don't want to eat the squirrel," her voice became sad._

"_You have to. Hunger is a need that must be satisfied in order to be alive," Diana told her. She took the piece of meat on her own plate and ate it, "See, mmm. I feel great."_

_Violet gave her a serious look, "Why does it have to be an animal?"_

"_It's the food chain. Nuts are eaten by squirrels, we eat the squirrels-"_

"_And the monsters eat us," she said in a grumpy voice. Diana glanced to Daryl not knowing what to say. Daryl then decided to lend a hand, "Everything is food for something else. Now eat yer dinner. Later I'll tell you more on birds."_

_Violet caved in and took the squirrel, "So we can eat them too," Diana almost choked on her squirrel from almost laughing. Violet certainly was quick today._

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Diana brought her head out of the water and inhaled some air, "Come in," she kept her neck under water so nothing could be seen past the foamy suds. Daryl walked in with some clothes similar to what she's been wearing.

"Maggie told me to get these for you," Daryl set them on the sink. He was about to leave, "Hey don't go," Diana called to him. Daryl looked back to her seeing her play with a sponge.

"Stay with me," Daryl shut the door and sat on the toilet facing her, "I just thought about when Violet wanted to become a vegetarian."

Daryl let out a chuckle, "She got so mad at us for not lettin' her," Diana laughed, but her smile faded. Daryl glanced down at her, "How's the leg?"

"Peachy keen. Should be walking around with out the damn crutch soon," she said squeezing water from the sponge.

He nodded, "And the baby?"

"I don't know. Can't hear a heart beat yet, but something's telling me it's doing fine," he didn't say anything after that. Diana picked herself up on her knees, "Care to join me?"

Daryl's eyes got a little big when he looked at her naked body. He smirked at her, "Want me to take a bath with you?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," she smiled at him. Daryl with out a second thought started to take off his shoes and tossed off his shirt. Diana rested her head on the edge of the tub waiting for him. He unbuckled his pants kicking them to the side. Daryl stepped into the tub as Diana scooted closer to him.

He picked her up and placed her on his lap, "Sure your leg isn't hurting?"

"It's never felt better," she kissed his neck as his hands were going through her hair. Daryl then positioned himself so he could enter her.

"Ahh!" she moaned in his ear. Diana's hips rocked back and forth. She was making him grunt as she went faster and tried to go harder.

"Is everything okay in here?" Glenn opened up the door stepping in. Diana screamed from being surprised and hid herself into Daryl's chest.

Glenn's eyes got big, "OH MY GOD!"

"GET OUT!" Daryl yelled.

"I'M SORRY!" his cheeks went red when he shut the door. Diana looked into Daryl's eyes and he sighed, "Dumb shit."

"I can't believe that just happened," Diana was blushing so bad. She started to laugh into his chest, "I don't think he'll get the image out of his head," Daryl smirked.

Diana woke up in Daryl's arms that morning. She turned herself so she was looking at his bare chest. There were scars all over him. She's looked at them before, but never actually questioned them until now. Some were faint, from a long time ago. Some were fresh, from this world.

Daryl's eyes opened and caught her looking at them. He suddenly became insecure about himself, "Stop lookin' at those."

"Where did you get them?" she asked tracing an old one. He grabbed her hand, not in a mean way, but defensive.

She frowned, "I let you into my mind. Let me into yours," Daryl gazed at her before he finally spoke.

"My dad. He was a real son of a bitch," Diana looked back down at them, "Your own father did this?"

Daryl nodded, "Never hated someone more than I hated him. He would get drunk and beat me for lil' things like leavin' the light on."

Diana rested her head on his chest, understanding him, "He was the reason I'd never had kids. I was afraid I'd turn into him," Diana lifted her head up and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back she looked into his eyes, "I've seen that type of person and it is not you. You're nothing like that."

She kissed him on his fore head, "Let no one tell you different." They laid there for a while until Hershel came in.

"Let's see the leg," Diana moved so he could see it. Hershel looked at it as Daryl got ready in the bathroom.

"So, that man is the father?" he asked once he was done.

"Yes," Diana nodded.

"You love him?"

"Of course," Diana smiled.

"That's good you're having a baby with someone you love. Wouldn't want to be in one of those situations where you regret everything."

Diana nodded. She liked Hershel. He always had something to say and seemed like he genuinely was being friendly to her.

"Well, I think you are fine to walk around, but not for too long. Only short distances like from here to your camp site, okay?"

"Okay," Hershel left her to get ready to leave from there.

Diana was limping back with Daryl as Carol welcomed her.

"It's so good to see you!" she hugged her. Diana hugged back the kind lady, "You too," Daryl nodded his head to Carol and kissed Diana on the cheek, "I'll leave you two to talk," he took Diana's bag and left.

"What have I missed? I know we still have that one dude here right?" Carol helped her sit down in a lawn chair, "Well, Rick and Shane tried to drive the boy eighteen miles out, but that didn't really go well."

Diana turned her head to look and see Rick and Shane fine over on the other side of the camp. They were sort of distant from each other, "I'm gonna go out on a whim here and say they fought?"

"Looks like it."

Diana looked back and saw Rick and Daryl talking. They were having a serious discussion in whispers. Daryl nodded his head and walked over to the shed that Randall was in. An eyebrow raised on Diana's face.

**AN:** **Hmm, what is all this whispering about?**


	25. Chapter 25: Heaven and Hell

**AN: Hey people! How's it going? so we got one month to go for the return. Is it me or did that go by faster than I thought? Saying that, watch now it will go so slow!**

**New chapter. Hope you enjoy it!  
**

Chapter 25: Heaven and Hell

"So what are you going to do?" Lori asked Rick when everyone gathered for breakfast, "We'd all feel better if we knew the plan?"

When she turned her head away from poring water in a cup to give to Carl, Rick didn't say anything, Andrea then spoke, "Is there a plan?"

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn looked to Rick.

Shane and Rick exchanged a look, "We'll know soon enough."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Diana said from sitting in her chair. Rick nodded his head to behind the group. Everyone turned and saw Daryl walk up with his cross bow. His knuckles were bloody and bruised. He looked at Diana and she looked at him. _"He beat that boy. That's what him and Rick were talking about," _she realized.

"Boy there's got a gang, thirty men. They have heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends," everyone was listening to Daryl, "They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women," he glanced at Diana before speaking, "They're gonna wish they were."

"What did you do?" Carol asked.

"Had a little chat."

"Some chat," Diana mumbled. Rick then got everyone's attention, "No one goes near this guys."

"Rick, what are you gonna do?" Lori's voice was soft.

"We have no choice. He's a threat," Diana's eyes got a little big, "We have to eliminate the threat," he continued. Dale was by Lori, "You're just gonna kill him?"

"It's settled, I'll do it today," Rick walked off with Dale behind him.

"Damn, remind me to never get on Rick's bad side," Diana told Carol as she helped her up.

"He's only looking out for us," Diana gently pushed herself away, "I think I can walk fine," Diana only had a small limp on her, "See, getting better already."

"Not if you keep walking around," Daryl hugged her from behind. Carol smiled at them, "Let me do this. I got it," Diana continued for a little bit longer until she stopped at a tree to lean on.

Daryl smirked at her, "Come on, little miss tough shit. I'll help you to the RV to visit Sophia."

Daryl picked her up bridal style over to the field, just close enough to the RV and set her down, "I'll walk from here."

"You sure?" she nodded, "I'll be fine. Go."

Daryl pecked her on the forehead and left walked back to his camp. Diana climbed up the RV and saw Andrea there looking for something.

"Walking around?" she asked.

"Looking around?" Andrea smirked at her. Diana sat at the table, "I wanted to visit Sophia, but I guess she's with Carl."

"I was looking for my gun so I can go practice my aim," they heard someone come into the RV. When Diana turned she saw Dale, "I need a favor," he looked down at Diana and was a little surprised to see her there.

"Did you move the gun bag?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah," Dale reached under Diana's seat and pulled out the big black bag, "What's up Dale," Diana asked. He looked at her then to Andrea, "I need you to guard Randall. Protect him."

"Why?" Andrea seemed like she didn't want to do it.

"Rick's giving me time to talk to the others, try and talk some sense into them," he turned to Diana, "And don't share this with anyone, as far as me asking Andrea this."

"Why not? I'll guard the little worm," she said.

"Not on that leg."

"Come on people! How is it going to get stronger if I don't work it out."

Dale then sighed, "Fine, you can help Andrea," the blonde's face turned annoyed, "Hold on, when did I agree to this?"

"Can you do this while I talk to the others. If Shane finds out-"

"You think he'd just shoot the guy himself?" Andrea cut in.

Diana looked up at Dale and she nodded. Dale took that as a confirmation that he is right, "You know killing the boy had to be his idea,"

When Andrea didn't say anything Dale thought the worst, "Are you with him on this?"

"He's a threat," she looked in the bag, "Tell me this isn't all the ammo."

Diana was a little surprised with Andrea. She is seriously shaking this off for wanting ammo? "You're a civil rights lawyer."

"Was."

"You fight with words, the power of ideas. Using a-a gun, that's his way."

Andrea stopped and gave him an irritated look, "You really want to debate about saving a guy who will lead his buddies right to our door?" she had a point there.

"That's what a civilized society does."

"Who says we're civilized anymore?" no one said anything for a moment, until Dale held up his finger like one of Diana's old teachers did while teaching a lesson, "No, the world we knew is gone, but keeping our humanity? That's a choice."

Diana had to agree with him on that. When it really comes down to it, everything is a choice. Andrea sat there absorbing what Dale had told her. He pushed her gun toward her. She sighed and picked it up, "I'll watch your prisoner, but not because I think you're right."

"I assume there's nothing I can do to make you not go?" Dale looked down at Diana. She just shook her head, "Nothing at all. You're right though. It is a choice, I mean I'd want the same thing if it was me in that shed," she got up, "Besides, anything to piss off that piece of shit Shane is worth it for me," Diana smirked and walked off to follow Andrea.

They sat out side on the barrels listening to the prisoner rattle his chains, "Hey? Can I get some water?" Diana looked at her gun and over to Andrea, "Can you stop being a little bitch?"

Andrea smirked at the comment, "Please?" Diana looked back to hearing him beg then to see Andrea pull out her gun.

"I'm very thirsty," he finally stopped rattling after a minute. It seemed everything was quiet for that moment right before he spoke, "They're gonna kill me, right?"

They turned their heads as they felt him staring through the small crack between the wall. Andrea and Diana didn't know how to answer that. Diana got up and walked over to the side of the shed.

"What are you doing?" Andrea asked.

"I gotta pee," she whispered. Trying not to be too loud for Randall to hear. He might look through the cracks. After she was done steps were then approaching and that brought Diana's attention over to Shane walking on the other side of the shed.

When he saw Andrea he chuckled, "Dale, huh? What, he put you on death watch?" Andrea approached him. They were a few feet from the shed.

"Let me ask you something- Say I wanted to go in there right now and I just wanted to take care of this, you gonna stop me?"

"I don't know about you Andrea, but I will," Diana made herself known. Shane just chuckled again, "This just gets better and better."

"How's it going, Shane," such a rhetorical question, of course Diana could care less on how his day is. She pulled her gun out and held it to the side.

"Didn't I have a talk with you?" his voice got irritated.

"Did I give a shit?" she countered. Andrea felt all the tension and couldn't have felt more awkward. Shane shook his head, "So what," he crouched down trying to get back to his conversation with Andrea, "You buy into Dale's sob story?" his voice lowered.

"I told him I was with you on this?" Diana rolled her eyes. It really made her agitated that Andrea agreed with Shane.

"Mmm. You're just still here for him, huh? You and Di. That's cute," Andrea didn't say anything and let him continue, "You see what's happening here, don't cha? These guys ain't gonna go through with this. I'm telling you, they gonna- they gonna pussy out and if they do we gonna have a big problem on our hands."

Diana stepped a little closer to them so she could hear more, "Let me ask you something- every time we have a problem around here, who do you think is behind it?"

"I say you," Diana said as Shane glared over at her. Andrea nodded, "Some may say that," he chuckled, "Nah. No one listens to me. I say it's the guys that make up the rules, the boys that always have all the answers, even though their answers always prove wrong."

"So what are you gonna do?" Andrea's hands were on her hips, "Rick's the leader of this group, it's Hershel's farm."

"Maybe we ought to change that," Diana's eyes got a little big and she stepped even closer as Andrea threw out a bizarre thought, "What, are you gonna lock 'em in a room and take their guns?"

Shane looked up at her like it wasn't a bad idea, "That sounds like it could get out of hand."

"No, no," Shane stood up, "It won't. Okay? I won't let it. Listen, I don't want anybody to get hurt, okay?"

Diana walked up to him, "That's a lie. Andrea don't listen to him. This guy it crazy," she pointed to him.

"Lot of people could say the same about you," he sneered. Diana scowled at him and then turned back to Andrea, "Crazier than me. Trust me on that."

"Look, Rick's my friend, Hershel - he's all right by me," Shane was name off those in charge.

"And Dale?" Andrea asked, "Dale got a big mouth," he shrugged him off, "but he's harmless.

Diana shook her head at him, "Look I just- I wanna know what it's like to sleep without keeping one eye open," Shane looked to Diana, trying to get her to see things his way, "Ain't that what we all want?"

"I think you're too paranoid. I sleep just fine," Diana told him.

Shane then let out a sigh, "Maybe I'm getting worked up over nothing," Andrea nodded, "Rick is going to work this out."

"Everyone always says that, but things turn south."

"At least he owns up to it," Diana spat at him. They locked eyes exchanging the burning glances.

"You gonna keep on with that?"

"Until one of us dies, yeah," Andrea needed a time out, "What is the deal with you two? Why is it each time you two are in a room, Di is about to kill you?" she looked at Shane, but he held up a hand, "Shh!"

They then heard noise coming from the shed, "Who is he talking to?" Diana asked. The three then ran over and Shane opened up the door. Inside Randall was standing and Carl was in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Shane hissed at Carl, "What did you say to him? What did you say to him, huh!" he yelled at Randall.

"I didn't say nothing!" Shane grabbed the kid's throat and was chocking him. Diana grabbed on to Carl keeping him away from Shane. As she looked at Shane choking the boy, she was reminded of the grip he had. Flashes went back to that one night and her blood started to boil.

When she snapped back to reality she saw Shane was still yelling at the boy holding his gun to Randall's head. Andrea was trying to get him to stop. Diana knew he'll only learn one way.

"You like talking, huh! YOU LIKE TALKING!" the sound of a gun click was heard from behind his head. He knew Diana was pointing her gun at him.

"Back off, Shane! Let him go," Shane threw the kid down and grabbed on to Carl's shoulder. He dragged him out, "Get your ass out this door. Let's go!"

"Hey!" Diana yelled following them. She doesn't care who you are, but you do not grab Carl that way or else there will be blood.

"The hell you doing?" he hissed

"Please don't tell my parents!" Carl begged as he ran out of Shane's grasp.

"Shane! Leave him alone!" she yelled. He walked up to the boy in the sheriff hat, "Carl, that ain't cool man. You could've gotten hurt in there."

"I can handle myself."

"Let me tell you something- you do not go near him again. Do you hear me," Shane's finger was in his face, "Damn it."

"Shane stop it!" Diana walked over by Carl.

"You won't tell my parents, will you," Carl pleadingly looked up at him and Diana.

"Carl man," he whispered, "It ain't about getting in trouble, okay? A guy like that, he will say anything to you. He'll try to make you feel sorry for him. He'll try to make you let your guard down. You let your guard down out here, people die."

"That's enough! Carl, let's go find your mom," Diana had her arm around his shoulder and turned him in the direction of camp. Carl looked over at Shane and he waved his arm, "Go on."

They walked a few steps forward until Shane called him, "Carl." Carl turned, "Quit trying to get yourself killed, man."

Diana winced her eyes and let go of Carl, "Stay right here," she ordered. She walked right up to Shane's face and whispered, "You touch him or put your dirty ass finger in his face again and I swear on my mother's grave, I will break your fucking arm!"

She turned on her heel and walked off with Carl.

"You won't tell will you?" Carl looked up at Diana as they approached the house.

"Have I ever ratted you out on anything?" she smiled, "I won't tell if you won't tell Daryl I was guarding that boy."

"Why were you?"

"To keep him safe from people like Shane."

"Shane's not all bad," Diana glanced down at Carl, "How about to go and play with Sophia," she changed the subject before she flipped her switch and said something she regretted.

Later, Diana sat over by the fire picking at it. She was back in what she called, "Daryl Territory". At the moment, she lived here. Diana looked over and saw all these squirrels tied up on these lines waiting to be eaten. It looked like a mini, out door butcher shop. Next to them was Daryl's walker ear necklace he made. Diana remembered making fun of him for it, but he tried to get her to wear it.

"_Get that away from me!" she ran behind the tree._

"_But I made it for you. Jus' wear it!" he was right behind her about to put it around her neck, laughing. _

"_No!"_

She shook her head at the memory.

Foot steps were heard as Carl came over and sat next to her. Carl's face was upset, "Something wrong?"

"I want to apologize to you," Diana lifted and eyebrow., "For what?"

"I said something mean about Violet."

Diana was taken back, "What did you say?"

"Carol told me that Violet was in a better place now in heaven. I told her she was wrong and if you believe in heaven you're an idiot."

Diana's mouth opened from being surprised. She then closed it and spoke, "That is pretty nasty, but you should apologize to Carol. All she was trying to do is make you feel better."

"I know and I will."

"Carl, I don't know if there is a heaven, but I know there is a hell. We're living on it. Now everyone loved her. Glenn did, Daryl did, Sophia, your mom, your dad, me, you, and Carol."

Carl was looking at her with saddened eyes, "So if Carol wants to believe Violet's in a better place, then let her. It helps with the mourning process."

"Do you believe it?"

Diana picked at the fire again, "I believe she's with her parents again. Violet is watching over us," Diana glanced to the side. In the corner she saw the blond in the purple dress smiling at her. Diana focused back on Carl, "So don't get mad at someone if they choose to believe in something. No matter how dumb you find the idea to be."

Carl nodded, "Now before you get nightmares from looking at all these dead squirrels, hop along out of here," she smiled to him. Carl got up and gave her a hug. Before he was completely out of Daryl Territory, he took a gun from the motorcycle with out Diana knowing.

**AN: Looks like Diana is getting back to her old self on telling Shane to fuck off. Let me know what you though on certain scenes, like Diana still seeing Violet or Diana talking to Carl. **

**Oh hey, check out this story by eG x Foxtrot called the Ravaging. It's another Walking Dead fic. What I read so far is good. **

**I'll update soon. See you guys!**


	26. Chapter 26: the Shred of Humanity

**AN: Wow, been a couple days. Twenty-one more days people! I am super duper looper excited! Can't wait! Hope you like this chapter. It's not long, but it ain't short either. It's Goldilocks.**

**Disclaimer: I own shit!  
**

Chapter 26: the Shred of Humanity

"Let's gather up," Rick said bringing everyone in the house. Diana walked in to the living room and leaned against the wall with Carol. The woman looked at Diana and saw what she had around her neck.

"Is that Violet's locket?"

Diana looked down at it and nodded, "So she's always near my heart," Daryl smirked from where he was. Everyone was in the house now to discuss the fate of Randall.

Glenn started off the debate since no one else was about to speak up, "So how do we do this? Just take a vote?"

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

Lori suggested, "How about majority rules?" Rick then tried to set up a plan, "Let's just see where everybody stands. Then we can talk through the options."

"Well, where I sit, there's only one way to move forward," Shane implied his obvious solution.

"Killing him," Dale said with frustration, "Right? I mean why even bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the wind is blowing."

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know," Rick tried to clarify.

"Well I can tell you it's a small group- Maybe just Diana, me and Glenn," Diana felt the stare from Daryl. He was a little surprised she wanted the boy to live. Glenn, however, was silent. He looked up at the voice of reason with doubt and Dale's face fell.

"Look I-I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this-," Glenn was trying to explain until Dale cut him off, "They've got you scared!"

"He's not one of us," Glenn pointed to the door, "And we've lost too many people already," he looked back at Diana and his eyes held on the locket.

Dale turned his attention to the Greene family, particularly Maggie, "How about you? Do you agree with this?

She tilted her head, thinking of something, "Couldn't you continue to keep him prisoner?"

"Just another mouth to fee," Daryl said.

"It may be a lean winter," Hershel pointed out. They need everything they can get to survive the cold. And having another unwanted person there will not help.

"We could ration better," Lori gave another suggestion.

"Well, he could be an asset," Dale tried, "Give him a chance to prove himself."

"Put him to work?" Glenn said.

Rick threw that idea out the window, "We're not letting him walk around."

"We could put an escort on him," Maggie told the room.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane mocked.

"We all know you won't," Diana spat, "At least she's trying here."

"I'll volunteer, I will," Dale spoke before things got out of hand.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy," Rick said to everyone. He wasn't about to let the stranger endanger one of his friends by escorting him around.

"He's right," Lori agreed, "I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up."

Andrea got a little annoyed with all these options, "We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor."

Shane then took the floor, "Look, say we let him join us, right? Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his thirty men."

It's possible it could happen, but all Shane was seeing was "could". Dale wasn't letting that cloud his judgment, "So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he may never even attempt?"

"_That does sound pretty dumb,"_ Diana thought to herself.

Dale continued, "If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead! There is no civilization."

Hershel then asked Rick a question, "Could you drive him further out? Leave him like you planned?"

Before Rick answered, Lori slowly shook her head, "You barely came back this time. There are walkers. You could break down. You could get lost."

"Or get ambushed," Daryl gave another reason why driving him was too risky.

"They're right. We should not put our own people at risk," Glenn said.

Patricia's curiosity got the best of her, "If you go through with it, how would you do it? Would he suffer?"

Shane shrugged, "We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck."

Rick looked around before answering the question, "I thought about that. Shooting may be more humane."

After a brief silence, T-Dog asked his question, "What about the body? Do we bury him."

Dale then waved his arms to stop this conversation, "Hold on, hold on! You're talking about this like it's already decided."

"You've been talking all day, going around in circles," everyone looked at Daryl, "You just wanna go around in circles again?"

"THIS IS A YOUNG MAN'S LIFE! And it is worth more than a five-minute conversation!" Everyone looked to Dale as he outburst, "Is this what it's come too? We kill somebody because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him and now look at us," he pointed in the direction of the shed.

"He's been tortured," Diana's eyes glanced over at Daryl, "He's gonna be executed," she glanced over at Shane. Dale was staring into Rick's eyes as he spoke.

"How are we any better than those people that we're so afraid of?" Diana could tell people around the room may start feeling a little guilty. She saw it in Glenn, Maggie, and Andrea.

"We all know what needs to be done," Shane said.

"No Dale's right," Rick told him, "We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have a responsibility-"

"So what's the other solution?" Andrea interrupted, "We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could-."

"So let's work on it!" Dale's voice over powered.

"We are," everyone was about to talk at once until Carol said what was on her mind, "Stop it! Just stop it. I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide - either of you, both of you- but leave me out."

"Not speaking out," Dale said to her, "Or killing him yourself- there's no difference."

"Alright, that's enough," Rick was getting things back under control, "Anybody wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance."

It was silent. Diana looked around and sighed, "This boy, this kid," everyone was looking at her, "He's no older than me. He has a life like all of you do. And who are we to just rob him of that? Yeah he shot at you, but he was just looking out for his group. If it was me in his position I'd want the people who captured me to have a discussion about how to keep my life. And I'm pretty sure other people out there now don't even have the shred of humanity that I know we have."

No one said a word. They were all in their own thoughts about the matter, "I'm done. Anyone else have any words?"

When no one spoke, Dale held his hand to Rick, "You once said that we don't kill the living."

"Well, that before the living tried to kill us."

"But don't you see, if we do this, the people that we were- the world that we knew is dead! And this new world is ugly. It's… harsh," the word came up with disgust, "It's survival of the fittest! And that's a world I don't want to live in," he looked to everyone else, "And I don't believe any of you do. I can't."

"Please," Dale's eyes got glossy as he begged, "Let's just do what's right." Diana made her way over to Dale, "Isn't there anyone else who's gonna stand with us?"

People looked at one another to see who else would go, "He's right," Dale's face had no words when Andrea agreed with him, "We should try to find another way."

"Anybody else?" Rick asked. Silence filled the room, it still was not enough people. Rick looked to Dale with an apologetic look. Dale couldn't have been more disappointed with everyone, "Are ya'll gonna watch too?" he mocked, "No, you'll go hide your head in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being," he shook his head, "Whoa," letting out all of his anger, "I won't be a party to it," he started to walk out of the room, but stopped when he reached Daryl.

He placed a hand on his shoulder, "This group is broken."

With that, Dale was out of the house leaving everyone to wallow in their own guilt. Diana rubbed her eyes then looked at everyone, shaking her head. She stormed past Daryl and sat out on the porch.

Night's cold, dark blanket fell over everything. Diana could see Daryl, Rick, and Shane taking Randall to the barn. She shook her head and walked to sit by Andrea and Lori at the fire.

"Can't believe this," she said throwing a rock in the fire.

"It was a choice everyone agreed with," Lori told her.

"Yeah, it was a dumb choice," Everyone looked up and saw Rick return but he had Carl with him. They wanted to know why they haven't heard a gunshot.

"We're keeping him in custody for now," Rick said. Diana smiled a little, "I'm gonna find Dale," she told Andrea.

"I'll join you," they walked into the dark.

As they walked a blood curdling yell ripped through the night, "What is that!" Diana got scared.

"It sounds like Dale!" They both ran to where the yell came from. The screams continued as they were running in the knee high grass field.

"Dale!" Andrea yelled when everyone else was running with them. Another scream was heard, this one was more painful. The first one there was Daryl as he took the walker off of Dale and killed it with his knife.

"HELP! OVER HERE!" he waved his arms so everyone could see him. As everyone came together Diana tried to look past everyone.

"Oh my God!" she cried. Dale's stomach was open letting all of his guts hang out as he laid there. Everyone was sobbing as they looked at the, basically, grandfather of the group. Dale was coughing and moaning. Rick was trying to get Dale to stay focused on his voice until they could get help.

"Hang on Dale!" Andrea was kneeling down next to him. He looked at her but was not able to make words, just pant. Diana grabbed on to Sophia sobbing, "Don't look!" Sophia was crying into her chest. Hershel finally was there.

"What can we do?!" Rick asked the veterinarian, "Can we move him?"

"He won't make the trip," Hershel's voice was filled with despair.

"You have to do the operation here!"

"Rick," Hershel shook his head. That wasn't going to happen. There is no way to save Dale's life. Rick yelled, "NO!"

Carl looked over to see the dead walker and then at Dale, he started to sob and Lori grabbed him.

"He's suffering," Andrea said. Dale looked up at many people's eyes. When he looked at Diana's she snapped, "Somebody do something!"

Only one thing was left to do. Rick took out his gun, holding it up. Looking down, people knew this had to be done no matter how much they didn't want it to happen. Rick thought back to all he has to hold for as a leader.

Rick held the gun there, but found himself not being able to hold the trigger. A hand then reached out and gently took the gun. That hand was Daryl's. Rick shouldn't have to burden so much. He can't hold the entire world on his shoulders.

Daryl aimed the gun at Dale's head. He cocked it once as he stared into the dying man's eyes, "Sorry, Brother."

**BLAM!**

**AN: I hate that part. I actually cried the first time I saw that scene because I was so pissed off they killed Dale so early, when he dies later in the comics. Let me know ye thoughts on what thou think of tis chapter.  
**

**Okay you jokers! The poll is tied for boy and girl right now. I need more votes so I can start writing. Also! You will hate me, but I'm not gonna update until Saturday or Sunday due to my Mid-Term exams.  
**

**So see you guys then! Have a great day and thank you for reading!  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Would You Like A Refill?

**AN: So let me start off by giving you a huge three part apology! **

**1.) I am so so so so sorry for not updating on time. Truth is, I got addicted my X-BOX and couldn't leave. A very lame excuse, but last thing I'll do is lie to all you wonderful folks.**

**2.) I want to apologize for is the length of the chapter. It is rather short and leaves at the worse possible part.  
**

**3.) Last apology is for my possible shitty and horrid grammer, editing, and punctuation is this chapter. I wanted to get this out as soon as I could. Hell, even the title is crappy.  
**

**So with our further ado, please accept this chapter as a token of my how much I'm sorry for. I hope you enjoy what I got for you.  
**

Chapter 27: Would You Like A Refill?

"Dale could - could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say what he thought, how he felt," The group gathered around Dale's grave as Rick was describing the type of person Dale was.

"That kind of honest is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another," Diana's lips twitch up, thinking of that look. She could remember a time when he gave her that look.

Diana and Violet made a mess in the RV once with the sink. Violet got all of her paints and it fell in, staining the counter in the process. Dale walked in and Diana quickly covered the area up with a newspaper acting like she was reading it. He knew what happened and he gave her that look.

Now they were both gone. Diana looked at both graves and a small tear rolled down her cheek. Rick continued as she snapped back to reality, "I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us - the truth who we really are."

She looked up from the grave and saw everyone was like how she was, "In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken," The sad truth settled upon the group, the family.

"The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives... our safety... our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on... we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale."

After the funeral Diana went off to go help with some of the chores. Winter was coming, and it was going to be a long one. Diana was in Daryl Territory gathering hers and Daryl's things. He stopped by and helped her.

"What Rick said at the funeral today, it was nice," he spoke as he was putting his hunting gear in a separate bag. Diana stopped and looked to him, "Where's the locket?"

"What?"

"Violet's locket? I thought it was in the tent, but it's not. Have you seen it?" Daryl put his hand in the chest pocket of his jacket. He pulled out the gold locket and held it in his hands.

"You took it?" he nodded, she sighed letting out some relief, "Thank God. I thought I lost it. I don't know what I would have done," Daryl walked over to her and put the chain around her neck.

"I took it for safe keeping. Didn't mean to make you stress," he quietly said. She smiled weakly at him, "It's fine."

He softly kissed her on the lips and hugged her there as they remembered the little girl that brought them together.

Diana placed her bag in the corner of the living room. Sophia came and helped her with carrying the sleeping supplies, "This is gonna feel like one giant sleep over," she said to the girl and helped her put down the blankets.

"Never been to one," Sophia told her.

"Well, I've been to some and believe me, I'm the life of the party," she smiled down.

"Will we stay up all night?" the girl asked.

"We'll, try to, but I might fall asleep. Carrying a baby does that to you."

"Must be lame not knowing if it's a boy or a girl until birth," she set down the pillows.

"I look at it more as a surprise."

They walked out of the house, "Do you know what you'll name him? Or her?"

Diana was about to answer her until T-Dog came rushing through, "What's wrong?"

"Randall's missing!" he ran inside to get Rick.

"Shit! Sophia, can you go inside the house? It's not safe out here," you didn't have to tell Sophia twice before she got inside. Diana ran over to the shed with the others to see where the prisoner went.

Everyone was trying to figure out how on earth he escaped, "He slipped through the cuffs."

"That possible?" Carol asked

"He's got nothing to lose," Andrea filled her in.

"But the door was locked from the outside," Hershel looked at the lock.

"He couldn't have gotten to far," Diana told the group.

"RICK! RICK!" Everyone turned to see Shane was yelling. His face was bloody. Diana almost wanted to laugh at him, but didn't want any attention dragged toward her.

"What happened?" Lori yelled over.

"He's armed! He's got my gun!"

"_How the hell?" _Diana thought.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked him.

"I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me and clocked me in the face!" "Alright everyone! Hershel, T-Dog, get everyone back in the house," Rick ordered, "Glenn, Daryl, come with us!"

"I'm gonna need that gun," Shane was rejoined again.

"Just let him go," Carol tried to say through her panic, "Wasn't that the plan?"

"The plan was to get him far away from here," Rick said.

"And he has a gun!" Shane took T-Dog's pistol.

"But you don't know what could happen!" Carol worried.

"Get everybody back in the house! Lock all the doors and stay put!" Rick ordered over his shoulder.

Once they were inside, Diana started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Carol's eyes got huge when she looked at her, "This is dangerous."

"Think about it, Carol. That little pep squeak was able to get the jump on Shane? He weighs what? A buck o' five. I'm not buying it."

"Then why would Shane lie about this?"

"To kill the him," her voice growled, "Sinners need a refill on what bad they do."

Diana looked away. Carol could understand where she was coming from. She was married to Ed.

"I can see your point," she softly said. Carol then took Diana's hand, "I know what he did to you."

Diana's eyes became wide and she whispered, "How did you know?"

"I over heard you when you told Daryl that day. I went to visit you, but I heard you two talking and that came up."

Diana's eyes were watery. Carol embraced her, "It's happened to me. I know the look," Diana covered her mouth, "No! Not you, Miss Carol."

Carol nodded. There was more strength to Carol Peletier than anyone will ever know, "Not here, sweetie. You don't want everyone to see," she whispered in her ear.

Diana quickly nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and wiped her eyes only for them the get wet again. Diana looked down at her locket and took it off, setting it on the sink. She washed off her face and grabbed a towel to clean herself.

Diana found herself suddenly dizzy and light headed. She looked down at her tummy feeling a tingle in her stomach as it climbed up her throat, "Oh no," Diana kicked up the toilet seat and vomited in the bowl.

Her face was in there for a good ten minutes just letting everything out. When she was done, Diana rinsed her mouth out with water and left the bathroom. She saw Daryl and Glenn were back inside the house talking to the group.

"Can you please go out again?" Lori asked Daryl.

"You got it," he responded. His eyes looked over at Diana and saw her paled face. He immediately ran over to her side and helped her sit on a chair.

"Throwing up again?"

Diana nodded at him, "Rest easy now. I gotta run out and find Rick and Shane."

"WALKERS!" Glenn yelled from outside. Everyone looked out and saw the entire land being over run by the dead. Each one being silhouetted in the night sky, limping to the house for their dinner.

Diana's eyes became filled with panic as she looked over at Daryl, "What do we do?"

"Get everything together and stay here. Just in case we can't save the farm, we can always run," he gave her a pistol, "Keep everyone and yourself safe," Daryl kissed her on the forehead and ran to get on his bike. Diana looked off to see him ride to where he will fight the dead.

"I can't find Carl!" Lori shouted. Just when Diana turned to see the fearful mother, the hot flames busted from the barn.

**AN: So let me know your thoughts. Oh! I saw MAMA over my weekend. It was fantastic! I've never yelled, laughed, and cried so much at a horror movie before. So A+++ for them!.**

**My updates are going to be long in between now, because, well, the end is upon us guys. I've ran out of chapters to post. See the process is that I write in advanced so I have a back up chapter in case I didn't have time to update. **

**Well, looks like now I have to write as I go now. Thanks for reading guys and putting up with my shitty update schedule!  
**


	28. Chapter 28: The Long and Winding Road

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late as shit update, but I may have to make this a weekly thing since I'm catching up to season three.**

**I made this very long because:  
**

**1.) I owe you.  
**

**and 2.) I just wanted to get Season 2 done and out of the way.  
**

**So with out further ado, here is Chapter 28. Please enjoy. Also sorry for typos! All I own is Diana and what ever else you don't recognize.  
**

Chapter 28: The Long and Winding Road

"This is my farm. I'll die here!" Hershel loaded up his shot gun and headed to the front of his house to defend his land.

"Alright. It's as good a night as any," Daryl said as he hopped over the porch. The plan was to drive out to the farm and kill as many Walkers as they could. After Daryl rode out far in the farm, he managed to look over at Diana and saw her guarding the door as Lori and Carol searched for Carl.

"I checked the shed and I can't find him anywhere!" she panicked bringing her hand to her forehead.

"Not in the cellar or the attic," Carol reported

"He's with Rick, Lori. When has he ever not followed his father's footsteps," Diana said as she looked out to the barn, "We need to get out of here!"

"That's my boy!"

"I know! If he's with Rick, then he's is alive!" Lori looked at her and started to realize how right she is. She nodded and started to get the others to leave. Carol looked to Diana, "Where's Sophia?"

"In the house. I'll get her, just look after Lori," Diana ran into the house and run upstairs. She kicked open the door and saw Sophia looking out the window with tears, "What's happening?"

"We're leaving!" Sophia nodded and ran with Diana back outside. There was a group waiting for them. Lori, Carol, Beth, and Patricia were in it. They started to head for the truck that had T-Dog driving. Andrea hopped out and shot any Walkers coming near.

Then suddenly, out of the corner of Diana's eye, she saw a Walker tear Patricia from Beth's hands. Her screams rang in everyone's ears as she fell to the Walkers. Carol turned and yelled, "Sophia!"

At that instant, Diana saw another Walker reaching to take the small girl's arms. She looked to her left and saw one snarl a foot from her own face.

Time stopped for that moment as Diana's heart kicked into overdrive. She raised her gun and fired a total of three shots. One in the Walker's face that was right next to her, one at the Walker chasing Sophia, and the last at one that was approaching Carol. The woman didn't even know it was by her.

Diana looked back to see Sophia run up to Carol and the two hug tightly. Her heart somewhat cracked at them. Diana's eyes glanced to the right and saw a familiar blond girl smile at her. She shook her thoughts and hallucinations away.

"_You can't being thinking about this right now!" _Diana ran and helped Carol and Sophia in the back of the truck while shooting off near by Walkers with Andrea.

Two Walkers came from her left, startling the mother and daughter. Diana quickly backed up, started reloading, all the while making the dead corpses follow her.

"Andrea! Help Diana!" Carol yelled. Andrea looked over to the young girl and found that she attracted three more Geeks. As Andrea tried to shoot them, one of them got up behind her. Andrea shot it just in time before it bit her, but the dead weight caused her to collapse.

"NO!" Diana yelled as she shot another bullet. From her view, it looked like Andrea has been taken by the dead. She looked back to the truck and saw it drive off with out her.

"NO! NO! NO!" she shot another bullet between one of the many Walkers following her. Diana swallowed the lump in her throat. That awful feeling in her stomach came back as she ran off. This wasn't caused by vomit, this was formed by abandonment.

How could they just drive off, not knowing if she was fine? Tears escaped her eyes making her face twice as cold when the wind blew on it. Diana ran on the long winding road, turning every few seconds to shoot another following Walker.

Daryl stared at the barn burning down from the far distance. His mind went back to his childhood, back to when he first saw fire set a blaze to a building. This, sadly, was his own home. He was just playing outside with all the other kids a few blocks away from his house.

If Merle was home he never would have even left the house, much less the street. Merle was off at some Juvenile Hall for vandalism and theft again. Daryl was with all the other kids, seeing how they had bikes and his family was too poor to get him one. He could remember all the kids stop and start riding down the street.

Daryl ran after them, but was too slow to keep up. After a few minutes of walking he realized that everyone on the block was around his house. Each person staring at him with pity and sorrow. Daryl looked at the house still burning hot. It wasn't until after a few moment the fire died out and all that remained was ashes to everything in there, including his mother.

Daryl's mind snapped back to the present as he heard nearby gunshots going off along with a couple cries. They weren't cries of help, but somewhat of a battle cry. He turned to see Diana, his Di, kill a few Walkers with her knife. He kick started the motorcycle and drove down to where she was. He pulled out his pistol and shot a few around her, "Come on, I ain't got all day!"

When Diana saw him, her heart fluttered. He was still there, not just on earth as in being a alive, but he didn't leave the barn. Here she thought she was going to have to survive on her own. Diana got on the bike behind him, wrapping her arms around his body. They rode off together as the remains of the barn fell to the ground and the Walkers took over the farm.

Diana squeezed her arms tight around Daryl and laid her head on his back, almost if she was hugging him. She was running through what just happened in her head. She took on a lot of Walkers by herself all the while feeling absolutely terrified. Diana felt herself shaking, not knowing if anyone made it out. She hasn't had time to wonder about them. Her arms managed to loosen their grip around Daryl's body. This made her squeeze harder.

Diana couldn't see it, but Daryl smirked to himself. He was away from her for only a little bit, boy did she miss him. He won't say it out loud, but he loved the affect he would cause to her. Every time he would make her smile, laugh, or just hear how fast her heart beats when he kisses her, brings pleasure to him. He gets a kick out of it.

They found Glenn and Maggie's car after a while, along with T-Dog's truck. Daryl led them back to the highway, hopefully where the rest of the group was. Diana let out a sigh of relief when she saw Rick, Carl, and Hershel standing next to the Cherokee. She was right, they would be fine.

Rick and Daryl grabbed each others hand in a sort of hand shake while Carl and Diana hugged the hell out of him. She turned and saw Lori, Carol, and Sophia and ran to hug each one. Everyone was reunited with each other again. The Grimes with the Grimes, the Greens with the Greens, mother with child, father with child, friends with friends, lovers with lovers.

"Where'd you find these guys?" Rick asked Daryl with a smile on his face.

"This guy's tail light zigzagging all over the road, figured he had to be Asian driving like that," Diana let out a laugh and went to embrace Glenn.

"Good one," he chuckled, "Where's the rest of us?"

"We're the only ones that made it so far," Rick said.

Lori got up from hugging Carl, "Shane?" Rick shook his head. Diana's heart stopped right there. Shane did not make it? After all this time thinking he is this great survivor, he is dead? That was the only reason she allowed him to live, and yes she did allow it. At any moment she could have had him killed or done it herself, but she chose not to because he was useful.

Her boogey man has died, along with all her nightmares and worries. He was forever gone. She let out a silent tear from being so happy to hear that it's over. Daryl did note her reaction.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked.

Diana choked back on some tears, "She saved me, but she went down right after."

"Patricia?" Hershel said. Beth's eyes become watery from being reminded of her friend getting eaten by the dead, "They got her too, took her right in front of me. I was-," she was crying now, "I was holdin' on to her Daddy. She just-," Hershel embraced her, understanding what has happened, "What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?" she asked.

Rick nodded, "He was in the RV. It got overrun."

Carol looked over to Diana, "You definitely saw Andrea?"

"There's were Walkers everywhere," Lori said, being a witness as well. That didn't answer the question though.

"Did you see her?" Carol asked again after no one knew for sure.

"I'm gonna go back," Daryl said about to mount his bike.

"No," Rick stopped him.

"We can't just leave her."

"We don't even know if she's there?" Lori told him.

"She isn't there. She isn't," Rick told everyone, "She's somewhere else or she's dead. There's no way to find her."

"So we're not even gonna look for her?" Glenn's tone became upset.

"We gotta keep moving. There have been Walkers crawling all over here."

T-Dog was by the blue truck, "I say head east."

"Stay off the main roads," Daryl told the plan for everyone, "The bigger the roads, the more Walkers, more assholes like this one," Everyone turned and saw this preppy Walker coming toward them, "I got him," Daryl pulled out his cross bow ad shot the Walker between the eyes.

_THUD!_

Everyone got into a car to drive off. Diana got on the back of Daryl's bike. When he kick started the motorcycle, Diana felt around her neck and panicked, "Vi's necklace!"

Daryl slightly turned and frowned, "Must'a fallen off during the herd."

Diana nodded slightly and let out a silent tear, that's not where it was though. It was back on the sink on the overrun farm. She looked out over to the woods in the same area Violet ran off in. Seems like such a long time ago. Her eyes fell upon a car that had writing on the window. It said, "Violet Stay Here. We Will Come Every Day."

The white, painted words were smearing off only leaving Violet the most readable. This was another dagger in Diana's heart as she saw the blond standing next to the car with a sad face on when they drove past it.

Rick honked his horn causing everyone to pull over. Daryl turned to look at him when Rick got out of the car along with everyone else, "You out?"

"Been running on fumes."

"We can't stay here," Maggie said.

"We can't all fit in one car," Glenn told her. "We'll have to make a run for gas in the morning."

"Spend the night here?" Carol asks. That could get dangerous.

"I'm freezing," Carl complained. Lori was rubbing his chest to warm him up, "We'll build a fire, yeah?"

"You go out looking for firewood, stay close. Only got so many arrow. How you doing on ammo?" Daryl asked Rick.

"Not enough."

Maggie got frustrated, "We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out!"

"Watch your mouth," Hershel got after her, "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick."

Everyone did as the farmer asked. Their full attention was now on Rick, "All right, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning we'll find us gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on."

"Glenn and I can make a run now. Try and scrounge up some gas," Maggie offered.

"No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car."

"Rick we're stranded now," Glenn stepped forward to him.

"I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other," there was that, "I wasn't sure- I really wasn't- but we did. We're together. We keep it that way."

Everyone was silent for a brief moment until Rick continued to speak, "We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place."

Glenn got closer to him, "Rick look around, okay? There's Walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something."

"There's gotta be a place not just where we hole up, but that we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together, _build a life _for each other! I know it's out there. We just have to _find_ it!"

"Even if we do find a place and think it's safe," Maggie started, "we can never be sure for how long? Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that was safe."

"We won't make that mistake again," Hershel turned to her.

Rick looked off the road and saw what seemed like ruins of a landmark, "We'll make camp tonight over there, get on the road at the break of day."

Carol looked over to Diana and Daryl, "Does this feel right to you?"

"I just want to be able to feel again," Diana quickly replied.

"What if walkers come through her or another group like Randall's?" Beth asked Rick.

"You know I found Randall, right?" Daryl was telling Rick, "He had turned but he wasn't bit."

"How's that possible?"

"Rick, what the hell happened?"

Everyone was now looking to him for answers. Diana then spoke what she already knew what happened, "Shane killed Randall."

"Just like he always wanted to," Daryl finished.

"And then the herd got him?" Lori asked.

Nothing was said for another moment. Rick was struggling to let out some words. Words that were a secret. Words that hold a person's sanity. Words that he did not want to repeat.

"We're all infected."

Everyone's face fell. How can one of them be one of those things? How can they all carry the infection.

"What?" Daryl's face was shocked.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it."

Diana looked to each face and saw they all had disgust on it. Carol stepped into Rick's line of vision with her arms crossed around Sophia, "And you never said anything?"

"Would it have made a difference?"

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn clutched his gun in anger.

"How could I have know for sure? You saw how crazy that mo-."

"That is not your call! When I found out about the Walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone."

"Well I thought it best people didn't know," Rick's voice was cold and hard. He walked off a head of the road having Lori soon follow him.

"So anyone else suddenly feel like crap?" Diana asked. Daryl looked over to her and saw her face become pale and sweaty. Diana then turned and went to throw up making everyone cringe.

Diana walked back over the rest of the group after she was done vomiting up her empty stomach. She's been running behind a tree every time she felt the urge to. When she sat back down Carol rubbed her back.

"Sweetie, this isn't very healthy."

"It's not like I want to vomit my stomach acid," she tried to be sarcastic.

"Ew," Sophia made a grossed out face. Daryl then scooted closer to her and had her rest on his shoulder.

"Got to get you some type of nutrients that won't make you hack out a lung."

"My mom did tell me once that she was sick everyday with me and Paul. Maybe I'll end up like her," Diana closed her eyes thinking of her mother.

There suddenly was a bunch of leaves rustling causing everyone to jump up, "What was that?" Beth asked.

"Could be anything," Daryl grabbed a hold of his cross bow standing up, "Could be a raccoon, could be a possum."

"Walker," Diana said getting her knife out.

"We need to leave. What are we waiting for?" Carol asked.

"Which way?" Glenn asked for where the noise came from, "It came from over there," Maggie pointed.

Beth helped her out, "Back from where we came."

"Yeah."

"Last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark. We don't have vehicles. No one's traveling on foot," Rick spat.

A branch then snapped making some heart rates go up, "Don't panic," Hershel said.

"I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through here," Maggie was not going to be dealing with that crap anymore. She was tired of being scared, tired of worrying. She just wanted to get away from danger, "We need to move, now," she demanded to Rick.

"No one is going anywhere!" Rick pointed down.

Carol's face was becoming intolerant, "Do something."

"I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for _this_!" Rick ranted, "I killed my best friend for you people for Christ's sake!"

No words came from anyone, they didn't know it was Rick that killed Shane. Diana knew one thing for sure, she is willing to follow Rick anywhere for that.

"You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us," Rick glanced at Diana's eyes once that was said.

"_Does he know too?"_

"He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no _choice_! He was my friend, but he came after me."

Carl started to cry in Lori's arms. Diana guessed hearing this was a little too much for Carl. Daryl reached over and grabbed Diana's hand.

"My hands are clean."

Rick saw that everyone was still processing his words, "Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us- maybe it's just another dream. Maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you go and find out yourself?" Rick pointed to the woods.

"Send me a postcard! Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get."

Each person knew for a fact that was just suicide. It would be walking right to their death's if they just left. And that was scary.

"No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight, you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore!"

Rick left the group in silence to think it over. No one left and no one said a thing.

**AN: It's not a Democracy anymore! It's a Ricktatorship! I had to add that to my dictionary. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Cause it took a long time to do.**

**So I'll update next week if not sooner. Later guys!  
**


	29. Chapter 29: The Forgotten Problem

Five Weeks Later

The group has been camping off along the road, waiting for an opportunity. An opportunity to have a place to settle, to live, to call home. Diana was outside next to Daryl as he was making more arrows while teaching her.

"Take the stick and always scrap your knife down. Don't need you to cut yerself or get another scar," he teased.

"You're never letting that go, are you?" She glared at him. He shrugged, "You did do some stupid shit."

She punched him in the shoulder smirking, "I said I was sorry."

Daryl lightly laughed, but his face turned serious when he saw the faded burn marks on her hand. She hid away her mistake in her pocket and leaned in to kiss Daryl on the cheek. She got up to go see if she could help out around the camp.

Lori was hanging up some clothes when she saw her, "Hey Diana, can you come here a second?"

Diana nodded and approached the other pregnant woman, "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a second, alone?"

Diana nodded slowly and followed Lori to an outer area of the camp. She was next to a tree as Lori breathed out.

"So it's obvious to say, you're pregnant."

"Yeah, I'm a little more than ten weeks now."

Lori nodded but then made concerned face, "Diana, me and your mother talked a lot. She was one of my best friends."

Diana's attention was now fully Lori's, "She would tell me everything. Even about the day you went to the doctor's office after-," Lori didn't finish that part. She doesn't want to reopen that wound.

Diana's eyes got wide, "My hemorrhage," she completely forgot about that.

"It's not safe for you to have this baby, Di. I mean I'm not even safe either and I have no medical conditions."

"What am I suppose to do? Get rid of it?" Lori shook her head, "I'm not saying that."

"Then it's obvious what I must do. I can't get rid of it. I couldn't live with myself. I must go through with this."

"But your chances of living are not likely," Lori whispered.

"It's still a chance. If I have to die for my baby, then so be it!" she hissed. Lori placed her hands on Diana's shoulders, "Di, that's very noble, but you got to think about Daryl. Do you really think he can go on if you die? If he can raise that baby after seeing how it was born and what he lost?"

Diana sighed holding in some tears, "He'll be a great dad. I have faith that he'll do fine, even when die."

"I can't let you go through this! It's not what Lily would have wanted!"

"My mother's dead! I already got one child killed, I will be damned if I let my own baby die at my hand! Not you, not my mom, not Daryl, and not God himself can stop me from having this child."

Lori's face dropped at those words. Diana continued, "If I die, then fine! I'm sorry, but nice knowing you."

Diana's breathing increased after her voice raised. She stared into Lori's eyes and saw a tiny reflection in them. When Diana turned to see who was watching them, she saw Daryl standing there with his crossbow over his shoulder.

"You're just gonna leave me like that?" he squinted his eyes at her.

"Oh no," Diana mumbled. She looked to Lori who was just as shocked as she.

"How could ya jus' do that to me?" Daryl's voice raised. Diana put her finger to her mouth, "Shh! Calm down!"

"You want me to calm down 'bout this?" his voice didn't lower.

"Then quiet down!" Diana hissed at him.

Daryl shook his head and stormed to grab her by her wrist. Lori's eyes widened as he tugged her away, "Lori, just go. I'll be fine!"

Daryl dragged her back to their tent and made her sit down on the cot, "What the hell?" Diana said.

"No, what the hell with you! Jus' when I think you couldn't possibly hurt yerself more, this takes the cake!"

"Stop being ridiculous. There's a chance I won't even hemorrhage."

"Chance the size of shootin' wings off a fly while bull ridin'!"

"It's a chance!"

"Wanna know another chance that could happen? You both die and I'm left with nothing!"

Diana started to let a little bit of water leak out, "It won't happen," she whispered.

"Stop being so stupid! We both know how this is going end," Diana looked into his eyes and could see his eyes watery. She tilted her head down to hide away from that glare. This feeling deep in her gut was on fire. Her intestines exploded inside of her causing her to stand up and head out of the tent.

"Where ya goin'? I'm not done!" Daryl yelled after her.

"Well I am! So what's it matter?" she screamed back. Diana bolted out of the camp into the woods. Where she was heading, Diana had no clue. She was just, running as far as she could. Passing all the tall trees eventually lead to an opened up and empty road.

Diana followed up that dirt road until it turned into a street. The street looked normal enough, like one of the streets in her home town. Diana found a vacant car there that was parked outside of a small house.

She looked behind her and saw no one following her. Not Lori, Not Carol, Not Rick, Not Sophia, Not Carl, Not Glenn, Not even Daryl, the one that made her feel like this.

"_They probably think I didn't go too far."_

Diana went to the car, breaking open the window with a rusted pipe she found. She slipped in and found the keys in the mirror flap above her. When Diana started the car it had little gas. She looked to the passenger seat and saw a familiar blond sitting there with her seatbelt buckled.

"Where're we going, Mommy?" she asked with her bug green eyes.

Diana looked ahead of her, "To go get you back," the engine revved and she drove onto the high way.


	30. Chapter 30: Girl in the Mirror

**AN: OMG! THE WALKING DEAD IS BACK. First off let me say, *Semi-Spoiler* WHAT THE FUCK, DARYL! I almost started sobbing at the part. "BABY, COME BACK!"**

**Next is this chapter is really fucking strange, so, just a heads up. I saw Looper finally and my God it is FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC! I apoligize for all this swearing, but "I'm in a glass case of emotion!"**

**With out further ado, here's my new short chapter. Apologies for shit grammer, but it was hard to write this week.**

Chapter 30: Girl in the Mirror

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Diana yelled as she was speeding down the road. Her hands clutched on to the stirring wheel as her foot was nearly through the floor. She only drove a few times with her mom, but even then she wasn't that well. Now it seemed like none of that mattered. Diana was just driving down then highway and made a quick turn when she came to Fairburn Road.

Driving up along in the day time , Diana was a little surprised to see that there were just a hand full of Walkers there, but more were bond to come at night. She drove up to the Greene's former residents and stopped just in front of the house.

Diana had her knife ready to kill whatever was hiding in the house. Pushing the door slightly open, she heard nothing but the creak. Silent steps made there way across the living room, there past the a door, was the bathroom. Diana opened the door and saw it was just like how it was two months ago as her eyes fell upon something gold and shinny.

She walked up to the sink and grabbed Violet's locket. Diana placed it around her neck then took a look in the mirror but her reflection didn't come back the same.

Diana jumped at who she was seeing, it was ugly, it was dead, it was _her_. It was Diana as a one of those things out there, a Walker. She had missing spots of her once lively dark hair. Creamy skin rotted, well, still rotting on her bones. Her once brown eyes were dead gray, she even had a few missing teeth. Diana leaned in, but when she did her reflection swatted at her.

"I don't understand this," she said as her eyes were glossed.

"This is what you become," her voice was a raspy whisper.

"I died?"

"Everyone dies, stupid," the Walker insulted.

"No, like, when does this happen?"

"Does it matter? You'll eventually look like this. Alone, cold, dead."

"And fucking crazy. Does pregnancy do this to everyone or is it just me?" Diana rubbed her head.

Diana takes a closer look at her reflection, "God, that is really disgusting. So what? Why am I seeing you now? You know if I keep getting all these weird hallucinations, I'm just going to assume I'm in a sick, twisted psycho version of the Christmas Carol."

"Such a smart mouth, so ignorant and reckless might I add."

"Reckless?" she questioned. The Walker nodded, "Running away from home like that? For what? A locket? It's a miracle nothing has killed you yet."

"We've been through worse, Ugly," Diana then realized she basically insulted herself, "Wow, I guess I truly hate myself."

"Like we all didn't know that. I mean look at you. You suck!" she hissed.

"I know I suck! I know I'm a screw up! I know everything I touch always dies! So go back to hell!"

"Cut your shit! Ever since that Halloween you've never been the same! What you need is closer with that asshole."

Diana tilted her head at the mirror, "What?"

"Closer, you need to see Shane's dead body! See that maybe you can get over everything and move on, you impulsive, stupid piece of shit!"

"FUCK YOU!" Diana punched the mirror with her left fist, clutching the locket. She took a look at her hand and saw the glass shards in her skin. Diana hissed at the pain in her hand as she looked back to see the Walker version of herself was gone. It was just her normal, living face.

"Wow, you are an impulsive, stupid piece of shit," Diana rinsed her hand under the sink letting some of the pieces fall out. She wrapped her hand in a white towel that was just hanging there.

"See what I get for talking to you," she pointed at the broken reflection, "Daryl will probably hand cuffing me to him," she thought for a second then shrugged, "Doesn't sound too bad."

She walked out of the bathroom to head toward the kitchen. Diana looked over in the kitchen and quickly covered her mouth, she had to hold in a yelp. When she glanced over she saw a walker standing by the kitchen, absent minded.

Diana slowly pulled her knife out as she crouched down to stay quiet. She was sneaking up behind the Walker when she smelt his awful scent. She brought her wrist to her mouth to hold in her vomit, but it didn't stop her gag.

The Walker made a groan and started to slightly turn toward her. Diana quickly got up and jammed her knife up the walkers chin. She heard the squish go all the way to his brain. When she pulled out the Walker's body just fell to the floor.

Diana walked out of the house to look over the farm from the porch. It had a few more Walkers out there now and it was getting closer to dark. She looked over to the car, only to realize she might now be out of gas. Diana sat on the steps, continuing to look off in the fields. Her eyes fell upon a shadowy figure in the middle of the field.

Diana approached the figure and tried to get a closer look at it, but she couldn't see who it was. When she looked on the ground her mouth fell open. By her feet was not a corpse of a stranger, but it was someone she knew. It was the man that took a lot away.

Diana knelt down and looked at Shane's dead body as it had a bullet through it's head. His eyes were dead gray, just like a Walker. Rick was right. They are all infected. Diana looked up to see if the figure was around, but it wasn't. Instead she saw in the distance was an axe chopped into a stump.

She came back holding the axe as she looked back down at Shane. She gripped the axe real tight. So many things ran through he mind. Little things to how Shane once was, before the entire apocalypse, before they were at each other's throats, before that awful night. Shane would actually have a decent conversation with her. He asked where she was going to college, how's life, how's your mom?

Diana started to let out a few tears for how those days were gone long before the end of the world. Her grip on the axe loosened. A hand was placed on hers and she looked up to see eyes that were like hers looking back at her. Paul was with her. He was giving her a comforting look. With one nod to one another, Diana raised up the axe above her head and swung down on Shane's leg.

That he was now in two, now three. Diana chopped off both his legs, she then swung down to his arms. All those nice little things were forgotten, chop to the chest. He was a terrible man, another chop. He threatened her. _Chop!_ He made her feel weak. _Chop! _He cares for no one, but himself. _Chop!_ He tore apart a family. _Chop! _He took away Ryan from her. _Chop! _Most of all. _Chop! _He raped her. _CHOP!_

Shane's head flew off with that final blow. Diana tossed the axe down as she was sobbing. She stared down at what she did to him, how his body was mutilated now.

"I told you wouldn't get to be buried. Everyone's forgotten about you! Just like I said. Maybe now I can too!" An unsettling feeling came up in her stomach and Diana vomited on the Shane remains.

When she finished getting it all out she spat on his face, "Well, maybe this is the closest thing you have to a burial, you piece of shit."

Diana collapse to the ground and sat there, she sat and thought over what just happened to her, almost trying to get out a trance.

It wasn't until an hour later Diana could her a motorcycle approaching the farm. Daryl called out for her, shinning his flashlight all over the farm and killing any Walkers coming near him. Daryl finally saw Diana sitting alone in the field.

When he found her, he hand to back away for a second. He wasn't expecting to find Shane's body like this. Daryl shined his light to Diana and she looked up at him. Her hair was dirty as dead blood covered her living skin and her clothes.

"What?" her voice was monotone.

Daryl's eyes got a little big at her sight, but he glanced down to her hands and saw Violet's locket dangling from her fingers. He instantly knew why she came back, but he was still disturbed by what she did to Shane. In way, he saw it as a demented justice.

Daryl took his rag from his pocket and knelt down to wipe her face off, "I don't really know what to say, Di."

"I don't either. Just face it, I'm broken, Daryl," she let out another tear. Daryl got her hands and cleaned them off. He noticed her new cuts on the hand opposite from her burnt one. He looked into her eyes, "Then it seems like I have to fix ya up, now don't I?"

Diana gave him a weak smile. He carried her off to his bike where they left behind the farm, the Walkers, and Diana's closure.

**AN: Diana is now on a whole new level of fucking lunatic! I mean really after running away from home, going to a zombie infested farm, and chopping a dead corpse to bits (:D), all you have to say is "What?"**

**Okay guys, let me know your thoughts on this damn spirial of shit in which I call Diana's Sanity. Let me know your thought to the Return of the Walking Dead. Since the episode was called Suicide King it should be called, "Return of the Suicide King" haha!.**

**Okay I'm really tired now and when I get tired, I go crazy, not like Di, though. See you guys later!**


	31. Chapter 31: Name Calling

**AN: Surprise! Now this is another early update right? Well I'm gonna be very busy this weekend so I won't have time to upload on Sunday (!) Instead, I'll update today for you guys. Now why today, you ask?**

**Yesterday I was feeling like complete and utter shit. Like down in the dumps, it wasn't a very good day. So When I got home and calmed down a little I looked into my e-mail and saw all these favorites and following alerts for the Sound of Silence.**

**It really made my day and I felt so much better afterwards. Thank you everyone! Now please accept this chapter as a Valentine card, so Be Mine?**

**Warning! Chapter contains smut! I put line markers just incase you wanna skip that. **

**So with out further ado, here is the new chapter**

Chapter 31: Name Calling

Seven Weeks Later

Diana was walking down the hallway of the motels the group was residing in for now. She had a pair of scissors behind her back as she walked past some people.

"Have any of you seen Daryl?" Glenn and Maggie were cuddling on a couch, but soon stopped as they looked to her.

"I think he's hiding from you, " Glenn smirked. Diana glared at him, "I'm not terrible at giving haircuts. Besides, he needs to get rid of that long hair. So if you know where he is, tell me," She smiled wickedly at him, "Or you're next. Maggie wouldn't mind, would you?"

Maggie started to hold Glenn down as she laughed, "Nope not at all!"

"Okay! Okay! He's hiding with T-Dog and Carol!" Diana sniped the scissors in his face before leaving. She opened up the door to their room and found Daryl helping out Sophia with her "Homework". Lori made it a point to have the two youngest members still learn simple math and grammar. Sophia was on grammar today.

"You don't start writing a sentence beginning with Because or And. It's not proper," he told her. Daryl's hair was barely touching his shoulders and Diana was not liking it.

"And what on Earth do you know on grammar, Mr. Dixon," Diana teased leaning against the door way.

"I know I got an A minus in English all through school," he looked up to her.

"Then how come you still talk incorrectly?"

"Jus' cause I learned doesn't mean I have to use it. 'Sides, when the he'll am I gonna write."

She lightly laughed and showed him the scissors, snipping them, "I think this was long over due."

Daryl sighed, "Guess it's time to man up and get it done with. See ya later Sophia, in case I don't make it back," he got up and Diana smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Who the hell said I do an awful job?" Diana stomped off with Daryl back to their room. He sat on the padded stool chair as she started to comb his hair.

"Ready for this?" she asked.

"No," he smirked.

"Too bad," Diana started to cut away his hair. She would take his blondish-brown strands between her two fingers, measuring where the right place was to cut.

"See this isn't so bad. I don't know why you and Carl have to act so childish about it."

Daryl huffed, "I heard you made his hair uneven once."

"So that's where this started!" _Snipe! _"One time, that happened!" _Snipe! _"One!" _Snipe!_

She brushed off the hair on his shoulders and continued to cut, "You guys are worse gossipers than the women in this group."

"Well, maybe Carl over-reacted a bit."

"I don't over-react that much and I'm a-," she stopped as soon as she saw Daryl gazing at her, "What?"

"You don't over-react?" he mocked.

"Okay, bad choice of words. I don't exaggerate _that _bad," she was almost done.

"Well, I can say that is true. Never heard ya gossip about anyone once."

"Who has time for that?" Diana cut the final strand.

"You'd be surprise," Daryl ruffled his hand through his hair getting rid of any remains. She didn't do too bad. It was all the same length.

"If it's too short just remember, it's hair so it grows back," she tugged on the back of his hair.

"Hey! Ya know I like that too much," he stared at her through the mirror. She gave him a mischievous smile and tugged again. He shook his head smirking, "You know how this will end. We'll both be tired."

Diana leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Then prove it," she tugged again. Daryl stood up and took her wrists, making her drop her scissors on the floor. He pulled her in for a kiss to the lips. He took her shirt off exposing her black bra.

"So you're going to be boss tonight?" she asked kissing his neck.

"You were last night, sounds fair," he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. He crouched down and started to kiss her inner thighs making her knees get weak.

"Get on the bed," he ordered. She turned back and sat there on the end, "No, get on all fours," Daryl took off his sleeveless shirt exposing his bare chest. Diana nodded and did as he said. Daryl unbuckled his belt and his pants fell. He went up behind he to rub her hips and ass with his hands. She combed a strand of hair out of the way and took in a deep breath.

Daryl unhooked her bra and pulled her panties down. Diana could feel him rubbing against her entrance. He then shoved himself in her and Diana moaned. Daryl started to thrust into her while holding her hips to guide him. He leaned over so he could kiss behind her ear.

She gripped the bed sheets from the intense pleasure as he went faster into her, "Deeper!" Daryl gently pushed her back so she could angle herself down. Her head was resting on her hands as he continued. Daryl gripped her hair and pulled it as he was thrusting harder. Diana continued to moan.

Daryl smacked her ass, "Say my name," he grunted.

"Daryl!" she gasped. Another smack to her cheek, "Louder, girl!" she grabbed the hand that was still on her hip.

"Daryl!" she screamed. Diana's walls caved in right there and Daryl came as well. He slowed his thrusts, breathing heavily as he pulled out of her. Diana collapsed on the bed laying naked. She turned on her back and watched Daryl lay right next to her.

"Ass smacking?" she was catching her breath.

"You didn't like it?" he became insecure. Diana cupped his face, "It was new."

Diana cuddled in closer to his side and rested there with him for a while until they both decided to take a nap.

After their nap together, Diana woke up to a strange feeling tickling the inside of her belly. She giggled weakly, "Stop tickling me, Daryl."

Daryl brushed some hair out of her face, "I'm not tickling you." She looked up into his icy blue eyes and saw he wasn't lying. Her hands quickly reached down to her stomach and realized the baby was moving.

"It's kicking!" her eyes got huge. Daryl brought his hand to her belly and felt the small, weak pushes against her. A warm smile formed in his face when that happened.

"They're movin' a lot," he looked to her.

"I thought this moment would never come," Diana let out a small tear. Daryl wiped it away and she suddenly got up, bobbing on the bed, "We need to think of a name!"

Daryl got up and pulled on his pants, "A name? We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl," he laid back down on his side. Diana looked around the room for her bag of clothes. She walked over and put on some white panties and a black tank top.

"How about Anthony or Liam if it's a boy and if it's a girl Elizabeth or Janis?" she tried.

Daryl shook his head, not liking any of those, "No. What about like Clint or Abby?"

Diana stuck her tongue out, "No."

"Clint's a badass name," Daryl drawled.

"I'm sorry but I don't like it. Why not name them after a superhero, like Peter Clark or Bruce?" She picked up one of Carl's comics. Daryl instantly shoot that down, "No way!"

"Why not? They're all brave," she sat beside him.

"Yeah but all their parents are dead and they feel alone. Don't know 'bout you but I'm not gonna let that happen to our kid."

Diana was quiet for a moment until a random names came out, "Jane? Or Harry? Randi, Jerry, Merissa, Greg, Adam, Joe, Lucy, Becky, Sam, Dean, Walter, Bart, Hugo, Frank, George, Emma, Brian, Jean, Constance, Jessica, Mary, or, fuck, Wendy," she started to take in a few breaths after saying all those names.

"No, how about if it's a girl, Annora, Moira, Bellamy, Tansy, Phoebe or Kaiya?"

Diana threw her arms up, "How about a normal name? One that's easy to remember."

Daryl rubbed his head, "Okay, what 'bout Erik or Charlie?"

She pursed her lips together thinking real hard until she thought of a girl name, "How about Jasmine, Belle, Aurora?"

"No, those are too prissy," Daryl shrugged them off. Diana winced her eyes, "They're girl names."

"Yeah, too prissy for a girl. I want a beautiful name for them if it's a girl."

Diana rolled her eyes trying to think of a name, "What about Vanessa? That's pretty."

Daryl thought for a moment, "Or Vivian, another pretty one."

"Or Violet," she looked to him with glossed eyes. Daryl took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Diana curled up next to him trying not to break apart. He embraced her in his arms, he was doing the same. After a few moments of silent tears from Diana, an idea crept into her.

"We could do what Violet's parents did," Daryl lifted an eyebrow out of confusion, "What'd they do?"

"Their names started with V's, so obviously that was their letter. My name's Diana," she said.

"And mine's Daryl. So you want to give our baby a D name?" Diana got out of his hug and looked at him with a smile, "Yeah, it would be cute."

"Well, that narrows it down."

They both remained silent, thinking of all the names that started with D off the top of their head. Daryl finally spoke after a long pause, "Delilah."

"What?" Diana snapped out of thought.

"Delilah, I like that name. It's pretty, normal sounding, and starts with a D," he said. Diana smiled at him, "Yeah that good. I like that. If it's a boy can we name him Donald?"

"Donald?" he questioned.

"Donnie, I'm going to end up calling him that if we have a boy."

"Donnie," he let it soak in, "Why Donnie?"

"It's the name of a character from this movie I like a lot. How about Dale for the middle name?"

Daryl nodded, "Donald Dale," he stopped before he said the last name. He looked up to Diana waiting for her to give some sort of confirmation. She stared at him, waiting for him to finish, Dixon."

Diana nodded, "Yeah, that's right."

"Donald Dale Dixon. Rolls off the tongue."

"That's an alliteration. You know from English," she smiled.

"We got the names done then," Daryl reached down to her belly and laid his hand on it. He felt kicking the next second.

"I'm 'bout to throw all those names out and jus' call him Thumper," Daryl smirked. Diana laughed out, "Well until it's born, we can call them that."

Thumper continued to kick as the two soon-to-be parents enjoyed the moment together. A silent deal was made between them though. Daryl will do everything he can to keep Diana alive while all she has to do is survive the birth. The only thing is that Diana wasn't very sure if she could keep her part of the deal.

**AN: Thanks for reading guys! Hope you all have a Happy Valentine's Day! Apologies for grammatical errors in the chapter!**


	32. Chapter 32: Strange Collections

**AN: Oh My God! Sunday's episode was insane! I lost my shit at the end! That show never stops surprising me. Daryl is such a BAMF and an amazing character! **

**I wanted to try and get back to the updating schedule, but I got tired last night and was so into the episode. So here's this new chapter, kind of quirky, but I wanted it in here. I'm getting close to season 3! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Walking Dead**

Chapter 32: Strange Collections

Four Weeks Later

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"I feel you, Thumper," Diana rubbed her belly as she was sitting in the car with Sophia," the group had to leave the motels once winter started. Rick thought it would be a good idea to hold up in this storage unit for a while. Right now Rick, Daryl, Carl, T-Dog, Glenn, and Maggie were checking it while everyone else was outside waiting.

"Thumper is kicking again?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, they're awake."

"Maybe Thumper is eager to go inside."

Diana smirked, "Personally, I think it will be an ice box in there."

Sophia got a sadden look, not looking forward to the cold winter before them. Diana turned to her and gave her a one armed hug, "I'm pretty sure there has to be a storage unit that belonged to a crazy, knitting grandma."

"I had one of those once," Sophia smiled.

"Everyone normally does."

After a little while Rick gave the okay to come in and set up inside. Diana dropped her bag in a cornered area. Daryl came and picked it up, "I found ourselves a unit we can stay in."

Daryl opened up the door and there was an old brass bed, a few boxes, and a broken dresser. Diana started to open up some of the cardboard boxes in search of blankets. When she opened one up she found some old wooden toys, "Found fire wood" she smirked holding up a nutcracker. Daryl looked in the box and then took it, "Jackpot."

Daryl pulled out an old rubbery, stretchy toy, "Stretch Armstrong. Had one of these when I was younger than Carl. Merle busted it though," Daryl was pulling the toy's arms far apart. Diana shook her head, "You are five years old!"

He tossed it on the bed, "What else is in these boxes?"

"Hopefully blankets," Diana opened up another one, but gasped as soon as she saw what was in there.

"What is it?" Diana pulled out some roller skates, "I loved roller skating! Look there's a bunch of pairs in here, different sizes."

"Who's five now," Daryl grunted. Diana sat on the bed trying to see if the tan shoe would fit, "Yes! It fits!" She stood up in them with her legs wobbling underneath, "Whoa! Been a while, though."

Daryl went over and helped her out in the storage hall, "You're crazy for wanting to put those on."

"Oh come on! Don't stand there and say you never found roller skating fun," Diana was gliding down and turned back. She noticed Daryl not saying anything, "You have been roller skating, right?"

Daryl shook his head. Diana's mouth opened up, "Never?"

"Only once, for a date. I fell down, a lot, on my face."

Diana shook her head, "Go put on a pair. It's hard in the beginning but it is fun."

Daryl wobbled up, holding on to Diana's hands, "Just take baby steps. Small, little baby steps," he was wobbling so much, "Hold on to the wall," she brought his hands to the cold metal.

"I hate this," he grunted.

"You love it. Now just take your time with it. Practice makes perfect, you'll soon be gliding like me," she smiled at him. Daryl continued his baby steps until he got confident enough to let go of the wall.

"You're getting it," Diana skated down the hallway, "Now glide to me," she clasped her hands.

Daryl's fingers were on the wall, "I'm not that good yet!"

"Just try it!"

He huffed, "This is gonna suck," he started his way down the long narrow way to her. Daryl eventually slipped and fell down, landing on his ass. Diana glided over to take a seat next to him.

"Never liked skating," he seemed mad as he lowered his voice.

"It's okay, I was like you when I started. Falling every step, it hurts I know, but I got better. I'm like a champ," she squeezed his shoulder.

"You're always perfect," he looked over to her, "Don't flatter me to get out of skating. I will teach you this. Now get up."

They both stood again and tried until Daryl could go down the hall with out falling.

The next day the Rick wanted everyone to go through the units to see if there was anything worth savaging. Everyone was split into teams of three. Daryl, Diana and Carl were one group.

"So how was roller skating, Daryl?" Carl snickered. Daryl turned to Diana, "You told him?"

"I had to tell someone."

Daryl shook his head and got the lock cutter. He placed it over the small curve so he can open up the door.

"I remember skating, but I was kind of okay at it," Carl said to Diana. She walked over to Daryl and pecked him on the cheek, "You did fine too."

He opened up the lock and looked to her, "You're jus' sayin' that." he playfully pushed her to the side. Daryl bent down and opened up the unit door. As soon as he did, the most unexpected thing happened.

Now there are some people in the world that like to collect the most random objects. This owner's unit loved to collect medieval weapons from Renaissances Fairs. A large battle axe was standing against the door until it opened, making it fall out. The axe's blade scraped Diana's shoulder, cutting skin.

"AHH!" she clutched onto her left, bleeding shoulder. Daryl ran over to her, "What the hell!"

Carl took off his red hoodie and gave it to Daryl. He pressed it against Diana's shoulder trying to make the wound stop. Diana held it there as Daryl and Carl led her to Hershel.

"What happened?" Rick's eyes got big.

"We opened up a unit and this axe falls out and chops at her," Carl told his father.

"Of all the damn things to store away!" Diana yelled out from pain. Hershel got rid of Carl's jacket, "The bleeding seems to have stopped, but I'll clean it up and patch you

up."

Diana sat on one of the chairs they just found, "Can't seem to stay away from an injury, can you?" Hershel smirked to her as he poured water on the scrape.

"You're telling me," she calmed down some, but was still in pain. Daryl found some first aid in the office and gave it to Hershel.

When he was done Diana and Daryl went back to their unit. She rested on the bed, "I almost died today."

"You almost die everyday," he pushed a box out of the way.

"No, like, I did not see that coming. When it's out there on the road, I'm expecting it by Walkers. Not from opening up a damn door," she started to tremble, "If you didn't push me out of the way it would chopped my head in half."

"Be lucky I did," Daryl looked down at her. Diana's eyes got glossy, "Daryl, I don't want to die!"

He sat next to her and took her hands. His eyes fell on her bandaged up injury then back to her eyes, "Who said I'd let you?"

"I want to live. I don't want to be away from you," Daryl kissed her fingers, "It's 'bout time ya see things my way."

"I'm so sorry for all times I was stupid. I'm sorry you had to see me act like a lunatic. Hurting myself those ways," she glanced down to her hands and thought about her leg.

"You had your reasons," they were silent for a moment, "No more pain," he said.

Diana smirked, "Damn, that takes away this idea I had," Daryl raised an eyebrow, "What idea?"

"Oh nothing, just one of the boxes I found yesterday had some kinky toys in it," Daryl looked over to the stack of boxes on the side. He pointed over there, Diana nodded. Daryl got up and opened up different boxes.

"I don't see anything in them?"

"I lied," Diana giggled. Daryl sighed, but smirked at her trick, "Didn't know you could get into that, Daryl."

"I just wanted to see," he defended.

"Yeah, sure."

**AN: Okay let me know your thoughts. Let me know what you thought on last night episode. Did you hate (You Bastard!), Did you shit yourself (Like me). Let me know cause I have to talk about it with some one.**

**Also My computer is filled with viruses so I'll have to get it fixed. I'll try to keep up with my updating schedules on Sundays, but If I don't you'll know why.**

**Talk to you guys later!**


	33. Chapter 33: Under An Angel's Wing

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back again! *My brother's cat just knock over his water bowl (FUCKING CAT!) I love cats but man is he an asshole! Yeah I'm house sitting right now and watching Iron Man 2. I got lonesome so I typed up a chapter.**

**So I totally have all these pictures of Norman Reedus on my phone, hahaha! It's Norman Porn! Anyway, enough about that, here's the chapter! Hope it's okay. I'm posting all these short irrelevant chapters, but I want to get winter out of the way so I can start up Season 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead.**

Chapter 33: Under An Angel's Wing

Seven Weeks Later

Diana leaned in the toilet and vomited out her "breakfast". It wasn't even breakfast, it was just a little bit of beans and some rodent. Hunting was hard during the long winter since not a lot of animals where around. Thankfully the animals came out as the ice began to melt and they won't be stuck with stale crackers.

"_I couldn't find anything out there," Daryl said around the fire. Diana nibbled on her cracker and Sophia looked up to her mother, "Is there anymore food, Mommy?"_

_Carol got a sad look on her face, "I'm sorry, baby, this is all we have."_

"_I'm still hungry," she whispered._

_Diana looked to her three pieces left and handed them to Sophia, "Here, I'm not hungry," she lied. Sophia smiled and ate one. _

Diana wiped off her mouth and stood up. She was in a gas station restroom off the highway. The group was out and mobile instead of being cooped up in the storage units. Now was the time to actually find a place to settle. For now, it was camping out by the gas station. Diana walked out of the restroom to go back to the group.

She went to go sit on the hood of Carol's car to rest. Diana felt some fingers dance up her arm making her turn around to see Carol smiling at her.

"Oh hey, there!"

"How you feeling?"

"Just a little sick, but I'm use to it now," she gave a fake smile to that. Carol put her hand on Diana's belly, "Can't really see the little baby."

"I sure can feel them kicking. Day and night with Thumper."

Carol smirked, "Sophia kicked a lot when I was pregnant with her."

Diana looked off into the distance for a minute, "What are you thinking about," Carol asked.

"I'm worried for Thumper. I'm losing more weight than gaining."

"Well sweetie, there's barely any food for you to eat and you throw up a lot."

Diana kicked some dirt on the ground, "Blame genetics on that one," Carol tilted her head in confusion. Diana sighed, "My mom, when she was pregnant with me and my brother, I remember her telling me she was sick, a lot."

Carol nodded, "I see, that explains a lot."

Diana looked over to Lori and saw her big belly, "Lori looks like she is seven months pregnant, while I look like I'm in my first month. And I'm in the same time frame as her."

Carol rubbed her back, "It'll be fine. Thumper will be completely healthy once they're born."

Diana gasped, "Did we miss Christmas?" she looked to Carol.

"The ice is melting, so yeah we did."

Diana let out a breath of relief, "Oh good. I think I'm the only one who noticed."

"I'm glad no one else did, It would have been hard having to explain to Sophia and Carl why Santa Clause can't find them this year."

"I missed my birthday too," Diana rubbed her face.

"You did?"

"It's in the winter, I just lost track of the days."

Carol nudged her shoulder, "So how old are you, now?"

"Eighteen," Diana smirked, "And I like it," she quoted an Alice Cooper song. Carol looked over in Daryl's direction, "At least now you're legal to be with Daryl."

Diana blushed, "Not that the rules matter anymore, but it was more fun knowing it wasn't."

"It always is."

They both busted into laugher. Sophia approached the two laughing ladies, "Umm, Di? Can I ask you something?"

Diana looked down to her recovering from the giggles, "What's up?"

"I was wondering, can you teach me how to shoot?" Diana glanced over to Carol and she nodded.

"Sure thing, I'll go get my gun."

* * *

Diana set up some bottles on the fence. The glass was ten times colder since they were in the cool wind all day. She walked back to Sophia who had a some what nervous look on her face.

"Rule number one, don't be scared of the gun. It's there to protect you," Sophia nodded to her as Diana continued.

"Rule number two," she held up two fingers, "Always watch where you're shooting. We don't want any friendly fires."

Diana knelt down and put the gun in her small hands, "Rule number three, a way to fire the gun is to breath in and shoot."

Sophia picked up her arms, breathed in, and pulled the trigger. She missed the bottle. Diana put her hand on little girl's shoulder as she repeated some words of advise once told to her, "Remember, if you ever think that aiming is hard, just think of it as pointing then shooting."

Sophia nodded again and did as she said, this time she actually shot the bottle. Diana jumped up and cheered, "Whoo! You did it!" Sophia smiled up at her. They continued to practice the until the sun was about to set.

* * *

Diana entered hers and Daryl's tent once she knew Sophia was safe back with Carol and T-Dog. When she climbed through the open she wasn't expecting anyone there. She looked up and gasped as she saw Daryl's back. The long, dark scars were on his back from years of abuse.

Daryl heard her gasp and instantly pulled on his white T-shirt he was trying to put on, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you," his voice was low from his insecurities. Diana shook her head, "No you didn't scare me. I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"Why? Not like I got anything better to do." Diana went up to Daryl and embraced him. He was so warm, "I taught Sophia how to shoot today," she smiled up at him.

Daryl made a slight frown, "Ya should be more careful. That coulda been dangerous."

Diana shrugged, "I was, but she's actually a good shot," she went to sit on the bed.

"That's good you were able ta teach her," Daryl turned around and went to get a blanket from the top of his bag.

"I learned from the best," Diana pulled a book from under her pillow and laid down. She crossed her legs in the air as she read this book Maggie found for her. Daryl turned back and stared at her, thinking. Diana looked up at him and lifted an eyebrow, "What?"

"I was thinking' about this idea for a while."

"What idea?" she closed her book giving her attention to him.

Daryl scratched the back of his head, "Do you wanna," he stopped, "I don't know, marry me?" Diana's mouth was open as she gazed at him.

"I mean we practically are already. You're gonna have my baby and I love you."

Diana sat up, "How would that work though? Do we just tell everyone, 'Hey we're married now, so call Daryl my husband'. Or do we have a wedding like the old days?" It felt strange to call last year the old days.

Daryl shrugged, "Either way I guess, I did have something in mind," he turned around and dug through his bag.

Diana stood up and tried to peek over his shoulders to see what he was getting out, "Close your eyes," he said. She did.

"Hold out your hands," both arms were out and there was a soft cloth feeling on them.

"Open them," when she looked at what was in her hands she gasped. There was a white, lacy fabric. She held it up as the piece unfolded into a dress that barely touched the top of her feet. The lace on the skirt had designs that would be flowers which traveled up to the V-neck top. The design contiuned onto the long sleeves, the ends came to a point that would go over her back hand. The dress wasn't fluffy, but rather flat and thin. In the waist area it looked like it would be loose on Diana. She looked up at Daryl with soft eyes.

"Where did you find this?" she hugged the dress close to her.

"It was in one of the units I went through. I soon as I saw it I got to thinking maybe we should-"

"Tie the knot," Diana finished admiring the dress again, "Yeah. So I hid it away from you until I thought it best to tell you."

Diana folded the dress back up, "This is seriously the best gift I've ever gotten."

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for long kiss. He pulled away, "Are you gonna put it on?" She looked down at it, "It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress."

"I though it was if you see her dress period?" he drawled.

"Since you found the dress, I'm adjusting the rules a bit."

Daryl smirked at, "You can't adjust the rules," he said in a child like manner.

Diana giggled, "Just let me do this one thing half ass right," he pecked her on the lips, "Okay then. When do you want to do this then?"

Diana thought about it, "When we find a place to call home."

"Looks like I'll just have to keep searching," Diana brought her lips to him again as they enjoyed this happy memory in this crazy world.

**AN: So to clear out the air, I know a lot of you are confused into thinking that Diana is having twins. She will not be having twins, sorry for those that wanted twins, but I would find that to be too many babies! **

**I said They and them a lot because I don't really like referring to a baby as an it. Since there is know way of knowing that Di's having a boy or a girl I said they, but it's not plural. I know it makes no sense, but just know she ain't having twins. **

**With that said, the poll is still up for the gender, It is up to you to decide what you want the baby to be. Talk to you guys soon, not sure if I'll be able to update on Sunday, but I'll try. Thanks for reading!**


	34. Chapter 34: Make Me Bad

**AN: Hello People! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please forgive me, but I would have done it yesterday. Unfortunately I left my flash drive at school over the weekend so I was pissed off to all types of level in Hell. **

**Oh My God! The Walking Dead Last night was so good! Michonne being like Nightcrawler and that damn cat! Carl is a little badass but a sweetheart. Guys! I think he's turning into Daryl 2.0! Just saying.**

**Any way forgive the grammar errors, I wanted this out ASAP because it was hard to write with lack of season 3 on Netflix!**

Chapter 34: Make Me Bad

Five Weeks Later

"I can't keep this up for long," Diana was resting her hands on her knees as she was leaning against the car," Lori looked to her and started to rub her back, "It'll be fine. We'll find a place to settle soon enough."

"Lori, you're due at any second. You should be freaking out with me," Diana was taking in some breaths. Lori nodded, "Rick will find us a place. Maybe this house can be it," Diana looked on to the abandoned piece of land. It wasn't a lot to call home, but maybe it could be if they fixed up. Maybe.

Daryl walked outside the house after Rick, Carl, Glenn, T-Dog, and Maggie searched it. He had his arrow with a dead owl on the end. Everyone went to sit down in the living room, or what they guessed, and just rested. It was such a hard, long time since the farm. There were possible places to call home, but none that could do the job.

Campsites were never going to be an option, not since the quarry set up. The motels had potential, but it was really close to a minor city and will never hold up for winter. Lastly, the storage units were the best choice. The only thing is that in Atlanta summers, it might as well have been an oven that makes too much noise. Diana was grateful they had it for the winter so the Walkers where too slow to move.

Carl walked into the room with some canned food. He was whittling open the can with his knife. Daryl was pulling the wings off the owl he killed. Diana looked at him and made a face. When he noticed he offered her to pull feathers. She just shook her head with a light huff. Rick walked over and took the can from him and he gave a big frown when he saw what it was. Dog Food. Dog Food?

"_Is that what it's really come down to?"_ Diana thought to herself. Everyone looked to Rick. He clutched it in his hand and hurled it in the fireplace. He will not let them stoop so low. It looks like home isn't anywhere. T-Dog looked out of a window and everyone saw his face. At that moment without any speaking everyone gathered together to get out the house. Diana turned to look passed the house and saw a lot of Walkers heading their way. She jumped on the back of Daryl's motorcycle as she looked back to the house. She was really hoping this place would be it. Diana rested her head against Daryl's back feeing tired of running. He kick-started the bike and they drove off leaving behind another disappointment.

The group stopped in the middle of the road once they were far enough away. Diana was off to the side of the road looking through the trees. Her mind wandered a lot among the trees. Thoughts of her brother came to her. Paul liked climbing trees when they were children. She tried to follow him once when they were twelve, but got stuck up there. Rick had to get her down, in fact that was how their families met.

"_HELP! I can't get down!" Diana was clutching on to the wooden branches for dear life so she wouldn't fall, sure the drop was five feet, but it looked higher from her view._

"_Hold on, I'll get you down." Rick opened up the gate and started to climb up there. He was looking at her in the eyes, "Just wrap your arms around my neck. I won't let you fall."_

_Diana nodded at him and did as he instructed. Rick looked over to Paul who was sitting on the branch, "Do you need help too?"_

"_No, I'm good."_

"_He's like a monkey," Diana mumbled once she was safe on the ground. Rick patted her head, "I was actually stopping by to greet your family to the neighborhood."_

"_Kids?" Lily called from the house. She was standing there with a big wooden spoon in her hand, "Oh, hello."_

_After the adults talked for a little bit, Lily eventually invited the Grimes for dinner which would turn into a weekly event between the families._

Everyone was talking about how they have to find a place to stay for a while, at least until the babies are born. Daryl turned to Diana, "Stay here, I'm gonna go huntin' with Rick, maybe come up with a better game plan."

Diana nodded, "I'm not sure how much longer I can last out here, Daryl. I feel like Thumper is ready to pop out soon."

Daryl embraced her in a hug, "Don't worry. I won't let you give birth to our baby out in the open road." She smiled at him when she pulled away. He combed back a strand of hair behind her ear, "Everything's gonna be just fine."

He left slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. Lori came over and put her arm around her shoulders, "You should listen to him," she smiled down at her, rubbing Diana's shoulder.

"Yeah, I want to," silence fell between the two. Diana thought about her _issue _at the moment. That little nerve that's dancing in her head, mocking her. The one thing keeping her from true happiness.

"Let's go check on the other's," Lori guided her back over to the rest.

"What do you mean a prison?" Lori questioned. Everyone was just as confused as she was.

"It's filled with Walkers, but if we can clean it out, I'm more than sure there's plenty of supplies for us," the group was thinking about it, "It could finally be home," Rick finished.

"When do we start?" Diana said from the back.

Rick sent Carl and Hershel to one of the prison towers to shoot down some Walkers while Daryl and Carol took another tower. Everyone else was on the side of the gate luring any Walker they could to kill them with a trick Rick taught everyone. The Prison did look huge from the outside. Diana stabbed a Walker in the face with her knife through the fence. She glanced up to Daryl as he shot one of his arrows. Maybe things are finally starting to look up. Why does she always have to doubt herself. Rick ran over and closed up the gates to the courtyard, just until they are able to go in there. They will have to spent the night outside. Another Walker came and Diana gave another powerful stab.

Night fell over the prison. The group gathered around a fire they started in the middle of the yard. Rick was taking perimeter watch. Everyone was at the fire, everyone except for Diana. She was sitting on top of a bus that was knocked to the side. She had a pile of rocks next to her and every so often she would toss one over the fence. It wasn't Angry Birds, but it was some type of game. Diana huffed,_ "Angry Birds, now that's a game I miss no matter how annoying it was."_

Daryl came and climbed up there with her, "Hey," she turned to him after tossing another rock. He took one of the rocks and tossed it far over the fence. Diana raised an eyebrow, "You went further than me."

He smirked, "Course I did. Not gonna let you win."

"I thought that was the gentleman code?"

"Do I look like a gentleman?" he drawled. Diana scooted closer to him, "I can say there's nothing gentle about you," she placed her hand on his thigh. Daryl grunted, "Out here with everyone looking?" she brought he face close to his and her tongue touched the tip of his lips. Daryl's lips parted open so her tongue could touch his. He caressed her face as she started to move her tongue faster in his mouth. Diana then pulled away smiling.

"Another night then," she pecked him on the cheek. Daryl turned back to see no one was paying attention, "Maybe no one will notice," he wanted to continue so badly.

"Nah," she shook her head, "Moment's gone," she hoped off the bus, "Come on, let's go to the fire. I'm cold."

Daryl huffed, "I could think of a few ways to warm ya up," he jumped down too.

Diana is sitting next to Carol as she is warming her hands. Rick comes back from patrolling. He tells them he wants to go in the court yard to clear it out. He believes the prison fell earlier in the outbreak so it would have tons of supplies.

"There'll be food, weapons, medicine in the prison. These assholes don't stand a chance."

It was settled, everyone will have to work to take over this prison. They had to.

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, and T-Dog all went into the courtyard fighting off the Walkers. Some even have gas masks and riot gear on them. Diana is walking along the outside of the fence with Carl. He stabbed a Walker in the face when it came to the gate. She cringed when the brains fell out.

"That's something I'll never get use to. Or the smell."

"I try and think of it as the video games we played with Paul," he looked up at her.

She lets out a light laugh, "I thought about him yesterday."

"Do you still feel the "twin telepathy" thing?"

"I haven't felt that in a long time," her voice became sad. Carl grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "Maybe he's just too far away."

"For his safety, I hope so."

They finally made their way back to the entrance and it was clear to enter. Diana grabbed her bag and everyone goes inside the prison. The only light they had was from the windows, which were near the ceiling. All of the cells were to the left side. Diana walked up the stairs and down the cat walk to find a room.

She tossed her bag on the bed that was just a slab hanging from the wall with another above it. It was somewhat small, _"Should be big enough for two people, or soon, three. Or two."_

Diana frowned when she sat on the bed. Daryl walked into the cell but stayed at the opening, "You wanna stay in the cells?"

Diana nodded, "It has a bed. Do you not want to sleep in them?"

He made a face and grunted, "I guess so. Would have been fine on the cat walk. Don't really like the idea of safety behind bars."

"You'll get use to it. This is our new home. Besides, I don't think Thumper will care where we live."

"Still kickin'?" Daryl walked in and went to sit next to her, "He hasn't stopped," he placed a hand on her stomach and he felt the tiny pushes. He brought his head down there, "When you get out here, don't make our life difficult by runnin' away from us."

"Get out of here," Diana pushed his head away from her.

"I bet you he or she gonna learn how to walk first, then talk. They already know how to use their legs."

She smiled and place her hand over Thumper, "I wonder what the baby will be like,".

"For our sake, I hope Thumper is like you. I was a little trouble maker."

"I was too."

"Pfft! What's the most bad thing you ever done, Miss Sunshine," he teased.

Diana opened her mouth and mocked her face to be offended, "I locked my babysitter outside of the house when I was three."

"I cut off a girl's pig tail when I was in kinder."

"I bit down on my mom's thump when she was on the phone with her sister making her scream into the mouth piece."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "That's nothing. I'd ditch class and go out in the playground."

"I ripped pages from the bible! I think that spells satanic child."

"I burnt the finger paintings in my class. Pretty much made my kindergarten teacher go in early retirement."

Diana crossed her arms and huffed, "I fell in love with a guy that all children's parents tell them to stay away from."

She glanced back at Daryl who had I smirk on his face, "We should stop right there. I'll let you win this round."

"I thought you weren't a gentleman?"

He stood up getting ready to walk out, "I'm not," Diana stood up and threw her arms around his neck to press her lips to his. She felt his lips move with her. When she pulled away she gave him a mischievous smile, "Then stay here and make me feel bad."

Daryl raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed as he started to take off her clothes.

**AN: Okay so there wasn't a lot of Show Dialogue, but work with me here! I have to look up the details on wiki and I can't find any transcripts of Season 3. If you know where I can get that or watch the episodes I will appreciate it so much. That's really a set back here. **

**Also check out this story "She Planted Marigolds On Their Graves" by Cut the Dotted Line. It's pretty great! Cut the Dotted Line is perfect!  
**

**Oh! Another thing, Have any of you seen that commercial with Daryl and the Mom getting after him about making a mess? I saw that and was laughing for a good ten minutes after. I was so, "AHHHHA!" (No words for the retard look I had on my face). It's my favorite thing ever.**

**So I'll try to update as soon as I can. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter or Last night's episode! **


	35. Chapter 35: The Devil's Playground

**AN: OH MY GOD THE WALKING DEAD! I laughed a little harder than I should have at Hershel and Milton's talk. Nothing needs to be said about Daryl's badassery. Rick and the Governor being total politicians with the lying!**

**Thank you so much to everyone helping me find a link to the episodes! Thanks for the advice as well. This chapter could not have been written with out you guys!**

**Sorry about the grammar. I would have read through it but I just want this out now.**

Chapter 35: The Devil's Playground

The men plus Maggie left again. They went to clear out and explore more of the "Tombs" as T-Dog calls it. Hershel went with them for this. Diana could tell this didn't sit too well with Maggie. She was in hers and Daryl's cell looking at the dress he got her. Maybe they can do what they planned. Getting Married. It was still a little bizarre to her.

Diana came out of her cell to hear Rick yelling, "Open the gate! Hurry." She looked outside and saw the group surrounding Hershel. Diana grabbed her hand gun and made her way downstairs.

"Oh my God! Is he bit?" Beth yelled. They placed him on the bed. When Diana got in there she saw Hershel's leg bleeding, in fact there was no foot, it's a stump. It was seeping through the towels and blankets they tried to use to put pressure on. The room was so full it was like sardines in a can.

"Oh I need bandages!" Carol's hands were getting bloody.

"That's everything we have!" Glenn told her. He was wearing the chest piece to the riot gear.

"Well get more! Anything!"

"Carl, get the towels from the bag by my bed!" Lori told her son. He darted off past Diana.

"Is he gonna die?" Beth's voice trembled. Lori put her hands on each side of the teen's face, "No, no, no, no. It's going to be okay," she hugged her close. Diana remembers when her mom did that for her. When ever she had a nightmare, or after her dad left. Even what seems like long ago on that Halloween night.

"Do you think you could stabilize him?" Rick asked as he was next to Carol, "I need to keep his leg elevated. Get some pillows!"

Maggie looked down at her father in horror, "He's already bled through the sheets."

"We need to burn the wound to clot the blood out. I could start a fire?" Glenn offered. Beth started to get woozy, "No please don't do that!"

"The shock could kill him," Carol was trying to think straight and remember what Hershel taught her, "It's not going to stop the arteries from bleeding." Lori sat down next to Carol with towels trying stop the blood flow, "Let it heal on it's own!" Diana said over everyone.

"She's right, we just have to keep dressing it."

Diana got out of there and went to stand against the wall. The smell in there was making her nauseous and last thing she wants to do today is to hack out her guts. Sophia was standing on the stairs with a worried look, "Is Hershel going to be okay?"

"I don't know," a voice was heard down the way. It wasn't one Diana recognized.

"What was that?" Sophia asked her, "I'll find out, she pulled out her gun and walked over to the exit. Rick came out of the cell and Glenn was walking in, "I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why not, strangers are in our home. I want to greet them," she tried to get around him.

"They have a gun."

"So do I," they walked over into the room as Carl locked the door behind them. There were dressed up as prison inmates with some type of blunt weapon in their hands, _"Oh wait they are prison inmates!"_

"There ain't nothing for you here! Why don't you-!" Daryl was yelling at them with his crossbow raised up getting ready to shoot them.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Everyone relax. There's no need for this." Rick interrupted and gathered control of everyone's attention. He was getting good at that.

The one Daryl was yelling at was wearing a wife beater and had long dark hair with a matching mustache. He was pointing the gun at them.

"What are you doing here?" Daryl hissed over to Diana.

"Helping out," she hissed back. Her aim wasn't at "Gun man". It wasn't at the strange looking man with the fancy mustache either. Nor the big, tall, dark one or the second tallest with a bald head. It was pointed right at the skinny little man right on Gun man's side.

"How many of you in there?" Gun man asked.

"Too many for you to handle," Rick winced at him.

"You guys rob a bank or something?" he asked, _That's fucking random!"_

"Why don't you take him to a hospital."

"What hospital?" Diana asked. That seems like such an alien word to use. It was silent for a moment until Rick asked, "How long you been locked in that cafeteria?"

He was looking around before he answered, "Like ten months."

"Riot broke out," the largest man spoke, "Never seen anything like that."

"Addict on speed, man," Fancy 'stache threw in.

"Nothing we ever seen. Dudes going cannibal. Dying, coming back to life. Crazy," small fry added. Diana shivered thinking about the early days. The days she when she was helpless, scared, and alone. Days she wants to put behind her.

Gun man then spoke, "One guard looked out for us. Locked us up in the cafeteria. Told us to sit tight, threw me this piece, said he'd be right back."

"Yeah and that was two hundred and ninety-two days ago," Baldy finished.

"Ninety-four according to my-."

"Shut up!" Gun man told fancy 'stache. He did.

"We were thinking maybe the army or the national guard should be showing up any day now," the bald man continued.

"There is no army," Rick finally told these oblivious inmates, "What do you mean?"

"There's no government, no hospitals, no police. It's all gone."

Diana could see the look on each inmate's face. How much their world was shut off only to be opened to nothing by people taking shelter in a prison. The real question was which prison would Diana would want to live in? The one that kept her safe by isolation from the world or the open one surrounded by death?

"For real?" Fancy 'stache didn't believe it. Rick nodded his head once, "Serious."

"What about my mom?" the large man asked. Diana felt a stab in her heart for him then for baldy, "My kids? And my old lady? You got a cell phone or something we can call our families?"

"Don't you get it?" Diana asked them. Not in a mean way, but in a more sympathetic tone. She truly did feel awful for these men. Not knowing seems a lot worse now.

"No phones. No computers. As far as we can see at least half the population has been wiped out. Probably more," Rick told them. Gun man started to put down his weapon slowly, but not entirely, "Ain't no way."

"See for yourself."

They were going to show them outside. Daryl and Rick told Diana to stay with Hershel, in case he… They just told her to be there for him. Diana nodded and Carl let her inside.

The blood wouldn't let up. It slowed down, sure, but it was still bleeding. Diana stared down at Hershel as Carol was sitting by his side.

"You did great," she told the woman, "You handled that well."

Carol looked over to her and smiled, "Gotta keep him breathing. If something happens to him, I don't know what I can do to help you and Lori when it's time to deliver."

Diana walked over and placed her hand on the farmer's forehead, "Hang in there Hershel. You got an Angel looking out for you." She left the cell and went back to rest for a little bit in hers. When she got there she found Sophia sitting on the top bunk.

"What are you doing up there?" Diana asked as she went to take off her shoes.

"I wanted to rest here with you. Mom's taking care of Hershel and Carl is off helping with T-Dog. So I'm alone."

"That's fine. Let me just lay down first, then you can come down here if you want," when they were situated Sophia was wrapped in Diana's arms. A small whisper was heard, "I saw your dress. It's really pretty."

Diana smiled to herself, "You like it?"

"Yeah, when are you going to wear it?"

"You mean when's the wedding?"

"Yes," her voice was small. Diana let out a light laugh from that age old question that makes every bride nervous, "When things calm down and were settled here. That seems like a good as time as any."

"Are you going to tell everyone there so we can watch?" Sophia sounded excited.

"Well we were, but then I realized I don't have a pretty flower girl there to make it more awesome. Do you know any pretty girls to be a flower girl," Diana asked her, squeezing her close.

"Can I be your flower girl?" Sophia's eyes got big.

"Yes, Sophia, you can be my flower girl."

The two girl's eventually rested their eyes to get some rest, even if it will be for a couple of minutes. Diana woke up an hour later to an empty bed. She got up and looked around to see a can of peaches resting on her bag.

"_Daryl,"_ Diana thought to herself. Peaches was one of the only thing she could keep down in her stomach. It wasn't even the fruit, but the juice. She smiled to herself holding up the can thinking about the first time he took her hunting.

Diana went downstairs to check on Hershel, he was still unconscious. Glenn was playing with the pocket watch he got from his "father-in-law". She leaned against the wall with him and saw Carl walking their way holding a big brown bag.

"I thought you were going to get us some food?" Glenn asked Carl when he approached the cell.

"Even better," he came in and placed down a bag he was carrying, "Check it out."

Carol opened up the bag to find medical supplies. Sterilized gauze, rubbing alcohol, bandages, everything they need to help Hershel. Carol gasped, "Where did you get this?"

"From the infirmary," all the women horded around the bag digging through the valued materials, "Wasn't much left, but I cleared it out."

Lori's face dropped and turned to a sudden panic at his words, "You were by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Are you crazy?" her breath came out unsteady.

Carl got defensive, "No big deal. I killed two walkers," Diana's mouth dropped as she listened to that. Her little Carl took down two, flesh eating, dangerous Walkers on his own? With no assistance? A pain stabbed in her heart at how grown up this child had to grow up.

Lori was speechless for a moment as she looked around. She turned back to Hershel and held her hands over him, "Do you see this?" her eyes on Carl, "This was with the whole group."

"We needed supplies. So I got-."

"I appreciate the effort -" she spat, but was cut off.

"THEN GET OFF MY BACK!" Carl yelled at her.

"Carl," Beth grabbed his attention, "She's your mother you can't talk to her like that."

Carl's face was trying to hold back any other anger he was feeling at that moment.

Lori tried to finish teacher her son the "dangers of roaming alone", "Listen, I think it's great you wanna help-" but Carl dart out of the cell. Diana sighed at sight. She wasn't use to Carl acting like this toward his mother. Normally he listened, but truth be told he told Diana how he hated her from time to time.

"_Dude, don't say that shit," Diana looked down to him one day in the woods, "She's just trying to watch out for you. Be happy you still have a mom."_

That would always be her response to it. Maybe now it was time to have a better talk. Diana walked past Sophia on the stairs and found Carl resting on her top bunk.

"Since when did my room become the waiting room for all youngsters?" she leaned against the bars. Carl looked up at her but didn't say anything. Diana walked over and laid down on her bed looking up at the bottom of the mattress above her. She saw his feet dangle.

"Remember the first time I took you to the park so we could go make chalk drawings on the sidewalk? We made all those little animal drawings and made hopscotch boxes."

Carl didn't say anything but let her continue the memory, "Then the ice cream truck came and I went to get us ice cream. I told you to stay right at the bench and when I came back you weren't there."

She got out from under his vision and stood to look at him, "I got so terrified right at that moment because I thought someone kidnapped you. I looked around the jungle gym, nothing, in the trees, no, the sand box, no. Finally I turned to see you in front of this pit bull."

"His name was Killer," Carl said looking up to her.

"Yeah, and I thought to myself, 'Oh Shit! That dog is going to eat him,' but he didn't. Instead he jumped on top of you and started to lick your face."

The corners of Carl's lips started to go up a little, "Quite the killer."

"Yeah," she scoffed, "Then after I got the dog off you, I started to yell at you," Diana mimicked a pissed off face, "Carl! I told you to stay at the bench! Don't ever do that again!" Carl put his head down.

"Just yelling ridiculous crap over such a dumb thing. You thought I was mad at you, but I wasn't. I was so scared that I lost you the first time I took you somewhere. That was the first time I yelled at you and probably one of the only times."

Diana reached to grab his hand, "I remember going home and crying, thinking about how stupid that was of me. You didn't know, you were a just a kid full of life."

"You took me the pet shop the next day to play with the dogs. Was that an apology?" he asked her. She nodded, "The point is, your mom loves you so much that she gets so scared when you run off on your own. And Carl, it is way too dangerous to run off on your own with all these brain munchers waiting around every corner. So you got to understand your mom. You're her only son, her first born."

Carl nodded at her and gave her a hug. Diana rubbed his arm, "When did you grow up?" She held him there for a moment enjoying one of the few good memories they have in the world of Walkers, "Let's go back down there. Can't leave Glenn to protect everyone all on his own."

When they went down there Glenn and Carol weren't anywhere to be seen, "What happened to Your mom and Glenn," Diana asked Sophia.

"He left to go do a favor with her," She was outside the cell with Beth. Beth turned to look inside with worry in her face, "What's happening?" She walked in and Maggie was standing over Hershel. His breath stopped. Beth bent down to try and wake her dad as she began to sob, "Do something!" Maggie started to back away with saddened eyes.

"SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP!" Lori ran inside and Diana followed after. Lori got down to listen for a heart beat in Hershel's chest. She sighed looking down him not breathing. She then leaned in to breath air into him, performing CPR. One push, two pushes, three pushes, four, five, six, seven, eight, none, ten pushes. Her mouth touched his again to breath in some form of life.

A hissing noise came from his mouth as his arms reached up to grab her. Everyone in the cell screamed at the sight. Diana thought Hershel was going to bit off Lori's mouth. When the pregnant mother was pulled away from the potential Walker by Maggie, every one saw into his eyes. They were the furthest thing from ever hinting that he was dead. They were not grey, but Hershel's good old green orbs.

He then fell back into his slumber as his eyes closed. Diana didn't realize she was clinging to Lori's arm and looked over to see Carl with his gun out, he was about to shoot out Hershel's brains. They looked at each other and he put his gun down.

After everyone caught there breath Diana spoke, "Good news, Hershel is still alive. Bad news, I think I have to change my pants."

"You're telling me," Lori whispered. Diana thinks it's safe to say everyone needs to.

The men came back and Diana was leaning against the wall waiting to go hug Daryl, "Missed me?"

She sighed, "You have no idea." Carl told Rick about the false alarm and he went in the cell to Hershel. He was lightly breathing, mumbling as well. Everyone was peeking inside to see him. The old farmer's eyes slowly started to open like a baby's does after a nap. They were still green.

"Daddy?" Maggie leaned in. Beth came right beside her, "Daddy!" her voice was so relieved. Rick un chuffed Hershel, seeing as how he's no longer a threat. Not to his girls. Everyone smiled at the happy reunion. These girls don't get to say good-bye to their father today. Instead it's another small victory for the group. Another reason to be hopeful, another reason to live.

Hershel held out his hand for Rick to grab and he did, he gripped it and knelt down to him as if he was his son. No words had to be said. You could read it. Rick was sorry that he had to chop off Hershel's leg, but it didn't matter. He got more time with his girls because of it. The Greene daughter's were sobbing when Rick looked up to them, and Diana let out a tear as well. For once, Death didn't visit their family.

Lori left the cell and Rick got out of the way so the Greene's could be together again. He went to go after his wife.

Diana was back in her cell drinking the juice from the can. It looked like a dog tried to open it when really that was her "excellent" can opening skills. Daryl leaned against the opening, "Enjoying those?"

"Mmm hmm," she took another sip, "You don't understand how amazing this tastes."

He smirked, "Saw you laying down with Sophia earlier."

"Figured you saw that."

"Was pretty cute and sweet of you to do."

"Well she wanted someone to lay with and I got tired. So why not," She finished the drink and offered him some of the slices inside. Daryl went to grab one and ate it. They just stayed in their cells for the remainder of the night. They found food, medical supplies, Hershel is alive. Today was a good day.

**AN: So let me know your thoughts on this chapter or the episode. Poll still remains. Oh! I watched Grave Encounters 1 & 2! I loved them both. Crapped myself a lot of times. **

**I also watched the first 15 minutes of "Antibodies". I only put it on because of Norman Reedus. I was like, "Alright! A movie with Norman in it!" Then It started talking in German and I'm like, "WTF! I don't want to read subtitles all the way through. Oh fine! I will for Norman Reedus." The I saw he wasn't going to be in it for the rest of the film and I turned it off. I was not about to watch a movie I did not understand for two hours. Sorry, you can call be uncultured to decline, but no thanks. **

**I did however watch "Meskada" (another movie with Norman) and the movie, "Hick", with Chloe Grace Moretz, and those both were alright. I watched a lot this weekend. Went to the movies to watch "Dark Skies" (give me another reason to fear aliens!).**


	36. Chapter 36: Rapture

**AN: I'm soooo Sorrryyyyyy! I'm very sorry but I have had quiet the week. I've been so busy and I'm so sorry about the late as hell update. So I made this chapter long. Good news is I'm on Spring Break and I will be writing shit loads!**

**The past episodes of Walking Dead! Oh my God! I almost cried at the end of this week's! Kept strong though.**

**Apologies for shitty grammar!**

Chapter 36: Rapture

Revenge. There are many ways to get that. There are also many ways to pay for it. Every human is capable to be cold blooded and evil. Then there are those that choose not to carry that in their hearts. Diana knew a little on revenge, but not enough to be claimed an expert.

Diana was in her cell rubbing her small belly. She would hum whatever tune that got stuck in her head. Daryl was laying down in the bed listening to her, "Are you humming Rapture?" he asked after a while.

"I use to listen to a lot of Blondie," Diana said over her shoulder.

"I like Debbie Harry. What else you listen too?" he asked.

"A lot of older music. Like AC/DC or the Ramones. Me and my brother would listen to Kiss and Motley Crue with like a bunch of other kinds of music not from our generation. The Beatles and Queen were our favorites though."

Daryl smirked, "Nice taste. What about Cheap Trick?"

"Yes! Them too."

"Love that band. Use to have one of their shirts."

"I had a lot of shirts of my favorite bands," Diana smiled to herself thinking of her brother.

"So you're old on the inside, ain't you?" Diana looked back to him, "Daryl, I'm probably the same age as you mentally, if not older."

Daryl let out a huff as Rick came over to the front of the cell, "Daryl, need your help moving the bodies."

He nodded and got up from the bed, "Let me go take a piss and I'll be out," he gave a peck on the cheek to Diana, "See ya later, old lady." Diana smiled and saw him walk passed Rick. The once police officer looked at her for a moment until she spoke up.

"I need to talk to you on something I've wanted to ask you for a while."

"What is it?"

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" Diana shook her head, "Don't play coy with me, Rick. You know what I'm talking about."

"Shane?" his voice had a hint of irritation in it. Diana nodded slowly with her eyes a little big. She didn't know what to expect from him.

"I know what he did and believe me, I wish I knew sooner than when I found out."

"When did you?"

"I noticed how you where always avoiding him like he had a disease. You never really made a lot of eye contact with him. For a while there I thought it was because you found out about him and Lori…"

Diana shrugged, "It was a little of that too," she whispered. Rick nodded, "But it didn't really hit me until after Daryl punched him that day or the day you pulled a gun on him. It started to make sense after that. It's like I saw it all right there and it added to why he was too dangerous to keep around."

Diana's eyes got glossy, but she held it in, "Rick," she slowly started to say, "Thank you," she hesitated, "For killing him. I was so scared he would do it again, but not to me." Rick stared at her in the eye. How do you respond to that? You can't really say "You're Welcome" to that with out sounding like a total lunatic. Diana understood that as well.

"That day when I left the camp, I went back to the farm. I wanted to get back Violet's locket, maybe find a hint of Andrea or visit Dale, but I didn't find her and I didn't visit Dale. I did find Shane."

Rick was fully focused on her when she continued, "I found the corpse you killed. And you know what I did to it?" A tear leaked out, "I chopped him to pieces, Rick. I chopped him up for all the awful stuff he did just like Paul wanted me too," her face was filled with guilt. Rick's face dropped when he heard Paul's name.

"You needed closer, I get that," he said to her after a moment. Rick got closer to her and whispered, "Let's just keep this between us though. Daryl already knows and I'm sure he won't say anything."

Diana wiped away another tear and nodded her head, "Okay," Rick gave her a small smile like he would give to Carl when he was upset. He left out of the cell. Diana wiped off her eyes.

Diana walked out of her cell and downstairs. She saw Sophia sitting next to Carl who was cleaning his gun. She heard prison gates opening and closing a head of her. She saw Lori with crutches and Beth walking in front of her. Diana smiled once she realized what the crutches would be used for.

Everyone walked over to Hershel's cell to see him sit up on his bed. He looked up and saw Lori giving him a gentle smile, "Just take your time." It seemed that he shrugged it off since he was rushing to stand up, "Daddy, don't push yourself," Beth was near him.

"What else am I going to do?" he was up now on one leg and hopped a little to get the crutches under his arms, "Can't stand looking at the bottom of that bunk anymore," he was getting use to the feel of it as the girls were trying to balance him. Hershel moved forward and out of the cell, "You know, I think I'm pretty steady."

Lori's hand was still hovering his shoulder, "It's a good start. Wanna take a rest?"

"Rest? Let's go for a little stroll," he smiled. Everyone walked out the cell with the confident farmer.

When they got to the steps Lori and Beth were telling Hershel to take his time or be careful. Diana smirked at them as they walked down the small stairs. She looked out and saw the court yard was much cleaner now with all the walker bodies gone.

"You cleared all those Walkers out?" Hershel asked, "It's starting to look like a place we could really live in."

"Watch your step. Last thing we need is you falling," Lori told him. Diana looked at the woman's belly and it looked like it's gotten bigger.

"ALL RIGHT HERSHEL!" Glenn yelled all the way from the fence. Diana looked over there and saw Daryl telling him to be quiet. He turned to look at her and she smiled at him. Even from this distance she could feel his icy, blue eyes on her. She lifted up her hand to wave and Diana could see him pick his up slightly.

"You just saw him this morning," Sophia giggled at her. Diana turned her head to look at the girl, "What?"

"It's funny how you act toward him," Sophia tried to hide herself. Diana just smirked, "What can I say, I love him."

Everyone seemed to enjoy the moment at that time. It was peaceful, it was relaxing, it was the first time in a while that they've had this.

"EAHHH!" something gurgled from behind the courtyard group. Diana quickly turned around to see more than eight Walkers coming toward them.

"Walkers!" Carl cried out! Panic filled the air as everyone scattered out and pulled out their guns. Diana took hers and shot at a few of the ones coming near her while Sophia pulled out her gun to use. Sophia managed to hit one. More Walkers were now there than before.

Diana nudged Sophia, "Go with Beth and Hershel! I'm going to get Carl and Lori!" Sophia nodded and ran in their direction. By the time Diana made her way to them and Maggie was there, "Lori!" she called out and the three followed her up the metal stairs to go inside the prison.

The walked fast through what Diana liked to call the, "_Living room_," but the name changed to the "_Dead room,_" when Walkers invaded. They ran into a different hallway to go and escape to with the Walkers being shut out.

Carl was leading to find another way outside. It was so dark and hot in the cement halls, it smelled of fear in there. Diana was walking next to Maggie as they hurried around a corner. That's when Diana turned back and saw Lori lean against the wall, moaning in pain.

Maggie went to hold her up, "Keep yourself up."

"Something's not right."

"You bit?" Carl asked.

"No, no, no!" Lori turned and squatted on the wall, "I think the baby's coming!" Everyone's eyes got huge at that second.

"Mom?" Hissing and groaning could be heard bouncing off the walls. More Walkers turned a corner coming after the noise that was blaring from the alarm.

Maggie and Diana both went to help carry Lori along out of there, "Go!" When they went back down the way they came they saw a bunch of shadows wobbling. They were trapped. Carl turned down another hall and saw a door, "In here!" they got in just when the Walkers passed them by. Diana looked around and saw it was a boiler room. It reminded her of one of the scary movies she put on for Carl while babysitting. The only difference is that there was no funny burnt faced man in a Christmas sweater to terrify their dreams.

What's scarier is that Lori is going to have a baby any second with no Hershel or Carol to help out and there are dozens of Walkers right outside the door. They went to the corner of the room to hid themselves. Lori was gripping onto a chain trying hard not to yell from the pain she was feeling.

Diana looked at her. The strain was everywhere on Lori. On her hands, in her eyes, in her voice, and she was pretty sure it was deep in her nerve on her brain. It was there. Diana touched her own belly thinking of what she has to look forward to. And it was not pretty like she thought it was.

"What are those alarms?" Lori breathed.

"Don't worry about it," Maggie lead Lori behind some more metal pipes.

"What if it attracts them?" Carl checked the door one more time before following the ladies.

"Lori lets lay you down," Maggie got behind her, "No, baby's coming out."

"We have to get back to our cell block," Carl said to them, "We can have Hershel help-," Maggie cut him off, "No. We can't risk getting caught our there. We need to give birth to this baby here."

Lori started to breath really fast and really heavy, "What is she doing? Can't she breath?" Carl panicked.

"It's fine. Come here. Let's get your pants off," Maggie started to lay down Lori on the floor. Diana was feeling woozy from the tension. She leaned against the wall to keep herself together.

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked Diana.

"Don't worry about me. I'll try to help you out."

Maggie nodded. Once Lori was on the floor she helped take off her pants. Maggie looked up to Carl, "We're gonna need help delivering your brother or sister. You up for it?"

"Yeah," Carl nodded.

"I'm going to examine you, see if you're dilated," she said to Lori.

"Do you know how?" Carl was still standing in his spot.

"Dad told me, but trust me this is my first time," Lori opened her legs for Maggie to look in. Diana turned away for a moment holding her mouth. Her vomit was going to come up soon. She could feel it. It's like every little thing is making her sick.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Maggie," Diana took in a breath. Maggie tried to find any sign of dilation, "I can't tell."

"I gotta push," Lori sat up then stood to grip onto the metal handle of the pipes. She was helped by Maggie and Diana. She took in a few deep breaths before she clutched her teeth together letting out a push, "Somebody!" Maggie reached to hold her hand, "I'm okay. I'm okay!"

"Your body knows what you're doing. Let it do all the work," Lori rested for a moment and then started to push again. Maggie bend down and put her hand under Lori, "You're doing great!"

Lori let out some ugly, rough breaths before pushing again. Diana rubbed the straining mother's back and felt her strength go into her mid section.

"Lori stop! Don't push! Don't push! Something's wrong!" Maggie warned.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lori screamed. Diana could feel the horrible scream hit her bones. Maggie took her hand out from under her and there was blood.

That was not a good sign "Oh no," Diana whimpered at the bad omen. The alarms stopped blaring in the prison. Maggie and Diana laid Lori down again on the cold concert floor.

She was so weak. Her eyes were shut as Carl held on to her hand, "Mom, look at me! Keep your eyes open," Lori listened to her son.

"We have to get you back to dad," Maggie grabbed on to her other hand.

"I'm not going to make it," Lori breathed. Diana's eyes started to get watery. This is how her mother looked before she died. On the floor with her child beside her.

"Lori with all this blood, I don't even think you're dilated yet. No amount of pushing is going to help," Maggie went back down to look at her.

"I know what it means," Diana's eyes got wide, "I'm not losing my baby. You've got to cut me open."

Maggie shook her head, "No. I can't."

"You don't have a choice."

Carl got up to leave, "I'll go-."

"No!" all the ladies told Carl. He stopped and turned around. Maggie leaned into Lori, "Look Carol's the one that practiced that. Dad only taught me the steps. Lori if I-"

"Please," she begged.

"I have no anesthesia, no equipment-."

"Carl has a knife," the air was still when those words were spoken. Lori wasn't looking to live through this. She knew this was a death sentence but it didn't matter to her. She wanted her baby to live. And Diana could understand perfectly what that meant.

"You won't survive," Maggie's face turned sorrowful.

"My baby needs to survive," Lori looked up to Diana as she let out a tear, "Please, my baby. For all of us. Please, Maggie, Please!"

Maggie shook her head holding in her tears. Diana looked to her, "Maggie, you have to!"

"No!" Maggie sobbed. Carl was on the floor with them now. He was right next to Lori.

"Please!" Lori begged again. She then lifted her shirt to reveal the old scar from her first birth, "You see my old 'C' section scar?"

"I can't."

"You can. You have to," Lori glanced up to Diana, "Sweetie, I know you'll be a great mom. You helped me raise Carl and he turned out to be the best person I've ever known. I can't thank you enough for that. I'm so sorry about everything! But you are a stronger person for surviving all of that. Nothing's gonna take you down," Diana gave her tearful smile.

Lori looked up to her son and reached to touch him, "Carl? Baby, I don't want you to be scared. Okay? This is what I want," small tears came out of his eyes, "This is right. You take care of your daddy for me, alright? And your little brother or sister, you take care of them."

"I don't want to do this," his voice shook.

"You're gonna be fine. You are gonna beat this world. I know you will. You are smart and you are strong and you are so brave!" Lori said being proud of her son, "And I love you."

"I love you too," Carl sobbed. Diana covered her face from the sad sight. It's like déjà vu to her.

"You gotta do what's right, baby. You promise me you'll always do what's right," Lori started to cry, "It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So if it feels wrong don't do it, alright? If it feels easy don't do it! Don't let the world spoil you," her voice broke. She wiped away Carl's tears, "You're so good. You're my sweet boy. The best thing I ever did. And I love you."

Carl embraced Lori for a hug, "I love you! My sweet, sweet boy, I love you," Diana put her head down and could hear Maggie sobbing as well. Lori let her cry get louder as she knew this was the final time she would hold her boy to her. Her final time talking to her son. Her final time kissing her boy on the cheek.

"Okay now, okay," Carl got up from Lori and his eyes were red. She groaned trying to get ready for the pain to come, "Maggie when this is over you're gonna have to-"

"Shh!" Maggie sobbed trying to shush the woman from asking her to do one of the hardest things ever.

"You have to do it! It can't be Rick!" She took in a few breaths, "Alright, it's alright," Carl pulled out his knife and handed it to Maggie and she took it with a shaky hand. Diana looked over to Lori as she was let out more breaths, "Good night, love."

"I'm sorry," Maggie sliced open the scar.

"EAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lori screamed. The blood seeped out of the wound and she continued to scream. Carl yelled at Maggie, "Stop it! You're killing her!"

Diana's vision got so fuzzy that she didn't realize she fainted. The sound of a cry woke her up from the darkness. The cry of a baby pulled her out. When Diana opened her eyes she saw Lori on the floor lifeless.

"No!" she cried. Diana looked over and saw the baby wrapped in Carl's old hoodie that had the sleeves ripped off. Maggie was holding the baby close to her. It wasn't a walker, it was a beautiful baby girl. Maggie stood, "We have to go."

Diana looked back to Lori, "But Lori said," when she glanced back to the girl she shook her head. Maggie wasn't going to do it. Diana used the wall to help herself up, "We can't just leave her here!" Carl sobbed, "She'll turn."

Maggie adjusted the baby. Carl finally understood, "No."

"Carl," the boy pulled out his gun, "She's my mom," Maggie turned to leave.

"Carl you don't have to do this," Diana reached out. He looked up to her, "My mom, Di. I have to. Go. You don't want to see this."

Diana let out more tears and nodded. She walked up the cold, lonely stairs when she was coming up to Maggie, the awful sound came back to haunt them.

**BLAM!**

When they turned to go back Carl came with a sad blank face. He was trying to keep himself together. Going down the hallways was like walking in tombs. T-Dog was right. The baby made cooing noises.

Diana wouldn't stop silently crying. There was nothing but sorrow in her heart for Carl. She never wanted him to go through the pain she felt for her departed mother. When she felt warmth on her cheeks, Diana knew it was sunlight. When they were outside, the baby started to make more noises.

Most of the group was in the courtyard when the haunted, traumatized three came out. Rick slowly was walking to them dropping his axe. Him and Maggie locked eyes. From the way her lips were quivering he was slowly starting to get a small hint, but not enough to fully understand. He started looking around for his wife, "Where is she?"

When no one answered he started to walk passed them, "No Rick!" Maggie grabbed on to his arm. Rick dropped his gun and started to sob. When he saw Carl's face he fully knew Lori was dead. He leaned in on his knees, "Ohhh Noooo! Nooooo!" Diana was crying loudly now as she walked to Daryl. He wrapped his arms around her letting her soak up his shoulder.

Everyone's heart became heavy for the Grimes family.

**AN: Let me know your thought on this weeks update and episode! I have such a mouthful but I won't say a word. **


	37. Chapter 37: Leto's Love

**doc**

**AN: OHH SHITTTTTTTTTT! The Finale! Why must you end when we just got you back! I'm crying because I want the Walking Dead back so much and It's been gone for *checks watch on phone* for ten minutes!**

**I'm gonna die with out Daryl, Rick, Carl, Michonne, ect.! Let me know what you thought about the finale because WOW! WOW! I'm actually a little pissed the fuck off right now!  
**

**Anyways, here's my chapter of the week *throws on the table, not giving a fuck!* It's late right now as I write this lovely note to you guys. For those still reading, thank you for putting up with Crazy Ass Diana (THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM!) **

***Cough* Okay here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Diana and whatever you do not recognize. That all belongs to Robert Kirkman (God). This is non-profit. **

Chapter 37: Leto's Love

"_I'm sorry," Maggie sliced open the scar._

"_EAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lori screamed. The blood seeped out of the wound and she continued to scream. _

That scream of pain repeated in Diana's ears over and over again. She would never expect to hear that type of noise coming from Lori. Her heart sunk deeper into that hole in her chest. Rick, of all people, was not responding to anything Daryl did to grab his attention. His line of vision was blurred.

Diana didn't notice she was staring into Daryl's icy, blue eyes. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying until a key word was said, "Baby!"

"What?" she blinked at him not realizing where she was at the moment. Once she caught sight of the prison courtyard it just confirmed everything she thought was a nightmare was real.

"I said I have to go get food for the baby!" Daryl said it again for her. Diana panicked thinking she skipped over an important event. How long was she out here for? She couldn't have faded out to have Thumper and not notice. It then occurred to her it wasn't her baby Daryl was talking about. Diana looked around and saw Rick wasn't on the ground or the fact he wasn't anywhere.

"Where's Rick?" her voice whispered. Daryl let out a saddened breath, "He went back into the prison. Probably to let off some steam."

"So it was real?" a light stream went down her cheek. Daryl slowly embraced her and then loosened up to wipe away that tear.

"I'm really sorry."

Diana looked back over to the C block building thinking about the only father figure she had. She thought about Rick going in there and finding what she, Carl and Maggie had to leave behind. Her eyes searched to see how Carol was doing, only there was no Carol. There stood a lonely Sophia with her eyes watery and puffy.

"Where's Carol?" Diana's voice whimpered. When she looked up to see Daryl's face hers fell. Daryl gently shut his eyes and he gave a hurtful frown. Diana busted into tears, "No!"

"T-Dog and her didn't make it," he whispered.

"No!" Diana crashed her face into his chest and started to sob harder. Daryl tightened his grip on her. He held her there for a few moments.

"I have to go into town and search for supplies. Food for the baby. I'm taking Maggie, but I need you here to stay here with Carl and Sophia."

"I can't believe this is happening," Diana wiped away a few tears. She brought her lips to Daryl's and held her kiss for a long moment before pulling back, "Please come back. I can't loose you too," another tear came out.

Daryl gave her a smirk, "I wouldn't do that to you."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Maggie was on the back of Daryl's motorcycle with him as they drove off onto the road. Diana went to go into the cell block and saw Carl and Sophia sitting there with their heads down. She went over and sat beat them and hugged both of their heads with each arm, bringing them close to her.

"Did you guys ever hear the Greek myth about how the powerful goddess Artemis," she snuggled Sophia, "And the mighty Apollo," she sniggled Carl, "were born?"

The two children remained silent. Diana took that as a no, "Well, Zeus he fell in love with this minor goddess, Leto. Leto was very beautiful."

"How beautiful?" Sophia whispered.

"Oh gorgeous. Easy on the eyes," Diana enthused trying to make the story sound better than it was, "No wonder Zeus loved her. He loved her so much, she became his secret bride. Now Zeus liked getting married to a lot of women, but he was already married to the Queen of all gods, Hera."

"Why did he get married a lot?" Sophia asked another question.

"Because he was just… uh… full of love," she nodded her head, "Stay way from that type of guy," Diana leaned over to Carl, "Don't become that type of guy."

Carl let out a light huff. Diana continued her story, "Anyway she became pregnant with two twins and she already loved them. But Hera found out about this and she became infuriated! So Hera, wanting to get revenge for marrying her husband behind her back, makes Leto suffer. She makes her pregnancy terrible and worst of she is always making Leto move from place to place, not being able to rest and give a proper birth."

Diana looked down at both of them and saw they were looking back up at her. Beth was there now holding the sleeping new born. Diana gave a small smile to her, "But Leto dealt with it. She was in pain, but she kept moving for her babies. Finally, a lucky break came for the suffering mother. She was able to hide on the island of Delos, long enough to give birth to Artemis first. Then she helped her give birth to her brother, Apollo."

Diana smiled thinking of her own brother, "She loved them so much and they loved her back. They would do anything for their mother, they stood up for her when other's said nasty things about Leto. They did that because they knew all the pain she went through to have them and that just made Leto love them more."

Sophia's eye got a little watery. Diana started to stroke their hair, "Both of your mothers loved you as much as Leto loved her babies," she tightened her hug around them and silently started to sob.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Night fell when Carl was holding his baby sister as she started to cry from hunger. Diana sat next to him wondering where the hell Daryl and Maggie were. The gates opened up to the cell block and Maggie and Daryl busted in holding a bag full of stuff. Maggie went to the table to get a bottle ready and Daryl dropped al of his stuff.

"How's she doing?" he asked gently taking her from Carl's arms, "Shhh shhh shh shhh!" he tried to quiet down her cries. Beth handed him a bottle of formula and he fed it to her. Diana was looking at the sight in some what disbelief. Of all the people to be good with a baby, it was Daryl.

"Come on, come on," he was trying to get the baby to fed.

Now Diana already knew he would be good at being a father, he was great with Violet, and Sophia, and Carl, but seeing it was still mind blowing. The baby girl was silent as she drank her milk. Daryl looked around and gave a genuine smile to everyone. In fact everyone did. Diana could feel that pain in her chest flutter with the love and affection she saw right there.

"She got a name yet?" Daryl looked down at Carl.

"Not yet," Carl responded, "I was thinking," he stopped looking up at Diana, "Maybe Violet?" her heart dropped a little at that name. Carl continued, "Carol too," Sophia got sad at hearing her mother's, "Andrea. Amy. Jacque. Patricia," everyone in the room though about all the fallen members of the group, "Or Lori. I don't know," Carl turned around falling into his depression again.

Daryl looked down at the small baby in his arms, "You like that? Huh? Little Ass Kicker?" He glanced around the room, "Right?" getting everyone to chuckle and smile, "Little Ass Kicker? You like that? Huh? You like that sweetheart?"

Diana stared at him smiling at how amazing he was with "Little Ass Kicker". He locked eyes with her.

"What are you lookin' at?" he smirked.

"A glimpse in the near future," Diana then became sad at the fact this may be the only time she sees Daryl holding a baby. That nerve was still there ruining each moment for her.

**AN: Okay let me know what you thought on the finale and this chapter. I saw the Host! I loved it! Jake Abel stop being so cute! **

**Oh! I wanted to ask you guys a question. What song do you think fits Diana and Daryl? (Obviously besides Simon and Garfunkel "the Sound of Silence") Or just Diana, or Violet, or hell all three? I was shuffling through the music on my phone and I was like, "Well this song kind reminds me of her/them". I don't know, I was just asking.**

**Any way see you guys later! The End is Nigh!**


	38. Chapter 38: The Woman In White

**AN: Okay! Week One with no Walking Dead. This is gonna be a long as shit summer. Well it's not all bad, I saw Evil Dead over the weekend and loved it! **

**Well here's the next chapter. Not a lot goes on, but it's necessary.**

Chapter 38: The Woman in White

"_Diana!" Diana was walking down the cement hallways of the prison. She heard the whisper again, "Diana!"_

"_Who is that?" she asked continuing down further down the halls. Everything was brighter and fuzzy than normal. Diana looked around her and saw two paths. On was a well lit hallway while the other contrasted in a dim, dark one. _

_Diana looked to the dark one, "Well fuck that shit!" she took a step toward the lighted hall. She felt a brush of air rub against her hair and whispered again in her ear, "Diana!" She quickly turned around and saw no one._

_When she turned back to continue her way out she saw someone there in a white dress. Her brown curls reached passed her shoulders and stared at her with those big brown eyes. She gave a gentle smile._

"_Lori?"_

"_Hello, Di. Are you okay?"_

_Diana shook her head, "No. I'm not. Everyone misses you. Rick and Carl especially."_

_Lori frowned at that, "I'm sorry you had to see that. It must not have left a good thought for you," she looked down at Diana's pregnant belly. She nodded, "I'm just a little traumatized, you know?"_

_Lori smiled at the girl trying to shake off her fears, "Why aren't you going down that hall?"_

_Diana looked back to it seeing how creepy it looked vacant, "It's screams death, that's why," Lori held out her hand and started to lead her down the dark hall, "It can't be that bad."_

"_Then you are clearly blind," Lori looked back at the girl, "No, I just don't want you to be blinded by the bad. Going into dark places can get you reward with greatness."_

"_And you want greatness for me?" Diana raised and eyebrow._

"_Of course I do. Lily does as well," Diana stopped in her tracks, "You've seen my mother?"_

_Lori smiled to her, "It's really nice talking to her again. I missed our conversations," they continued to walk further down until Diana could barely see what was in front of her, "Where is she? Why haven't I seen her, yet? I want to see her!"_

"_Shh!" Lori whispered putting a finger in front of her lips, "You're not ready yet, sweetie."_

"_What are you talking about? I've been ready."_

"_You're not. Lily knows when the perfect time is."_

"_Yeah, it'll be when I'm bleeding out and dying giving birth," she mumbled to herself._

_Lori sighed, "She hates when you think like that."_

"_Yeah, well she could tell me herself," Diana spat. It was silent for a moment, "I'm sorry," Diana apologized, "I'm just feeling down in the dumps."_

"_I know," Lori hugged her rubbing her arm, "I know." After a few more moments Diana spoke, "So what's down here? A Rancor or something?"_

"_Take a look," Diana saw a bright blue metal door a head of them, "A door?"_

_Lori nodded, "Go a head and see what's in there."_

_Diana walked up to the door to inspect it before opening. She looked behind her and saw Lori wasn't there anymore. It was just her in the dark with this door. She stuck out a hand and reaching to the handle. When the door opened up she could see a familiar figure in the door way._

"CAROL!" Diana gasped awake from her sleep. She looked around and saw she was in her cell alone. It was a dream, a vivid one, but still a dream. Diana stood up and ran down to the main room. There was no sign of Daryl at all. Beth noticed the frantic look on her face.

"Di, are you okay?"

Diana looked to her and saw Little Ass Kicker in her arms, "I was just looking for Daryl," she said calming down some.

"Oh, him, Carl and Oscar went further in the prison to clear it out some more. He told me to tell you that he didn't want to wake you. You looked like you were having an interesting dream."

"I did," Diana looked over to the blond and then to the small baby in her arms, "How is she?"

"She's fine, drinks a lot of milk," she smiled. Diana walked up to her and stared down at Little Ass Kicker, "I didn't really get a chance to look at her," Diana whispered. The baby had brown fuzzy hair. It's small, cubby, soft limbs were slowly moving about.

"Do you want to hold her?" Beth asked. Diana nodded fighting the urge to cry. She cradled the back of her head with one hand and her other held on to the bottom. Once Diana looked into those brown eyes she smiled, "Oh my, she is such a cutie," Diana glanced over to Beth.

"Has Rick held her yet?" Diana asked snuggling her noise to Little Ass Kicker, making the baby giggle. Beth made a frown, "He isn't back yet. Daddy went to go find him."

Diana started to feel small thumps coming from inside of her, "I feel you, Thumper. I know you want to meet Little Ass Kicker," she said to her belly. She brought her face close to Little Ass Kicker, "Are you excited to meet Thumper?"

Beth smiled at Diana being silly. Diana sat on one of the chairs, "I am too. Thumper and Little Ass Kicker out to rule the world!" They stayed in the Main room for a while until Diana decided to go back up to her cell and rest.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\

It wasn't until a little later until Diana saw Carl and Oscar back in the main cell block. Diana looked out of her cell and saw Carl walking with his head down.

"Carl," Diana called to him. He looked up, "Yeah?"

"Where's Daryl? I thought he was with you?"

"He stayed behind. He thinks he may have found Carol's knife and it upset him."

Diana tilted her head breathing out, "What?" Diana walked passed him and down the stairs. When she turned to go into the Main room she couldn't believe her eyes. Daryl was holding Carol in his arms as he carried her through the entrance. Diana lend against the wall letting out some tears, "You found her!"

Daryl walked into the closest cell with Diana close behind him and put her down on the bed, "She was trapped behind a locked door in the halls," he said as he inspected her for any bite marks. Diana ran to get her a towel and water. When she came back Carol's eyes barely opened up, "Where am I?"

Diana started to wipe off the dirt on her face, "You're back with us. Daryl found you and brought you home," Carol looked up to him, "Thank you so much," she whispered. Diana hugged her friend, "Sophia!" Diana got up and went to find the little girl.

"Sophia!" the girl came out of the cell upstairs with Carl, "Yeah?"

"Get down here!" Diana said with a smile on her face and watery eyes, "It's a miracle!"

Diana led Sophia into the cell, "Look who Daryl found," Sophia looked and saw Carol try to sit up with the glass of water in her hand. Her eyes were soft as a small word whimpered off her lips, "Mommy?"

"Hi, Baby," Carol let out a tear. Sophia ran to her mother and hugged her tight, "Mommy you're alive!"

"I won't ever leave you again!" Diana rested her head against Daryl, "You don't know how much hope you brought back to those two," she whispered to him. Daryl smirked, "I was only doing my part."

Daryl put his arms around her so he could touch her belly, "Maybe it's not all bad," he said. Diana smiled and for the first time, ignored everything that was bad in the world. Nothing could bring her down from what she was feeling at this second.

**AN: Okay so Carol's alive! AHHHHH YEAHHHH! Sorry it's late, not sure of the time and yes I'm that lazy not to look in the corner of my screen.**

**So my brother lent me his Universal Monster Movies (*pterodactyl screech*) I'm so happy to watch these, (I've seen most of them, except the Invisible Man and Phantom of the Opera (or any incarnation of PotO) I know I suck!) Who's your favorite Universal Monster (like Dracula, Wolf Man (that's mine!), Frankenstein, his Bride, the Creature from the Black Lagoon, the Mummy, ect.) and why?**

**Let me know, also your thoughts on this chapter and how you're holding up with TWD withdraws. Thank you for Reading! **


	39. Chapter 39: Dying of Thirst

**AN: Hmm, that's ironic how the reviews stop at 138 & my name is Mis138138. HAHAHA! Very Funny, Mutha Fuckers! **

**I see your joke when no one else does! No, but really that's actually funny. I cracked up when I saw that. Any way here's a new chapter. WARNING! Chapter contains smut!**

Chapter 39: Dying of Thirst

Diana walked down the prison steps and peeked into Carol's cell. Sophia was sitting right next to her as she slept.

"Sophia?" the little girl turned her way, "Where are Maggie and Glenn?"

"They went for a run. Why?"

Diana shook her head, "No reason," Maggie's out, Carol is asleep, Beth is taking care of Little Ass Kicker, and Daryl was keeping watch. Diana really wanted to clean herself in the shower room but she didn't want to be alone. She grunted, _"Nothing will happen, just yell if there's any trouble."_

She got her clothes together and a towel to head off to the shower room hiding her knife in the cloth. It was dark in there. The only light was from the entry way and a window high on the wall. She could see in the corner of the room it was flooded from the un-leveled ground. Diana walked up to the shower nozzle and turned it on.

It squirted out at her until a descent flow came out. The water was cold as ice, but it's still running water. Diana would stay until the water for a few seconds at a time and clean off all the dirt and grime that was on her skin with one of the soap bars she found while looking around the prison one day.

She put her face under the water and all of her dark locks got soaked, "This is fucking freezing!" she tried not to scream. Diana brought her face out wiped off the water as best as she could. The suds streamed down her skin and over her small baby bump. She placed her hand over it and smiled. A small thump was made.

Footsteps echoed off the walls and Diana went to turn grab her knife. A silhouette of a man was in the entry way.

"Get the fuck out if you want to live!" Diana threatened.

"Whoa! My mistake! Didn't know anyone was in here, you follow me?" the voice said.

"Leave, Axel! I will kill you if you come any closer!" Diana hissed. Axel's foot steps hurried away from the shower room.

Diana huffed thinking, _"For a prisoner he sure does get startled easily."_ She put on her over sized jeans and a black t-shirt. Her damp hair was made the shirt cling to her. Diana put her knife away and walked out of the darkness to go take a walk back to Carol's cell.

As soon as she stepped out of the shower room she bumped into a body, Diana went to grab her knife, but the man's hands tried to put them down. She struggled and Diana looked up into his pair of icy blue eyes, she calmed down immediately, but not before punching him in the arm.

"It's jus' me!" he said to her, "The hell did you think I was?"

"Don't scare me like that! For all I know you could have been one of the prisoners," Daryl winced his eyes, "One of 'em walk in on you in there?"

Diana nodded, "Axel, but I don't think he saw anything it is pretty dark and I scared him off. So I think it's fine."

Daryl grunted, "I aught to stab his eyes out," Diana's eyes got a little big, but she shook it off, "Aren't you fortunate that you get to see me naked everyday with no death threats?"

She tugged the back of his hair. He brought his lips to hers and hugged her closer to him. When he pulled away he looked behind her and saw a door. Diana turned around and saw it and smiled deviously, "Let's go explore," she took his hand and opened up the door. The room didn't have much in it, just empty filing cabinets and a table.

Diana wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck and started to kiss him. His tongue would trace the outside of her lips which made her let out a moan. She tugged the back of his hair again and he tugged at her shirt to come off. Diana started to unbutton his sleeveless shirt and he embraced her in his arms.

She tilted her head back so he could have access to her neck as his lips started to move all over it. He unbuttoned her pants and she kicked them off. Daryl grabbed one of her legs and brought to it his waist and pushed her back against the table . He kneeled down and pulled down her underwear and started to kiss her warm mound.

Diana gripped the edge of the table and started to breath heavy. Daryl moved her knees a little further apart. She felt his tongue lick inside of her, "Ooohhh!" Diana moaned again making her legs get a little weak. Daryl was down there for a few more moments making her close to coming. He stuck two of his fingers deep in her rubbing her clit with his thump. He looked up at her, "You should sit down," he smirked.

Diana moved on to the table, not having his fingers leave her. He started to pull his fingers in and out of her. His other hand reached up and began to fondle her left breast, "Daryl!" she moaned, "Stop!" he looked up at her with worried eyes, "Was I hurtin' you?"

Diana shook her head. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down, he was hard. She looked into his eyes and took the hand he used to finger her to her mouth, "I don't want this," she kissed. Daryl nodded, understanding the message. He placed his hands on her waist and entered her. She wrapped her legs around him when he was thrusting, "Better?" he sighed.

Diana giggled enjoying him inside her, his heat that was coming off of him. She fell back on the table when he got a little faster making it shake. She lifted her hips up toward him and Daryl gripped them so he was controlling the thrusts. Each time their hips bumped Diana would let out a small hiss from the intense pain.

"Get on up here where I can see ya," he grunted slowly down for her. She lifted herself up and tangled her fingers in his hair when their lips crashed. She started to roll her hips making him continue where he left off. He hooker leg with his elbow, bringing them to a new angle, "Fuck!" he grunted.

"Don't stop," she breathed out when he was pounding in her making her arch her back. His lips began to kiss her breasts. Her walls collapsed after a few more thrusts. She looked into his eyes letting out one last moan, "Ahhh!" He slowed down and came into her.

When he pulled out he gave her another kiss on the lips, "I'm the luckiest son of bitch I know to get to look at you naked." Diana laughed and rested on the table for a few more moments before getting dressed in her clothes again. Daryl put on his orange shirt again, Diana went to button it up. He looked down her and they locked eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek, "I love you," she whispered.

"I know," Daryl smirked. Diana slapped his shoulder, "Cocky jerk!"

"Thought ya knew that already," he grabbed her hand and they walked out of the room. Noise was coming from the main room and Daryl went ahead of her to go check it out.

Daryl showed Rick that Carol was alive and the two embraced and began to sob that Lori had died. Diana did let out some tears again, but when she turned away something grabbed h attention. What grabbed her attention was the woman that was locked in the main room and was looking at them.

Rick, Daryl, and Hershel walked in the room with the mystery woman. Rick was telling her how Hershel can tend to her wound, give her food, water, then send her away.

Diana didn't like that. She might not have know who this woman was, but it's a death sentence to send her away.

"Di," Carol was holding Little Ass Kicker. Diana turned around to see her by hers and Sophia's cell entrance, "Come over here. You don't need to listen to that."

Diana looked over back in to the room and then went over to Carol, "She's a cutie isn't she?" Diana nodded to the baby. Carol smiled down at her, "Oh yeah. I remember Sophia being this small," She looked to Diana, "When is Thumper coming out? I want to see the bundle of joy."

"I think any day now. I wouldn't be surprised if the baby is here by next week," She patted.

"You've practiced your breathing right?"

"Yeah, I've practiced it. Sophia helped me out when we thought you were," she stopped. Her eyes welled up a little. Carol nodded, "Thank you for looking after her that day," Diana wiped away the tear from her eye.

"That's twice you've come to her rescue," Carol smiled to her. Daryl walked in the cell, "Glenn and Maggie been kidnapped," Diana stood up, "What? By who?"

"Don't know. Some assholes from a town called "Woodbury," Daryl said to her. Diana walked out of the cell with him, "That woman saw it happen?"

"Yeah, she saw the whole thing. Rick wants to do some sorta rescue mission."

Diana looked over to the main room and saw the woman there with Hershel. Daryl saw where she was looking, "Be careful 'round her. I don't trust her at all," Diana looked up to him and nodded. He pecked her on the cheek before leaving to go to Rick.

Carl was standing guard as Hershel was fixing her wound. His hand was ready to pull out his gun if she tried anything. Diana walked in the room and the woman's eyes immediately went to her, watching each step she took. Diana made her way over to the sink and took one of the cups there and filled it with water that was boiled earlier that morning.

Diana walked over to the woman. She had long, black dread locks hanging around her face. Her brown eyes were still on the young girl.

"You must be dying of thirst," she offered to her. The woman flinched back, making Hershel jump, and inspected her before lifting her hand. Carl's hand touched the gun and the woman stopped looking at the boy then back to Diana. She turned around to look at Carl whose eyes were huge. Diana shook her head, "Dude, calm down. Everything's fine. Right?" she looked back to the woman. She lifted her hand again and took the cup from Diana.

"Thank you," she said as if she's never had to say it before. She did look like the independent type of introverted woman that never had to ask anyone anything. Diana gave her a small smile and looked to Hershel. He gave her a nod of approval.

"How do you know we can trust her?" Oscar asked Rick. Everyone was gathered around in a circle discussing the woman with dread locks.

"This is Maggie and Glenn. Why are we even debating?" Beth stepped closer to Rick.

"We ain't," Daryl said, "I'll go after 'em."

"This place seems pretty secure. You can't go alone," Rick looked to him. Diana's face became upset, she knew no way in Hell would they let her join him.

"I'll go," Beth offered, "Me too," Axel stepped up. Everyone looked to Oscar who nodded, "I'm in."

Rick thought about it for a moment until finally deciding that he will take Daryl, Oscar, and the woman.

Daryl was packing up the car with Carl, "Don't ya worry about your old man. I'll keep my eye on him," he patted Carl on the back in a comforting way. When he turned Diana was there, "Can you keep an eye on yourself too?"

Daryl embraced her, "Don't you worry about your old man either. I'll keep safe," Diana brought her lips to his. He pulled away, "I'm bringing 'em back," he told her. She nodded, "I know you will."

Diana went to stand by Carol and Ass Kicker as the car drove off.

**AN: So looks like Di has taking a liking to Michonne and the group is off to Woodbury. Hey, listen up guys! There are only a few chapters left of the Sound of Silence.**

**Okay so that's done. Next chapter will be up next week or less. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading! **


	40. Chapter 40: Sweet Dreams

**AN: Okay guys, new chapter! Hope you like it. May be a little strange, but please bare with me. Sorry for grammatical errors.**

Chapter 40: Sweet Dreams

Diana was with Sophia as she pulled out a deck of cards to play with her.

"Where did you find those?" Diana asked Sophia, "I found them in one of the cells. I guess people get easily bored in prison," she said calmly. They started to play a game of Cats that Diana and Paul played with each other when they were younger.

"I'm not suppose to say anything, but since my mom is out keeping watch she wanted me to look after you," Sophia said putting a card down. Diana lifted an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, she said it's time for me to keep an eye on you."

"She's worried about me, isn't she?"

Sophia nodded, "If Thumper comes out, I'm suppose to run to her right away so she can help deliver the baby."

"That's really kind-" Diana was interrupted by the sound of clanking and bangs as some one was coming into the main room. Diana dropped her cards and went out to see what was happening.

She saw Carl and Beth locking the door shut. A woman with her hair pulled back in a pony tail with a bloody shovel and a muscular man holding a hammer were looking at them confused. They looked like brother and sister.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Kid, did you just lock us in here?"

"Open the door," she demanded.

"This room is secure. You'll be safe. You have food and water," Carl told her. The woman came closer to them and wrapped her fingers around the bar, "Open this door."

"Can't."

"Oh come on, man. We're not animals. Don't do this!" She begged. The woman looked up and saw Diana. She swung her shovel at the door in anger, "HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US IN HERE! OPEN THIS DOOR!" another hit, "OPEN IT NOW!"

"Stop!" the man beside her grabbed her arm, "Back away from the door and let the man go," the walked back a few feet from the door. The woman was breathing heavily trying to calm down from yelling.

"Look around you," he looked up at his surroundings, "This is the best we've had in weeks," He looked over to Carl, "His house," the man turned around to look behind him. "We got other things to do."

He turned to talk to Carl again, "We don't want any trouble." With that he took his sister out of view from Diana.

"Should we help them?" Beth asked.

"I already did," Carl turned away to walk over to where Sophia was and took her hand.

"What ever you do, don't go near them," Sophia nodded to him. Carl looked up to Diana, "That means you too."

Diana smirked at how he was trying to be leader, "Okay Rick."

"Carl," Sophia's voice was small. Carl went listen to her, "Can I join you on watch?"

Carl gave a gentle smile to her, "Yeah, sure. I could use the company." Sophia's face lit up at that. Carl started to walk ahead of her and she turn to look at Diana with a big grin. Diana just gave her a thumbs up.

She walked over to Beth who had Judy.

"How is she?" Diana asked leaning against the entrance.

"She's really tired, but for some reason she won't sleep," Diana went to sit down next to Beth on the bed. She placed her finger on the palm of her little hand. Her small fingers wrapped around her own instantly.

"Fun fact, it's a babies instinct to grasp on whatever touches their palm," Diana smiled at Judy.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. They also have three hundred bones where as adults have two hundred and six. That's why it's easy to give birth to them. The bones fuse to together as the baby grows," she looked down at Judy's little legs that were squirming a little.

"She doesn't have knee caps. Not until six months."

"You know a lot about babies," Beth said.

"I would read a lot of baby books," Diana softly said. Beth raised an eyebrow and Diana looked to her, "I had no life."

Beth starts to laugh. When she finally stopped, "Well some one has to know this."

Diana continued to look at Judy in Beth's arms. Beth spoke, "Hey, listen. I'm going to check on my dad for a while. Would you mind putting her to sleep?"

Diana looked to her and nodded, "Of course. I'll make sure she's asleep by the time you get back." Beth smiled, "Great. I'll be back."

Diana saw her leave and glance down at Judy, "Alright, it's just you and me now kid."

Judy made a fussing sound, "What? Do you have somewhere else to be? I'm sorry, I don't mean to hold you up." Diana looked around and grabbed a blanket for her to wrap Judy up in.

"That better?" Judy was more relaxed now, "Yeah, you think it's cold now, just wait until you have to take a shower. BRRR!" Judy made a huff.

"Oh don't worry about the water. You can actually swim in water now, but that will go away in a few months."

Judy's eyes started to get heavy, "Am I boring you with these facts?" the little baby made cooing noises, "I bore myself too."

"I don't find you boring, Mommy," Diana heard a child's voice. When she looked next to her she saw a familiar blond sitting next to her.

"I never did get bored when you talked to me," Violet smiled.

"And I always thought you were the most amazing little girl," Diana said to her. Violet got closer to her, "I miss you, Mommy."

Diana's eyes got watery, "I miss you too. I always think about you everyday," Diana took one arm and embraced the little girl and she wrapped her arms around her neck. Violet pulled away, "There's something you need to know, Mommy."

"What?" Diana asked. Violet placed her hand on Diana's cheek and the soon to be mother started to feel tired.

"What are you doing?" Diana held on to Judy with both hands, "You're just going to go to sleep. When you wake up, try to remember your dream, Mommy."

Diana leaned against the back of the bed as her eyes got heavy. Judy was already sound asleep in her arms. Diana's eyes slowly closed again and again. When she opened them up Violet wasn't there anymore. Her eyes fully shut making her slip into a deep slumber.

_Diana's hearing sense faded into the fire of gun shots, multiple ones firing. It sounded like a war zone. Diana was not in control of what she was looking at, nor her body. Her head would turn in different directions to see if anyone was there. It was a fogy night and she was on a street in what looked like a small town. Her arms and body jerked roughly and would dive behind a car for protection._

"Why can't I control my body_," she thought. She would have said it, but her mouth wouldn't move other than for heavy breathing. What came into her sight was a set of hands clutching onto a gun. The hands were manly, yet looked like hers._

"Am I dreaming that I'm a man?" _she thought again. Her sight went to peak above the car and more bullets hit the car that she was hiding behind. In her line of vision came a familiar man, one she could have done without. It was Merle, he was alive with a strange blade in the place his hand use to be._

"Merle?_" she thought again._

"_Boy, get out of there 'fore you get yourself killed!" he yelled to her. The body moved closer to him. "We got one!" Merle said to her._

"_What about the others?" the voice spoke. It sounded so familiar to her. She moved close to a window and could see whose body she was idling. It was her own flesh and blood. It was her brother Paul, alive and well. His blond hair grew some what longer now, but everything was still the same._

"PAUL! PAUL! It's me! I'm here with you!_" She tried to yell to him. Paul just turned his head away from the window and followed Merle. More gun fire happened and Paul continued to shoot back at whoever was doing this._

"_Stay here, I'm gonna go further ahead," Merle said again. Paul nodded and looked from behind the wall he was at. Diana could see where he was staring at and it was a man firing over to where the other people were. She could see the man that was shooting his rifle in the distance. It was Daryl. He was oblivious to Paul who lifted up his gun and aimed at him._

"NO PAUL! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT! DARYL!" _she was yelling so loud in his head. Paul pulled the trigger._

_**CLICK!**_

_Paul looked at his gun and pulled the trigger again. __**CLICK! CLICK!**_

_Paul started to reload the gun, but Daryl had left that spot by then._

"_Damn it!" Paul hissed._

"Run Daryl!" Diana's eyes shot open. She looked around her and found Sophia playing a game of solitaire by herself. Judy wasn't in her arms anymore.

"Where's Judy?" she said franticly. Sophia looked to her, "Beth came in and found you asleep, so she took her."

Diana calmed down, "Oh, okay. How long was I out?"

"The whole night and a good chunk of today," Diana went to rub her head. Sophia saw she wasn't feeling to well, "Are you okay?"

"I had this really strange dream," Diana stood up.

"What was it about?"

"I don't know. There were guns and," she stopped. Diana's face dropped to a realization, "my brother."

"Paul?" Diana just nodded.

"I think he's still alive," Diana turned to Sophia, "Is you're mom still on watch?" Sophia shook her head in a nod, "Yeah. She's with Carl." Diana got up and left to go find them.

When she got outside she saw Carl and Carol by the gate. She raised her hand to wave at them, "See anything?"

Carol just shook her head. Just when she said that the silver car pulled up making Diana hurry over to greet everyone back. They opened the gates and drove in. Rick got out the car to embrace Carl.

Diana looked in the car to see where Daryl was. He wasn't in there, he wasn't anywhere. Diana looked to Rick when he was kneeling, "Where's Daryl?"

Rick stood up, put a hand on his waist and looked down with a saddened look. Diana's heart sunk right there thinking the worst. Her eyes welled up and she started to let out tears, "No! Don't tell me that he's-"

"No! No! No!" Rick held out his other hand, "He's fine-"

"THEN WHERE IS HE!" she busted out.

"He left," Rick's voice was much calmer. Diana didn't register that, "Left? What do you mean left?"

"Merle was in Woodbury. He got out with us, but I was not about to have Merle in the prison with us. So Daryl left with him."

Diana turned around and leaned against the fence, "He left." Her fingers grabbed the squared wire as she stood there trying to understand everything. He left the group? He left Thumper? He left her? Diana's voice became dark as anger took over her conscious, "He left!" She shook the fence and kicked it once before turning around.

"Easy there!" Rick warned her. Carol tried to grab her so she could calm down, but Diana pushed her arms away not wanting to be touched. She stomped back to the prison.

**AN: Alright! Daryl left! Wait that's bad? NOOOO! This is terrible! I was so upset when this happened in the series. Next few chapters are going to be very distressing for Diana because of Daryl's leaving.**

**So I was reading this thing on spirit animals and got to thinking, what do you think Diana's spirit animal is? What's Daryl's (I think of a wolf, personally) Tell me what you guys think everyone's spirit animal on Walking Dead is, or yours for that matter.**

**Thanks for reading see you later!**


	41. Chapter 41: The Wall

**AN: Okay here we are with another chapter! By We I mean Me (and two other personalities I share) Okay! I know this is a little short of a chapter, but I do hope you enjoy what I have for you. **

**Now I must explain something to you guys. This story has a few more chapters left in it. Now before you all start crying or raging, just know that I will not answer any questions to the future of this story because I don't even know myself. This will be on pure heads of tales decision.**

**With that said, here's chapter 41.**

Chapter 41: The Wall

Diana was laying in her bed in her cell. Hers, not hers and Daryl's. Just hers. She wasn't even sleeping when she laid there. When Diana came to think of it, she hasn't actually slept at all. Diana stared at the dark, concert wall. The wall that wasn't interesting one bit. But Diana knew the wall wouldn't leave her to be alone.

She could hear everyone scampering about in the cell block. People talking about their new "guests". People whispering about her. Diana heard Rick yelling at the guests that were there waiting for his approval to stay, but with some hurried bangs and clangs, Diana figured they got their answer.

More time passed without Diana knowing. She blinked once and it was as if hours flew by. Carol was at her door with a tray of food for her.

"Di?"

Diana turned her head to look at the woman. Carol gave her a small smile, "You need to eat now. You haven't moved from that spot in a day. It's making everyone worry."

Diana didn't say anything to her. She just continued to look at the wall. Carol slowly walked in and placed the tray on the small wooden table that was no further away from where Diana was staring, "I'll leave you to eat then."

Carol turned around and out of the cell. Just before being completely out of Diana's view, Carol gave her friend a worried look. Diana glanced to the table to see what was there. From the looks of it, there was a glass of water, an open can of beans, and a piece of meat on there, mostly likely from one of Daryl's last hunts for them. Next to the plate with meat was a three pronged fork, and a sharp steak knife. Diana sat up and walked up to the small table. She ignored everything else on the table, except for the knife.

She picked it up and held it close to eye level, examining it. The knife looked sharp, but was it enough to cut through skin. Diana pricked her finger on the tip, opening up a small cut.

"Ouch!" she sucked on her finger. The knife was sharp enough. Diana turned her wrist so it was facing up. There's no chance that Thumper could live now. Diana figured, if she died giving birth to him or her, Daryl would be there to raise the baby. But he's gone. Everyone's hands are full with Judy, who would look after Thumper?

"_Might as well quit while, we're ahead," _Diana brought the knife close down on her.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Diana was a hairbrush away from her skin. She shook her head and stared at the knife. Diana was really going to do it. She was really about to open up her veins if Thumper didn't start kicking. She thought about her conversation with Rick that day she found out she was pregnant on Hershel's farm. Diana threw the knife, hard, at the wooden table, making it stick straight up in the air.

"_Rick is right. I have to let Thumper have a chance at life."_ Diana leaned against the wall and started to let out a few tears. She placed her hand on her belly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Diana stayed there in the dark of her cell. She stayed with Thumper under her hands and the wall that was holding her up.

/

Michonne was sharpening her katana in her downstairs cell. She hasn't necessarily spoken to anyone since they came back from Woodbury. She knew the Governor will be coming to attack the prison. She knew he will be coming for revenge. She knew he'd be coming for her.

With each stroke, Michonne became more and more harsh. Her scowl deepened in her face giving her a brooding look. A small tap on the bars interrupted her.

She looked over to see a young, pregnant, brunette standing in the entrance. She had a tray of food with her. The girl's eyes were red from crying and lack of sleep.

"Umm… hi. I was wondering if anyone fed you yet?" Michonne shook her head slowly. Diana lifted the tray to show her that there was food there for her.

"Carol stopped by earlier in my room to feed me, but I can't really eat much without getting sick, so.." Diana placed the food on Michonne's cot, "I didn't want to eat alone and I can't really find anyone."

Michonne nodded, understanding the girl's situation. Diana did gently take the can of beans and fork, "I only ask for this," she gave a nervous smile to her.

"You should be eating more of this," Michonne took a sip of the water. Diana shook her head, "No way. Lately, I've been getting more sick than usual, especially by the very taste of meat."

Michonne took a bite out of the cold, cooked food. It wasn't much, but it's something. Diana scraped against the can's metal walls trying to get a bean. She looked up and saw Michonne's bandaged up wound through her ripped pants.

"You have one too?" she broke the silence. Michonne looked up at her confused. Diana went to clarify, "I wound on you 'varrties larryties' or whatever that muscle is called?"

Michonne took another sip of her water, "Vartes larities. And yes."

Diana put the can of beans down and pulled down her pants to show the right side of her leg. Michonne's eyes got wide at that moment not sure of what she was doing. Diana then showed her the old scar on her vartes larities.

"About less than a year ago, I did this to myself. That was a bad time for me."

Michonne looked at the scar until Diana pulled up her pants to hid the old wound once again. Diana nodded to Michonne, "Who shot you?"

"Some dumb ass working for the Governor. Goes by the name, Merle."

Diana's eyes were filled with shock for a moment, but then that went away, seeing as it was no surprise, "Merle does have a way with people."

Michonne lifted an eye brow, "You knew him?"

"Unfortunately," Diana sighed, "I knew his brother a lot better though."

"Daryl? You knew him real well?"

"I would hope so," Diana looked down at her belly and placed a hand over it. The gears in Michonne's brain clicked together. Completely understanding that the young girl was going to have a baby, but Daryl won't be there. She became sorry for Diana's situation.

"I'm actually pretty terrified for giving birth. I tell everyone that I'm fine, but I don't mean it at all."

"Why are you telling me then?" Michonne questioned. They don't even know each other and here comes Diana just opening up to her.

Diana leaned in a little, "Something about you that I trust," her voice was somewhat shaky. Right there it seemed like a barrier between them was broken.

Michonne nodded, "I was scarred too when I had my first kid."

"How many kids do you have?" Diana wasn't expecting to hear that.

"I had two daughters," it was a silent moment. Had. The worst word you could say when referring to family.

"I'm sorry," Diana whispered looking down at the floor.

"Me too."

Diana looked around and saw they both weren't eating anymore. She stood up and collected the trash, "Thank you, Michonne for letting me hang out with you. I needed to talk to someone," Diana had everything on the tray and was about to leave.

Michonne stopped her, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For talking, "Michonne smirked up a little.

**AN: Well, looks like Diana made a new friend. Let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**Oh hey guys! Want to ask you a very serious question! It's the most important question you will have to answer! My question is….. Who's your favorite Avenger? I re-watched the movie over the weekend and I just can't decide. I love them all so much!**

**Okay see you later guys! Bye!**


	42. Chapter 42: Snakes, Snails, & Dog Tails

**AN: Okay guys, sorry for the delayed Updated. Was super busy this week getting ready and going to Prom and all. It was so fun!**

**Well here's a new chapter, I do apologize from bad grammar in this, but I wanted it to be out quickly. **

Chapter 42: Snips, Snails, & Puppy Dog Tails

Diana was about to walk out her cell until she heard Beth talk. She was holding Judy in her arms as Carol was making a make-shift crib for her.

"She wouldn't have made it if Daryl hadn't been here. He couldn't stand to lose anyone else," Diana felt a pain in her chest at the very mention of his name. All she thought about was how he was holding Judy for the first time, getting an image of him as a father. But that may never happen now.

"Sounds like him," Carol whispered.

"I don't see why he had to leave. Merle sounds like a jerk," Beth's voice was annoyed. Diana just nodded behind her wall.

"Merle could get into your head. Make you feel like you deserve the abuse."

"_Sounds like you have first hand experience," _Diana thought to herself.

"Even for Daryl?"

Carol looked up at a door that was near her and nodded to it, "I'm hardly the woman I was a year ago, but if Ed were to walk through that door right now, breathing and told me to go with him, I'd like to think I'd tell him to go to Hell."

Beth's face became inspiring, "You would."

"It doesn't matter," Carol straightened out the box.

"We're weak without him," Beth said referring to Daryl again. Carol said nothing, but grabbed the white towel that was hanging on the rails. She folded it up and put it in the box.

Beth continued, "I'm pretty pissed at him for leaving."

"Don't be. Daryl has his code. This world needs men like that," Carol grabbed Judy. Diana walked out and leaned against the outside wall making her presence know, "The world does need more men like him."

Beth and Carol looked at her surprised, "More men to runaway from their responsibilities."

"I didn't mean it like that," Carol tried to explain. Diana nodded, "I know. But the day Daryl decided to care for me, I became his problem," her voiced was sharp at the end. She let out a loud huff, "I guess I was too much of a big problem."

"I know you hate him, Di, but you know he has that code," Carol tried to defend him.

"Last time I checked, this baby inside me was his blood!" her voice raised. Beth was a little startled. Diana looked away and then back, "All I know is that Daryl has proved a fact that I thought he could prove wrong," Carol and Beth looked at Diana waiting to her here answer.

"He just proved that all dads leave their children behind," she turned away from them and walked down the stairs.

Diana sat on the tilted floor in the shower room. Split diagonally the water was still flooding the far left corner. Diana brought a candle with her, being the only light to show her the dark neglected room. Her hand gun was placed next to her for protection. She had with her some flowers Sophia picked for her to cheer her up since Daryl left.

She broke off the stems and would push off the prettier part of the flower in to the water. Each one would float off until they hit the wall.

Diana's mind traveled to thinking about Daryl. She wondered what he was doing right at this moment. Was he happier with out her? Did he plan to leave her, but just didn't know how to do it? Does he hate her so much that he just couldn't stand another moment to be with her?

Diana wiped away that tear that fell down her cheek. She pushed down that last flower. Diana watched that pretty, little, white flower float on the water. Her life might not have been the picture perfect Hallmark card, but it sure did feel a lot better when Daryl was there. The flower hit the wall, stopping it completely. Now, Diana has never felt more alone.

If Ed walked through that door to get Carol, Carol would tell Ed to go right to Hell. If Daryl walked through that door, would Diana do the same?

An hour after Diana's sulking Michonne eventually found her. She saw how depressed the young girl looked, "You look like you haven't gotten any sun in a few days. Right?"

Diana nodded her head slowly. Michonne held out her hand, "Come on. Let's go remind you what it looks like." Diana took the hand of her friend's and they went outside.

The sun was giving off a tingling sensation to Diana's skin. It almost mad her turn back inside, but she knew Michonne would probably drag her back out.

"Feel better?"

"It burns," Diana gave a fake hissing voice. She looked around and saw how beautiful the grass in the field looked. All the flowers started to blossom more. No wonder Sophia brought her some earlier. It was such a nice day out. Diana walked to the gate and opened it up. Michonne lifted an eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

"You got me out here. I don't want to waste another moment being holed up in the dark when I could be out here enjoying myself." Michonne just watched her go off.

Diana walked into the field, feeling the moist grass on her bare feet. Some of the grass was taller than her knees making them go under the skirt of her dark green dress and touching her bare leg.

When she was far out to the side in the middle of the field, Diana sat down to rest there. There was this rusty, metal barrel that was basically dug in the ground on it's side. She cold see Rick and Hershel talking by the fence. Poor Rick is losing his mind. Diana knew a thing or two on that subject. She could see Carol and Axel in the courtyard looking out. Diana smiled to herself at how, things might start to look up.

**BLAM!**

Axel's brains splattered all over Carol. Diana quickly turned to see where that bullet came from. She saw a tall man holding up a gun over by a truck, Diana wasn't sure, but he looked like he had something covering his eye. More bullets were released over by Rick and she immediately crawled into the barrel to shelter away. She held her gun close to her and was peaking out.

Gun fire ripped through the air hitting different parts of the prison. Those Woodbury people shooting at her home. Those terrible monsters shooting at the only people she's come to love and care for. That Governor shooting at her family.

Diana clicked back her gun and looked out to see where they were. She must have been hidden very well, since no one was shooting in her direction. The Governor was to the side of the prison shooting with another man. There was someone else over by Rick that was trying to get him. Last person she saw was up in one of their watch towers. Diana saw bullets fly from the prison, they were fighting back.

The noise of a distant van was heard. It was speeding down the dirt road to the prison. The van smashed through the gates and tore up the grass in the middle of the field. It parked right in the center. The back of the van dropped making a walk way for loading items, but what came out was not items. They were Walkers. One by one Walkers lazily stumbled out into the field.

"Shit!" Diana said. She had to move and fast before those things got her. She started to crawl out, hiding in the grass, clutching her gun. A man completely covered from head to toe ran out of the van. All of this noise was bring more Walkers to them. Diana lifted her head up above the grass to see how many people were still alive from Woodbury.

The guy in the tower was dead, she didn't see the man that drove the van, everyone else was still alive. As long as that watch tower man was down she could have a chance out of there. A Walker was coming close to her and she just shot it.

"Least of my problems right now," she looked back to the Governor and saw him and his men were retreating. Two more Walkers came after her again.

"No, no, no!" Diana squealed to herself and shot them. Glenn was at the gates and drove passed the Governor's truck. Michonne was slicing away at anything that was coming near her on the field. Glenn drove to get Hershel out and Michonne helped him get in the truck. The woman saw Diana and pointed her out to Glenn. Shortly after Glenn drove to Diana. She just climbed in the truck bed with the covered up supplies and shot at different walkers.

They were back, safe in the courtyard of the Prison. Diana's heart was pounding against her chest she had to stay in the truck bed a couple moments. Glenn came to check on her, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Diana looked at him and shook her head. He helped her out of the truck bed. She looked out to the once beautiful field sighing at how Walkers invaded it.

Diana's eyes looked over to see Rick was still alive outside the gates. She did see a pair of familiar blue eyes, a pair of eyes she thought she would never see again.

Rick, Daryl and Merle were finally regrouped with the rest. A lot of people gave dirty, mean looks to Merle, not liking his company. Daryl's eyes didn't leave Diana's. It seemed like all of time stopped for those two. She was frozen at that moment, she didn't know what o do or say. Daryl on the other hand, did.

He ran up and embraced her tight in his arms and kissed her hair. Moments before, Diana would have been so happy to see him alive and back. She would have started to kiss him back and let him hold her in his arms forever. She would forget everything that she's been felt and been through the past few days. Diana would have just loved Daryl again.

But at that moment, she didn't love Daryl. At that moment, she hated him. At that moment, she was angry and holding all of her disgust for him right there. At that moment, all of her feelings toward Daryl melted down inside of her and exploded with rage. At that moment, Diana pushed Daryl and slapped him across the face.

"NO!" she screamed at him. Everyone's face dropped and was in utter shock from what she just did.

Diana stared at him with loath burning in them. Daryl's eyes were sad from that hard slap.

"No!" she repeated, "What the fuck are you thinking?!" she yelled loudly yet slowly.

"I came back," Daryl whispered.

"No! You left! You said you never would but you did!" her eyes were watery from how angry she was.

"How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me?" her voice broke.

"I do."

"Well, clearly you don't!" she turned his words on him. The tension was so thick in the air, everyone felt so uncomfortable. Diana shook her head at Daryl, "I've never been this angry at anyone before, Daryl. Not even Shane," she spat at him. Diana took a deep breath and turned to go back into the cell block.

**AN: Well shit! Looks like Di's gonna be pissed the fuck off at Daryl now. I'm afraid she's gonna hulk out in five seconds.**

**Well let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Do you think Diana over reacted or is it just fine? You decide.**

**Little announcement, I'm donating blood for the first time ever on Wednesday! I'm anxious and anxious means excited and nervous. Excited because they say one pint saves three lives, so I get to be a superhero! Ahh Yeah! Nervous because I hate needles! D: **

**But I'll live, it's not like I'll miss the blood, I can just get more in a day, right? Any way just wanted to share that with you guys! Talk to you later!**


	43. Chapter 43: Scar

**AN: HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL THE MOMMYS THAT HAVE EVER EXISTED! WITH OUT YOU, THERE'S BE NO US!**

**Hey guys! Sure for the late night update, I was spending the day with my wonderful mother! To all of you that say thank you to me, don't thank me, thank her for giving birth to me. And I thank all of your mother's for bringing you into this world so you can enjoy my story!**

Chapter 43: Scar

"We're not leaving," Rick said to everyone as he cocked a gun. The group was gathered up in the holding cells of the prison. Everyone was still recovering from the attack. Diana, however, was still calming down after yelling at Daryl. She was sitting on the stairs next to Hershel and could feel Daryl's stare from above.

"_Stop looking at me! If you keep looking at me, I will poke your eyes out with Andrea's old rusty screwdriver!"_

"We can't stay here," Hershel tried to reason with Rick.

"What if there's another sniper A wood pelt won't stop one of those rounds," Maggie was concerned for ammo. Beth was more worried about their surroundings, "We can't even go outside!"

Carol turned to her, "Not in the Daylight."

"If Rick says we're not running, we're not running," Glenn, always listening and being loyal to Rick.

It was silent for a moment until Merle broke it with his voice that could carry for miles, "No, better to live like rats."

"You got a better idea?" Rick sneered at him. Merle was behind the bars, in the entrance. Diana wasn't sure if it was for everyone else's safety or for his.

"Yeah we should have slid outta here last night. Live to fight another day. But we lost that window, didn't we? And I'm sure he's got scouts on every road outta here by now."

Diana heard Daryl walking on the balcony toward Merle, "We ain't scared of that prick," his voice was stern.

"Oh ya'll should be. That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind by, but he's got the guns and the numbers and if he takes the high ground around this place," he paused for a moment. Everyone was so warped into what Merle was telling them, "Shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to," a cold shiver ran down Diana's spine at his words.

"Let's put him in the other cell block!" Sophia said behind Carl. Everyone looked to her quickly. This quiet girl that never speaks out to anyone just said this to the most hated and some what feared man in the room.

If Diana could, she would have given her a high five. Maggie quickly agreed with Sophia's suggestion, "Yeah, let's do it."

"No," Daryl stopped her. He took a look at Sophia, "He's got a point."

Diana rolled her eyes. Maggie snapped, "This is all you! You started this!"

"What's the difference whose fault it is," Beth came running to stairs, but stopped at the edge to look Merle in the eyes from a distance, "What do we do?"

"I say we should leave," Hershel restated, "Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here."

Rick looked back to Hershel hearing his words, but chose to push them away. He was starting to walk out of the prison until Hershel got up on his crutches, standing so Rick will listen to him, "GET BACK HERE!"

Rick stopped in his track's like a son would do when his father would be angry at him. The room became tense. Hershel made his way to behind Rick, You're slipping, Rick," his voice was a little more calm, but still fatherly, "We've all seen it. We all understand why, but now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy. Now you have to own up to that!"

Rick slowly turned to look back at Hershel. He let the elder man continue, "I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do something."

After the meeting everyone walked off into there own direction. Daryl wanted to try and patch things up.

"Di! Di, wait up!" Daryl was behind Diana. She kept looking forward, "No!"

"Please, Di. I jus' wanna talk," Diana spun around, "No, you wanna talk, go talk to your brother. That's why you left in the first place, right? You don't get to talk to me anymore."

Daryl was glaring at her with hurt eyes, "Don't give me that look. You made your choice. You lied to me. You said you would never leave me and what do you do? You leave! So deal with the consequences."

"Don't be this way, Di. Don't act like you haven't tried to leave me before," she knew he was talking about all the times she's tried to kill herself.

"I know I've done that, but the difference is that I never actually did it! I'm still here!" she yelled. Diana was breathing heavily and getting some hot flashes. She was wobbling a little on her feet. Daryl was about to go over and help her up until she pushed his hands away, "No! Don't touch me, you scar! You don't get to touch me!"

When she realized what she said to him a big wad of regret settled in her stomach. He looked so hurt by that statement, it brought him reminders of the marks that are on his body and Diana could see that. By saying that four letter word, it was a bit too much.

"_FUCK MY LIFE AND BIG STUPID MOUTH!"_

Diana saw Sophia, Carol, and Carl standing off to the side. She made her voice a little more calmer, "I'm going to go somewhere for an hour. And when I come back, I want your stuff out of my cell, got it?" It took Daryl a while, but he slowly nodded.

"Good," Diana turned away from him. She start to go into a long hallway toward Michonne's cell. Diana did turn back to see Daryl with his head down still having that look on his face.

"_I'm so Sorry," _she thought. "I love you," she whispered to so only she would hear.

/

"I hate him!" her voice raised, "I can't believe he'd do that!" Diana was pacing back and forth, once again angry. Michonne was sitting on her bed sharpening her sword.

"Men tend to do stupid things when they have a girl as great as you there for them. Trust me, I know what I mean in that department. I had an ex-husband once."

Diana stopped pacing and looked to her, "What would he do?"

"He slept with another skinny bitch. She was very uptight and stiff."

"Fucking idiots! I swear!" Diana threw up her hands.

"At least your man didn't cheat on you. That's an ugly feeling."

"No, being abandoned in a distressing time is," Diana punched the cell wall. Michonne quickly got up and grabbed her wrists, "Easy, girl. I know you're pissed but don't do anything stupid. You'll hurt the baby."

"That's the last person I want to hurt," she dropped to her knees on the floor. She started to sob in her hands. Michonne felt awkward, not sure how to comfort this young girl, "Am I going to be a single parent?"

Michonne shook her head, "I highly doubt the others would let that happen. You seem to be a very loved member. The group will help you raise your baby and that other one."

"Judy," she wiped away a tear, "Little Ass Kicker and Thumper. I keep forgetting she's going to have a friend soon."

Michonne sat back on the bed, "You'll be fine. The baby will be fine. Everything's going to be fine," Diana had trouble giving her a small smile. She still had to give birth, "I really want you to stay. I feel safe having you hear."

Diana went and leaned into her shoulder. Michonne patted the girl's arm, "I like it here too."

/

Diana walked out of Michonne's cell and on to the balcony. She could here small whispers coming from a cell that was further down the way.

"This is a tomb," she heard Daryl's voice whisper. Diana waited to hear another voice to hear who he was talking to.

"That's what T-Dog called it," Diana heard the pain in Carol's voice of mentioning a fallen friend, "Thought he was right until you found me."

There was a long silence that Diana heard. Diana did notice how Carol bonded to Daryl, but she knows it was never more than a mother's love. Carol shared a lot of it with each grou member. If Diana could compare Carol to anyone in all of history, she would have picked Hestia, the Greek Goddess of the Hearth.

Carol was the person who would love you and when you would have to go away or leave, she would be right there to welcome you back with open arms. That's a rare kind of person, especially now.

"He's your brother," Diana heard Carol again, "But he's not good for you. Don't let him bring you down."

It felt like Daryl understood what she was trying to say, "After all, look how far you've come," her voice was a little more happier there, almost as a joke. The two started to laugh.

"And don't let Di, bring you down either."

"She hates me, Carol."

"No she doesn't, not entirely."

It was another quiet moment before Daryl replied, "When she yelled at me, saying how Shane never mad her that angry, she was telling the truth. She meant every single word of it. The look in her eyes said so."

Carol was silent, "I know it's true, Carol, because she would look at Shane the same way that she looks at me now."

"Well, you did hurt her really bad," Daryl sighed at himself for his mistake, "She won't even let me apologize and I don't blame her. Rolls reversed, I'd be the same way."

Diana didn't want to hear any more, she walked down the stairs to the entrance room. She knew Merle would be there. She may hate Daryl at the moment, but she sure as hell is pissed the fuck off at the source of the problem.

"_Time to finally go rip Merle Dixon a new one!"_

Diana walked into the room and saw Merle was sitting on some stairs by himself, he was sharpening his bladed hand. Diana forgot about how Daryl told her that he sawed his own hand off. He stopped what he was doing when he saw Diana standing in the door way.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Darylina's little girlfriend, wait ex-girlfriend. How ya doin' honey pie?" he smirked. Diana was burning her eyes into him, "Shut your fucking mouth," she slowly said, each word dipped in loath.

"What'd I say?"

"**You **listen to me and **you** listen well, I know **you** and Daryl have this "bro code" or whatever, that's fine, but the fact that **you're** his brother sickens me," she spat, "If you weren't such a piece of shit to everyone in this group, **you'd** be more welcomed here. This whole war with Woodbury or whatever, wouldn't be happening. So if anyone else that I love in this group dies, it's on **you**! And I swear to God, Merle, I will avenge them until my dying breath!"

Merle nodded, but he wasn't scared at all by her, "Whatever you say, honey pie. I have been wonder, though, that really my kin in that belly of yours?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Diana almost yelled. Merle shrugged, "Haven't been here."

"Thank God for that!"

He laughed with pleasure from annoying Diana, "Sure do hope that baby comes out as pretty as you."

"Too bad you'll never find out. You stay away from my baby, or else I will take your other hand off myself!"

"Oh no! Wouldn't want ta lose my last hand!" Merle mocked fear in his voice then laughed again, "Hey, how many times you bump uglies with Darylina?"

"Shut up! God, no respect at all!" Diana started to walk out that area.

"Funny ya say that, honey pie. Your brother would say the exact same thing."

Diana stopped in her footsteps, _"My brother would say the exact same thing about Merle? Who he's never met? Who I thought was dead?"_

Diana slowly turned around, "You never met my brother," her voice tried to clarify.

Merle gave that mischievous chuckle, "Of course I have, princess. I met Paul, me and him are old buddies in Woodbury."

Diana walked right up to Merle and grabbed him by the shoulders, "TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT MY BROTHER!"

**AN: Well, shit! This is quiet the cliff hanger! Dun-dun-dun! Okay, I know the Michonne scene was a little OC, but Di needed to vent to someone and Mich was available. Also this hatred thing, may drag a little more.**

**So, holiday question, "What's the best memory you have of you're mom? or grandma/aunt/ step-mom/guardian or someone of a motherly figure?"**

**Let me know in the Reviews, I'll see you guys later, The End is Nigh! **


	44. Chapter 44: Excuses and Forgiveness

**AN: Okay! First off let me apologize for my lack of posting, this story should have been completed by now with this chapter and the next. I have been so busy these past weeks that I couldn't do anything. All of my time has gone to preparing for graduation. I walk on the 13****th****.**

**Any way here's the next chapter, I will attempt to post this Sunday as well.**

Chapter 44: Excuses and Forgiveness

"Hold on there! Why should I tell you anything? Ya won't even let me see my little niece or nephew when it's born."

"Merle, this is my brother. You have to tell me if he's okay!" Diana was freaking out.

"Sure does suck when no one tells you anything about your brother don't it?" Merle gave a devious smirk. Diana's eyes got big when he said that. Merle continued, "Asian boy wouldn't let me see Daryl when I asked about him."

"You have to understand, we didn't even know you were alive much less if you were the same. How could we have trusted you?"

"Did ya now? Do ya honest to goodness trust me right now?" Merle stared at her. After a few seconds Diana shook her head.

"No? I didn't think so. It's only a fair trade though, you don't trust me with my brother and I don't trust you with your brother. Me and the Paulie boy became best friends, so whose to say I don't know him a lot better than you now?" Merle smirked making Diana grind her teeth.

"_He's going to drag this out and make me suffer."_

Merle than leaned in closer to whisper, "Yer brother was alive and well last I saw him. We've been through a bumpy road, but he's survived this long. And that was a few days ago."

Diana's breath stopped. Her brother was still here on Earth with her. He was in Woodbury, but was just a short distance away. She also couldn't believe he just told her this either with no strings attached.

"Thank you, Merle," her eyes glossed, "Why did you tell me though? You could have been mean and not said anything at all. You could have tortured me with that, but you didn't."

Merle let out a huff, "I told ya just so you could see that I'm a better person than you people," he smirked at the end, "And if yer worse than me, things must be pretty far south."

He got up and walked out of the room to go outside leaving Diana with a such low feeling. As she stood there, Diana thought, "_That's two Dixons that have made me question my life."_

Diana went to sit at one of the tables that were there and rested her head on her arms, "Carol, Merle, Paul. Who else is coming back from the dead?"

Carl rushed in, "Diana get a gun! Andrea is outside the gates!" he ran to go find Rick. Diana's mouth dropped from such irony.

Everyone ran outside with some type of heavy gun. Diana was in the walkway with Carol and Glenn holding a sniper rifle. Diana ducked behind one of the barriers as she looked through her scope. She searched to see the familiar blond friend. Andrea had with her a walker on a clutch leash. It was a different way of camouflage among the dead.

"Are you alone!" she heard Rick yell at her.

"Open the gates!" Andrea responded.

"ARE YOU ALONE!" he repeated.

"RICK!" she yelled back as the walkers surrounded her. Rick tossed the keys to Daryl and they quickly opened the gate letting Andrea in. As soon as she was through Rick put down his assault rifle, "Hands up and turn around!"

"What?" Rick went and pushed Andrea up against the gate checking if she had any weapons. Another walker came u to them from the other side grabbing the gates.

"Ahhh!" Andrea screamed as it took her by surprise. Rick then took her and brought her to her knees on the ground, "Get down on the floor," Rick had her hand gun. He was in his cop mode once she was there with her hands up. He searched her again just to be safe. Diana let her guard down once she knew Andrea came alone.

"Now I asked if you were alone," Rick took her bag that was around her shoulder making her fall more to the ground, "I am," she said out of breath as Rick tossed her bag to the side. Andrea sat there realizing this was not the same group she left on the farm. This group seemed meaner, more defensive.

"Welcome back," Rick said once he knew she was cleared.

The group and Andrea were in the main room. Diana was by the stairs when Andrea hugged Carol. Andrea saw Hershel's missing leg and instantly became saddened, "Hershel, my God," she looked all around the prison, "I can't believe this."

Andrea saw Diana, but Diana just hid a little more behind the bars. Andrea noticed some people were missing from this picture, "Where's Shane?"

No one said anything, they just looked down or at Rick. All Diana could think about was being out in the field at night hacking away at his corpse. Andrea got the hint, "And Lori?" Diana could hear her faint yelling in he back of her mind along with the gunshot. Rick became saddened at her name.

"She had a girl," Hershel said, "Lori didn't survive."

"Neither did T-Dog," Carol spoke. Andrea once again looked at Diana and at her stomach, but didn't say anything other than to the group as a whole, "I'm so sorry."

Her eyes landed on what use to be little children, "Carl. Sophia," Andrea said softly taking a few steps. She stopped when she could see they weren't so little anymore and that gun in Carl's hand wasn't helping. Sophia looked tired and more matured. Her hair was a little passed her shoulders, but still a sweet girl none the less.

"Rick, I-," Andrea didn't know what to say. What could be said though? She has nothing to apologize for, "You all live here?" she questioned still being confused.

"Here in this cell block," Glenn answered for her. She pointed to the doors leading to the cells, "There?" Glenn slightly nodded, "Can I go in?" Andrea was heading over but Rick stopped her.

"I won't allow that," he stood right in front of her. She was a little baffled, "I'm not an enemy, Rick."

"We had that field, courtyard, until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up."

"He said you fired first?"

"Well he's lying," Rick told her. Andrea was speechless. Hershel then mentioned Axel's death, "He killed an inmate who survived in here."

"We liked him," Daryl finished, "He was one of us."

This truly was the first time Andrea heard any of this, "I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out I came," She turned around to speak to the group, "I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot out."

"That was days ago," Glenn said.

"I told you I came as soon as I could," No one seemed to be that convinced by her. Andrea looked to Michonne who was behind her, "What have you told them?"

"Nothing," was the only word to escape from her.

"I don't get it. I was in Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?"

"He almost killed Michonne and he would have killed us," Glenn explained to her.

"With his finger on the trigger!" Andrea pointed at Merle, "Isn't he the one that kidnapped you? Who beat you? "

The room fell silent making the tension even worse. Diana actually felt bad for Andrea. For all she knew Andrea just wants everyone to get along and be friendly, but when a group like them have been through so much, it's a little hard to ask for peace.

Andrea rubbed her nose from the frustration she was feeling, "I cannot excuse or explain what Phillip has done, but I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out."

"There's nothing to work out," Rick took a step closer to Andrea, "We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will," he assured her.

"We can settle this," Andrea said, "There is room at Woodbury for all of you."

"You know better than that," Merle slightly chuckled from the side.

Hershel then tried Andrea, "What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?"

Andrea paused for a moment before speaking, "No."

"Then why did you come here?" Rick asked.

"Because he's gearing up for war," Andrea let out, "The people are terrified. They see you as killers. They're training to attack."

"I'll tell you what," Daryl drawled, "Next time you see Phillip, you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye."

"We've taken too much shit for too long. He wants a war he's got one," Glenn was holding his gun by the top. It seemed like two of the three leaders were ready for war. Diana looked to Rick to see what his response would be.

"Rick," Andrea called, "If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a whole town."

She quickly turned back to her former group, "Look at you, you've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore."

"You wanna make this right? Get us inside," Rick tried to convince her, "No!"

"Then we got nothing left to talk about," Rick stormed off.

"There are innocent people!" The group was left there alone with the metal gate clanking as the leader left.

Later during the day Diana found Andrea and Carol together like old times only this time Andrea was holding baby Judy.

"I see you've met Little Ass Kicker," Diana smirked at her.

"I have and she is precious," Andrea responded. Diana went to give her long lost friend a hug on the side, "I missed you, Di," Andrea said holding her arm.

"I missed you too," Carol got a dirty diaper and walked down the steps, "I'll let you catch up."

Andrea was holding on to the baby and looked at Diana's stomach, "I didn't want to talk about it in front of the others, but where is your baby?"

Diana gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Well last time I remember you were pregnant," Diana looked down at her belly and finally saw just how small it is. She really has not gained a lot of weight which is highly unhealthy, "Are you serious," she whispered more to herself.

"Did you lose him or her?" Andrea's face was saddened.

"Andrea, I still am pregnant!" she pulled her shirt as close as she could to her, "I'm just always sick."

"Oh!" Andrea covered her mouth, "I couldn't really tell. Have you not been eating?"

"I do! But nothing likes to stay down."

Andrea adjusted Judy, "Maybe you should come with me to Woodbury. We have doctors there, medicine. Certainly all the supplies to prevent what happened to Lori."

Diana shook her head, "No, my place is here."

Andrea gave a small smile, "What am I thinking? Daryl wouldn't let you out of his sight."

The young girl's face fell and was upset, "Andrea, me and Daryl aren't…"

"What happened?"

"He left me, so I'm only giving him what he asked for," she sighed. Andrea glanced down at Diana's stomach again, "What about the baby? What will happen once he or she is born?"

Diana leaned against the railing, "I don't know. More of this?"

"Don't you think that's a little immature?" Andrea questioned.

"What's more immature? Me making him pay for his stupid decision or him running away from his responsibilities with his brother?"

Andrea frowned, "I'm sorry."

"It really hurt, ya know? I thought I was dreaming, but I wasn't," Diana said. She looked up at Andrea and then a question came to mind, "Do you know who Paul is in Woodbury?"

"Yeah, that's your brother, isn't he?" Diana nodded, "You do have the same eyes."

"How is he?" Diana asked her, "He's fine. Paul is very thoughtful but he's quiet. He doesn't talk too much."

"That's not like him, he always starts a conversation," Diana looked down at her feet. Her brother could be quite the chatterbox, especially around new people. Everyone normally told Diana she was secluded one, "The world did get to him."

"I'll tell him you're here. I know he'll want to see you," Diana put up her hand and went to grab a marker and ripped piece f paper that was by the table. Carol used the marker to make Judy's crib. Diana drew a symbol on the paper and folded it up.

"Don't say anything to him about me until you give this to him," Diana gave it to Andrea. She nodded, "I will."

The two looked at each other with Judy still cooing in the blonde's arms, "Thank you so much," Diana gave Andrea another hug.

Rick gave a car to Andrea so she could return to Woodbury safely. Glenn came out of the car and Andrea got her bag.

"Can you spare it?" she asked Rick.

"Yeah," Andrea gave another look to everyone. Diana nodded to her and she nodded back. No one really had anything to say.

"Well, take care," Andrea got in the car and shut the door.

"Andrea," Rick called to her. He gave her back her knife and gun that she came here with, "Be careful."

"You too," she started the car and left the prison and her friends.

Once everyone was inside Daryl caught Diana before she went to her cell.

"Di, wait!" Diana turned around angrily on her heel, "What do you want?"

Daryl reached into his back pocket, "When I was getting' all my stuff out I found this under the cot," he pulled out Violet's golden locket. A ray of light hit the heart making it more brighter.

"I knew you'd go crazy lookin' for it," Daryl said, but he realized his words, "I mean, well, yeah you'd want that back."

Diana winced at him, but then reached out to get the locket, "Thanks," was all she managed to say. She turned back and was about to leave him until he spoke up.

"Di, just please, can you forgive me?" Daryl asked her. Diana's face wasn't even angry anymore. It was passed that, it was sad.

"Daryl, I could excuse you for your actions. I get that you wanted to be with your brother."

She glanced down to her feet and paused. A small whimper in her voice came out, "But one thing cannot do is to forgive you."

Daryl's mouth slightly opened at that. She took in a breath, "You don't know how that made me feel when I was alone. Wondering what will happen to Thumper. You did that to me, that hurt the most. To let something like that go would be forgiveness and that is something I cannot do now."

Diana looked to the golden locket in her hands. This locket that brings back the one silver lining in the early days. She took Daryl's hand and opened it up.

"What are you doin'?" he looked so confused. She placed the locket in his hands.

"Violet was precious to me and I know she was to you as well. She was probably the most understanding child I've ever know. When she died I blamed myself so much because I didn't take her with me under the cars. It took me a long time to forgive myself for that."

Diana closed his hands, "I won't ask for this back or forgive you until I know that you have forgiven yourself."

"That may take a while," Daryl quietly said.

"I know it will, but what better way to punish you?" Diana let go of his hands and walked into her cell.

**AN: I aplogize for my all caps, but my keyboard is all types of fucked up. I am not shouting. So you know that whole thing with Carol telling andrea to sleep with the govenor and then kill him? Well that did happen in this story, it's just Di caught the end of that. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Any way thanks for reading!**


	45. Chapter 45: Tomorrow Never Lives

**AN: Happy Father's Day to all the dads out there! I'm spending time with mine right now, but I wanted to post this chapter up before I forget. There will be some time jumps in here, like it will be okay then the next though is thirty minutes later. Just giving you a heads up a head of time.**

**So with out further ado, here's is Chapter 45.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and whatever is unfamiliar.**

Chapter 45: Tomorrow Never Lives

_Diana was cradling a small infant in her arms as she sat outside on a flower bed in the prison yard. She had the baby wrapped up in a white, soft blanket. The sun rays shun down on her and her child as it was asleep. Diana couldn't tell if the baby was a boy or girl, but her Thumper was beautiful. The baby's eye lids were twitching, Thumper was about to awaken. Diana would then know what her baby will look like._

Diana's eyes slowly opened as she woke up in her cot. Carol was sitting next to her with a bowl of water for her. When Diana realized she was dreaming, a small tear came out of her eye.

"What's wrong, sweet heart?" Carol gently asked her.

"I had a dream," Diana whispered with a small voice.

"Was it bad?"

"No. It was one of the best one's I had. I wish it was real," another small tear came out.

"What was it about? None of this ever happening?" Diana shook her head at Carol's question, "No, all of that was still here, but it didn't matter. I had Thumper with me."

"You saw him?" Carol asked. Diana nodded her head, "What did the baby look like?"

Diana started to sniffle, "I don't remember. But Thumper was so beautiful," she turned her head into the pillow more and muffled, "I wish I could remember…"

Carol got up and went to sit closer to Diana, "It'll be okay, you'll get to see Thumper soon enough," she rubbed her back. Diana started to cry harder into her pillow, "That's the thing, Carol. I don't know if I ever will get to see my baby!"

The older woman's face fell from devastation, "You can't think that way. Not you," Diana looked up at her and wiped off her tears, "If anything happens, you will-"

"No," Carol stopped her, "That's not going to happen. I believe you can pull through this, Di. Everything will be fine."

Diana got a gut wrenching feeling in her stomach. She felt so awful for not trusting Carol's words. Because no matter how much some one tells you one thing, it can never change what you think. Everyone tried to tell Diana that she will live passed giving birth, Michonne, Carol, Sophia, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Carl, Hershel, Beth, everyone did. Everyone except Diana. Diana was sure that she will die.

Diana was outside with Rick, Carl and Michonne. The three were getting ready to leave the prison and find more weapons. Hershel was out there as well talking with Rick about last minute details.  
"Daryl's gonna be watching Merle, making sure he doesn't start anything while we're out," Rick said putting a bag in the back. He turned to look at Diana and glanced at her stomach, "You be careful. Hershel is here if you need anything."  
Diana nodded, "I know, just hurry back guys."  
"I cleared the infirmary when me and Daryl went to clean up the Walkers," Carl said to her.  
Diana went to hug Carl and he hugged back. She held him there for a long moment. Just a little less than a year ago he was this helpless boy, now he's off doing runs and killing Walkers, "When did you grown up?"  
Carl smiled at her. She looked over to Michonne, "Look after them. These two are my family," Michonne just nodded.  
They drove out of the prison as Diana looked off to them with Hershel, "They'll be fine," he said and started to crutch away.  
"I know, I'm just wondering if that's the last time I'll see them," her voice drifted off.  
"What makes you say that?"  
Diana was silent for a moment until she finally spoke, "The baby is coming soon, Hershel. It might come tonight."  
Hershel stopped, "And you think you will die."  
"I know I will," she kept her voice steady. Hershel sighed, "Lucky for you I have enough faith in you."  
"What?"  
"I have been praying everyday for you since you told me about your hemorrhage. Praying that you will live to see your baby and e chance to be a mom."  
Diana gave him a soft smile, "Thank you, Hershel. That means a lot to me."  
"But it's not enough to change your mind, is it?"  
She shook her head, "Well, it's enough for me," he smiled to her.  
They walked into the entrance of the prison, "Hershel, I didn't really no my father. In act growing up I hated all men and boys except my brother," Hershel looked to her to see what she was going to say, "What I'm really getting at here is, when I die-"  
"If," he corrected her. Diana's eyes got watery at the fact on how wrong she thinks he is. But all Diana did was just nodded, "If, will you make sure Daryl spends time with Thumper?"  
"If I have to, I'll twist his arm to make him do so," Hershel told her. She went and hugged the old Farmer.  
Diana let go of him and left to the bathroom. When she got in the water was still in the left corner of the room. It seemed that this was her only sanctuary. This cold, dark, wet place is where she could just think.  
"I'll miss this place," she said to herself. Diana glanced to the right of her and saw a mirror hanging on the wall. She smiled at it.

Diana looked at herself in the mirror with the dress on. The lacy sleeves went all the way down to a pointed stop over her back hand. The dress was fitted really well on her now with that "little" pregnant belly. This angered her. Carol walked into her cell and looked from bottom to top.  
"It fits perfectly now with the weight you gained from the baby."  
Diana snapped, "It shouldn't fit at all! I should be much bigger now!"  
Carol went behind her and tied up the dress, "It's not your fault there's barely any food to eat."  
"What I'd give for a bag of cheetos," Diana became quiet as Carol finished up. She looked at herself again.  
"You still mad at him?" Carol asked.  
"Yes," Diana didn't look away from the mirror. She was playing with her hair, trying to see if it looked better up or down.  
Carol sat on the edge of the bed, "Then why are you wearing the dress? I'd think that would be the last thing you want to wear."  
Diana dropped her hair, "He has to learn to forgive himself. That will be the only way for me to forgive him," Diana looked over at Carol.  
The older woman gave her a small smile, "Well, one thing at a time I guess," she looked at the young bride, "The dress looks beautiful on you. I really hope he learns to forgive himself soon so you can wear that in front of everyone."  
Diana smirked at her and rolled her eyes. An instant stabbing pain grew in her pelvic area. It was the worst cramp she has ever had.  
"AHHHH!" Diana screamed! Throwing one hand against the wall so she could lean. Carol's eyes became huge and she ran to her side, "Is it the baby!"  
"YES! I think it's coming!" she cried. Carol helped Diana limp out of the cell

Diana was screaming from the pain on the bed in the infirmary. She's been there for thirty minutes now. Hershel sat on the stool in front of her, "Open her legs," he commanded Carol and Maggie. Maggie lifted up the wedding skirt above Diana's knees while Carol helped spread her legs. Hershel got the scissors and cut her underwear off, "Sorry to ruin your under garments," he apologized.  
"It's fine," Diana's voice whined. Each throbbing pain got worse by the second. Hershel looked down into Diana to see where the baby was at. Diana would have felt uncomfortable, if she wasn't in so much pain. She expected this and he kind of has to look down there for the baby.  
Daryl walked through the doors and came to a sudden stop when he saw Diana's dilation.  
"She's six centimeters dilated. Diana, your contraction should end right about now and another will come in five minutes. You've been in labor for a while from the looks of it."  
"How did you not notice?" Carol asked her.  
"I didn't feel anything until thirty minutes ago!" she whimpered.  
Hershel was right it stopped. Diana tried to recover from the pain. She looked to the door and saw Daryl standing there, staring at her still.  
"Daryl, stop acting like a child! You've seen my vagina before! That's why I'm here now!" she yelled taking in deep breaths.  
"Don't remember it looking like that before!" he scratched his head. Daryl was by her side.  
"Well you'll be traumatized more in an hour," she spat. He looked at what she was wearing, "You're wearing the dress?" she nodded.  
"Why? Thought you hated me."  
She shook her head, "I don't hate you. But I'm going to in a minute."  
Daryl tilted his head, "A minute, why that-?"  
Diana yelled again as the contraction came back, "I HATE YOU SO MUCH! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she squeezed his hand.  
"You can yell all you want at me. I still love you," Daryl grunted from her grip.  
Diana sobbed, "You suck!"  
This process repeated for another thirty minutes. Some blood got on her dress, "Oh no! I think I ruined it!" Diana cried.  
Daryl kissed her forehead, "It's fine. I'll find another one."  
"I don't want another one. I like this one!" her voice became soft after a second, "I like this one."  
"Deep breaths, Di. In, then out," Carol was on her other side. She was doing the breathing they practiced. Hershel looked back down, "Di, you're ten centimeters now. You can start to push."  
The doors opened up with a loud burst, "Where's my little nephew or niece at?" Merle walked in with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. Daryl's first thought was where did her get that bottle from. Diana didn't have a thought, she just said it.  
"GO AWAY!" Merle looked down and looked where the birth was taking place, "Oh my God! I can see the little fella's head!"  
"GET OUT BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU!" Diana screamed at him. Maggie went and shoved Merle outside the room.  
"I'm gonna kill him," Diana whimpered.  
"I know you are," Daryl looked into her eyes, "You're gonna have to start pushing."  
"I know."  
"But won't that pop the nerve?"  
Diana stared up at him with glossy eyes, "Thumper has to come out."  
"You're gonna have to start pushing," Hershel said.  
"I'll try not to strain myself," Diana took in a deep breath and started to push. She squeezed Daryl's hand and yelled, "Stop!" Hershel told her.  
"Oh God I'm so tired!"  
"Okay, now push again," Ten more minutes of Hershel telling Diana to stop or start pushing, "It's crowning, Di. You're gonna have to give a few more big, long pushes."  
"No!" Daryl said, "Cut her open. Don't put anymore strain on her!"  
"It's too late to cut her, Daryl and we don't have time or medicine to give her," Maggie said.  
"She's gonna die if she does those pushes!"  
"I'll take the chance, Daryl!" Diana screamed, "What's more important, me or our baby!"  
Diana was silent for a moment, "It's worth it, Daryl. I knew I would die for Thumper!"  
"I don't want you to die," his voice whispered. Diana let out a few tears, "I'll try and hold on for as long as I can."  
"Push!"  
"AAAAHHHHH!" Diana screamed. She pushed for a long moment nearly crushing Daryl's hand. When the push ended she could have sworn she felt a small pop in her head.  
"Another push, Di!"  
All the force Diana had in her pushed down, "Daryl," she breathed. Daryl looked to her with glossed eyes.  
"Daryl, I'm sorry," she whimpered.  
Daryl let out a tear, "No! Don't you think 'bout leaving me here alone!"  
"I love you so much," Daryl kissed her on her lips.  
"One more push!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!"  
Diana's grip loosened around Daryl's hand. Her vision went black. She could hear a faint cry of a new born baby as well as the cry of a man. A man that loved her the moment he laid his eyes on her. A man that she wouldn't change anything for. A man she will always and forever love even after her last breaths. Diana slipped under into the deep, silent darkness where she thinks that tomorrow will never live.  
But what one thinks, can always be wrong.


	46. Epilouge: The Ray of Light

Epilouge: The Ray of Light

_"I love you so much!"_ a male voice cried to her. Diana felt herself slip away into darkness. The black sky was moving like water on her skin. She descended further down as faint cried were heard from all around her.

Diana's eyes slowly opened up, having to close again from the blinding sight. When she was fully up, she saw she was in a bright white room. The bed sheets were white as well. The room actually looked familiar, that's when she knew where she was.

Diana was in her own room, but everything was just white. Her night stand, her desk, her carpet, her curtains, all the clothes in her closet were all white.

"This is really weird," was all Diana Braddock had to say.

**Author's Note: **

**Didn't know you all loved Di so much. I got so many Reviews that were like, "She better not be dead!" Or "Oh Hell no! You can't kill her off!" Well of course she's not dead guys. However this is where the Sound of Silence ends.**

**You: Booooo! *Throws tomatoes at me***

**Hey! Stop it! Let me finish! And Enough with the tomatoes! Shit stains.**

**Any way, as I was saying, the Sound of Silence ends here, but not the story. Be on the look out for new stories on my page. One will follow the Zombie Apocolypse from Paul's (Diana's twin) point of view. Like him meeting Merle and his time in Woodbury.**

**Another will continue From what you just read. Then the last will be a surprise :D **

**Thank you for reading and enjoying the Sound of Silence. Now for a closing question: what was your favorite or most memorible moment from this story? You let me know. See you In the next story guys! **


End file.
